In this game Worm CYOA v3
by lightningNova16
Summary: When I find myself thrown into a new and unforgiving world with people I begin to absolutely despise, I hate it. But having powers is what makes this nightmare coaster easier to deal with. 'Cause after all, "When my life's a game, who's more likely to come out on top?" This just might be fun... (Humor is now the third category)
1. Prologue

A/N: Yeah, this is one of the new stories that I'm now working on. I hope this has a good start at least. Carry on...

Edit (10/10/2018): REDO!

* * *

 **Prologue**

At this moment it was a beautiful day outside, complete with birds singing, and flowers blooming. But it's really just another average day for someone like me, which doesn't consist of anything that's even remotely productive. As it only consists of me screwing around with whatever I feel like doing all day. I can be productive when I feel up to it, but I simply stick with the easier route of not dealing with things until later. Not a wise choice I know, but if you ask me, I think whatever I do is the least of anyone's problems compared to what goes on in the rest of the world.

If you were to come across me in my humble home without my lovable family present, you would have no possible interest in the slightest. As the only thing I'm doing at this moment is simply reading another attempted Worm CYOA in order to observe and possibly learn different types of formats that may inspire me to get creative. It's funny considering how half a year ago I had zero knowledge of even the existence of "Worm", but now it's turned into one of my favorite discussion topics when talking about certain aspects of it.

So it shouldn't come off as a surprise when I gained a major interest in a narrative that's done in a sort of gaming fashion so that it appeals to many others who're interested. This had me reeled in already, and I only read the first version. Yes, I'm aware of how completely busted the entire thing is, but that shouldn't be the main concern here.

Because while I appreciate such a setting when it's fun to read, I felt as if I needed a bit more substance. Which is where we currently stumble into at the moment.

As I'm simply scrolling through the likes of both Spacebattles and Sufficient Velocity, I found myself sighing out loud at the current choices I'm viewing from other users.

'Well, some of these look pretty good clever stories. If only the same people who suggested it would be willing to write it.' I thought in contemplation while laying on my bed in a plain white t-shirt and black sweat pants with my laptop in my... well, lap. My room was almost plain in nature if not for the consoles and games currently on a shelf next to the 35 inch TV. So all in all, my room is about the average size of most.

On the screen in front of me now is the revised third version of the Worm CYOA complete with it's rules and conditions.

I simply stared at the screen as I considered the choices available to me, since I'm now filling out my own, but couldn't help but give a confused frown at some I've previously viewed. Mostly when concerning the choice of difficulty in a character's adventure when being thrown into Earth Bet.

I get that it's supposed to make things more... lively, really I do. But when it comes down to what kind of world people are being sent to, do you honestly feel like playing fair just because things get more interesting? Please, the only thing I see is a quick death in skitter mode when said character drops an idiot ball at the worst possible moment. Sure you can argue about how the suspense makes it worth it or how being smart enough would get you by, and it probably does. But even with knowledge of what comes later means shit if you don't really have any means to enforce it yourself.

So, in my personal opinion, just because I chose the easiest difficulty doesn't make it a short story. Well, as long as the version one powers like Kaleidoscope aren't chosen.

With this idea in mind, I began to type up my choices, starting with the difficulty.

God mode, end of story. Because as I said already, if the entire wormverse is already unfair, why would you want to deliberately aim that at yourself if you can't handle it? Even then, others would most likely assume right off the bat that I'm going straight for "World Breaker powers", but I'm not since I plan to spice things up a bit. So with that I started off with ten points.

Since I skipped "World Breaker" as I was not interested at the moment, I simply moved on. I found I wasn't feeling any inspiration from the 'Greater' powers as some I don't understand or don't feel up to. Exalted has NO explanation about it's true capabilities, and while I know of the TYPE-MOON series as a basis, and I don't think I have enough to determine that having a Servant's memories would be the best for me besides their weapons and skill sets. So I skipped this section and moved to the 'Lesser' powers section.

I read through the powers themselves and... whoa, that's a good number of substitutes in place. But the first I reached out to is "Apprentice" powers as they seem reasonable enough for where my guy's headed, and they only cost two to three points each!

'Now let's see... dammit, I hardly know any of these! I know jack and shit about dnd, know next to nothing about 'wand magic' and never got to play Mass effect, so that's a no go.' I thought in minor annoyance. Geez, the only ones I'm actually familiar with is chakra magic, bending, and aura. Guess the only thing to decide is which one holds the most potential.

'Well, while bending is cool and all, only waterbending seems to be the most versatile, but even that's not enough when something like Levi can just "lol, no." my ability outright. Aura itself is pretty limited unless we're going by 'The Games We Play' capabilities, but since that's a fanfic I highly doubt it.' I thought reasonably.

Decision made, I chose ninja magic with the inclusion of a mental archive, which cost me three points which also left me with seven.

Next powers I moved onto were the "Twins" set. Personally I find this to be handy as the 'jailbroken' option completely bends the rules however anyone wishes regarding powers. But one cape comes to mind that they'd be the best if done so properly. With that thought set, I typed in Leets name with the jailbroken option adding the extra point which means I lost another three points. Right after that, I chose Armsmaster without any Jailbroken mods of any kind. Because after what I read, I don't think I need to push it any further than I already have. THAT goes to the next set of powers.

The "Wildcard" set.

Now THIS has more potential than almost all the other ones I've seen. But the twist being that rules themselves didn't truly imply that you had to stick with the first power you get. That's also not to say that I would randomly choose something that would turn the story into a one-shot.

So with that I got to randomizing powers to see what kind I could get away and have fun with.

'Milk manipulation, really?'

'Eye color change!? The fuck am I going to do with that!?'

'Omnipotence? Not even much of a one shot unless it's specifically a Crack-fic or another kind of humor.'

Suffice to say, I was struggling for powers that would fit me, and by extension my character. But I continued to hope for powers that were not only handy, but fun to mess around with.

'Incubus Physiology? Nope! I'm not touching that, not that kind of story I plan on writing. '

Until finally, I found something that fits the criteria exactly how I wanted.

'Video Game Physics? Lets see... whoa, damn. There's a lot of shit I can do with this, hell, it sounds even stronger than the version one set and it's only taking one point! Now to get a good roll.' I thought in anticipation.

I quickly pulled up a dice roller online and set the sides to ten before I clicked the roll button.

'C'mon, don't fail me now!' I thought in hope before I see the dice land on a ten which causes me to give a fist pump.

"YES!" I shout in my room with both my arms raised in high spirits, before I stop myself and palmed my face in embarrassment. I was relieved that I'm the only one in the house at the moment as my brother and family left to go to his football practice today. That would've been annoying having to answer questions of what I'm excited about if they had heard me shout that.

Moving on, I once again proceeded to get weird or useless powers until I found other gems in a chest of thousands of coins.

'Object repairing. Huh, actually that sounds pretty handy, considering I also chose a tinker ability. And I roll... seven, okay I can do that.'

'Music Empowerment. Well, if it lets me use soundtracks from games into a fitting situation, then I'm all for it. I roll a... five? Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'Tactile Telekinesis? I guess it can be something to fall back on if needed. Rolled a... ten again!? Sweet.'

Okay, one more should do...

'Zap? Man, this sounds weak. But maybe If I roll a ten it'd be the ultimate dakka! And I roll a... three!? Oh, fuck you dice roller...'

All of these powers together cost five points, which has now brought me to a total of negative three. But I'll get to my perks before I get to my 'downfalls'.

The first perk I chose was 'Charles Atlas Superpowers' as I wanted my guy to get a handle on his powers quickly, next was the 'Man of Mystery' because fuck being micromanaged by high level thinkers and precogs, 'Special Snowflake' so that the SI won't be screwed if anything like that happened. Last is 'Comic Book Pretty'... because well, I'm fabulous.

Next was 'For want of a nail', because I feel like something should be done to make some things easier outside of powers.

For the first, I made triggers a regular occurrence on Earth Bet. Second, I made Scion die alongside Eden so that neither will be able to accomplish their genocide of the Universe. Lastly, I prevented the existence of Uber and Leet. Because while they are the only ones to give a positive impression on me, I feel as if most other stories use them more than necessary. Don't get me wrong, they're fun, but for once I think I can go without them.

Plus, if they had learned about how my characters strongest power, I wouldn't be able to simply ignore those two for long.

Each of those plus the perks brought my points all the way to negative ten. This is as far as I'm able to stretch my advantages, now it's time for my guys disadvantages.

Reading through each of them, some seem to be fair, while others such as the 'Enemy' option immediately has me wanting to shout hell no in rejection. So to share the fair with the somewhat challenging, I began the first option with 'Case 53' for one point as I didn't want nothing out of it, and I didn't want any physical backlash of any kind. Although the next option gave me pause when I looked at its description.

If you had asked me if I'd gone with reincarnation before you get a straight 'no' as my answer. Honestly it seemed pointless when choosing this option, only to have whoever you turn out to be is in control. Making the characters more OC than self insert. But looking at it now, it seems to good to pass up. Because along with 'What's a Wildbow?', it has more potential for surprises and such for the newcomer.

It still counts as a Self Insert even if their knowledge of canon was wiped away. It's mainly an OC if the character primarily has the others set of memories of their life on earth bet with them in control. All of that on top of choosing to lose knowledge of canon.

So with a decision in mind, I went towards the highest risk with choosing to replace Taylor Hebert as the new reincarnation, without her memories which granted me three points. Then I selected 'What's a Wildbow?' to go along with it for two extra points. I then chose the 'Wanted' option for three points again, and chose the three gangs of Brockton Bay to go after the guy turned girl. Lastly, for weeding out that extra point, I simply chose a 'Geas' in which the person won't remember his original name. While that sounds like a weak disadvantage, it's annoying enough when you can't remember who you are, even with the memories. I see that each of what I chose has left me a total of zero points, so I'm all good.

I laid back on my comfortable bed looking at the now complete character sheet. With that being finally done, I look towards the time to see that it's at least seven-thirty in the afternoon.

And I've been on the computer since four-thirty...

'Well, I better go get something to eat before my family gets back. Guess I'll eat some of the leftovers.' I thought in satisfaction at the idea. So I saved the sheet I created onto Notepad, and closed the laptop to go and feed myself some delicious leftovers.

Pizza is still pizza, no matter if it's fresh or leftover. Same goes for shrimp fried rice.

* * *

With a yawn I headed back to my room and shut off the laptop on my nightstand. I simply put on my night attire as I was too tired to do anything else before going to bed. Times like these were rare when I slept early, but I wasn't up for caring at the moment as sleep was my desire for the time being. My family can complain in the morning about the dishes, so that's all good.

Clad in a plain white t-shirt, and Mario pajamas, I then drifted off to sleep with no worries on my mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I said, the beginning. Now for this I hope that I'll be able to keep this going just like the other story of mine that needs editing. But hopefully I won't need to do too much of that for this story and the stuff that's planned later.

 **Edit:** Just really had the urge to start redoing some of these, don't know when I'll stop.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For those who begin to notice the differences from the first time you've read this, I've taken the responsibility of rewriting it due to mistakes that I should've corrected earlier. But we'll gt into further detail at the end.

Edit (11/10/2018): REDO!

 **Chapter 1**

You know, despite how much the likes of theoretical science and fiction loves to have us believe certain things to be plausible, it never truly comes into play to prove otherwise. It's also due to this that I felt the same way when it comes down to what I can believe, or what I can except in reality. But due to recent events, I begin to put all of those thoughts into question, because one can never truly just change what they've learned throughout their lifetime as it has been ingrained into them.

But some can only hope that such things aren't truly possible, because how can one truly adapt to absurd concepts that are outside their standard way of life, outside what's considered normal or average?

While I may be stretching it a bit here, I may be a small exception to that due to my love of the supernatural. It's like an idea you want to bring out of your head, but either it's not possible or it's beyond our grasp of understanding. But even with this in mind, I held on to my thoughts and theories on how such feats could be possible, and how can they be manipulated given the right circumstances. It may seem like a pointless endeavor, but you never know, right? For all I know, some of those 'supernatural' feats may become a regular phenomenon in the future at some point due to the actions of another.

Those very things that I truly believed would help me on the very tiny off chance this was feasible... isn't helping me right now.

'Where the hell am I!?' I thought in minor panic as I can tell that I'm being trapped in something. Due to the spacing and the three holes showing the little amount of light outside told me that I was stuck in a locker of sorts. Along with that was a foul smell that reached my nose that surprised me when I found myself here. Plus, there was an addition of bugs all over my person that made every part of me wanting to thrash around.

'How the fuck did I end up here!? Last I checked I fell asleep in my own bed, yet I woke up in a locker that smells like shit? Who does that!?' I thought in extreme annoyance as I didn't want to breath in the stench too much.

It was so bad to the point where I'd thought I was going to pass out from the odor alone. And I don't know why, but my body was feeling as if it was pushed to the limit for some odd reason. Not tired, but drained as if I'd used up my strength already.

'Okay, okay,' I mentally calmed myself as best I could since the smell was nauseating 'let's see what I remember... I was on the internet screwing around on YouTube, then Spacebattles, and then I filled out an adventure... sheet... dammit!' I cursed mentally as I recall filling out... something. 'Something' being the word, because I remember my picks for powers being involved, with two that I'm unfamiliar with, but the rest I know. But the main problem is that I had no idea what sort of 'adventure' I wrapped myself up in.

Damn you ROB, along with your eternal amusement...

The next thing I noticed while retching at the smell, was that there were voices out there. At first I wasn't paying enough attention to notice as the shock of being somewhere else hadn't settled in yet, but now I hear them loud and clear. From what I could make out, these voices sounded like other various groups of people around my age. They also have the same laugh that my fellow graduates have when a senior prank was hilarious.

Because I recognize that same idiotic laugh.

'News flash kids, it's not!' I thought in anger hearing that they're laughing at the waste that was thrown in with me. I tried to move my arms, but to no avail as I was stuck in a small amount of space.

Now this was simply pissing me off. I tried once again to punch the door open but got the same result. Getting annoyed at the immature group of students, I shouted "YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY YOU IDIOTS!? LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE HALFWITS!" that seemed to get some to shut up. But while a good amount stopped laughing, some of them continued to chuckle to themselves.

Not wanting to let my anger overwhelm my actions, I simply let them reside towards the depths of my mind so that I can control myself.

'Damn it! Which power could help me out of this!? I don't have the kind of chakra control to pull off any sort of tricks to enhance myself yet, maybe game physics can help me out here.' I thought in a bit of panicked desperation.

I then coughed as I breathed in too deeply for a moment, which in turn caused some of the insects inside to reach my mouth. I immediately started spitting them out as fast as my mouth would force out.

I managed to get them all out of my mouth as I thought 'Okay, fuck this. If I find whoever put me in here, they'd best pray that I hold back when I kick their ass... you know what screw it, I'll simply kick their ass.' I mentally swore.

Suddenly a wave of numbness is starting to take place at my left shoulder. What put me in panic though, was that some of the bugs on me before were beginning to bite.

With widened eyes, I simply reach into my mind reaching out for any of powers to get me out at this point. I sit and concentrate before I sense something that's surrounding my body and my body alone. I wasn't able to push it outward any farther than that though, as it literally doesn't move forward like my mind wills it too.

'Ah, so this must be my personal telekinetic field.' I thought in disappointment before I shook my head 'Fuck it.' I mused as I focused on bringing the field towards my arms. It had no sign that it was active, other than the amount of effort that I'm willing with my mind. My arms however, weren't beginning to feel numb anymore.

So once I was confident that breaking out would work this time, I tried once more to move my arms, and I felt something give way with the sound of metal screeching. I continued to do the same thing without stopping for anything else, as the only thing I want is to get out of this goddamned locker.

I moved my arms once again to push the door, and felt it give way just like the walls beside me had a moment ago. I gave one solid punch to see the door bend into itself which exposed more light to my peripheral vision. Peering at the exposed areas gave me a small glimpse of what's on the other side, which happened to be even more lockers with some other people being visible if I pay closer attention.

Knowing that busting the door is working, I kept punching...

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

'Just one more hit and I'm out!' I thought in anticipation to escape my confinement. With that I mentally filled up one last punch with all the force available to me before I let out my anger into one last strike into the door. Not only did it give way, but it shot out of its previous position. It landed on the other side of the hall with a large 'clank' sound once it hit the other lockers on the opposite end.

I took my sweet time pulling myself out of that hole that was now made to finally get a whiff of fresh air, only to smell the same unappealing scent from behind me. I turned to look at the spot I was trapped in, only to see that it looked as if someone forcefully widened the inside to where it affected the other lockers next to it, although not as bad as the one I was in.

Now that I have a clear view outside, it solidifies the idea that I was inside of a school of some kind, and by the looks of it, it was a public school. But I don't seem to be in the hallway like I originally expected to be. Instead it looks like some locker room of some kind, like for fitness groups. As for the room itself... nothing really, what with the beige colored lockers and white colored walls, this place practically screams 'plain'.

'Whoa... holy crap, did I do THAT?' I thought in disbelief for a moment while staring towards my hands. 'As awesome as that is, I really shouldn't be able to do that. So how was I able to pull that off?' I thought in amazement at what I could achieve on my own. I gave a large grin in response and clenched my hands into fists before I relaxed my grip right after.

While I had been hoping for the powers I selected to assist me when I needed it, didn't mean I actually expected it to happen. I mean, when things go wrong, I always hope for the best, but this definitely takes the cake.

My smile disappeared as I turned my gaze towards the now surprised crowd of... girls? I could've sworn I heard some guys laughing out here. They definitely weren't laughing anymore, as they all seemed to be staring at me in a little fear after I seemed to blow the locker away. While some with a little more courage chose the option of pulling out their phones and seem to be taking photos.

'Goddamn it.' I thought annoyingly as I don't want to be the next phenomenon known to the planet in some form or fashion. But more importantly...

"Alright," I began which brought everyone's attention "who's the dumb bitch that thought it would be "hilarious" to shove me into..." I took a look to see what was in the locker, then turned back to them and continued "a locker that was filled with SHIT and TAMPONS!?" I finished darkly towards the end with a pissed of look on my face that had some turn away avoiding my gaze.

Seriously, while I knew there were certain levels of immature, this isn't something that can be taken as a prank. A prank is a lot like stacking all the chairs in a classroom together in a pile, or putting vaseline on all the door handles to the classrooms or teachers lounge.

Annoying, but nothing no one can't fix.

But there were two that didn't seem to look guilty at all. If anything, they look more intrigued than wary. The first one was a redheaded girl with a pretty face that looked to have no imperfections, and she was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt along with blue jeans. The other was a dark-skinned girl, while definitely not as attractive as the other, she seemed to have a 'mean' look to her given her expression. She was clothed in a blue shirt with dark-blue jeans.

And the redhead seems to be giving a smile that both looked and felt fake, in my direction while the other seemed to hold only a certain amount of interest to the situation as they both walked forward ahead of the gathered audience.

In the most condescending way, the red haired girl says "Well, that was certainly a surprise. How are you feeling Taylor, are you okay after that 'little' experience? You're not gonna cry are you?" she said the last question in a sickeningly sweet tone.

I simply give her a blank stare "I don't know who you are, or who 'Taylor' is, but if you're the ones that put me in there," I pointed to the now very destroyed locker "you're gonna be kissing the floor by the time I'm done with you." I said threateningly with my eyes narrowed at the both of them.

She seemed to be taken aback, if the slight widening of her eyes were any indication. The dark-skinned one on the other hand, seemed to take offense to that "You think you're stronger just because you have powers? Even with powers you're still weak as shit Hebert." she stated in a smug, 'matter of fact' tone.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling that stinging headache from earlier while rebutting with "Once AGAIN you idiot, I don't know who 'Taylor' is! Second, I don't need my powers to put you flat on your ass." I commented offhandedly.

She seemed to slightly shake her fists in anger, to my satisfaction. It feels great to piss people off when they act like they know who's boss. Just gives me a warm feeling inside ya' know? Besides, who does she think she is anyway?

"Seriously, what's your problem?" I asked, then added "I don't know EITHER of you, yet you shove me into a confined area filled with something equivalent to a bio-hazard?" I questioned in an incredulous tone that sounded off to my ears.

She responds with "It's as I said Hebert, you're weak and you should have just stayed put where we had you. Would have saved everyone from looking at your ugly face." she said with that glare of hers still present.

I gave her a blank look right after she said those words "Are you slowly becoming retarded the more we talk? Cause I could have sworn I just said I don't know what you're talking about." I said while making a motion of scratching my head in a lazy manner. Honestly, is she just not listening to me?

She seemed to get even angrier, if that was even possible "If you don't shut it, you'll be in a world of pain because of your big mouth." she said while lightly raising her fist in a threatening manner.

I take my attention away from her in favor of stretching my arms "Well, looks like the slow one out of the two of you wants to take shots at others now. That's cool." I said before looking at them with an annoyed glare, which the dark skinned girl returned with her own variant of vengeance.

We would have continued until we were interrupted.

"What's going on here?" I hear a voice intrude.

Me and the other girls turned to see that it was someone who looked like a female coach if her getup was anything to go by. She wore everything that you would expect a coach to wear, with the shirt that had the buttons near the collar, or the Khaki shorts and tennis shoes.

She was glaring at both me and the offending girls with her hands on her hips as she spoke "What in the world is going on out here?" she exclaimed loud enough for everyone in the locker room to hear.

The redheaded girl chose this time to speak up "It's her!" she pointed at me when she exclaimed it "She's gone crazy and looks like she's about to fight!" she stated in a tone that even I could tell was rehearsed. Did that mean that she planned all this?

The coach took a look at me in a wary fashion before she gave each of us stern looks "No one's doing anything until this matter gets sorted out! Did anyone call the PRT?" she asked. When the dark skinned girl nodded, she continued "Good, then no one is going anywhere until the proper authorities arrive to handle this manner. Is that clear?" she said looking at me for a longer amount of time.

I sighed before I leaned against one of the other lockers "Fine. I'll wait here until things get easier I guess." I said before I simply closed my eyes and waited for the supposed help that would be showing up.

As I dozed off, I could hear everyone else in the room chattering among themselves in low tones or whispers. Naturally, I ignored them in favor of considering the situation I found myself in.

Okay, so I found myself awakening in a locker full of mess that I know is Rob's doing and I have powers. This would be so much easier if I knew just what adventure I signed up for, but things always have a price as they say.

I kept my eyes close as I continued to wait for the important somebody to show up. I nearly fell asleep a few times just by sheer boredom, and I certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else at the moment until I get a better idea of where I am and what's going on.

The wait continued for about five more minutes, until I cleared my vision once I heard a commotion going on due to the sound of a heavy door opening.

I look far back to see the girls had parted away to make room for an... unexpected individual. From the sound of his voice I deduced that he was male, but that wasn't what threw me off. It's his attire, which consists of a red and yellow colored helmet with a red visor over his eyes which leaves his nose and mouth visible. His suit matches the color scheme of his helmet, with the exception of a lightning bolt symbol apparent on his chest. But the next thing that threw me off even further...

Was that he was currently on a hover board of some kind.

'Okay, while that's pretty kick-ass and all, why the fuck is he using that indoors?' I thought in both fascination and irritation. As I'm thinking to myself, the kid on said hover board begins to speak again.

"Can anyone explain to me what's happened here?" he asked towards the crowd of girls in the locker room. But the girl who believes I'm "weak" steps up.

"Yeah," she began before pointing in my direction saying "she destroyed that locker, then threatened us with her powers." she said in an obvious lie. With the redhead only nodding in agreement right after the dark-skinned girl gave her perspective.

The 'hip' and 'cool' Kid Flash/Ant Man on a hover board seems to frown for a moment before turning to me "I think you should come with me for the time being before we get our story straight here." he said in a tone that holds no room for argument.

I on the other hand was arguing anyway.

"Really? Really!? This is bullshit! How are you going to take their words at face value! These two are so full of it! Plus I don't have a clue on who the hell you are!" I exclaimed to him trying to explain my situation whilst straining my voice a lot.

If he had any sort of reaction to my irritation, he didn't show it as he kept the frown on his face while saying "My name's Kid Win. And as far as I can see, nothing here is showing that your NOT guilty, as there's a large group of girls who look like they're in a panic attack because of you. Not only that, but it also looks like you caused some property damage." he finished saying while pointing to the area around the destroyed locker.

"You'd best not be arresting me, because I don't see what I did wrong here! Plus, haven't you noticed that I'm injured!?" I began heatedly which was an obvious bluff as I knew I was somehow worn out. 'What's happening? I barely did anything, so why am I feeling so tired?' I mentally questioned.

He seemed to consider that for a moment, if the subtle changes in his face is any indication before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He dialed some number before he held it up to his ear before two rings were heard before someone picked up.

 _"Hello? This is the Protectorate, how can I help you?"_

That was all I was able to make out before the guy continued "This is Kid Win speaking, and currently I'm in Winslow High School investigating a new cape on the scene. Requesting back up immediately." a few more words were exchanged between him and the operator before he said "Understood. Kid Win out." then hung up the phone.

By the time he answered the phone, I was already leaning against one of the other present lockers nursing my minor headache. He turned to me and asked "Do you need anything while we're waiting?" he said in an even tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes before I moved from my spot "Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower. End of discussion!" I exclaimed loudly as I was making my way to said showers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done. Now I can go and get back to work on the other chapters... fun.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here I am, back with another chapter of this story! I know it's been a slow start for some, but I just wanted to make sure that I got rid of any glaring errors before I posted this. Just keep in note that I still don't have a beta for this story. But anyways, enough of that! Enjoy the chapter!

EDIT (11/10/2018): REDO!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

That Kid Win... kid, had thankully allowed me to take a shower without a fuss, given I had to do it in the girls locker room. I had enough time until whoever he called came and questioned me. As soon as I was given the okay, I immediately sped walk to wherever the shower was. But not before giving those two girls a narrowed glare, which I'm sure they returned. It didn't take long to find said shower, but I only had one pressing problem, or rather... three.

The first issue... well... now that I have a chance to pay attention, I now notice the feeling of having... my body being altered. It was disorienting to say the least when I looked in the mirror. Considering that I was a boy for eighteen years of my life, I think this will take a LONG time to get used to.

Second, I'm a part of a different ethnic group now. Which isn't as disorienting, but still a throwback as I was born as an African American. So I think it'll be easier dealing with this than anything else.

The next issue was the fact that I now have two fox ears, and a tail. Each appendage were colored in a pitch black tone while the tips of them were pure white. The ears I could get used to, but I'll have to probably practice enough to get ahold of my tail, as it's very bushy to where it was nearly as thick as my head, and is long enough to reach the floor.

'Even though this is weird, I look absolutely beautiful!' I thought with a smile while I was checking out my own reflection in the mirror before stepping in. Instead of my regular face that I've grown used to as a guy, I was now a girl that had lots of... potential I'll say. Staring right back at me was a girl that had a gorgeous face with medium length curly brown hair. It wasn't perfect as her eyes were still only a tad bit larger from normal, not that it was an imperfection.

Honestly, I should be panicking a little about ending up in an unfamiliar location, along with my physical changes. While I was certainly surprised, I don't think I'll be having a breakdown at any point. Besides, that wouldn't have benefit me or anyone else if that were to happen. I'm just glad that I have the means to defend myself when I eventually encounter any threats.

Having gotten through at staring at my reflection for a good few minutes, I removed the clothes that were just as dirty as I was in order to get into the shower. With all of them being put away in a pile, I moved into a spacious shower that had more room than I thought was necessary. Regardless, I turned the temperature slightly past warm so that it would feel slightly hot once I got in.

Once it felt like the heat was set just right, I began to scrub like no tomorrow. I had simply reached for a rag that looked clean enough to use. I had simply washed myself the same way I would have done it back at my own home. Although I did hesitate when I had to scrub the 'newfound' parts of my changed anatomy, but I managed to push forward and learn to get used to it with only a little heat still present on my now attractive face.

After spending a minute scrubbing myself off, I chose to spend the rest of the time simply thinking while the shower runs on my back. After all, showers are also good places for thinking, not just cleaning.

As the warm water was pouring down my back in a soothing fashion, I took the moment to collect my thoughts on what to do next.

'Okay lets see, apparently whatever adventure I 'signed up' for sent me to an unknown location while changing my person into someone completely different. Not only that, but apparently I'm not that special when it comes to the superpowers department.' I thought with one hand cupping my chin in thought. 'So that answers one question about this being normal in this world supposedly, but the main question is where or when I ended up exactly. Because it's possible that this isn't earth at all, but it still may be possible that it is earth but in a different time frame.' I contemplated to myself.

That kid on the hover board was the biggest hint that something's not right apart from my powers or change in gender. Just what other kinds of crap is normal around here if no one batted an eye at that? So it may be more likely that I'm on earth, but in a different time-frame of some kind.

It seems that I'll have to gather info once I get the chance.

Not only that, but I've got powers now. One of which I know really well as I'm a fan of the series.

'Let me see if I can at least feel the flow of it.' I mused at the idea. While I obviously won't be able to do any crazy techniques of any kind, I should be able to do so in theory. Because chakra is the combined efforts of both spiritual and physical parts of a shinobi when performing ninjutsu of any kind. But I simply want to be able to move it around parts of my body.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm my mind as I reach for an even deeper energy within. I ignored the field that was protecting my outer body until I felt something warm at the pit of my stomach. But as I tried to move it around my body, I found it to be easy. Laughably so to the point where I looked like it was under my complete control. While that may seem like a good thing to some, any other person who shares knowledge on the concept would have to disagree.

While it's good to have control, it's not good when you've done so with little to no training. Because when that happens, my reserves are far too low to even try and bring it into a visible state. An example of this would be something like for say, take a flat ice cube tryay and fill it with a little water, yeah? It's easy when there's a little amount, but add more water and you'll find yourself acting careful to where it won't fall over and spill. The same thing applies to chakra where you need just the right amount to even out the jutsus and how much chakra you put into it without wasting too much.

Not feeling confident about doing the transformation technique, I stopped flowing my chakra around my body. Man, I should know better than to simply envision myself to be as strong as Madara or anyone else for that matter when I haven't even scratched the surface of my training just yet. This is going to take a long time to even get through the genin portion.

'To think I envisioned myself shooting water dragons and having susanoo armor.' I thought disappointedly.

I went ahead and turned off the shower before I went and also grabbed a towel to dry myself off with. As I was drying myself off, I headed back to the mirror and took another look-

I realized that I was still naked. And the only clothes I had were the green t-shirt and dark blue jeans that I wore in that bio-toxic locker.

'Great, the only way to solve this is with the gaming physics.' I thought in annoyance, but deep down I knew I wanted to do something with it.

For anyone that took the time to look into the power like I had. One would know that the power itself isn't simply enforcing gaming laws into reality, but so much more can be done with good focus. One of those options is the ability to take the physiology of any video game character and having their abilities while not being limited to game mechanics. Hell, you can even look like the character if you wanted to, which is why I resorted to this in the first place.

Question is, who do I choose?

'First things first.' I thought before I crossed my arms and closed my eyes while simply trying to activate... something, in order to bring something game related to my command. I stood there in concentration for a good five minutes, in which I was about to give up and call it quits until...

\CHOOSE GAME/

The words appeared right in front of my eyes in blue text which was contained in a white text box. I was simply surprised that it had appeared this way. I thought it would've been harder than this, but okay. With a thought, I entered the name of the game of my choosing.

\GAME ENTERED AS: SKULLGIRLS/

\SELECT CHARACTER/

Decision already made, I entered the name once again through my thoughts alone.

\CHARACTER OF CHOICE: PEACOCK/

* * *

A/N: And done! I finally got this out of the way for the night. I hope I at least did well enough to where I shouldn't have to come back to edit anything. I hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'This is the most humiliating thing that's happened to me so far. And to top it off, it was my fault to begin with! Ugh, I just hope it ends soon.' I thought to myself in a defeated tone of voice as I was being carried by what I had created.

Yes, you heard that right. I was being carried at the moment through the hallways of the school. I was told to come to the principles office right after I'd managed to clean myself up. But right after I ran into the issue of having any sort of clothing. So I managed to choose the character in which I believed had some conservative wear that I could just get rid of later.

The problem was however, that instead of choosing the player to become my character of choice, I ended up simply having the name entered which meant I'd summoned the characters cyber avatar instead.

And I am indeed being lugged around like a sack of potatoes by my unique familiar creation.

" **Oh calm down and stop acting so nervous already. After all you've got the most glorious toon backing you up if I remember correctly**." said the now revealed female "toon" in a young voice that sounded slightly synthetic in their tone . Currently I was over her shoulder with my face looking in the same direction she was facing. If one were to get a look at her at the moment, any person would probably do a double take with just her appearance alone due to how bizarre it looks to the eyes of normal people.

The only part of her body in which her skin is revealed is her face, but even that would seem out of place. Her hair was a nice shade of orange and only managed to reach down to the base of her neck. Her clothing on the other hand was the real eye catcher, and not in the 'pleasing' way either. For one her hat served to be bigger than her own head, as it seemed to be a top hat was a slightly darker shade of purple, and near the rim of it was a rectangular red plate with two buttons on either side. The rest of her attire can be considered conservative if one were to look at it that way, as it covered every part of her body sans her face. Along with that, her shoes which didn't look to have the obvious traits modern shoes normally posess such as laces and instead had opted on one color which matched her dress. Her arms also show no signs of human flesh, as they were instead made of some metal alloy, and that it had multiple points in which cybernetic eyes were placed. And to top it off, she had white gloves that were much larger than any normal person's hand.

The other thing about her is her eyes. If one looked directly at them, they would immediately have the word 'cartoon' pop in their heads.

They'd be right on the money with that conclusion.

"Peacock, while I still say thanks for the help, are sure that this was the ONLY option to keep from being exposed bare?" I asked which probably felt like the millionth time I asked. The next moment I was shaken up a bit before I opted to stare at the little cartoon themed girl.

" **Like I already told you, putting you in this sack was the only way no one would see your 'bits'. Besides look at all the attention we're getting! I bet the gang would love to put on a little 'show' for everyone to see!** " She said in an energetic tone of voice. She was definitely right about how many stares we've gotten since we stepped out the locker room.

As we were trecking through the halls of 'Winslow' -as I had found out from Kid Win- all of the students that were headed to their next class gave us a wide berth given that our appearance probably threw them for a loop. Some of the students had confused looks, which was (ironically) confusing to me, while some had looks of shock and surprise when they met my gaze. This told me that they may have known who the girl is before I had bodyjacked her unintentionally.

You see, thanks to the fact that Peacock here was the only sort of help that was available at the time, she was the one who brought up the sack idea. You know, the sack she uses when she grabs opponents? That one. It managed to conceal every part of my body with the exception of my head, but my fox ears are still visible for all to see. So until I can find a real pair of clothes that I can wear, I'm stuck in the sack.

I gave the toon girl a thoughtful look before saying "What show? does it involve Tommy and Andy having a wrestling match? Because I think we'll be making cash having others watch."

Hey, I can join in on some insanity too when I'm bored. Plus it'll be a distraction to those still staring at Peacock or me.

She gave a bark of laughter at that " **Are you kidding? have you seen the muscles that Tommy's been packing? Andy will be out of the match before you can say 'Round one'.** " she explained.

I nodded my head "Good point, but don't- oh hey we made it." I began but interrupted myself as I noticed that we were at the front office.

" **Bleh! Yeah, remind me again that we're still in a school. And a bad one at that.** " my companion snarked, hating the fact that we're still in the building instead of 'playing hooky' as she'd stated earlier.

"You'll find no disagreements from me miss 'toonstar'." I agreed and complimented as we walked towards the principal's office.

It comes as no surprise when one thinks that a school environment is obviously not the most desirable of places that they wish to be in. Hell, they could say that today! But what makes this school rub us the wrong way is the amount of graffiti all over the building, and how certain students were wearing the same coated colored jackets.

I have two guesses, one that they are simply groups of troublemakers that only do so in school and around a neighborhood. Or two, they are all part of a legit gang that may be bigger than I hoped it to be. I pray to GOD that it's not the second theory that ends up being true.

She smirked when I said 'toonstar' and moved to reach the secretary that's in front of the door. The secretary in question raises her head to see who it is before she widened her eyes for a brief moment before she began to stutter.

Peacock however, doesn't sit around to wait for a response as she simply moves past the desk and to the door. She regards me for a moment, then to the door with a mischievous look in her eye. I look at her in confusion and then to the door before I let out an 'oh' and nodded my head with the same gleam in my eye as well.

She responded by smiling brightly before she reared her foot back, building up the proper momentum before she promptly kicked the door open, which in turn startled those waiting inside.

The occupants within the office was Kid Win standing at attention, and at the desk narrow woman with dirty blond hair that has a severe bowl-cut haircut, and her dress appeared to be an all black suit. However, the last occupant was an unexpected arrival who was also opting to stand at attention.

She looked to be wearing a military uniform of sorts that fit over her body which most likely allowed more mobility, a scarf around her face that had the patriotic coloring to that of the american flag, and holstered at her hip was a pocket knife.

Each occupant was giving us a wide eyed stare for a moment before my newfound partner decided to break the silence.

" **Hey! Somebody say something! I'm gettin' real bored waitin' for your awkward silence to pass!** " she exclaimed throughout the relatively small office that had no more than three chairs at most.

Her outburst seemed to have brought everyone out of their stunned stares as Kid Win turned to us and asks in an exasperated tone "Was it really necessary to kick down the door? I think you would've been fine just knocking on the door you know."

As he was talking, Peacock had moved to sit me on one of the chairs so that I won't be on her shoulders any longer before she herself had taken a seat before replying " **Yeah, but it's nowhere near as fun. Plus the reaction on each of your faces was golden!** " she laughed out at the end.

Shaking my head with a smile on my face, I turn to regard the newcomer "Soooo... not to be rude but, who're you exactly? Because if you're from the military and you're here for me, let me just say right now that I'm not army material at all." I made sure to stress out that last point to make it clear to everyone.

She had a good laugh at that before she composed herself and stated "No, I'm not here for anything like that. While I may not look like it, I'm a hero like Kid here. I go by Miss Militia if that's what you're wondering, and I'm here because of an apparent incident that needed attention." she said in a serious tone at the end when saying 'incident'. She then took a look at my position and asked "Sorry, but why are you in a sack at the moment?"

It was an innocent enough question, so I simply shrugged and responded "Because since I don't have any clothes on me, I'm naked and this was the only option." I made sure to stress that last point toward the cartoon, which she chose to ignore by whistling off in a different direction with one leg crossed over another.

The now revealed 'Miss Militia' shared an amused look at the both of us before she continued "Right, now that that's cleared up," she began before a frown mared her features, if the crinkle in her scarf was anything to go by, she added in a dark tone "Now, can you tell me what happened and who was involved. Because as far as I'm concerned, someone was responsible for this event in which it caused you to trigger. So if I may ask, what happened exactly?"

I honestly had no words as she switched our positions from a comfortable environment, to an interrogation. But I could also tell that her hostility wasn't even really aimed towards me. But after all that she'd asked I only had one question on my mind that sounded important in my head before I simply asked,

"Uh, what the heck's a 'Trigger'?"

-  
A/N: Well, now that's out of the way. I hope that I portrayed Peacock's character well enough, and it will be explained why she's able to act on her own later. Also remember that I'm always open to having someone beta read the chapters before I post them, and I would appreciate it if someone was willing to do so. But until next time see you guys later!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Jesus, is it just me, or is this world starting to suck all of a sudden?' I thought to myself as I was given a brief rundown of what a 'Trigger' was. Which essentially when one individual is having the 'worst day', or as I simply say 'traumatizing', in which it then leads to said person coming out of the deal with superpowers after all is said and done. When I had asked if the power is related to the situation, she had responded with saying that it happens less than others expect.

Personally I have more than a few questions as to why that happens to begin with, but I can tell that now's not the time to investigate any further into the subject.

I had simply been sitting in the same position in the chair for the past five minutes. Still stuck in a sack, and Peacock is still up and about. I had only been in thought as she explained the nature of powers to one who has no idea of them. But that in itself doesn't make sense either, because I knew I didn't experience a 'trigger' obviously. But the big question is whether or not they have any means of proving that I did.

'Man, how did this place get more technical than comic book reasoning for getting powers?' I thought in irritation thinking deeply about the subject.

"-iss Hebert!" I heard someone raising their voice. It turned out to be Miss Militia again when she noticed that my attention was elsewhere.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to doze off on ya' there. Now what were you saying?" I politely asked her with a tilt of my head.

She seemed to take a breath before replying "I was asking if you knew who was responisible for what happened to you here. As I already explained, triggers are no laughing matter." she said in all seriousness.

I managed to put one of my hands through the top of the bag to cup my chin in thought "Mmmm, sorry. Wish I had names to work with, but I believe two girls of which I saw were either involved or the cause of it. Not much I can tell you about them except one's a redhead and the other was an African American skinnned girl." I told her unhelpfully.

It was after I had said this that Kid Win had added "Actually, there were three that were involved that were called up not too long before you. They should be in here about any minute."

I turned my head to him and asked "Wait, you mean the one or two that called you here in the first place?" at his nod I continued "Well if it's the same two girls that I'm thinking of, then we're gonna have words." I added sadistically at the end which creeped a good few minus Peacock, who's been asleep and snoring up a storm.

You don't simply shove someone in a locker full of shit and say, "Dude, chill! It was just a prank!" because that's mindless internet entertainment right there. This was borderline assault right here, and I'll be damned if they just walk out of here like it ain't no thing. Although I wonder about a third witness.

Right as I'd finished that thought, the door conveniently opens up to reveal the same two girls I'd met in the locker room now walking into the office in which belongs to the principal.

Without wasting another moment, I had simply turned as much as I can to get a view of them to see that they had indeed brought another person into this as well. If one was to get a look at her for a moment, the first thing that would come to mind would be the word cute. But I learned a long time ago that looks are simply a trap to catch those off guard.

The girl in question had an adorable face, along with shoulder length brown hair which was topped with sky blue pins, and wore a strappless top to go with it.

When the three met my gaze, neither of the two from my previous encounter had the same patronizing or sneering look as I'd seen. Instead they opted to look confused and or neutral to the current situation.

The woman with the bowl-cut blonde hair spoke up as she saw the three "Emma, Sophia, Madison, please come and have a seat." she said in an even tone.

I saw them move to grab the seats next to me, but rather than allowing them to do so, I opted to give them a small sneer before hopping to the floor on my feet -still in the sack- and continued to do so until I reached where Peacock was sitting. I then moved my body to nudge her awake, which had then caused her to stir awake with a yawn while outstretching her arms.

" **Ahhhhh... what a good nap. Is it over yet?** " the now awoke toon had asked me.

Apparently everyone else had surprisingly forgotten that the chaotic toon was also present as well if everyone else's reaction is anything to go by. I guess this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened but still...

I simply shook my head "Sorry, toonstar. We aren't quite done here yet," I began before I heard a noise of irritation "Now, now, no need to be that way. Tell you what, if we happen to find any villains after us at some point, I'll let you do the honors of beating them down. Tommy must be getting bored after all, right?" I suggested to her. She then looked thoughtful only for a second before she gives a full-blown grin at the idea.

" **Now THAT sounds like a fun idea! You'd better hold up on your promise though, cause I'll be itchin' for a fight just like the rest of the gang!** " she stated while excitedly pointing at me, the prospect of beating up other villains sounding good to her ears.

Those around us were giving us looks ranging from disbelief and exasperation. I think I have a good feeling that the heroes were the ones giving us the latter, but I'm not completely sure.

'Ugh, man. Hopefully someone is stupid enough to try and fight us, cause I don't want to be the one to face her.' I mentally sighed. Until I had a means of willing her away, she's my companion for the rest of eternity. Therefore, I need a way such as this as to keep her out of any further trouble.

Well in a way, I technically asked for this anyway. Just wish at least I had a warning before it happened.

A voice cut in saying, "Excuse me, but I believe we were in the middle of a discussion about what happened earlier." Which it had turned out to be the principal of Winslow, and right now she's giving me a stern look which I visibly waved off as it took more than that to get my attention.

But I indulged her nonetheless, "Right, sorry 'bout that. Now what were ya'll talking about?" I had asked since was most likely being rude before.

She took a deep breath, "What I was going to ask was if you could give us your side of the story." she told me, but continued "Then well ask these three," she gestured to the three other teenage girls present in the room "their side of what happened as well, so that we'll be able to narrow down as to how this even occured." she explained to me.

In response I had simply shrugged my shoulders "Seems fair to me, but I'm afraid that if your going to ask anything about what happened before I was in the locker, then your out of luck, 'cause I don't know a thing about what occured then." I added shocking the rooms occupants somewhat at the newfound knowledge.

"Miss Hebert, can you explain what you just said." By the tone in Miss Militia's voice, that didn't sound like a question. And given the looks everyone is now giving me, they too wish to know what I'm talking about.

Without a hint of emotion I simply stated "What I'm saying to all of you, is that the 'Taylor' you all knew is gone. Her mind is no longer here, and is instead replaced with me." I inwardly add that I was a guy, but I think that's the least important fact that needs to be shared.

Instantly, suspicion was in her tone as she and Kid Win looked only slightly tense for a moment, "You're not mastering her, are you? Because given what you said, that seems like the most likely result." It was here where I noticed that she had a small dagger in place of her pocket knife.

How the hell did she switch without me noticing!?

I gave her a look of confusion "What's a 'master'? Do you mean something like 'enforcing my will onto others to do my bidding'?" at her nod I continued "Good. Because that's not what happened. I literally have no fu-freaking clue how I ended up in her body. Heck, I remember going to bed and next thing I knew, I woke up in that bio-hazard of a school locker!" I exclaimed at the end.

That seemed to grab their attention as they took a small step back in shock, most likely not expecting my little revelation. No one had said a word in response as there was nothing they could add.

Honestly, this was too much stuff I felt like dealing with today. I'd rather be relaxing back home, but noooo, ROB decided he needed to troll a random individual which happened to be me. Ain't this a bitch?

So excuse me if I just want to get this shit out of the way and move on to personal matters. And it won't go smoothly if I just lowball it and try to act like someone I'm not.

I was done thinking by the time I spoke up again "But besides that little fact, I can tell you without a doubt that I was definitely trapped against my will. So anyone that claims it was a prank is a fu-FREAKING liar, because I clearly shouted at everyone to let me out and instead all I got was a bunch of laughs in return, And these two," I made a point to gesture to the girls in question "Were there when it happened." I explained to the two heroes who chose now to properly react.

The weapon switching cape seems to have reacted first when she lightly coughed in her hand before responding, "Don't worry we'll investigate this as soon as we here the story from these three." She then turned to address the girls "I expect nothing but the truth, anything else and you'll all be in serious trouble, and not just from me either." she added in a stern tone of voice. But I got the impression that it was mostly emphasized for someone rather than all three.

The redhead of their little group didn't even seem to flinch at that as she walked closer to the desk and spoke with false sincerity "Not at all, I understand. To begin with, it was just a normal day at school for the three of us, going through classes like the usual." She paused before she spoke up once more. "It was after lunch when we heard a commotion in the girls locker room. To us we heard laughing and we wanted to see what was up, so the three of us went ahead and the first thing we saw was that one locker in particular was surrounded by a big group of students laughing and pointing at it." she explained to the adult figures in the office.

The American themed heroine spoke with a hint of suspicion lacing her tone "If that's the case, then why didn't you help, or better yet call for an adult?" I couldn't tell, but I think she had her eyes narrowed as she added, "And from the way Miss Hebert was referring to you and another, as she responded negatively to you when you walked through the door."

Huh, didn't think she was paying attention to that. I mean granted that I wasn't even trying to hide it either, but it's nice for others to notice little details like that even if it was somewhat obvious. Makes me wonder if she can tell the redhead's simply acting out her part.

Hell, I may not be able to observe others very well, but even I could tell that there was more to it than what they were saying. But I wasn't able to prove anything as I have zero knowledge as to what they were doing before I was aware I was trapped. While their demeanor said otherwise, that could just be how they normally act (as shitty as that sounds) and that they truly had nothing to do with it.

'If only I simply had a moment to myself to think things through a bit more. What video game aspect would at least give me that...' I racked my brain for a solution as the other two girls were basically retelling the same events, with only minor, insignificant details due to their switch of perspective.

'Wait... break, stop...*gasp* wait, PAUSING!' I thought in realization.

That was just the thing I was looking for as I wanted to at least have a moment to myself and at least see if I could experiment and put some clothes on somehow.

With that idea in mind I once again reached for that familiar feeling of interacting with a game interface, only thinking about a specific aspect of gaming rather than a specific style of gameplay. It begins to become difficult as I still have my eyes open as to not tip off anyone in the room that I wasn't listening to what was being said.

But once again I was feeling a sensation of a mental command of sorts, like when one accesses a games menu. I didn't hesitate to reach out and 'grasp' it, and once I had done so I felt complete control over the system, but more so than what I had done in the shower.

I could 'see' the options that were available to me if that makes any sense. But in a way, it's like having access to a games console commands but if the commands were as simply as implementing any change without limit or backlash, unless I tried to mod or hack the intended game... no way in HELL am I gonna crash myself like my laptop had in the past.

The fucker could barely load emulators...

It started to become much easier once I got the hang of what certain commands meant, but they'll change once I add a different game or genre into the mix. The only change shown to me now was the fact that the game "Skullgirls" was in all caps in one part of it. But that wasn't what I was here for.

I searched around quickly before I found a command that was simply labeled 'Options', before I did a mental 'click' and searched through various columns and rows before I found a 'Pause' option. I didn't hesitate to click it the moment I saw it, which caused the button command to now be labeled as 'Unpause'.

Immediately I noticed a change in the area around me as everything took a dull black and gray coloring to everything inside the office. While the room itself didn't have much in it, there were still photos and such on Principal Blackwell's desk. But even those changed in terms of there original colors to the now void of life coloring.

The occupants themselves showed no signs of any movement as well, and one of the 'trio' had their mouth slightly parted, which was most likely due to her being in the midst of rexplaining her side of the events. Even Peacock was shaded in the same dull color of everything else around me.

Also, yeah, I had read the plaque that showed the principal's name, and for the record she'll never be as cool as my auto maintenance teacher was in my highschool. Same last name, but different gender.

God, that class was full of hilarious tomfuckery...

I quickly shook my head of those unimportant, but still nostalgic thoughts as I climbed out of the bag and let my body have a good stretch after being confined, much to my dismay. I let my legs and tail stretch in their newfound freedom. I heard a satisfying pop coming from my knees as I knelt down with both of my arms wrapped around my head.

As I stood back up and brought my attention to my surroundings again, I began to move and see what I could affect. Being naked didn't bother me now that time was completely frozen, and it's not like they would notice what I was doing.

I moved towards the desk first to see if I could interact with objects in this state. I moved my arms forward to grab a pencil off of the principal's desk, only to find that it simply couldn't be moved. Knowing that trying again was pointless I moved to the door, only to find that the knob was stuck as well, truly showing me that everything was frozen in place with no possible way of giving motion unless I allow it by unpausing the world.

While I have greater amounts of freedom like this, it's useless unless I'm in an open area most likely. But even then I doubt I'll have infinite mobility with how far I would be able to go with it.

Letting go of the knob, I retreated back into my mind once again to the feeling of a vast sorts of commands and coding that I need no knowledge to actually use most likely. Thinking deeper into my desires once again, this time I centered it around myself, or otherwise now recognized as a 'player'.

That was probably the most crucial thing that was necessary, but I completely disregarded nonetheless. What I was trying to accomplish earlier was melding a character's physical appearance with myself as to at least have some form of clothing while also retaining said character's abilities. What ended up happening, I now realize, was that I had jumped headfirst into selecting whatever game I could think of along with the selected person in question.

So instead of me (mostly) becoming the character I had desired, it had conjured up a cyber avatar with all of the character's looks and techniques. Although the only thing that surprised me was them keeping their personality traits, as well as remembering events that occurred in game.

Yeah, they were well aware of what they truly were, and it was still THAT fucking weird to me.

Now that I properly listed myself as the intended 'player', I can finally conjure up something for me to wear. But now I plan on simply going casual, but still stands out enough to be recognized. Already having an idea in mind, I promptly set up the mental commands once more.

\PLAYER NOW RECOGNIZED INTO INTERNAL SYSTEM. SAVING/

'Huh, that's something new. But I can mess with that later, back to selections.' I thought before getting back to work.

\SELECT GAME/

For the second time, I mentally typed in the game of choice.

\GAME SELECTED: UNDERTALE/

\SELECTION?/

With an idea in mind, I inserted the option with a small grin.

\YOU'VE SELECTED THE CHARACTER OPTION. WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU CHOOSE?/

My grin simply evolved into a cheshire cat smile as I simply imagined most of the fun I could have with this character.

\CHARACTER OF CHOICE: ASRIEL DREEMURR. HAVE GAMEPLAY INSERTED?/

I had a confused frown on my face in thought for a moment before I realized what it was asking me. To be blunt, it was simply asking if I'd want to use Undertale's style of gameplay for all of it's ways such as encounters or ways that we'd have to take turns when battling.

...I didn't even have to think that hard about it.

\GAMEPLAY REVOKED. NOW SWITCHING PLAYER'S PHYSIOLOGY./

Immediately, I felt the changes on my body occurring. But it happened so fast that could barely comprehend every aspect of myself being changed and reorganized to fit my intended choice. The only parts of me that I was aware were changing was my head, legs, and I think I felt something around my eyes as well.

I stumbled as I felt the changes take place, and ended up falling on my knees as it was disorienting to say the least. It wasn't an everlasting feeling mind you, but it was still enough to bring me down even if it only lasted for a second.

Thank god that it didn't involve any pain when doing so, otherwise I wouldn't have thought to do this again.

I was content on staying on my knees for the moment so that I could collect my thoughts. Because the change to my body wasn't the only thing that was affected. Because as the process began, my mind was also filled with the knowledge of what kind of magic attacks that Asriel himself would be using. To put it simply, I have the ability to do what the character himself would be using in game, and while I'm not limited to gameplay per say, I'm still limited to using only those attacks. The only reason I have for that is because since Undertale doesn't put emphasis on newly learned attacks or skills that level up with actual experience.

Or it could be the fact that I chose the boss himself, in which case it's impossible to change the already set attacks.

With an annoyed grunt, I stood back up on my two feet once again to take in the fact that I was still frozen in time.

But I was interested to see what I looked like right now to see how the changes went. So I moved around the office to see if there was any visible mirrors that I could use, but to no avail. And attempting to look through drawers would be useless right now.

Instead I opted to at least see my body outside my hands and feet.

It's as much as I would expect honestly, but I was fond of my new goat ears that were most likely fluffy looking to anyone else.

With all of that out of the way, I had no choice but to unpause and face the music.

I moved back to my chair and sat in the same spot before doing so, before I then crossed my arms for the time being. I then closed my eyes as I once again went back to the options menu before moving the mental cursor over the 'Unpause' option.

Before I could click it, I had moved one of my arms before I made a gesture for a moment.

I then said to myself "To quote another character, 'Time marches on'."

I clicked the 'Unpause' button as soon as I had snapped my fingers.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I apologize in advance if this interlude is very much lacking. But I felt as if it was necessary because of... well, reasons. I don't know, I felt as if it was needed. But let me know how I did, because if I manage to screw this up more than what I normally write, then I'm not doing it again.

 **Chapter 5 (Interlude- Miss Militia)**

Normally I would honestly think that days like these wouldn't be this troubling considering that dealing with new Parahumans wasn't all new to me. Most would also agree that I handle it better than anyone else on the team. What with Colin lacking the social cues to sounding friendly which instead make him unapproachable. Or Assault, in which he's got the best of intentions, but might come a bit too forward when greeting others. I suppose Battery would be a good option, but given the fact that she spends more time with Assault, it would most likely lead to him tagging along in the end.

But the new cape, Taylor Hebert, was giving off a different vibe than any other person who'd just triggered.

For one, she didn't seem to be in an unstable state of mind when we'd show up. Because it was common that freshly new capes wouldn't always be in the best of emotional states, so we had opted to proceed with caution without provoking her if that was the case. But to both mine, and Kid Win's surprise, she didn't seem that irrational in her state of mind when she spoke. Oh, don't misunderstand, she still seemed a bit miffed about what happened, other than that though, she acts as normal as most others her age.

Her appearance was note worthy as well, as she was equipped with two ears above her head that resemble a fox's. But other than that she seemed normal in the physical department.

However, her other friend had walked in as well. I admit that I was mostly surprised that she resembled a cartoon of sorts. In which I can definitely count this as one of the more strangest sights I've ever seen. But other than talking to Taylor, and besides being slightly amusing, she hasn't done anything as of real significance.

And when the three witnesses were brought into the office, I had a sneaking suspicion something was up when Sophia was also involved. I listened to their explanation with my only question being 'Why didn't you help?' or 'Why didn't you call an adult or administrator?'.

They each responded by saying that Taylor had already broken out at that point when they had arrived to the scene. The more each gave their perspective on the matter, the more my suspicions had grown. Because I could tell that there was something else that they were not telling me, but I couldn't really be sure of that as the victim in question replied that she herself doesn't remember anything beforehand.

That was raising red flags in my mind as she simply stated she remembered NOTHING about herself. Then she admits that Taylor's 'mind' is no longer with us.

This immediatley rose my suspicions was that she was being mastered to some level. As similar things had happened in the past, Butcher came to my mind.

Then the now revealed newcomer then slightly disproves the idea by saying that they weren't responsible for such a thing, and that the last thing they remember is going to bed.

'How does that even happen? Were they both kidnapped, and this being the result? We'll need to give psychological evaluations if this happens to be true.' I thought to myself as they exclaimed this to everyone present.

What? If you had asked her how to do deal with such a situation, this is the best that she could come up with. Because if her reaction was anything to go off of, then going through Master/Stranger protocols wouldn't get us any results. But at the same time she has a history of her own which exists in school and her personal life, so that would also mean a good chance that she'd be detached from such things as well.

I could already feel the headache growing as I listened to the three girls giving us the same perspective with only minor differences. I looked to see Kid Win having a somewhat perplexed look on his face, whether it has to do with the new cape or the situation remains to be seen.

I was surprised that he was in costume to begin with, because we were all notified earlier that he would be taking a day of rest. Because in some ways like Colin, he tends to be more delved into his tinker workshop than anywhere else. It was most likely one of those times where he neglected basic necessities in order to focus on finding his specialty again. I'll need to talk to him about that.

At this point I didn't think things could get anymore bizarre than they already were.

Until she surprised us with a new shape or form out of nowhere with no warning that she would do so.

So forgive me if I seemed a bit on edge when someone seemingly new popped into the seat Taylor previously occupied. This was complete with three of the civilians jumping back in surprise at the newcomer, while Sophia only took a step back in surprise while her eyes widened slightly.

With a bated breath, I switched from my dagger to another one with a longer blade at its edge. I then pointed it at the supposed intruder while getting into a stance that'll allow good mobility.

I turned for a moment to see Kid Win pull out one of his laser pistols and aim at the uninvited 'guest'.

I in turn had also brought my attention back to the individual to observe any sudden actions they would make. I take a step forward in order to address myself before the figure in question simply raises their arms in a surrendering fashion with a lazy shake of their head.

They spoke "Geez, calm down everyone," began the figure in a very familiar voice "I only changed forms so that I'd have clothes on without having to sit in a sack for the rest of today."

It was with a small gasp that I revert my dagger to a pocket knife once again to regard the figure, "Miss Hebert?"

"Yep. That'd be me. Not expecting this were ya'll? By the way, can we talk about this whole 'power' stuff somewhere else?" I noticed that she sounded like she was becoming slightly impatient.

I gave a sigh of relief when I understood it was likely a simple changer ability she'd used for the moment. Taking a closer look, it was also quite the transformation. She seemed to be only taller by an inches worth, her skin looked to be replaced by fur that's nothing but white in color. Her face seems to slightly resemble that of a goats, but with the minor differences being that her eyes were a nice shade of violet, her ears have grown more in size, and replacing her fox ears were two goat horns protruding out each side of her head, with the top having a small mop of pure white hair. Her clothing consists of only a purple robe with an odd symbol in the center.

I gave an exasperated sigh "Can you at least warn everyone before you simply give everyone a panic attack? I'd appreciate it if you didn't make a habit of this." I said in a light scolding tone.

She seemed to get the message though as she simply nodded in response to my question before she spoke up again "So, while they give their stories, what's gonna happen now that I have powers?" she asked in a curious tone.

Without missing a beat, I replied "Well, we'll be discussing that along the way back to base. If you don't mind that is." Because there's nothing that we could really investigate at this point, as all of the evidence and such is being handled by the proper authorities, and we're not really in a good position to simply walk in and out of the building to do so ourselves.

She gave a wide grin at that "Yes! Finally, I can show what I've got and see what power I'm really packing!" Right after she said that, she walked over to the sleeping girl with the top hat and proceeded to shake her awake whilst saying "Hey Peacock! Get up! We're going someplace to test our skills! How does that sound!"

The girl in question had moved up so quickly that seemed hard to believe that she was asleep to begin with. When she reached her feet, she spoke excitedly "Finally! Something to do around here! Oh! Maybe when we start beating down the goons and their bosses, we could write a superhero comic surrounding us!"

I didn't comment out loud about how that idea has been done before, as to not rain on her parade.

I smiled nonetheless "Okay, if your ready to go right now, then move on outside the building. There'll be a PRT van waiting for us out front." I informed the both of them.

They both gave a smile at one another before they had left the room together in an almost frantic action. I had an amused look on my face at that, 'Even though she says she doesn't remember a thing, she still a good kid from what I can see.' I thought to myself before following them out the door with Kid Win in tow.

I didn't take long before we made it outside the school, and the van was parked only a short distance away. But I had stopped when Kid Win had called out to me.

"What is it Kid Win? Something on your mind?" I asked him politely.

He simply stared ahead at the vans general direction "Well, while we know that she most likely won't go villain if what we saw from her is correct. But... she's a wildcard at best, 'cause we don't know all of what she can do. She also seemed to question most things that seem like common knowledge nowadays, like how she didn't know either of us . And who knows if she'll even consider joining us if we ever tell her about the Wards program. Because if Sophia was involved in this, she'll probably say no and won't consider it again." he elaborated his way of thinking while not looking anywhere else.

I stood there deep in thought as I myself admit that while she is a nice person from what we've seen, he's right about her joining us. It'd be better to have her on the team than risking any chance of the gangs reaching out to her. And god knows what her abilities are, as she's shown no other signs besides a Master ability involving that "Peacock" character, or the changer ability she used in the office.

I answered his concerns "While you make some good points, there's not much we can act on right now besides getting her to base as to contacting her family, and power testing her," I began before I added "And if it's true Shadow Stalker's involved in her trigger, then there'll be hell to pay if I have anything to say about it." I said in a dark tone promising trouble in the future for the girl in question.

Kid Win chose to say silent instead of replying, intead opting to get on his hoverboard while I moved to get in the PRT issued van.

'Because regardless of her choice, this was unacceptable by any means.' I thought before I reached the van and climbed into the passenger seat.

 **A/N:** Once again please let me know how I did. If it's THAT bad, I seriously won't do it again excluding PHO interludes (whenever that happens).


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Have I ever mentioned how off-putting it is when you feel a part of your anatomy change? If I haven't then now you know. It may have seemed as if I was already used to it, but the truth is that it's still weird only to a minor extent. For example, having arms and legs is something I'm already used to. But when concerning a 'change' in most areas such as the horns on my head, the fur spread across my entire body, or the fact that I have three toes. The latter was the one that only put me in a minor amount of disorientation for a second. Because as it was an odd experience, it wasn't anything life-changing.

These were the thoughts in my head as me and my cartoon themed partner climbed into the 'PRT' issued van.

I had let Peacock in through the back before I myself moved toward the seat next to her. The seats were beige in color and they were comfortable to boot. I looked forward to also see the driver's seat and passenger's seat being occupied by two people, with one being unfamiliar to me.

The driver in question was wearing a uniform of sorts, if the black helmet and vest is any indication. But his face, from what I could see, was that of a caucasian male, which answered the unsaid question of his gender.

The person next to him was Miss Militia, a person that I'm familiar with as long as she's around. With only a few words to the driver now properly named 'Richard', we pulled out of the school campus to head to our newfound destination.

It wasn't until we were in routes of traffic in the midst of a city that I decided to try the settings on my powers again.

With a thought and a slight closing of my eyes, I once again was aware of the 'pause' option. Only difference was that it had its little short menu instead of me having to delve deeper into commands to reach it. At first I found this odd as I don't remember setting it to such, until I remembered that the system 'saved' the selected options of my choosing. While that is incredibly helpful so that I save whenever I happen to forget, I still need to eventually set it to where the option is available to me through manual access so that it doesn't save at an inconvenient moment.

Believe me when I say Skyrim taught me and my brother such a lesson about how annoying autosaves can be...

After I hit the pause button and watch it become labeled as unpaused, I delved once again into the 'console' commands that were shown to me earlier. The only thing I took notice of was that there was apparently a list of games that were currently 'Now playing'.

\NOW PLAYING:

-SKULLGIRLS

-UNDERTALE/

'Now that's interesting. Wonder if I could add even more to these than they imply.' I thought with a hand cupping my chin. If what I'm thinking is correct, then theoretically I should be able to use any other game at the same time I'm using another.

But there are most likely going to be issues that can't be avoided if it works exactly like a normal video game. Outside of mods or hacking said games in the first place, I can't simply assume that I have an unlimited access to every game at one time, but that's not to say that those limits even exist to begin with. But if there's a chance that it does, I may possibly "Crash" either myself, or the universe depending on what I'm trying to accomplish. I believe if it was something simple, then I may just be able to get away with such things in the long run. Cheat codes always work, so I don't have to worry about that screwing up anything.

The safer option for me right now would be to play it safe and not clutter the menu with active games on hand. 'Cause right now I have no idea if I'd be able to restore any damage that occurs because of my carelessness.

So with that decision in mind, I didn't mess around any longer with the games already out in play, and opted to explore a bit more around the menu.

What I found was slightly surprising, as it was more diverse than what I'd originally believed. At first I was simply expecting to find other means of changing up the 'gameplay' in some form or another. But apparently it could go into an even further detail than that. What would normally take coding and proper design, is now simply ignored in place of my imagination. I find that I could edit different options now that I'm a different character, such as, changing looks or genders, changing the way their original attacks function, and hell, there's an option to add another games genre into the mix on top of what I already selected.

For example, I could summon up another avatar by creation or selection and give them abilities based on other video game franchises. Like say if I selected someone like Cloud from FFVII and I edited his moveset to have the inclusion of magic, abilities, and other techniques from games like Tales of Symphonia or even Sonic if I felt like it. And if I wanted, he could still keep other techniques like his Limit Break, Omni-slash and other moves that were originally his.

Hell, why even stop there? With my level of control, I could most likely break the system with all that I could accomplish. And technically this also means that I could give other people abilities if I wanted. But I don't know if that's welcomed around here, I'll probably have to check for that and make sure in case I want to do so with any new friends I happen to make here.

But until then, I'm settling on making myself a different kind of ability that I'll permanently stick with so that I'm not a complete jack of all trades. But now that I think about it, it'll still happen no matter what I do since I have another set of powers as well. But what could I give myself that I know that I'll always stick with? While I'll definitely be spawning different items from various games, none of their playstyles seem to fit with how I operate besides FPS, RPG, and the Fighting genres. Others like racing or platforming would most likely be used if I found anything for them to be used for, or if I'm just screwing around.

The only real benefit I see myself keeping as a permanent ability would be the 'Gamer' ability in question. As it covers all of my bases in any particular situation if I'm prepared, and I do need to improve on my chakra...

'Welp, it's settled.' I thought in a bit of excitement. I had moved to the genre style of play and activated the "RPG" genre.

\RPG SETTING HAS BEEN APPLIED. SAVING/

'Speaking of stealing...' I thought with a maniacal grin on my face as I mentally moved to add more games into the mix in order to be included. After all it was an opportunity to gain even more power, and possible means of defense.

\GAME(S) ADDED:

-TALES OF SYMPHONIA

-TALES OF XILLIA

-TALES OF VESPERIA/

\ARE YOU SURE WITH YOUR ADDITIONAL CHOICES? (YES)(NO)?/

'What can I say, I love these games. Plus the techniques are pretty badass if you know a great deal about them.' I thought in a bout of eagerness as I mentally hit the 'Yes' button to confirm each of my choices.

\SELECTIONS CONFIRMED. NOW INSERTING 'GAMER' FUNCTION./

As soon as those last words were read by me, I was welcomed to the sight of a completely new screen that I recognize that's different then the one I normally see. It was still in it's own box that signifies that it's a notification that I could see but the coloring was present on the box itself as it was a nice black and blue in the background while the text was in its normal white color. The only thing that I had to edit was my name when then game refers to me when I look at my status. But at the same time, I know records of this girl aren't simply going to change just because I'm driving the wheel now, so I made sure to leave her name in too.

What I ended up with is this:

 **The system input now recognizes you as a fellow gamer! We know that this is obviously of your doing, but in our eyes your still one of few who possess such an ability! Due to this, please take note of the new abilities and stats that are available to you!**

 **Name:** CJ (or Taylor Hebert)

 **Title:** None

 **Level:** 3 (?) Next Level: (?) EXP

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 210/210

 **MP:** 100/100

 **STR:** 7 (∞)

 **VIT:** 9 (∞)

 **DEX:** 5

 **INT:** 12

 **WIS:** 9

 **LUK:** 3

 **Stat points:** 0

 **Money:** $0.00

First thing that stood out immediately was that the game had both my nickname, and the name of the girl I'm now in possession of like I'd intended. Oh, trust me when I say that I've tried remembering my true name ever since I told them how I wasn't who they thought I was. But at the same time, I was at least thankful for the fact that the game system (or possibly ROB) was generous enough to slide that little piece of knowledge for my benefit. Although I'll probably never figure out my old name no matter how much I stand around to think about it. Because every time I try to even think about those I know saying my name, it's as if there was a unexplained censor that specifically blocks out that part of the memory. When I try to remember the times I wrote my name, my memory seems to blur the image which prevents me from deciphering it to have a better understanding.

So in short, trying to do so at this point would be nothing but a waste of time. So until further notice, I'll have to make due with the fact that my nickname will be my new alias for the rest of my days here. With that settled I scoured the screen to look for my desired skills, but found none.

'What? No skills list or anything like that? How the hell am I supposed to do magic now?' I thought in irritation at that little tidbit. To be frank, that wasn't what I was expecting at all. I was simply thinking it would function the exact same way the typical 'Gamer' ability did, but instead it looks as if I was handicapped in some way. However it was when I noticed another sort of tab off the top corner of the screen in front of me. Mentally clicking the well hidden pop up, I was surprised to see that the menu in question was the exact same way it was for the very games I listed, albeit slightly jumbled and me being the only character shown without anyone else. Interesting how it also was showing my original(?) body with casual clothes being a black t-shirt with a triforce symbol and my fox ears all. Hey, they even have my old bluetooth headphones as a part of the picture! Which I'll be needing back when I get a phone at some point. And thankfully the normal options such as saving, skills, and artes (thank god) were still around as usual. But it's also with the inclusion of every other option the games had all together, such as how Tales of Symphonia 2 has the option of capturing monsters or how Xillia has the Lilium orb to tamper with your stats.

All together in one menu for me to access on a whim, but the stat points are something I'm not normally given in these games. Even Lilium orbs don't go to those kind of lengths though. But it was seeing my stats for the first time that utterly shocked me to silence for about ten seconds. I did nothing besides breath and stare at the unreal number I expected to see in any RPG I've played.

'Well... that's odd...' I thought in large amounts of confusion when I noticed both strength and vitality had an infinity symbol next to the both of them, which didn't make any sense to me. I moved my arms to my sides in the unmoving vehicle and let my head move back in relaxation whilst also opting to close my eyes.

I don't really get the gist of what's happening as I've never truly tampered with the setting itself. I mean, if I had wanted to cheat, then I'd use the leveling system from 'Inflation RPG' to crush anybody with ease. So I don't remember anything that could even give me such a bullshit amount of attack points.

But the only thing that gives me a hint of any kind was the infinity symbol in question, so I guess that means it was somehow... influenced.

'Ohhh. Now I understand what happened.' I thought in understanding. I figured that the reason for this was because I was still using Asriel's abilities and what ever else he was capable of, which includes his infinite attack and defense stat. But even when I had played the game I thought it was simply trying to intimidate the players into dodging even more, especially given the fact that your still level one even though it's technically the end of the game. So I can't really tell if it's doing the same thing here or if it's actually as it says and I can basically put any amount of power that I want into any physical attack. And then there's the fact if even most of his attacks are now affected by my intelligence stat and any other buffs I might get later down the road!

"Ugh, you know what? Fuck this, I'll deal with it all later. I'm sick of thinking hard about it." I grumbled to myself as I closed the status/notification window.

It kind of goes to show that I'm an action kind of player more so than anything else, but RPG games are still a blast for those like me as long as grinding isn't because of the kind of quests done, but the enemies faced in my opinion. I may not be strong in terms of planning out something besides basic maneuvering, and I may be more of a person that follows a plan rather than make my own, but overall I think I'm gonna wreck house with this alone. So for the time being my invincibility stays.

It's also funny that some of my friends that played Undertale actually thought that Asriel was too fast to hit. His stat also included infinite defense for a reason, I already figured it was because the only reason the game states 'Miss' is due to how very ineffective your attacks are to the point where it basically and wordlessly says "You might as well have missed with the good that did."

So with that amusing thought in mind, I turn all the way back to the options and went to move the mental cursor over the button reading as 'unpaused', and clicked to allow movement once more.

It was also the very next moment where I experienced an odd sense of whiplash. Actually no, I can't say that because there was no outside force besides myself that felt it. Or would it still count? Bah, I don't know I'm no physics expert.

As far as everyone in the van was concerned however, they didn't have as to any clue of what happened as they opted to stay silent and look ahead toward the oncoming traffic.

'Man, pausing everything to a crawl is surprisingly useful when I'm given freedom of movement and other options to fuck up someone's day. I wonder if there's a range limit on it however, 'cause I doubt ROB would let me cheat things that aren't apart of how my power is expected to be used. Then again I can just used something else from other games to pick up the slack when that happens.' I thought to myself whilst pondering the other uses of my abilities.

'Come to think of it, don't I have some other powers I'm NOT using?' I thought with a hand on my chin as I tried to recall what I could do once again. I already know I have chakra and some other powers for when I was randomizing the powerlisting site, but it was just I know there was more than that cause I remember there being two. Problem is, I don't know what they're labeled as. But as far as I got, it has some involvement with tech, but I don't know what that does for me, because I sure as hell ain't no Tony Stark. But that still begs the question of what DOES it have to do with technology. Could I manipulate existing ones by making them better, dismantling them, or even copying them?

'Ah! What am I doing? I said I'd do this stuff later, but I don't have anything else except questioning where I am.' I thought in self-aggravation whilst mentally shaking my head.

"So," I blurted with no control over my own mouth. And when no one made a move to add anything, I continued "Until we get to wherever it is that we're going, can we answer some of my unanswered questions in the meantime?" I had asked her.

Damn it all! I at least wanted to have a bit of time to think! But I guess my brain wanted something else to satisfy it's needs. Not that I can blame it, it's not like I can test all of my theories here, so I guess in the meantime we'll be playing a game of answering my unexplained questions.

She turned to face me for a moment, pondering the question until she nodded her head, deeming it harmless for the most part.

I clapped my hands in appreciation "Cool, cool. Now first question, where are we and what state?" I first asked.

"Brockton Bay, New Hampshire." she answered without missing a beat.

'New Hampshire, huh? That's probably one of the most random places to be dropped into.' I thought to myself before I shook my head and pressed on "Anyways, next question. You mentioned that you and Kid Win are a part of a group of heroes. Who're they?"

She gave a smile while she simply replied "We're part of an organization known as the "Proctectorate", but Kid Win is part of the Wards program that we've established."

Naturally, I catch that detail "Wards program?" I say in a confused tone.

She nods "Yes. The Wards are heroes like any other member of the Proctectorate, but it's a program for those who've triggered and developed powers at a young age. Our youngest member Vista, is the youngest at her current age of twelve." she said with a smile, if the way her mask moved is any indication.

'Christ, she's younger than my own brother! If this whole getting powers by traumatic events happened back at home, I guarantee the apocalypse would've been at everyone's doorstep, if not, by the next two weeks. This world's definitely got some shit going on if what I'm hearing is correct.' I thought with an inward grimace at the idea. I shook those negative thoughts out of my head once more before moving back to getting as much info as possible.

"Next question, while you guys are the heroes, who're the villains in the city? And if you could, what's their deal?"

She seemed to think to herself for a few seconds before replying "We have a great number of Parahumans around the city, but a majority are with one of the three gangs. They're as follows: The Empire 88, the ABB, and the Merchants. Each of them operate differently when concerning themselves and others. The Empire 88 are mostly referred to others as 'Neo-Nazis', which means-"

"I know what you mean by that. Please continue." I stated politely. It wasn't really hard to figure out really. As soon as the word "Nazi" was involved, I had already planned to kick their asses at a later date. I just need to keep a mental note of that so that I don't forget.

She raised an eyebrow at that, but continued nonetheless "...Well, the ABB operate under the same ideology, but in the name of those born with Asian ethics." I nodded my head in understanding but didn't interrupt as she continued "Last but not least, we have the Merchants. This particular gang specializes in the use and dealing of drugs, and more than not they'll force others to become addicted as well. In a sense so that they won't be able to live without it, and will join of their own free will." she finished with a sigh escaping from her lips.

'Wow, what a bunch of arsehats. This is how they operate? And they all live in the same goddamn city!? What sort of fuckery is amidst if these fucking chumps are still around doing whatever they want?' I thought incredulously with a wide eyed look on my face after hearing such info. That was simply inexcusable if you ask me, and I'm beginning to wonder why this is still happening in the first place. If these guys or gals get in my way or go too far, then I'll be sure to thoroughly kick their asses.

No, I'm serious, how has this been going on for so long? Is there no other form of backup for this kind of situation? Man, this makes me wonder how the heroes are still around to begin with if they're outnumbered ten to one. There has to be more to this than what I'm thinking, 'cause there has to be a reason for this.

Immediately I ask "Okay, well what can you tell me about who's the most threatening out of each of them?" because as far as I'm concerned, it's nice to already know who you're up against for the most part.

"Well, for one there's The leaders themselves, then there are those under their chain of command who have powers as well, and finally those who don't have powers at all, but settle for being extra reinforcements should they ever need them. The leaders for each are powerful in their own right with the abilities they possess, with the strongest being Lung in the ABB, as his power allows him to grow stronger the longer he fights as well as manipulating fire. He's gotten to the point where he could take on our entire team and the Wards and still manage a victory." she began before she took a deep breath and continued "The Empire simply have a larger number of capes than both gangs combined, along with that they're the most organized, and they even have access to some tinker created weapons. The Merchants have a tinker who specializes in vehicles, which make it difficult to catch them due to them being used for getaways." She finished.

I, for the most part just stayed silent before I looked to the driver to see he was no different. I also looked to see Peacock fall asleep again, which shouldn't surprise me as I really should've expected this from her. I licked my lips as they were getting dry and I needed even the smallest form of a distraction from what I just discovered.

While she was talking, I was focused on the fact at how... competent they sound. By the way she put it, they seemed to be ready to go toe-to-toe with just about anyone who gets in their way. I mean, I thought they were a threat just by numbers alone, but now I'm hearing how much power they're really packing. Looks like I can't just simply walk around and wipe them out at my own leisure, and god knows how many people would get caught in the cross-fire. Until I gain enough skill in all of my powers, I can forget about getting rid of them as a whole. If I know how gangs run to the most basic degree, unless there's something else to what's going on, then obviously the gangs here probably can't even stand the sight of the other no matter who it is.

If I even want to gain a fraction of a chance of winning alone, then I'm gonna need to plan while grinding the hell out of myself so that I'll be at a level that no one wants to mess with.

But one word in particular just stood out to me. When she said 'Tinkers' I had gotten a small spark of... something when I thought about my two other mysterious powers. It answered the question of whether it had to deal with technology, but then she says one of the merchants 'specialized' in vehicles of all things. So does that mean that tinkers in general are as smart in tech, like advanced future machinery? Then again, that would explain how the hell Kid Win has a hoverboard. Which I'm no longer jealous of...

The ride to the base felt as if it were taking hours just to make it on time, and I was getting anxious just sitting without at least another game to play to keep me occupied. When I looked out the window at some point, I could see this 'Brockton Bay' for myself, and let me say that it feels like home in a familiar way. The way we pass buildings that one would probably grow to familiarize themselves with like a cafe or a library of sorts. I could also see the large amounts of graffiti that coat the walls and alleyways, only instead of them being impressive they look as if it was done a half-ass job and now looks like trash art instead.

But as we moved closer to the docks, if what I'm seeing is right, the more I begin to see the same style of clothing like I saw on those at the school. Red and green jackets for those of Asian ethnicity, and other signs for the other gangs. Seeing this I couldn't help but inwardly groan at my discovery.

'Oh, for FUCKS SAKE!' I thought whilst covering my face with my now furry palm 'They really are bigger than I thought they were. Geez, this'll be harder than I thought it would be. But from the looks of the henchmen, not all of them look too strong to deal with. But I'm gonna have to be at a way higher level before I start street sweeping them "Dynasty Warriors" style.'

It was when I was still blind to the world when I was brought out of my musings "We're almost there, we just need to take a ferry to get across to headquarters." Miss Militia had informed me in an neutral tone of voice. So me being the intelligent individual I am, responded accordingly.

"Ferry? Why do we need a ferry?" I had asked with a puzzled look on my face. To which she simply pointed towards the ocean, in which also gave me a view of something out in the distance that was surrounded by a forcefield. I couldn't get much on the building in question as it was pretty far out, but that still says a lot about it's size if I could see it from what seems like a kilometers amount of distance. But I was more invested in the fact that there was a forcefield to begin with, but I also remembered that apparently future tech isn't so beyond our reach if what I've seen today is enough proof.

'Although there's still no flying cars.' I thought in annoyance as one of my dreams in the future was once again no longer in my sight. Showing me highly advanced technology kind of gets me... confident, about what else is possible to invent once we got this far. But that's also why it just kills me a little inside when I'm seeing these things, but I find that just about everything else is the exact same as I've already known them to be.

It's infuriating as hell having to constantly see that happen.

After being pointed in the direction of the ferry, I plus the now awoken Peacock, made our way towards the ferry which didn't have many people surrounding it except in small groups. It surprised me that just anyone could get on to reach the heroes headquarters, but seeing as they're all civilians, I think it's safe to say that they're tourist of some kind. 'Cause there's no way that security's THAT lax around their own home base.

As for the civilians in question, they each had varying reactions upon our arrival at the ferry that was our only means of transportation. As we approached the ferry itself, others had opted to give us a wide berth and stare at both Peacock and I. Some had chosen to simply stare and mutter to one another while their eyes never left our forms for as long as we were walking, and others had chosen to take pictures with their cell phones. I wouldn't have minded so much if they had bothered to cut off the flash function, but now I feel like I'm having an early case of being flash mobbed. Nonetheless, we didn't stop to deal with it as we were headed for a ferry that was strictly for those who work for the PRT, and neither did we stop to answer some of the questions.

Although that didn't stop Peacock from making faces at the cameras every now and then. Even as we were already on board the medium sized boat, she still had the 'courtesy' to make a silly face which involved her pulling her mouth apart while she stuck out her tongue to blow a raspberry at the now dispersed crowd of people now that we've left the area.

She was still making that face at the edge of the ferry as I made my way to her. I went and pulled her hat down over her face as to obscure her vision, which caused her to flail in confusion until she lifted the hat herself and opted to give me a mischievous grin that once again reminded me that she had sharp as hell metal teeth.

" **Hey! What was that for? I was just getting to mess with them some more! But now you've ruined the act!** " she exclaimed quite vividly towards me.

I gave her a blank stare "While I can see that you were having your fun, don't forget that they're still coping with the fact that you look like a Saturday morning cartoon character." I explained.

She gave a snort at that " **What!? How could you even possibly compare me to "Weekend Programs"! You should know that I'm someone that's worth watching on a daily basis twenty-four seven!** " She exclaimed to me in a confident tone of voice whilst she had her hands on her hips.

I still had a blank look on my face, but this time I rose an eyebrow "What about people who have jobs or go to school? Plus you forget about commercial breaks, Miss PC." I deadpanned the reasoning.

" **Please, who actually sticks around to watch commercials? They tell you to call to order, but who the heck actually bothers with that? Plus, the little rascals can just play hooky whenever it comes on.** " she voiced as if she were giving wisdom to someone younger.

I once again answered in a deadpan tone "Those who want the product obviously. Plus, 'Rascals' and 'Hooky', really?"

She just rose her shoulders and shrugged in response " **I'm just expanding on our vocabulary.** "

I snort "To what, decades ago? Very few actually USE those terms on a regular basis."

She shook her head " **Please. Like me, these words are timeless and will be forever remembered!** " she exclaimed in pride at the end while puffing out her chest.

I gave her an odd look while I smiled "Timeless implies that you're old by any sense of the word. And for that matter, you're no older than me." i added while I pointed in her direction.

She just waved it off " **Meh. Details, who needs 'em?** "

"People who plan to actually put logical thought and reasoning into whatever normal activity they'll be doing?" I replied sarcastically.

She, for the first time, stood and gave me a blank stare " **You realized that you used the words 'Normal' and 'Logical' in the same sentence when you referred to me, don't you?** " she said in a deadpan.

All I could do was sit there in thought for a second before I turned back to her with a shrug "...Good point." I simply said.

After that we just fell into a silence that was only interrupted by the sound of the water hitting the boat. I didn't bother to move around as I expected this to be a short trip, and I was also to busy looking at the huge building in question. It looked to have several floors in it's height, but it shape was that of a dome of some kind with a sort of 'steel' look to it. It was colored in a gray design and nothing else, which made me question whether or not appearances were even a deciding factor in this place when it was being designed, but once again, what do I know, I'm no expert on architect.

We eventually pulled up to the docking port that was also being guarded by those who wore the same uniform as the driver in the van, they each wore black colored vests with helmets that cover some of their face for the most part. They were also clad in boots that reached slightly farther up the ankles more so than normal. Overall these guys would've seemed shady in appearance if it weren't for me knowing who they work for.

When we all got off the ferry and made it to the entrance of the building, I turned to Miss Militia "Can you remind me what we're doing here exactly? Because I don't think you really gave us any other details other than to test our capabilities." I said in curiosity. While I knew they probably wanted me to use my powers in some way, even I'm not dumb enough to believe that's all there is to it.

She turned to regard me for a moment before she replied "Well, after we test to see what you can do, we'll get to talk more about that as we reach inside the building. In the meantime, I suggest you be prepared for what may happen in the tests."

I nodded my head "Cool. I'm good with that." hell, I'd even say bring it on at this point.

I'm serious, with the stats I have, anything that involves physical strength will be a cake-walk for me. It'll also be hilarious seeing everyone's reaction after seeing how I can finish things... in... one... punch...

...Wait a sec, if I'm going by how stats are done, but I exclude anything involving speed...

...holy shit. By that logic... ASRIEL'S TECHNICALLY UNDERTALE'S ONE PUNCH MAN!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but you know how life loves throwing everybody unexpected curveballs. Also I'd like to note that I have no idea what the PRT/Proctectorate HQ looks like in a visual aspect, but if anyone wants to correct me on that I'll happily go back and change it. Also remember that Video Game Physics are pretty fucking overpowered when you have an idea of what it can do, but it wouldn't be any fun to just be able to hack the system and go against everything without a care in the world. As you can also tell, things are getting at least a little better in terms of progression. But anything that seems like they're being ignored now ("Danny Boy!") I assure you that I haven't forgotten about them. With all of that said, I hope you're all enjoying this, and see you guys next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By the time we'd walked in through the double doors, I was already being told to wait for a solid THIRTY MINUTES in the front lobby in a place to be less busy than what I was expecting. That's not to say they're doing nothing, but I expected more activity going on. You know, because of the gangs and the fact that this place is a HERO association, but thinking back on it, I'm sure they probably set specific guidelines for what warrants as a threat.

Although I would find it amusing to see someone like Miss Militia be asked to get a cat out of a tree.

Said hero had appeared during that time to apologize for the wait before we'd simply proceeded through the building as if we weren't stopped or hindered at all. I was not going to openly state how unexpected it was, but I'm sure it might have been something important. I mean, if it took that long to simply talk in the first place, then it has to be crucial in some way, right?

But for what I'm seeing now as we're traversing the building, seems about as tame as what a hospital would be if you took out having to be quiet. It's not just the employees either, but rather the environment. The hallways are colored in varying shades of white that are only toned in order to notice the difference and yet still be recognized as the more dominant color. The ceiling lights are even those spiral light bulbs that seem to last for a long time, but that was the only other notable detail as we traversed through the building.

I could see that those who worked here were giving me looks, but immediately just kept doing their business. I guess that this isn't the weirdest thing to happen if that's the reaction I can expect from now on. Then again, it's not like they know ALL of what I can do yet.

There wasn't anything that could be said as we moved across different pathways on the first floor alone, but at the same time I don't think it was necessary. I was mostly worried about what else they could want from me besides knowing what my powers are. I already know that they most likely want me on their side but... I don't know, I'm not getting any real positive impressions besides working with Miss Militia and anyone else who happens to be cool. But at the same time there's still most likely a system going that prevents me from simply doing what I want. It's not particularly difficult to understand that the government still runs regulations on a majority of organizations like this.

Plus, how would they even label a power like mine if I'm to assume that no one else has such an ability? Would they force me to use it to improve other people or certain objects so that they may be a force to be reckoned with? Or will I join and most likely catch the attention of those with big names so that they can come and force me to do their dirty work? Just because they're an organization of heroes doesn't mean I can expect everything will go right, 'cause this is still me we're talking about, and if there's one thing I learned, my luck tends to randomize itself on whether it benefits or screws me over.

It was at another left turn in which I could see that an elevator was in our view, and compared to everything else so far it stands out a lot more as it looks to be heavily modified in a technical aspect. Or it simply looks presentable to the average person and it simply works like any other elevator.

She pushed a button that was plastered on the wall in order to open the doors and allow us to walk in. The inside looks like a regular elevator, but when it moved it moved a bit too slow for my liking. However I noticed that it was odd that we were headed up instead of down as I had assumed that was where we would be testing. Then again, I don't have any idea about anything in this place, so I didn't question it.

I wasn't up to talking at the moment, nor was I up to freezing time over and over to get things done. So I just opted to stay silent and observe for the time being. I could spend the time pondering over what other kinds of stuff I could do, but I'd have to save that for when I have more private time to myself in order to experiment.

Before I knew it, the elevator doors opened up with a "Ding-dong!" sound effect that I feel was completely unnecessary. Looking out the doors, I only see more separate hallways once again, but I also don't know what floor it is as I didn't care enough to look and see which was selected. Miss Militia took the initiative to lead me and my companion to our destination with her in front to guide us, while Peacock and I opted to fall into the same pace as one another so that we don't end up walking in a "duck" formation.

It always annoyed me how someone would point that out even though it wasn't my intention to begin with.

We only made about two turns, one left and one right I believe, before we stepped into a laboratory of sorts that seemed to fit a large arena within from our side to the other side of the dome. For one, this clarified that we are indeed on the top floor as I can visibly see the inside of the 'steel' glass dome. Spread out across the room is various equipment that I assume has to do with testing to begin with, and there's also two separate groups gathered around said machinery.

The one group that was easiest to identify were the two scientists that consisted of both male and female. The guy had a slight tanned skin with his face having sort of square features set about them, and his hair was that of a jet black hair color. The female on the other hand had just about the same skin-tone only I believe hers is slightly a lighter color, and her hair was more of a dirty blonde color. They both looked about the same height with only the guy being probably only a couple inches taller.

The next group however, was the one in which caught my attention immediately as it was made up of four costumed individuals.

The first one I laid eyes on was a man who wore red streamlined armor with a red mask that covered the top portion of his face with his mouth and chin being the only ones exposed. The other person that was closest to him was a woman who wore a black skin-tight outfit coated with yellow circuits all over that immediately reminded me of tron, and she herself also donned a mask of similar color to her costume.

The third person is wearing a red costume with racing stripes down either side and two stripes meeting in a 'v' on his chest. His mouth and chin are exposed as well, but other than that there's nothing special to mention about him.

The last hero was a fucking tank in comparison, as he opted to wear a sort of power armor if I'm guessing that right. The armor in question was blue and silver all over, as well as covering all parts of his body, while his head was protected by a helmet with a visor covering the top portion of his face.

Normally I have something to say to stuff like this, but after what I've been learning so far, I didn't care enough to comment on them... out loud anyway.

When we reached both groups by this time, I chose to be the first to initiate a conversation "So... while it's nice seeing some new faces, you mind telling me your names?" I inquired while looking at each of them and the scientists. Each of them seemed to turn to each other for a second before the one in the streamlined armor came up to me for a handshake.

"Well," he began while shaking my hand "I guess I'll break the ice by introducing myself. Name's Assault. And your name's Taylor right?" he asked when he had let go of my hand.

My eyes moved to Miss Militia only for a moment as he said that, but didn't seem to react in any sort of way to the question whatsoever. Odd, considering that I revealed the truth earlier, but I guess now's not the time or the place to get into investigating that particular problem.

'Technically, he's not wrong.' I thought to myself before replying "Yeah, I guess. Who're they?" I gestured to the other three who had not moved from their previous spot. Assault then chose to clap one hand on my shoulder before he spoke up once again.

"Those are the other heroes, or my comrades in arms as I'd say. The serious one is Armsmaster," he pointed to the person who wore the power armor who did not look amused at his introduction in the slightest. Then he pointed to the one with racing stripes "That's Velocity. Who may as well be as serious as our previously mentioned tinker." Said individual didn't show any signs of reacting other than a small frown from what I can see. Lastly, he pointed to the other heroine present "And last but not least, we have Battery, or as I like to call her-"

"Don't. You. Dare." warned the woman now known as Battery.

He simply rose his hands in a show of surrender while still having his humorous smile, before he turned back to me "Yeah, so you know who we are. The scientist to your left is Doctor Stephen, and to your right that's Doctor Pamela." he introduced as he gestured to the both of them as they gave a nod in my direction. I nodded in return to be polite before I turned back to him.

"So what do I even do? Are these machines supposed to test me on something with my powers?" I asked in a curious tone of voice.

The one known as Velocity chose to answer me "Yes, this will be a test to see all of what you can do as per the machines in question. But it would be much easier if you could inform us of what you believe your powers are, so that the process will go much faster." he explained in an calm tone of voice.

I cupped my white furred chin in thought before I spoke up "So you want the gist of it?" I asked, and at his nod I proceeded "Well, first things first, what do you know about video games in general?" I asked everyone in the room.

They all either donned looks of confusion that wordlessly ask, 'Why even bring it up?' or gave the look that said that they aren't amused.

The one that responded that was giving me a stern gaze was Dr. Stephen as he responded "If your going to compare your power to something from a fictional setting, then can you at least tell us in a more serious manner?" he asked irritably.

In response, I turned to him "Guess what? I WAS being serious when I said that. My power works exactly like how a video game functions, like items, gameplay, hell even characters! Only difference is is that it's all under my control." I explained to him in minor annoyance. I mean, I understand that it seems pretty farfetched, but they could've at least made it seem as if I wasn't kidding around.

That seemed to garner some disbelief from them, and Velocity was the first to voice it out "Well, you wouldn't be the first to claim something as unbelievable as that. There's even a Ward in Boston who claims he's using magic." he said with a flat look.

I gave him a blank stare in return, and I was sure they all noticed "Really? Peacock's laying over there," I began pointing towards the girl in question and they all finally seem to notice that she was present and asleep, but I continued "Plus, look at me." I gestured to my whole body that was still in the form of a female Asriel "You can't tell me that this is completely normal. You can't tell me what my ability is. But if you want to say otherwise, then go ahead be my guest. But remember who's GOT the power in the first place." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Normally, I can't stand it when I'm being serious but everyone else thinks I'm screwing around. It bugs me THAT much. And even then I don't do it that much unless I'm hanging around friends, or just being a plain smartass like I am now. Plus that's more along the lines of what my brother would do in a situation like this as well.

But the important question here, is why the hell should I care? Seriously, I know what my abilities are to the point where I don't think any of them could be considered useless. But it's not like I'm telling them everything. But if that ends up happening anyway? Then congratulations, they'll be getting cookies for figuring it out.

"Whoa, hold on," Assault began before he looked to me and continued "You mean to tell us that your power is literally being the 'Game Master' in real life? Which also means you can also " he asked me. At my nod he added "Huh Either you're exaggerating a 'wee' bit too much, or you've got one of the most powerful and unfair breaker power."

I simply looked back to him with a grin on my face "Oh, trust me, once I get a better hold of it, I'm going to be damn near untouchable." I said in a humorous tone before I turned to the rest of the gathered adults "Look, I know it seems unbelievable, hell, I thought so to at first. But just remember that I'm not joking when I'm talking about it. Fair enough?" I asked them.

Honestly I wouldn't be surprised that they still wouldn't believe me. But it was worth a shot right?

They all looked to one another for a few moments, seemingly contemplating what I'd said for a time before they all chose to come to an agreement and nod in response. Hmm, I guess they deal with this kind of thing more than I thought. Then again I need to remind myself that normal's out the window for me now.

"I believe that's most likely for the best in this case." the male scientist sighed out before he looked to me once again "However, do you believe that you can do anything else that you'd like to reveal to us, Miss Hebert?" he asked in genuine curiosity, which prompted everyone else around to glance in my direction.

I cupped my chin once again in thought. On one hand, I tell them and they want me to join. On the other hand, don't tell them and come off as a nutjob with crazy beliefs that their powers function the same as an electronically programmed piece of entertainment that anyone with a proper system can play. Hmm, I don't plan on being that secretive around this many people as I'm sure at least one of them will call me on my bullshit. But maybe I could get away with telling them that one of the others has to do with technology. They said something about 'Tinkers' earlier, right? So I'm sure that's got to be much more believable otherwise.

But what makes these 'Tinkers' so valuable though? I've only learned recently that they have specializations towards specific kinds of tech or something else. For all I know, mine could be useless if I'm even certain of it to begin with. But I can't deny the fact that there was always something in the back of my mind concerning the topic. At first I thought it was me simply having random ideas that one would have when having dreams about whatever they want.

But at the same time, I KNEW it was different. Because those 'thoughts' weren't simply wishes to my desires. Well... in a way they were, but I had no understanding of such things when concerning it myself. These only happened when I looked at... stuff... in the first place. I didn't think anything else of them as my mind is on overdrive today thanks to my other favorite ability. But now that I put my mind away from the subject, I find that I'm being given... instructions, of some sort?

It didn't make sense to me at first, even in my own head. But it's like knowing what you want to build, but you know nothing of how to do it... but technically you DO know, if that makes any sense either.

That sounds a little confusing, even for me, but that's the only way I see it when I either glance at machinery of any kind. I noticed it happening when I was mostly looking at the elevator we were in, or the machines spread about the wide room. It was screaming at me in a way, like how you'd procrastinate your own personal project even though you just got started. Ideas clammed together in my head the longer I gazed at them, as if my mind wanted me to alter or affect them in some way. I don't know what it is exactly, but I'm sure that I'll find out in no time.

So with that thought in mind, I looked each of them in the eye before I proceeded to keep my eyes on Dr. Stephen. When I found that I got his and everyone else's attention, I spoke "Well, if anything I think I may have another power. And I think it falls under the lines of what everyone here calls a 'Tinker'?" I prodded.

Each of them had gained their own look of interest at varying degrees. This only showed further proof that they were those who're much more worth having as your ally, rather than the enemy.

Dr. Stephen had the same reaction as all of the others, but his were more subdued to the point where I wasn't completely sure if he'd done so to begin with. But this didn't stop him from continuing our game of more than twenty questions as he asked "I see. That's certainly something that one could exploit. Do you have any idea of what your specialty is?"

I shrugged in response "No. Not really." Which wasn't a lie, seeing as I had no idea what to make of it.

"Well, we're going to have to test that when the time comes. For now though, can you show us proof of your other ability?" he asked me with a gesture of his hand.

I gave a large grin in excitement at the opportunity for some action after a long boring afternoon. I practically had to keep myself from hopping in place, as I outwardly gave a calm response "Sure. Do you think I could move to a larger space to show what I can do?" I asked in a polite tone that one would find almost patronizing. But he seemed to ignore it as he moved to a computer of sorts and pushed a number of buttons that I was not able to memorize at a glance. But whatever he'd done, it managed to shift the floors that were occupied by the machines in question, and I watched as they were moved apart by the floor itself as it simply hefted up the tech by a small enough margin as to move them across the large room.

There were a good number of them to boot, so it took a minute or two before I looked to see that they'd been moved to the walls. And I see an open space just waiting to be used!

As I moved to reach the makeshift arena, the scientist called my name and got my attention, so I turned my head to see him behind me as he spoke "What are you doing? We haven't set up anything yet for proper testing." he informed me with a raised brow.

I simply shook my head "No. I have my own test to run. Don't worry, it won't be anything dangerous for you all, it's just a little fight I'm participating in to get myself prepped for the action. So if you don't mind..." I said that last sentence absentmindedly as I turned to walk even further to the makeshift arena.

But once again, I was interrupted, but by someone different this time. I turned once more to see that it was Battery who'd called out my name in surprise. Even from where I was standing I could see that she had a mildly concerned look on her face as I had a full view upon her expression.

She started speaking "Wait! What do you think you're doing? You can't expect just any one of us to just face you in a fight! We're still trying to see what you can do!" she said somewhat exasperated and somewhat confused as she tried to convince me otherwise.

'What is everyone's deal with me fighting? It's not like I'm gonna put myself in any real danger.' I thought in slight annoyance. But I had to also admit that it felt nice knowing that they still cared about my safety even if by my own choice.

This was the one thing I needed to do for myself if I wanted to stand up to anyone else who gets in my way, or attacking those I'm close to. I needed to test my capabilities as soon as possible, otherwise I can forget about being the best at anything as long as I'm here. I can also tell that I'm gonna get an earful for what I'm about to do.

I had kept walking without turning around this time. Within the next few moments, I had reached the center into the large artificial ring, only to once again think deeply for the mental 'menu' and paused the world around me. Everything was once again shaded in a dark-gray coloring scheme, though it was not much different for the surrounding machines.

But my focus was on bringing up the options menu again so that I could proceed with my intended test. Firstly, I glanced at the list of active games and scanned it until I found what I was looking for.

\NOW PLAYING:

-SKULLGIRLS

-UNDERTALE

-TALES OF SYMPHONIA

-TALES OF XILLIA

-TALES OF VESPERIA/

I looked in Peacock's direction once again only to find that she's asleep once again. It is with that, that I'd simply removed the Skullgirls game from active use, and all it took was the mental 'Backspace' action to do so. As soon as the name was gone, I quickly turned to find the last digital remnants of Peacock disappearing into the video game void that is my powers. From what I saw, it looked like tiny blue screen with an incomprehensible amount of data that I most likely would never be able to figure out.

Besides, if she at least had paid attention or stayed awake throughout the whole conversation then I would have felt a tad more guilty about it.

With that done however, there were now only four games active, but I was still far from completing my own plan. Firstly I moved to the options that deal with the functioning of Undertale and went to my previous selection of Asriel Dreemurr in order to change my appearance. It didn't take much to do besides simply changing my appearance to what I was previously.

As soon as I'd chose the option, I felt for a brief moment that my body was changing back to it's normal state. The previous mounts of fur and other physical changes present were no longer prominent.

When I felt that the changes had been completely removed, I looked over my body to see if everything was in place. To my surprise, it was better than what I'd initially planned because I seem to be already dressed in clothes. The very same ones that I saw myself in when having access to the menu of the "Tales of" games listed. Heck, even my headphones were here around my neck like always! So that's a huge plus in my book. But while my appearance was altered to my liking, that didn't mean that I wished away Asriel's powers and attributes in the process. Because while it may seem broken at a glance, I still need to test it for myself as to make sure that's the case.

And what better way of doing so than a good old fashioned boss fight?

With that set in mind, I reached within the depths of my selected games and opted to choose another character, but went the enemy route instead of the off chance of picking a protagonist.

\ENTER THE NAME OF CHARACTER(S) YOU WISH TO BATTLE: _/

Huh, it seems as if the system already knew of my intentions. But I'd also better be careful of who I'll be fighting, because due to gaming events I could possibly end up choosing the final boss by accident as there are bosses you meet earlier in the game and they become powerful to face later. And I sure as hell don't want to face any secret/optional bosses, because one, fuck that and two, everybody loses.

'Who the hell could I fight at my level, but also get my petty childhood revenge on without any consequences?' I thought with a hand on my head rubbing at my fox ears. Yes, each game's story always stuck with me in some way, but damn it if it wasn't done well. But as always there are a couple of grade-a ass hats and/or bitches that you just wanna run through with any sort of weapon you can get your hands on. And yes... I have pondered this as well when I was but a young lad... don't judge me...

'...OH! I know just who I want to fight!' I thought with a somewhat maniacal grin plastered on my face at my seemingly ingenious idea.

\YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO FIGHT: ALICE_AND_DECUS/

\VIEW OTHER OPTIONS?/

I just shrugged in response before I had simply hit yes. From what I was seeing, it was mostly concerning the opponents themselves, and other things that were mostly involved with gameplay. But I already have a handle on how those function as I've obviously experienced them earlier. But then there was something new that I didn't expect to pop up.

\ACTIVATE SPECTATOR MODE?/

'Now that's something you don't see unless it's an fps genre. I wonder what it's doing here...' I thought in interest looking at the new option available. I think it involves having others on the outside have a few of every fight I do. But I'm not completely sure it even does that, because for all I know it could just have crowd sound effects in the background as well, but that seems even less likely the more I think about it. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out.

As I clicked yes, the query that was in front of me had simply disappeared and I didn't notice any immediate differences on the outside world. Looking around I saw no particular difference from what I've already seen up to this point. So for all I know, I'm not even completely sure if the thing even works or if I just can't see it.

While shaking my head, I decided to look into it later when I have the chance, but for now I need to be prepared to fight. So I moved on to see if there are any options left that I need to take care of before I get started. Much to my displeasure, I did find another option, but at the same time it was oddly welcoming as it was something I'd hoped for.

\INSERT SOUNDTRACK/MUSIC:_/

'Hmm... can I put in one that's from another game? If I can that'd be totally badass...' I thought with a small smile present on my features. I immediately thought about the game I desired for this particular purpose in order to get the proper music that I want.

I could feel the game taking it's presence from within the menu without being visible, but at the same time, I could feel as if I could use it for my intentions somehow. Man, how much effort did it take to even hash out every detail for this power?

\MUSIC SELECTED FROM: XENOBLADE CHRONICLES

SOUNDTRACK OF CHOICE: "Unfinished Battle"/

"Well I'll be damned! It does allow me to do that!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, but felt that it was necessary.

I mean, it was by pure luck alone that ROB even let me bend the rules to this degree, but at the same time I still remember what situation I'm currently in. So I'll settle for half thanking him, and wanting to kick his ass at the same time as opposed to just thanking him.

I felt as if I had everything in order, so I went down to confirm my set settings for the battle. As soon as I'd done so, the world was brought back to movement with a start, color began to take it's rightful place on the physical plane in which we occupied. The very next moment however almost left me in a daze to where I was wondering how I never caught a seizure in the first place. To put it simply, instead of being in the same spot I was noted previously, I was instead assaulted with a vast array of colors that immediately had me compare them to how a kaleidoscope would present itself. My body also felt as if I was brought through a roller coaster with nothing keeping me secure.

My mind was telling me to have some kind of panic of some kind throughout the transition, but for whatever reason I didn't even move or twitch my body in any sort of fashion as I did nothing but stare at the event taking place before my very eyes. It all stopped as if it were halted and as soon as it ended, I was on my knees the very next second as I was trying to control my breathing after the experience.

"In... out... in... out..." I managed to gasp lightly. Seriously, what the hell was that!? I know I wanted to fight on my own terms, but damn if that didn't come out of nowhere and surprise the hell out of me!

It took a minute or two before I even got up onto my feet again, but I managed to do it nonetheless. But as I began to look around, I was brought to an immediate halt when I took notice that I was somewhere else entirely... well, not exactly.

The location itself was very familiar as I'd already recognized it at a glance. The very same lab where the testing was supposedly taking place, it looked no different from before. But that's not the noticeable detail brought about it. The first thing that I noticed was that this one was spacious, and I mean VERY spacious compared to what I was standing in before. To compare, take the lab I was in previously and imagine it being the size of a full-sized, but slightly wider gym. But now take that same gym, don't change it's appearance, and make it about twenty times larger and this is what you get.

I couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of it, as I didn't know it would grow through such great proportions. I mean, I knew just about a majority of the "Tales of" games tend to expand every area by a large margin when a battle of any kind is taking place. Hell, now that I've noticed, the machines grew to a much larger size as well!

"Oh dear! Now what do we have here? someone seems a little lost~" I heard a young female voice sing out playfully throughout the newfound battle area.

"What's this? Someone else who wishes to get in the way of my dear, Alice?" another voice rang out, only it sounded male this time, but not much older.

I stood there frozen for what seemed like a long time before I turned my body to face behind me in order to see my opponents of my choosing. The first one that spoke out was a (deceivingly) young girl, and that was apparent with her seemingly adorable face. She stood at about my height, and seemed to be wearing a conservative amount of clothing, as there is nothing visible in terms of skin besides her face and hands. Her attire consists mostly of creamy white and rose pink colors, her skin is fair and pale, her eyes are a hazel color, and her hair is a pale blonde. And from my own memory, her voice is very high-pitched yet, in a sense, charming and alluring.

Which was not only false, but it also meant that she was pretty confident about the situation.

The next person was a guy who was taller than both me and the girl, but not by much. His face looked to be about that of a relatively young adult, most likely in his twenties or somewhere above that, his hair was sort of a dull purple and it reached down all the way to his back. And his attire consists of a light jacket that was built for combat. It was a pure white color, and the collar looked to be a fur coating, but that was the only place it was present. He was also wearing armored black gloves that reached past his wrist and almost to his elbows. Lastly he looked to be wearing metal armor that was protecting his thighs down to his knees, and the rest of his legs were dressed in black leather, but with some purple straps wrapped around his right leg. And he seemed to be wearing shoes colored in a black, red, and white color in specific parts of his shoes.

Both of these two I knew by heart as I'd faced them numerous times in my playthroughs. But now, here they are in front of me, getting ready to beat me to a bloody pulp if I'm not careful.

One who was capable of facing me with psychological warfare to where it's on a sadistic level. And the other who could eviscerate me with ease if I didn't have my current stats boosted to hell and back.

For a moment, I didn't move an inch, but not out of fear or hesitance. What I felt at that moment when I saw both Vanguard elites was... almost conflicting to say the least. On one hand, I felt as disgusted as I'd originally felt when I played the main story line. But the other part of me felt a bit of sympathy from when I learned of their past. Looking at that adorable face that was once full of innocence... made me feel a bit of sorrow...

"Well would you look at that, Decus! It seems our little friend here is the silent type! And just when I wanted to get to know her...~" she stated in an all too sweet tone of voice whilst mock pouting at the end. She had her weapon out, which looked like a cross between a fencing sword and a riding crop, and proceeded to put it in and out of her hands as if she were a dominatrix of some kind.

"Hey now, what makes you think I'll let you get away with insulting my lovely dear Alice like that!?" he said getting his sword out. The weapon in question was a broadsword that was almost twice his size, it was colored a mix of black, purple, and... gold? Whichever it is, the blade's also rocking five extra sharp protrusions at it's tip and its guard is full of black spikes circling around it as well.

I just gave them both blank looks whilst thinking 'Aaaaaand now I lost my previous amounts of sympathy for them.' I thought with a shake of my head.

As they looked ready to fight, I grinned at the prospect of still having some form of excitement on my own for the time being. I brought myself in my own stance with my feet spread apart at a good distance, my arms spread out with my left arm forward with my right facing behind me. As I'd done so, I decided on some pre-battle banter.

I pointed at them "You two," I began, and in which it caught their attention. They seemed to be surprised when I started to laugh a bit also before I continued "You'd best get ready to defend yourselves. 'Cause let me tell you something, no matter how superior you think you are," then I grinned as I said my next words "You're screwed no matter how you look at it." I said cockily whilst I focused into Asriel's powerset, and summoned forth two of my "Chaos Sabers" into both of my waiting arms. Both weren't too long, but they were very light in my arms. The blades of constructed magic were white in color, the hilts were a blue-purple mix, and the guard had small spikes protruding outwards as well. Overall, the best things I could have on me at the moment.

As soon as my weapons appeared, both of them had taken battle positions.

However, when they had done so... the expected happened.

Throughout all of my vision, I see nothing but the entire world crack to show that a battle has been initiated.

A/N: To be honest... I feel as if this was my weakest chapter in comparison, but nonetheless I went with it. And sorry if you guys (or gals... don't kill me!) are getting sick of seeing the SI screw around with Video Game Physics again. But Keep in mind that he did not care whether or not they approved as he (or she?) wanted to experiment on their own for the time being. And sorry if there's a lack of... well, characterization. I just felt as if I'd screw it up one way or another. Because for one I'm pretty biased against Armsmaster 'cause I always saw him as a socially retarded dickwad who's overconfident once in a while. And everyone else I felt I would be alienating them in some way that I didn't mean to do. If you see any mistakes, then please don't hesitate to point it out, because once again... I don't have a beta.

P.S.S: I don't know how long it'll be before I post the next chapter, as I'm still job searching, and I'm prepping myself up for technical school in the next... couple of weeks, I think?

So yeah, I'm pretty sure I fucked this up... see you guys later...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Just so everyone has a heads up, this'll be my first serious attempt at writing a serious fight scene. Lets hope I can get through this without fucking it up...

* * *

 **[Xenoblade Chronicles OST- Unfinished Battle]**

As soon as the world started to make sense again, I was able to see that the battle had begun, and that there was two people who had no qualms with killing me at the moment. I absentmindedly could hear the music in the background at a good enough volume throughout the area.

Before I could focus my mind on that however, I took a look to see that I had my own HUD occupying only a little of my corner vision, but not enough to be an inconvenience. I only see my Health points, Mana points, and Mystic Arte gauge at the bottom of my eyesight, then I look to my opponents to get a glimpse of their stats as well.

 **Alice** : Level 57

HP: 36480

MP: 999

 **Decus** : Level 58

HP: 75864

MP: 754

'Okay, now that's just bullshit!' I thought in slight surprise as I glanced at the both of their stats. I REALLY don't remember their numbers being THAT ridiculously high at the last point of the game. But I guess I did ask for this, did I?

I immediately switched my gaze to my enemies as I had noticed that they already had taken a course of action against me. While Alice stood at an even further distance, Decus had opted to make a beeline for my position as to engage in close combat.

He wasn't necessarily too fast for me to follow, but nonetheless he'd already reached me and swung his sword at a large arc on my left flank. I retaliated by simply moving my left arm to intercept his strike and brace myself for any amount of force I was expecting. As soon as the edgy blade made contact with my left saber, it looked as if all momentum of his built up strength was brought to a screeching halt and all that was heard was a loud *CLANG* throughout the arena.

By the widening of his eyes, I don't think he expected his attack to appear useless in the situation. In his distracted state, I didn't was any time giving him a sloppy, but powerful kick to his midsection. There was a loud grunt of pain as Decus was sent hurdling away from me at least twenty-five feet away from me after my surprise counter. He landed only on his side before he groggily began to stand up.

Meanwhile, I was having a small celebration at the damage I'd just given him. All it had taken was one hit, and about three-thousand hp was immediately gone.

"Ha! How do like that you-" I stopped myself as I had noticed a glow that was a sort of tan in color and it was underneath my feet. I'd only made it halfway from escaping the attack before I felt myself thrown up into the air by blocks of stones the size of a tire. I flailed uselessly in the air for only about a half-second before I landed on my back. I didn't feel any 'pain' per say, but it was enough to register that it hurt in the first place.

I stood up with a groan of annoyance and looked to see that I'd taken four points of damage. I then turned to see the sadistic mage give me a cute smile in return before she went back to casting again.

My eye twitched in annoyance at that 'Of course she hits me with one of the most basic spells only to screw with me.' I thought whilst running to reach her position as quick as I could, sabers in each hand.

If there's one strategy that I know that needs to be followed, it's how these two operate in a battle. It was already obvious as to which class the both of them specialize in, but it was the matter of who's important enough that they need to be taken out first in order to have things go more smoothly. So the main strategy would be to go after Alice so that she won't cast any healing of any kind.

'I'm still too far in order to engage her, and looks like she's in the midst of casting a water type spell.' I thought in a quick second of analyzation. You can get a pretty big hint on what type of artes are being used by seeing the color the caster gives of mid-focus, and her's was an ocean blue.

At this point I knew I had access to every attack in the games I listed, and that also goes for their attacks as well. But the problem is that a majority of them require me to actually stand in place and cast the magic attacks. I can't stand still, not while Decus is still alive and kicking. And even if he wasn't there, it would end up turning to a war of attrition that I would no doubt lose in the span of less than a minute.

I could see at the corner of my eye that Decus was through getting over a new kind of pain as he was practically sprinting to reach my position.

'Shit! Can't let him get close!' I thought with a mental panicking tone. I quickly reacted to his approach by channeling Asriel's powers, and shot a big star towards the ground in front of him. the star was flashing a myriad of color and moved somewhat slowly while soaring to touch the surface. Luckily it had made contact in time, as soon as it had hit the solid ground it exploded into numerous, smaller white stars that were traveling towards the two handed swordsmen which had kept him occupied for a moment, and I took the opportunity to keep moving.

Unfortunately she managed to complete the cast, "Aqua Edge!" she shouted out as three water constructs shaped as disks formed in front of her before they made to reach me like a semi-homing shot.

Luckily I was able to dodge them entirely by dashing to the left as fast as I could, but as I regained my footing once again, I saw Mr. Edgy headed my way in a full sprint once again. I checked his health for a moment to see that the stars had dealt at least above one hundred fifty damage. Damn, he must have blocked, but damage is damage, no matter the amount. By the time I'd done this, pretty boy decided to get up into my face again with the business end of his weapon.

Knowing that my surprise won't work like the first time, I prepared myself to face him one on one. His first move was to swing an overhead strike this time, but luckily I had the means to react. I simply cross both of my sabers into an 'x' formation and blocked the hit, but since he didn't exert all of his power into it he began to start dishing out more combinations.

As much as I suspected, I was right in knowing that he was no slouch in close combat, but goddamn! Every time he swung at me, I either manage to block or give the occasional parry of one of the hits, due to speed not being his strong point. It felt like an hour to me, but was only about a minute in reality. And it doesn't help that we both had to dodge the occasional offensive spell in order to not take any more damage. Although it was good to know that friendly fire was possible, so it just may work in my favor.

It wasn't until he seemed to grow overconfident for a split second that an opening was revealed as he attempted a thrust he was sure I would simply guard against. But fortunately for me, I chose to be unpredictable in that very moment, and as a result he left his guard open.

As soon as I had sidestepped the attack, I moved forward in a quick display of speed I no doubt didn't have without powers. I had jumped up to his head in my rush of adrenaline without thinking it through, before I simply acted on instinct and ended up kneeing him in the face pretty hard. He grunted in pain once again, only slightly more profound this time as I'm sure he has even more reason to hate my guts. After I'd smashed his face in, he was still momentarily stunned so I wasted no time in getting another chunk of his health points down by getting behind him and taking my opportunity to use an arte of my own.

"Sword Rain-" I began saying as I let my arms move in a blur of speed that didn't tire my arms as I continued to stab him in the back a continuous number of times "Alpha!" I then shouted as I brought my sword up in a nasty uppercut and sent him flying into the air. During the combo, I noticed I had done damage ranging from four-hundred to five-hundred each hit respectively. Not only that but his health was brought down by a good amount, so that's some good new but my mana had went down by about twenty in the process

I knew I'd sent him a good distance away, but I was once again headed towards Alice as she was in the midst of her casting. To my dismay, it was a bright yellow color which means it's a healing spell. I then ran even faster than before in order to reach her, but I had known she was almost through. So I'd only stopped my feet, brought both of my swords together with a shout of "Demon Fang" I shot out a wave of blue energy moving at high speeds on the surface towards the young mage. But as soon as I'd performed the technique, I continued to run at her full speed.

As expected, she halted the spell in order to dodge my relatively weak attack. As she moved out of the way however, I finally managed to reach her spot and attack. She seemed to be surprised for a moment before her smirk was back in place as she got into a stance with her crop in hand.

I got close enough to where I could attack, and I didn't hesitate to do so. I started by swing my right saber as hers was on my left, but she swiftly moved back to dodge. I pressed on forward and made to swing on my left this time, but it was blocked with relative ease. With a surprising show of strength, she shoved me away hoping to put me off balance. Fortunately I didn't lose my footing, so I was able to recover faster than she could react. She had a look of surprise on her face as she tried to bring up her guard whilst I was in her face, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Beast-" I said the first word although I was instead stabbing her over and over at fast speeds and she was only flinching at every hit given until I finally yelled out "Sword Rain!" In which I ended off my long series of stabs with me getting even closer and slamming my fists that were still gripping my sabers, and hit her with as much force as I put into it. She was sent flying with a shout of pain escaping her mouth as she was flown at least thirty feet back from the final blow of my technique, which took the shape of a wolf's head as it had landed. And the good news, is that the whole combination brought up a total of seven-hundred per hit with the finisher dealing twelve-hundred points of damage.

I stood there for a bit to regain my thoughts about what I'd just accomplished. My body being filled with more adrenaline the more the fight goes on. I feel my breath quicken in anticipation as my face broke out into a huge smile. A very genuine smile that I felt was appropriate for the emotions welling up inside my head. My arms gripped the chaos blades just waiting to use them once again. Then I did the next thing I felt showed how I was dealing with all of this accordingly.

I laughed.

It echoed throughout the whole room, as if everything else was simply drowned out. The other two opponents having been stunned and waiting to see what transpires.

"This is so much FUN! The fighting, magical bullshit, the combat, EVERYTHING!" I shouted in large amounts of excitement as I continued to laugh in what others would most likely deem insane to some degree or another.

With a thought, I banished away both swords and rose up my fists while getting in a brawler stance. My maniacal grin never left my face the entire time as the opposition seemed to break out of their silence and be prepared to face off with me once again.

I glanced at both of their health for a moment to see that Decus was brought to the fifty thousands, while Alice was brought to the mid-twenty-thousands. It was also that same moment where I could see the swordsman making his way to me once again, while Alice made to gain some space away from me. Now that just won't do.

Decus was currently behind me, so I made a beeline in an effort to reach Alice before she starts chanting once again. I moved at much faster speeds due to the fact that I now don't have to worry about the way I'm holding my swords, but it still wasn't enough.

With the grin still on my face, I stopped in place before I brought my right arm low to the ground and bringing it back up in an uppercut position as I shouted "Demon Fist!" with that, shot out a yellow wave of energy that traveled across the ground exactly like the previously used 'Demon Fang' and headed for the half-elf's position.

Fortunately, she didn't have time to simply drop the spell, but she had time to brace for the oncoming attack in question. It shook her very core as it hit her dead center across her body, but since she was blocking she only took half the damage.

Didn't stop me from reaching her and jump kicking her in the face with an excited shout of "DYNAMIC ENTRY!". It was a surprise maneuver as she was distracted from my technique to properly defend herself. She had only stumbled as a result, but took a heavy five-thousand, one-hundred points of damage. I wasted no time in getting myself closer to closer and let loose a series of punches around her face and body, but had to jump back at the last moment as Decus had tried to decapitate me, but ended up hitting Alice instead and gave out three-thousand points of damage instead.

I had no idea how many points I'd dealt to Alice as I was having too much fun, but now I believe I'll have to settle for pretty boy. He made a lunge at me, only for me to brace my arms and block his fast thrust. Once again, all of it's power was halted as soon as it had impacted with my body. But this time I shrugged off his weapon and moved in before I activated another arte at point blank range. The move had put my body on autopilot, as I promptly back-flipped and kicked him in the face at that same moment, which brought him in midair where he was vulnerable, and where I was waiting, before I angled my body in his direction and dove downward with a shout of "Rising Falcon!" as my foot had impacted with his chest and brought us both all the way to ground level with a hard impact. He landed on his back with a shout while I just got up off of him with a little hop afterwards.

It was at this point where I noticed his health was brought down to the thirty-thousands and had a little idea. Since my stats with strength and defense are incomprehensible in a normal setting, then it has to be by my jurisdiction that I decide how it functions. Because there's obviously a difference between maximum and infinite when concerning any amount of something. But since this is under my rule, it should most likely be possible that I could decide the output of damage I want to deal at any given moment that I land a hit.

'And I have the perfect test dummy!' I thought with a gleam in my eye that could match that to a scientist. Decus was now bordering on the thirty-thousands and this was the perfect chance for me to try this. So with a thought, I moved to his prone form and effortlessly lifted him by the scruff of his jacket with my left hand. It was easier than I'd imagined it'd be, but it just works all the more in my favor the more I contemplate on it.

He was now struggling against my grip, but I showed no signs of being moved whatsoever. So I made to tighten my grip even further before I lifted my right arm while thinking of a specific amount of points I'd dish out...

And I PUNCHED with every bit of force I could muster.

The sound that was given off was not forgiving, because it sounded as if a massive bomb had gone off and the volume of the blast itself was cranked up to the max setting. It was at this point where I could feel my ears ringing for quite a bit as everything else I had failed to notice. It was due to this that I somehow ended up onto my knees in a grimace as some force had slammed into my back. For several painful seconds, I couldn't move my body any further than my current position.

But surprisingly, as soon as it came... it ended. Feeling no presence of the force bending me against my will, I got up onto my feet and clapped my ears lightly so that the ringing would stop. Eventually, it was dulled but I could just wait a moment for that to end. I took notice that Decus was nowhere to be found as I couldn't find him anywhere in the room and I doubt he surrendered. But when I checked for both his and Alice's health, only Alice was shown to be present.

'Huh, so I one shot Decus with nothing but a punch... ya' know, I should have a more excited reaction to something like this.' I thought with a mental shrug at how short that was.

I looked around, only to see that Alice had looked as if she'd just finished an offensive spell. Due to the fact that I could NOT move from my position on the ground until after several seconds, it's most likely that she used the spell 'Gravity Well'.

When she stopped however, I paused the current battle for a moment. I looked to see that the area hasn't gained some sort of cosmetic change as I'd done so, but that wasn't my purpose. I looked to the menu to see it was just how I expected it to be for these games, in which case I moved to the 'items' section.

Even though my defense stat was immeasurable, there's one rule that's never been broken in a "Tales of" game. In every fight, no matter how resistant you are to damage, you always at least take one or so points, and that includes blocking. That amount was not a problem for me until you barrage me with an endless amount of attacks. And thanks to the fact that I have been taking hits for a good bit and that I have no regeneration of any kind, I'll have to do it the old fashioned way.

My health and mana were brought down too much for my liking, with it being in the low two-hundreds. So I made it to the Items menu to see what's available, and as always there's at least a standard amount of them regardless of my progress. there were five apple and orange gels, one melange gel, one panacea bottle, and one life bottle.

'Hmm, guess this is good enough for now.' I thought bored at that. I opted to use the one melange gel, and it restored my HP and MP as a result. But activating the items brings the world back into motion once again.

So without any more worries, I quickly made it to Alice's position and absentmindedly conjured up only one of Asriel's sabers. But I needed to bring her health a bit lower before I finish her off.

But she seemed like she didn't want to cooperate, because as soon as I was in range of her she held out her crop weapon pointed at me and shot out a wide stream of purple lightning. Showing concern for the amount of hits I could take, I simply stopped in place and quickly activated the 'Guardian' ability, which is odd because I remember having to activate certain skills for that, but I'll consider this moment a gift. Thanks to my magical defense, I didn't suffer any more damage than I could have taken head on.

Letting my defense down when the spell ended, I knew that she had spent quite a bit of her own mana through this whole fight. But since she knows I'm headed for her she must have realized that trying to resurrect Decus would have most likely been useless at this point. So it wasn't a surprise when she looked ready to engage me in close combat, if the way her stance had changed is a big enough hint.

I simply charged forward and brought my arms swinging in a overhead slash, which she blocked. But she was too slow to see the kick to her gut which made her double over as a result. But I didn't stop as I swung my saber in a fury of untrained motions, but they got the job done as she didn't have time to react to my relentless attacks.

She managed to find it in herself to actually block, much to my surprise as she gave me an infuriated gaze that held no enjoyment and/or amusement of any kind. Her eyes were narrowed in such that if looks could kill, then I may as well have had my ashes scattered across the cosmos.

Luckily, I didn't freeze up, or show any signs of fear, because I know that's the one thing she would cherish before trying to kill me again. However, I was still distracted as I had widened my eyes in surprise at this. Because through my experience with the game, not ONCE have I seen her give anyone this expression. Hell, not even after I'd beat Decus did she react like this.

So it is thanks to my own musings that she had the chance to throw me off, causing me to land on my back in surprise. I managed to get myself back up, but she managed to get a clean hit on my face with her crop. As like before it had only dealt one point of damage to me, and it wasn't painful enough to be stunned out of shock either.

The next few moments were nothing but her landing some coordinated, but epic swordplay techniques once in a while with me either blocking or trying to parry said strikes. One thing I can say is that she's definitely earned her place in the Vanguard, and that's excluding the fact that one of their captains is her personal pet.

Her attacks in game weren't nearly as fluid and practiced as what she's doing now. It's like a weird mix of fencing with a few swings that can be done by a regular one handed sword. I guess it was because she didn't think that she needed to take anyone seriously besides those who're higher in their chain of command.

This wasn't the patronizingly adorable or superior acting Alice I was battling, it was the one who proved why she was able to become such a high ranked official in the Vanguard.

'*sigh* Man, this is stupid. Why couldn't I have gotten a heads up for this kind of stuff? I already knew how Decus fought to some extent, but this was just unexpected.' I thought with a annoyed grimace.

She continued her attack as she made to try and hit my face again on my left field of vision. But I made to surprise her by moving closer whilst ducking under her swing, and tripping her by her feet. She fell with no grace whatsoever as I saw that she had landed on her face. I took my saber and swung at her unprotected back a multitude of times before I backed off, seeing as she has less than five-thousand hit points left.

She slowly stood up on her feet, but she still was dealing with the amount of pain I'd just dealt.

I knew it was my chance to finish her off, so I wasted no more time in trying to activate one of the many mystic artes.

As soon as I was within her range, I initiated the technique in question. My body gave off a quick flash as the world around us faded into black.

"The pain will only last an instant." I stated calmly as I raised my saber in preparation, I already knew what I said was technically a lie, but I could care less. She was still stuck in place, so I had no worries about her moving. I started of with an overhead slash before I nailed her with a left swing. I didn't let up as I continued to slash her in the same scripted movements as the game had. After one more slash for good measure that had caused her to stumble, I centered my weapon in the center of my body before I felt a large surge of mana pool around my body.

It was... certainly a rush to feel so much power coming out of nowhere in order for me to finish my opponent. I felt as if I'd just gained a massive boost to all of my stats in some way, even if I knew it was temporary. But I also know that I can't just drag this out just because I'm enjoying my first taste of phenomenal magic power, so I had to end this.

I could feel more magic pooling inside, but nonetheless I eventually rose my saber above my head with a loud shout as I felt all of said magic being released in powerful waves. Alice could do nothing but take it all in waves as that same amount of power came crashing into her with a vengeance. She gave a shout in pain for what seems like the first time ever, as she'd never done so before. She was thrown back quite the distance once the attack was finished.

Once she showed no signs of getting up, the world suddenly went white for only a second before my vision was clear enough to see that I was at a battle aftermath with the victory theme going in the background.

'Oh shoot! I didn't think of a cool victory quote' I thought in my own personal panic. I simply stood in place for a few seconds before I had simply opted to give a two fingered salute "Now that was fun, but not good enough to beat me, I'm afraid." I exclaimed somewhat cockily at the end. Ugh, next time I'll have someone in my party to talk with, 'cause this is just sad.

Once that was done, I was looking at my rewards, and what I saw made my jaw drop in disbelief:

 **Exp** : 30000

 **Bonus Exp** : 30600

 **Dollars** : $82,800.00

 **Max Hit** : 17

 **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up!**

 **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up!**

 **Level up! Level up! Level up!**

Holy shit... I didn't realize I would level up that many times, plus I've gained quite a bit of income from that one fight. If all it takes is to spawn any kind of enemies, then I'm gonna abuse the hell outta this. Let's see how others plan to defeat a nerd who's got admin. privileges on reality.

'But more on that later.' I thought in anticipation as I scanned to see the rest of my awards. There was only two items with one being a 'Mystic' symbol and a 'Mana' symbol, but I have NO idea what either of those would do for me, so I simply ignored those.

Before I knew it, I was brought out of the fight and right in front of me were both Alice and Decus. They didn't look too good from what I can see, they were both hunched over breathing heavily with lots of sweat present on their skin. Geez, is this what happens after every battle for them when facing someone tough? Then again they've never really dealt with anyone like me before who could just tank all of their attacks.

Not fearing for my safety in any way, I walked closer to them before stopping at a respectable distance. I was simply giving them a chance to catch their breath as they probably didn't have the energy to even speak at the moment. So I chose to simply sit down on the floor and wait until they could start talking.

I had my left hand holding me up as my right arm was at the back of my head while I was in thought.

When I think about these two's backstory again, I can't help but be only slightly saddened by their circumstances. I know that they turned out this way by choice for the most part, but it's not like I'd wish this sort of thing on any individual unless they proved to me that they can't see reason. I don't know what made me even consider that these two could change in the slightest, maybe it was the fact that they really have nothing that I should be worried about?

Or maybe it's that naive part of me that's giving them an out of some sort. But the logical part of me is arguing that there's nothing to resent, and that THESE pair have done nothing in reality that has really earned anyone's ire.

Geez, here I am trying to be immersed in something fictional. But the problem with that was that thanks to my power, they're no longer simply 'Fake', as I'd put it. Not only that, they seem to have the same personality traits, as well as being aware of what they are when I summon them.

Well... I'm not sure of that either, but I'm about to find out in a moment.

"Hey," I said to them to get their attention. It seemed to work for the most part as they both stood up shaking on their legs while choosing to glare at me at the same time.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stood up without much difficulty before I tried again "So, without any snarky comments, how're you both feeling?" They both just looked to one another as if they're holding their conversation entirely in stares. It wasn't long before Alice had turned to me first.

"Yeah, we're just a bit tired. You're a lot stronger than I thought you were." she said as if she hated her entire being just for saying those words.

Huh, that was unexpected honestly. I didn't think she would actually give off a normal response in regards to my question. Well, time to test the waters some more while I'm in already. But I'm never telling them that I used a major buff of another character to aid me.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes," I lied before I turned to regard the purple haired swordsman "How about you Decus, you doing okay?" I tested once again. I almost didn't notice him nod to confirm it, but luckily I wouldn't have to ask again.

"Okay, that's good. Now, neither of us have any reason to fight. So is it okay if I ask you something?" They both certainly did not expect my question as they both turned to look at one another again before turning back to me.

Alice gives a tilt of her head "What is it that you think you need to know?" she asked curiously.

I coughed into my hand before speaking up "Are you aware of... you know... what you are?" I asked her somewhat awkwardly.

If anything she looked more confused "...Are you referring to me being a half-elf? THAT'S not a problem is it?" she said with a narrowed look in the end which was soon matched by Decus.

Hmm... seems she didn't get what I was saying. But it also seems as if she remembers all of what happened to her in the plot as well. Now isn't that an interesting fact to think about?

I snorted at that "Trust me, that's not even an issue for the likes of me. You don't have to worry about pointless and stupid discrimination of any kind from me. If anything, I actually find it kind of cool." I stated honestly at the end.

She just rose an eyebrow "You don't have any problems with that? And how do you find it appealing?" she asked somewhat surprised.

I shrugged "For one, why should anyone even be against them just for existing? And I find it pretty cool because it makes you pretty damned intelligent and adept in more than just magic." I explained to her. And she had shown the tiniest amounts of surprise at my opinion for a quick moment.

I was still not expecting the conversation to continue like this at all. I thought she would still try and give of a false sense of adorableness and try to break me down psychologically like she does to everyone else. Then again, it could be that she's acknowledging my strength and is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt out of a grudging respect.

Decus on the other hand, is simply following where Alice goes out of his love for her, so he's basically in if Alice is ever involved, or if she commands him to do so.

I continued nonetheless "Either way though, that's not what I was referring to when I asked you that." They both had looks of confusion until I elaborated "I was asking if you were aware of what you both were. And it goes beyond just the two of you as individuals."

"What are you talking about?" Decus spoke for the first time with a confused, but focused stare.

'Oh boy.' I thought with a mental sigh before I continued "Okay, first off we're in-"

Once I'd explained the situation to those two, the reactions were... expected to say the least. But they handled it well as I'd promise to give them a call, because apparently Alice had taken an interest in the prospect of the 'new' world. For everyone's sake, I hope she doesn't mean more victims to satisfy the needs of her own sadistic side.

We also just took a minute just talking about random points in the fight, with them mostly commenting about how my own personal skills suck in comparison to their training.

But afterwards, I gave a short farewell to them both, and I had simply deselected them after saving before I turned to declare that the battle had ended as well as it's aftermath.

As soon as I'd confirmed that it was over, my vision was once again assaulted with loads of colors that would give a normal person a well induced seizure. Thankfully however, the process was MUCH shorter than it was getting out of there than it was getting in, and it wasn't long before I felt myself shakingly land on my feet whilst covering my eyes.

"GAAHHHH! SON OF A BITCH! OH GOD! I DIDN'T CLOSE MY EYES!" I promptly swore as I tried to get the blinding light away from my eyes. It felt as if I had stared at the sun as my vision was shot for the moment due to the transition of getting me back.

"Miss Hebert!" someone shouted worriedly, and the voice sounded very familiar for some reason.

I still had some of the flash left in my eye, but enough of it had disappeared to where I could get a glimpse of a figure with an american themed scarf.

I was still wiping at my eyes furiously as I turned in the direction of the voice "Miss Militia? Is that you? Oh wait, I can see you a bit from here now." I stated as I could now see my vision was beginning to readjust somewhat. I could only make out vague images of the others as they were still crowded around one another.

She had gotten closer to me and had grabbed my shoulders "Are you okay? We could see what was happening from here, but it also looks as if you took some hits yourself." she said with concern laced in her tone.

Out of surprise, I had backed up to give myself some space before I shook my head as much as possible to clear the last remnants of the light out of my eyes. It was enough to where I could see where everything was now before I gave her a questioning look "Wait, what do you mean you could see all of what was happening?" I asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"It's as she said," a stern, yet neutral voice broke out. Turning to it's direction revealed that it was Velocity that'd spoken up before he pressed on "We saw everything from where you disappeared from the room, to your fight with the two unknowns, and to now where you made it back." he explained.

His statement brought me to my own musings as I was contemplating how that was possible. I thought back to everything I had selected before I was sent to that other lifeless copy of the test lab. Nothing came to mind until I thought about the 'Extra' options that were suggested to me before everything began.

'Huh, so THAT'S what the "Spectator" option does... I think I'll be using that more often.' I thought with a smile on my face at the many situations I could use it.

Let it be known that while I lean more towards being an introvert at times, I still have moments that I want to show off in front of a larger crowd.

I was very thankful that I could also see everything once again before I was blinded by my own power. It makes me want to show an appreciation that I can see just as well as anyone else. But thank god I didn't have any dojutsu unlocked, 'cause not only would I feel drained at this point, I probably would've been permanently blind or nearsighted as a result, so 'yay me!' for that small mercy.

However, not everyone seemed to have shared my enthusiasm as I looked to see Miss Militia and a couple others giving me frowns for whatever reason. The one who ended the silence was Battery "What were you thinking! That could've been dangerous if you weren't careful enough back there! Just what were you trying to accomplish?" she exclaimed in a scolding tone, while all the while getting closer to me until she was only a foot away from me. Her and MM were giving me looks that demanded a good explanation.

Once more, let it be known that I also (usually) NEVER back down from anyone trying to give stern or angry looks of any kind that's not from my own parents. This has mostly occurred in situations where the opposing side has nothing that weighs on me enough that I have to give a semi-emotional response for my actions. Since that happens often, it has also led to me becoming what I refer to as my 'Saitama' phase. A phase in which happens in two ways: one, I give a smartass comment that also explains my actions in the most patronizing way imaginable, or two, like Saitama himself, have no fucks to give at the very moment and simply choose to answer with whatever we want to say in the most blunt way possible without a care in the world about the response waiting.

Or the rare third option, which is for people I cannot stand for the life of me, and choose to give threatening remarks if not left the hell alone.

So I gave no other means of a response as I simply shrugged my shoulders with a blank look whilst only saying "I just wanted to level up. So I went to get experience." I said in the most nonchalant and casual tone of voice.

Their expressions did not change. In fact, I think I may have made it worst. And if Assault's laughing was any indication, I may have just brought myself some more trouble today.

*Sigh* what a drag...

* * *

A/N: There goes my first real attempt at writing out a fight scene of any kind. If it's bad, I'll rewrite it, but also keep in mind that it'll take forever. And before anyone questions the amount of damage output in the battle itself, remember that my stats (thanks to Asriel) were a factor throughout the whole fight. And as far as the SI's fighting capabilities, I wanted to show that they were still powerful in their own right, but that they're also very sloppy in terms of any actual technique. It was more so the unpredictability and some techniques thrown in that were a bigger factor in a much more decisive victory. After all, it wouldn't be much fun if they actually finished them in one punch and moved on, right?

P.S: This story's also up on .com if anyone is actually interested. It's under the same username, but it's the same story essentially.

P.S.S: Do NOT expect me to calculate anyone's stats to such a large degree except the SI's, as buffs will be applied at some point and that's already a shit ton of stuff for me to do.

So be sure to leave (legit) criticism on this, and I'll see you guys later.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My eye was twitching in annoyance, and I'm sure the other occupants of the room could attest to that by simply reading my body language. I was also in my seat, opening and closing my hands in annoyance at the events that were sure to come very soon. I looked at the hero group in question as they had surrounded me on both sides of the table which is also present within a conference room. The room in question looked just like a meeting room where those in a business would gather and pass around ideas or any updates that concern them in any way. The table was large and circular in shape, and it was colored in a sickly gray color that makes it feel as if this very room has an air about it that shouts 'serious talk'.

For those who don't know, according to the heroes I was being 'utterly reckless' and needed to show some 'restraint' until whether or not they can determine if it's safe to use my power. Which was already a stupid idea to begin with as I'd already told them that if you don't have any knowledge of the games or their play styles, then you'd have a useless ability on your hands. I even told them as such, but they're still somewhat insistent on telling me that I was to eager to jump into a possibly dangerous situation. Either way, I'm annoyed just by hearing it over and over.

The only one who wasn't scolding me (as harshly) about it was that Assault hero. Out of everyone, he was the only one who seemed lightly amused from my 'level up' explanation if his smile at the time was anything to go by. So as of this moment, he's the cool guy in my books.

But the reason I'm in here is so that I could apparently meet the 'Director' in order to discuss such recklessness, discuss my apparent 'Tinker' power, and discuss any means if I ever think about joining.

If it wasn't enough that I simply didn't care about meeting someone else, it's the fact that I also have to be victim to more tests. And they, of course, emphasize the new order of not using my gaming powers. Not like they could stop me anyway, but I guess I'll indulge them for the time being to see where things go.

It's also been ten MINUTES since I was dragged in here to me this person, and I was stuck doing nothing but tapping a little rhythm with my hands onto my thighs. I was already impatient at this point, so no one was on my case as I now held my face up with my left hand while my right was occupied with providing the rhythm.

Another minor bout of info I discovered was in the form of my somewhat short fox tail. When I had sat down, I had felt the pain of having pressure upon it when I had absentmindedly forgotten about it. It wasn't something that I was used to having, so it was another appendage that I had to learn to live with.

So out of sheer boredom, I tried moving my tail with a sense of purpose so that I wouldn't just have it gravitating towards the ground on a regular basis. In light of this realization, I soon found that it was somewhat easier than I thought, but still a bit... distracting. Imagine how you normally control your body's movements, easy right? But now imagine that you have to actually focus into each appendage in order to do so. It's less troublesome than I'm making it seem, but it's still a minor annoyance nonetheless in terms of making good progress.

It's simply like an additional muscle that I'll have to grow into before it becomes second nature. So I stopped trying to practice this in the room and simply waited even longer to wait for this 'Director'.

After several agonizing minutes of doing nothing but that, I finally hear the door open and the now revealed lady of the hour has shown up to introduce herself to me.

As she'd walked to her seat I could make out some features about her that were prominent. For one, she's got a bob-styled haircut that was colored a bleach-blonde. She was wearing a navy blue jacket that was open instead of being buttoned up, and underneath that was a white-red striped shirt of some kind. She also wore a blue skirt that matched the same tone as her jacket had, and it reached up to her knees, plus she also wore some shoes with low-heels. Another thing about her was that she was somewhat overweight, but not apparent enough to warrant a mention.

What was worth a mention was just how serious her expression was on her face. It was as if she had been a war veteran of some kind if I can't see any amount of positive detail that showed she was at least at peace, or something.

As soon as she had sat down at the opposite end of the table which is facing me, she regarded everyone present besides me with a nod of acknowledgement before she settled her gaze onto mine. The very moment we made eye contact, I felt as if I was being judged by my dad in regards to whether or not I fucked up in some way or another. But I didn't let it show on my face, lest she gain more ground.

Her voice rung out "Now that we've all been gathered, I think it's safe to say that we can get to the main issue of this meeting. Now who here can explain to me all of what transpired in the last half-hour?" she said in tone that said 'no nonsense'. With the way she said that, all thoughts of her being similar to my dad were completely erased.

The blue and silver armored hero Armsmaster brought attention to himself by coughing into his hand.

Because you know, coughing is a gesture that says it's your turn to talk.

"In the past half-hour, Miss Hebert was present with each of us in the power testing lab in order to bring out and test her abilities. Although we started questioning her abilities first hand to see if it's within her knowledge, thus making the testing procedure accelerate it's progress." He seemed to pause before he turned in my direction, but continued nonetheless "When we asked her, she briefly stated that it had much to do with... video games, which also included her changer state. We seemed reluctant to this, and she noticed as well. It was also that she said she believed that she's in possession of a tinker ability, but her specialty's currently unknown." He turned to the empty wall for whatever reason, but didn't stop with his recollection "But it was when we were about to proceed with our own testing methods, that she had done this." He said while activating something on his armor for a moment before the room slightly dimmed.

It had made a few more noises before all of a sudden, it had shot out something equivalent to video footage that would be shown from a projector of some kind. If that wasn't already weird enough, it also began to show what happened in question by replaying it for everyone in the room. Although the only difference is that this is more than not from their perspective.

From there, it had begun from when I'd just simply waltzed into the middle of the facility, to when I disappeared from their viewpoint, to the fight and it's aftermath. Everything that had happened then was recorded and shown for everyone to see.

As soon as he'd stopped the video, he turned to everyone once more "As soon as Miss Hebert was gone from the premises and ended up in that other area, I had performed a scan and found that the area in front of us was a spacial distortion of some kind. Since it was a new development, we agreed that it shouldn't be tampered with until further notice. Oddly enough however, there was music also being played throughout the entire room as the fight went on. However, the scans also show this having no visible effect elsewhere." he paused before he added finished his assessment of the previous situation.

While the video was playing for all to see, I glanced at the corner of my eye and saw the director was gazing at it like a hawk. It was as if she was looking to find every little detail that looked, sounded, or seemed important enough to recognize and determine them on a threat scale. Everyone else's reactions hadn't changed in the slightest, as they were already aware of what had happened.

And all I could think about was how many other useful functions does that armor have.

The lights had brightened up again before I noticed the director's gaze turn to me once again to regard me. She had an unreadable expression on her face when I tried getting a read on her facial expression, so she probably has experience in masking her emotions well enough.

However it was I who chose to speak first "So I guess this is the part where I answer a crap-ton of questions, or something along those lines?" I spoke in what one would say is nonchalant tone of voice.

She didn't seem to be amused in the slightest as she gave an annoyed look as a response whilst saying "You're right. I DO have questions about the stunt you've pulled. Just like how I also have questions about your other tinker ability. But we'll be getting to that in a moment. For now however, how about you explain what THIS was?" she said to me, seemingly irritable.

I just gave a shrug in response "Like I told everyone else, I wanted to level up, so I went to fight in order to gain experience to do so." I looked to see she wasn't satisfied with my answer, so I continued "What I basically did was move to get some space so that I could engage in a fight in order to get stronger at the next moments notice. Although even I didn't expect to be brought to another plane of existence in order to do so. I was also trying to show legitimate proof that my power is in fact, centered around the functioning of a video game." I explained with a dismissive wave of my right hand.

It still doesn't matter to me whether or not they believe me, but I thought it necessary to give another reason so I don't seem completely selfish. Although it still might take a good while until I can convince them that thanks to my ability that magic is now real. To be fair though it sounds stupid even when I say it that way.

She didn't say anything for a moment until she asked another question "So you say that this 'video game' power allows you to get stronger. Can you explain how that works in detail?"

In which I simply replied "As I said to them earlier," I began while pointing to the heroes gathered around before continuing "The most you'll get out of this power is if you understand the mechanics of any game in general. Anything the game has in store, I can bring out, modify, change, and anything else I wish to do can be influenced in reality as well. There are even the most minor of things as well, but those are the more technical parts of the game." I elaborated to everyone in the room.

Most looked shocked at the possible amount of control I could implement with a thought, while others seemed only more curious about the finer aspects of my ability. I lifted my right arm to join my left in holding up my head above the table, most likely appearing bored to most who see me in this position. Honestly I just wanted to get back to messing around some more by fighting someone else, because the last one had me hyped as hell while in the midst of it. But now I'm back to more explaining and learning something new once again, it's what happens everyday after all, right?

Though, maybe I need to practice in my chakra reserves as well. After all, now I qualify enough to become a proper ninja. Maybe I should also delve into some taijutsu as well, but what style should I even use? a majority are either decent, clan based, or have some sort of requirement necessary that I'd have to spend time on. Damn, I haven't even gotten started on basic chakra control either! The jutsu I could most likely use now would probably be the basic three, but even those would still take a good amount of energy to use, especially the way I am now.

Maybe I could just plan this out, like taking one step at a time. I should focus on my overall physical ability and control before I get too deep into it. But maybe my newly gained stat points could attribute to that in some way to make this easier, like focusing into dexterity if I want to use the 'Gentle Fist' style or add vitality to that in order to master the 'Goken' style that Lee and Gai both use.

For elemental affinities, would the game let me cheat and let me master all of the elements? Or would it just leave me with whatever I was already given? Could I choose my bloodline ability? If so, could I gain multiple using gaming physics? I'm not sure if that's even po-

"-iss Hebert." said an annoyed director, apparently she was talking, but I tuned her out.

Shaking my head of my previous thoughts, I spoke up "Sorry 'bout that. What were you saying?" I asked. I've got to stop getting distracted while I'm in a conversation, otherwise I'm gonna miss some important stuff.

She took a deep breath before talking again "What I was asking was if the people you were fighting were apart of your power as well? Or could it be just a simple projection?" she questioned me for more details.

I just straightened myself before nodding in confirmation "Yeah, they're both a part of it. But they are more than just your simple summoning as I chose to fight them by my choice." I answered.

She rose an eyebrow "How so?" she asked.

I looked her in the eyes "As I said before, I wanted to grow stronger. So reasonably, I opted to choose those who're strong enough to pose enough as a problem. I also say they are 'special' because that they act of their own accord as well as working along side me should I wish it. But I simply find it easier to befriend... some of them." I say a bit cautiously at the end.

For once, one of the others spoke up, which happened to be Assault, and in which it also prompted a side glare from the director "So in a way, your somewhat like Dauntless in which you get stronger, but instead you have to work for it to get results?" he asked me.

I shook my head at that "I don't know who Dauntless is, but no. Truthfully, I don't really have to work for it at all. I could just sit where I am and just get stronger at my own pace. And as far as I'm concerned, I see no limits to it. Heck, if I wanted to, I could do the same for others as well." And it was true, it would be as easy as generating items from other various games just to raise my stats by whatever quantity. There's nothing stopping me from doing so, so I see no real reason to hide it. And I figured it will be quite a while before I establish myself in this seemingly chaotic city.

Everyone seemed to have gone silent at that, with no one making any sudden moves or gestures to show that they were still alive. I simply sat there with a confused expression on my face as I looked to see that everyone was giving only a slightly surprised look towards me. I just sat there for an uncomfortable few seconds before I chose to break the nervous tension.

"So, can anyone explain to me who this 'Dauntless is?" my voice rung throughout the room waiting for someone to respond.

It was thankfully Miss Militia who saved the day, as she was the first to break out of her stupor "Well... he's another Proctectorate member who can permanently empower objects each day. And Many believe that he'll one day reach the same level as the Triumvirate." she explained.

If anything, I was only more lost "Okay, I got what his power is, which is cool and all, and I can do something like that as well. But who or what is this 'Triumvirate'?" I asked confusedly. After I said those words, everyone started looking at me again with rapt attention. Only difference this time was that those were looks that one would give another if he/she lived under a rock for a certain amount of time.

I just sighed before looking at Miss Militia "Did you tell them ANYTHING about earlier? 'Cause I'm sick of being expected to know these things that are apparently average to everyone in your world!" I raised my voice at the end of my statement.

Everyone turned their attention to the military themed heroine, who sighed for a brief moment before she gave everyone else a glance "What Kid Win and I found out at Winslow... wasn't good information to say the least. What we've discovered was that Taylor here, is in fact... not herself." she stated vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Battery with an odd look on her face.

I just loudly sighed in response, which caught everyone's attention on me once again. Once I was sure that they were listening I began to explain the exact same turn of events up to the point where I said that the 'Real' Taylor was dead, in a sense. This of course set everyone on edge, up until Miss Militia helped me in assuring them that I am no 'Master' as they put it. And even then, I understand their skepticism of the situation, but there's nothing any of us can do to fix this huge mess.

It was times like these that I just want to curl up on the bed and just dream away everything, or look up at the night sky and just ignore everyone around me. But I'm already aware of how deep I am in these circumstances, even though I still don't like it at all. Just thinking even more complicated thoughts just make me want to quit today. But still, it was worth going through when I have a power that can essentially bring back some good childhood memories to reality, so I think I can at least make it through the rest of the day.

As soon as everyone was not glancing at me with a little tension in between, the director decided to get back to questioning me "So, in spite of all this, do you at least remember anything you could have done beforehand that could have led to this?" she asked, obviously prying for more information.

I decided to be honest "Yes actually. Before I even went to bed, I remember doing... something on my laptop about some adventure story that has to do with the powers I now have. And of course I get sent to somewhere with no knowledge of it whatsoever." I said while cupping my chin in thought. Seriously ROB, what the hell? I could have gotten killed with that kind of irresponsibility... so thanks a lot.

It's also no surprise that I even remember the 'adventure game' to begin with. I remember the details of what I'd gotten in terms of my powers, but never the initial setting for what I was being unwillingly prepared for. It's not too hard to figure out that this place is where I ended up. But the only good question is why am I HERE to begin with? I would have been fine with any other world, like the cinematic Marvel universe where I could have a bit more understanding of what's happening.

At least then I could blame it on cosmic shenanigans like the tesseract.

The director just took a deep breath for a moment before she rubbed her forehead "Okay, I guess that's all you can give us at the moment. And you say you're from another Earth as well. Is there anything to note about your Earth that we need to know? Like for say, other well known capes if that's possible?" she asked in a neutral tone with a minor amount of curiosity hidden beneath.

I just shook my head as a response "No, my planet is absolutely free of anything supernatural." I say with a good amount of confidence before I added "By the way, are we still going to be testing to see my apparent tinker ability?" I ask her in a curious tone.

She in turn, replied "Not quite. I believe we still have some more questions we would like to ask you before doing so."

I just sighed in response "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

She nodded before she continued "Good. Now first off, while your ability is powerful as well of the other things you have mentioned, is there any sort of limitation that you know of that could be of harm to you or others?" she asked neutrally.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered as I didn't see the harm in doing so "Both, actually. While I mentioned hacks and mods, those are dangerous depending on what I'm trying to accomplish. If I wanted infinite lives? I can do that. Having an infinite amount of energy? Easy. But trying to impose other things like for say, changing the WORLD'S gravity? Yeah, I'm not touching those kinds of things for the rest of my life, thank you very much."

We all sat in silence for what felt like forever until I broke the non-existent ice "So can I test out my tinker ability now?" I say with only a tad amount of impatience.

The director simply sat in silence for a moment before giving an annoyed reply "Well, that depends on what happens then. Are you going to cooperate by following our guidelines and procedures, or will you just do whatever you feel like again?" she said with a narrowed gaze which was most likely intended to intimidate, but failed to do so.

I simply shrugged "Well last time I actually knew what I was doing. But I have no clue about what kind of tech I can make unless I have something to work with. So I obviously have no other choice, less I blow something up in my own face." I joked at the end.

Instead of responding to my little joke, she opted to to turn towards Armsmaster and address him "Have her use either Kid Win's or your own workshop, I don't care which of the two. Just be sure that there are results that we can show for it," she said in a commanding tone of voice before she turned her attention to me and gave a stern look "And I don't want you causing trouble outside of what you're instructed to do. And you're not allowed to make anything until we give the okay. Are we all clear on that?" she asked (demanded) the both of us. At our nods, she seemed to have lost a bit of tension as she let out a sigh of relief "Good, now you two go on and move to one of the workshops, and the rest of you can stay close by in case of anything. Miss Militia, you stay as we have some things we need to discuss." she ordered everyone that was present in the room.

Soon, all of us, minus the weapon themed heroine, got up from our seats and proceeded to head out the door. While everyone else was headed out, I turned toward the director in question, which in turn also prompted her to raise an eyebrow.

"By the way, you never really introduced yourself. And I can't simply label you as 'the director'." I stated to her in a curious tone.

She stayed silent for a moment before she replied "Piggot. Director Emily Piggot. Now answer me this in return, what's your real name?" she asked in an almost curious manner.

I did nothing but stand in silence before speaking up again "I don't have any memory regarding my true name, but I can at least give you nickname that's close enough." I take a deep breath before I looked to meet her's and Miss Militia's gaze.

"Call me CJ. If that makes things easier enough." I say with a grin on my face.

We made it in record time, although we had to move down a floor to do so. It was just me and Armsmaster as apparently he was one of the only two tinkers this team has, and that he has more experience in such line of work. Seeing his armor makes me question what his specialty is if he made something as cool as that.

Neither of us exchanged words as we simply crossed the halls before taking a right into a VERY spacious. Not Dexter's Labratory, but hell if it's not a good use of space for your own personal workshop!

From what I could see, there were vasts amounts of what most naive idiots would call 'junk'. But if anyone had the proper knowledge and imagination, then they would already realize that these were pieces of tech that were either still under development, or already completed. The tables were a clean shining steel, proving that there was some amount of care for it. There were also monitors and keyboards on one side of the room that were showing some kind of tests as some type of alloy of some kind was under a scanner of sorts. Tools were scattered throughout the whole room as well with some being recognizable, while others weren't.

Armsmaster guided me to a specific spot, which was another table covered in parts and other tools. The parts however, they seem to... resonate with something in my head. I remember this feeling from before, but now I feel an even deeper connection and a sudden inspiration to build.

Armsmaster's voice brought me out of my musings "Have you been feeling an idea in your mind when you saw these parts?" he'd asked me.

I just nodded my head without taking my eyes away from the parts. I had no clue as to what these actually are, or even how they could be used for... well, anything. But my 'tinker' senses are getting something off of these, but it's as if I'm missing something.

I turned and looked to the only experienced tinker in the room "So what am I suppose to be making exactly?" I ask him. It wouldn't do to make some kind of super weapon without any safety regards, as I'm being supervised by only one hero.

He turned to me while he replied "Anything that can give any hints as to what you specialize in. But be sure that you refrain from anything that's remotely destructive." he informed me without a hint of emotion in the way he spoke.

With that, I turned my gaze back to the numerous amounts of parts on the table. While I knew that it resonated with me, the feeling I get doesn't necessarily give me anything of basis that I'm suppose to build. I could feel my hands slightly sweating in nervousness as I had no clue as what to do exactly.

But suddenly, I had one... crazy idea that had surfaced itself in the forefront of my mind.

'What if I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe I'm still subconsciously trying to think like a genius?' I thought in minor realization. What I think is happening is that I'm still trying to understand what's in front of me as if I could understand it, but truthfully I won't. I realize now that what my tech knowledge in general was nil, but my tinker ability is providing steps to creations that have been brought to my mind as an idea.

'What if I just try picturing what I want, and see if it helps me from there. But what can I build that's useful and limited to what's in front of me?' I pondered with a hand on my chin.

I'm not bothering with weapons yet, as not only am I not allowed to do so for the moment, but I already had planned to do so at a later date. So the more logical route would be to switch to defensive measures instead of the usual destructive offensive measures that I'm normally so inclined to appreciate. But the question now is, what do I build that protects me and can be used without being busted. Power armor is out, as I don't feel the need to suit up in something ridiculous. I guess the only thing that I can think of is a personal shield of some kind as I still want to be mobile as well.

So in my mind, I began to picture a small portable shield that can be worn on my person or any other individual I wish. As I had done so, that inspirational feeling from before had crashed back into my head with a new found vengeance as I now knew EXACTLY what to do to make it and how to do so without fail.

With this in mind, my hands moved to grab a tool and a part as I began to get to work. My body was on autopilot as I began tampering, cutting, shaping, and fitting together pieces of a puzzle that I created. Everything came together flawlessly as if I had known how to do it all along and even then I was still growing even more images in my head as if I needed to add different functions to my personal 'fuck you' shield.

Essentially at first it was just a matter of getting started and making progress, now it's as if I'm finding a way to make it better than it already is. The primary function was to simply act as a invisible shield around the wearer's body like an extra surface. Now I find myself adding new parts with it as I now have a second, third and possibly fourth function that I now found that I could embed.

The secondary was a mode allowing the shield to reduce all opposing kinetic force/energy to zero regardless of the other laws of physics being applied.

The third function was similar to the second mode, only this time it redirects that energy back into the opposite direction from which it came. I came to refer to it as the same way a Franklin badge functions, though without the reflection of lasers or other energy based attacks.

The fourth one, involved expanding it outward, similar to the bubble shield from Halo, but I'm not too sure about the same rules being applied to this.

While these new ideas were awe-inspiring and I wanted to get to them right away, it was simply that... an idea.

For one, I'm not even done with the steps to finishing the main function, not even close. The other big problem was that the other ones either required more parts or energy outputs that these couldn't fulfill on their own without more material of any kind. And I'm assuming that I'm limited to whatever I'm using in this spot, as I'm currently borrowing a hero's equipment for my sake. In a way, it's like having your own mental error message as I couldn't proceed any further without meeting the requirements to do so.

So I find it distracting as I'm still in the process of making the damn thing, all the while I'm envisioning something better that I know I'm currently unable to do.

The more I continued to work, the more the world seemed to just disappear from my perspective, as if it were only me and technology that mattered the most at the moment. Before I knew it, my hands were also grabbing tools as if I knew them before and as if I had lots of experience with them as a whole. From my mental 'schematics' however, I was only about forty percent done with the object. That's to be expected actually as I understand the functioning that comes with it such as that it's made to fit someone of my size, smaller, or bigger if enough energy is supplied. I also find it easier as it's simply an object that I would attach to a part of my body, as I plan to have it relatively small. It'll probably be finished in about... several more minutes or so? It's a rough estimate, given that I'm not interrupted in any way imaginable, but I'll be okay as long as nobody comes just to trash it.

Either way, I've got a long way to go from here.

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was probably underwhelming, but it was more so for the sake of plot relevance than anything else. I don't think I'll push onto the topics of 'The trio', or anything else I'm missing until later. I don't feel like I've captured the characters quite yet. Granted it's still the beginning, but I still want to make sure that they still stand out as themselves. (While still trying not to be biased towards certain other characters. *Glares at Piggot and Armsmaster*)

P.S: Sorry it took a while to get this out, but you won't believe how much INCONVENIENCE I was given when I was set to get into my desired Technical School only to find on the news that they shut down PERMANENTLY. So I had to extend this slightly as I was looking around for other schools close to home.

Edit: OH! before I forget, I may consider writing some omakes in the future. But I'm not completely sure about doing so. And don't forget everyone...

I...

would...

appreciate...

a BETA! (Or other forms of criticism...)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Well, I've got some good news about my latest invention that I feel like sharing. But let's recap for a bit before getting to the informative portion of my explanation. In short, after I was dismissed into a workshop to test my inventing skills I had made a fantastic discovery. It wasn't until I had actually finished the body shield that I had attempted to see if I could think of anything else that wasn't primarily defensive. To my joy, I could do much more than that, as I gazed at every piece of technology in the room and found that with enough time and resources I could not only improve everything around me to the maximum efficiency, but I could make whatever I wanted without any sort of mental blockage that wasn't catered to supplies of any kind.

Although the only thing to be worried about now is how it works in the field, but I'm confident that nothing will blow up in anyone's faces.

The results however, is the reaction when I recollected this to Armsmaster, he stood stock still with his jaw dropped. That was probably the most emotional I've ever seen him since I've been around him, and I had already considered him to be stoic to a fault.

However, it seemed suspicious enough when he told me that I was free to grab an unused parts to build something else while he promptly exited the room. I was puzzled when I tried thinking of the possibilities of such a thing and why he left me alone, but my mind hasn't come up with anything. But the only clue was that he must have gotten a notification of some sort if the way his visor lit up was any indication. I'm gonna just assume that there's someone waiting outside in case I do anything stupid. Even though I admit I was tempted to question it even further, my mind was instead once again excited at the prospect of making something else I want.

The good news about my first shield, was that I had managed to create it with the first two functions I had in mind. Not only will I have maximum protection against many threats, but even those with super strength won't mean much in the long run. The gadget in question is about as small as my wrist and is shaped in a circular fashion with a little blue glow in the middle. The ideal place I'm putting for now however is my inventory so that I can pull it out at some point later.

Now however, I'm trying to consider what to build next.

'What else could I build that would be extraordinary in some way?' I thought with my right hand cupping my chin on reflex.

While I wanted something new, I wanted it to be used by me and only me. Something I knew I could personalize and use over and over. Briefly I looked at the headphones that were wrapped around my neck before I had an idea.

'That's it!' I thought in realization 'I can create the best phone with the most top of the line functions!' I thought with internal excitement.

When I think about it, it makes sense in a way. It's not only smaller than a laptop of some kind, but with enough coding and what not, I could definitely achieve similar effects with it. Although the main thing to question is how much do I want from it in order to determine how often I use it. As far as data goes, I can make that a nonexistent problem along with it's battery life. But I doubt I can simply have it function with the exact same stuff my previous phone had. Although an upgrade sounds nice once I cross that bridge.

Eh, it'll make communications much easier later on anyway.

With this in mind, I began to start on the process of getting myself the best piece of modern technology that anyone will ever know.

This shouldn't take as long... I think. I don't know how long it took me to make the shield exactly, but I'm sure I've been building it for at least thirty minutes or so. So if I'm gonna take a wild guess, then I'd probably say this would take up about maybe half of that time.

As soon as my hands were already getting to work on the new gadget, I allowed my mind to wander aimlessly about today.

Geez, today didn't seem to end for whatever reason. I already went through a bunch of crap on my own due to my new gaming physics, which I still wholeheartedly agree is becoming one of my most preferred superpower. Not just that either, but apparently this world is all kinds of screwed up as well. I mean, imagine people back home with powers like these people, that right there is already nightmare fuel for me on both dangerous and stupid levels that humanity seems to breach WITHOUT powers. But at least it can't get much more worse than that right?

The other thing that got me curious is the way they label powers here. When I mentioned being another person, they assumed I was a master type of cape that could control others. How do they label other kinds of abilities? How the HELL would they label mine? Things like this make me question my placement even more the less I know.

The people I've met so far... either they're seriously stoic and almost seem lifeless, boring as watching water dry on pavement, or they're relatively nice enough to hold a conversation with. Those listed in the latter description are only a couple of people, which is not a good sign. Then again they did mention a younger team of heroes known as the 'Wards'. Other than them being younger than eighteen, there's not much else I can decipher myself until I meet them. I hope they're cool though... like, Assault cool. Seriously, the guy works like everyone else, but he seems legitimately carefree to an extent. Miss Militia's nice too, but I haven't gotten to that level of closeness to where we can just mess around in light banter.

And isn't that funny, since I've spent more time around her than anyone else here. Though, that could also be partially blamed due to my slight introvert tendencies. But I guess I could do something about that later as I'm probably going to be busy for a while considering what all of what I'm capable of. Though with that in mind, I need to be sure to learn what else I can do otherwise I'll probably regret it later.

I took a moment to stop my work in order to scratch behind one of my fox ears. It brought a small feeling of pleasure that one would find if they were to be massaged, I made a small note to do it more on my own time.

I moved my distracted appendage to get back on track to my new gadget.

'Now where was I going with that?' I thought as soon as the comfortable feeling washed away my previous train of thought. Seeing as I haven't been able to remember, I mentally shrugged and got myself back into building my latest creation. Man, I'm totally going for the science-mage combination, 'cause lord knows how dangerous they can be when given enough prep time for any situation.

Only thing to go on from there is to find out what to call myself, and since I'm qualified for both technology and magic I think I'll try my hand at keeping that theme. I'm not going for the obvious gamer theme, as it not only sounds absurd to the general public, but it would also just be a lazy effort if I'd done so.

So as I continued to work, I began to think on different names I could use that would suit me in some way. I believe I have a better chance at finding one since I doubt anyone has the same type of power combination as I do.

'What could I call myself that everyone can remember? Hmm... names like 'Cyber-Mage' or 'Technagician' are a good start I suppose, but I'll only keep them if I can't come up with anything else.' I thought with finality on the matter. I looked to an electronic clock on the wall to show that it had been at least thirty minutes since I started building this thing.

'I didn't think I was into it for THAT long.' I thought with some surprise at that notion. I turned my attention to the gadget in progress, and channeling my inner 'tinker' senses told me that everything I wanted within this thing was almost complete. It's rate of completion, I estimate at about... eighty-two percent completion? Either way, it was good news to me. So with another mental shrug at my good news, I got back to it.

For the next few minutes, I continued to make progress with each part that came together to get my intended product. It was almost done, but I was interrupted in the next moment as I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? Everything ok in here?" the mysterious individual asked.

I stopped what I was currently working on in order to turn around and regard the now revealed adult male who was standing near the entrance. In terms of appearance he didn't really stand out, but more so that he was ordinary looking to where I could lose him in a crowd. He was fairly tall, taller than me by a good four to five inches, and his hair was a dark brown color that seemed to almost match mine but at a slightly different tone. He also wore glasses, but they were a respectable size as to not be a hindrance to him.

Once he had asked the question I casually shrugged in response "Yeah, everything's good over here. Just need to get the last of this stuff added before I'm completely finished." I say with a wave toward the object in question before I turned back to him "So, you're one of the people they sent to check on my progress? Because if you're also going to be watching me in place of Armsmaster, then I'd like to know your name first." I say with a small smile on my face as I now had someone who I could most likely talk to.

My smile turned to a concerned frown when his look of confusion had changed into what I could describe as something precious lost. I'd know, because I've experienced it myself for one, and he has a look of despair that just rolls off of his face to where anyone could spot it.

Concerned (for once), I prodded "Hey, are you okay? You just seem kind of... down." I hope I didn't somehow offend this guy somehow. He didn't give off a feeling that makes me mistrust him, and so far he didn't seem like a bad person at first glance.

He answered, but wasn't looking me in the eye as he said it "Y-yeah, I'm... okay. How are you doing on the tinker tech?" It was obvious that he was trying to change the subject.

I knew what he was doing, but it also wasn't my place to get involved. But it may at least distract him from what he's thinking about, because if it's one thing I can do, I can get off of the previous subject.

With a small smile I turned towards the nearly complete object "It's going great actually. Pretty soon I'll be able to get a lot more things done than what any other phone could've ever done." I said in a humorous tone despite it not really being funny.

He looked at it in confusion "Phone?" he questioned.

"Yep," I began with a nod of my head "Pretty soon this thing will be able to process so much more data, information, and a lot of other stuff once I'm through with it. I'll also be able to play my songs through these headphones just the way I like to do it." I explained before motioning to the mentioned headphones on my neck by pointing at them with my right hand.

Yeah, I'm not holding anything back with this thing's functionality. Pretty soon I'll be doing futuristic kinds of things that one could hope to see at the touch of the screen. I'm nearly done with the thing as well, so I'd consider that an even bigger bonus in the long run. Because I'm definitely positive that something like this would've taken years to develop back home, and that's not including the process of doing so such as financial reasons. Lord knows how much that would cost for any individual.

The man looked at the incomplete device with a small frown before turning back to me "Are... you sure that's a good idea?" he asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders "I don't see why not really. I mean, cellphones nowadays can pretty much get stuff done for anyone who has one and that they know what they're doing. And what I'm building will make things a lot easier in the long run." I explained before I turned to him with a curious gaze "You still haven't told me your name by the way." I say to him.

He seemed to grow a slightly saddened look on his features, but before I could ask what was wrong again, he looked at me with a smile that was strained "Danny. Call me Danny." he told me before he turned around towards the door with a slight slump of his shoulders "Well... it seems you're doing fine, so I'll get going then." he added with a small wave.

I frowned for a moment before calling out to him "Hey, are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked him in a concerned tone of voice. I've never heard someone who spoke to me sound so... down.

Without turning around, he just nodded before he left the room with the door closing behind him.

I couldn't help but wonder what was up with him before turning around and going back through the motions of putting the parts together. I had only a few minutes left before all that I wanted were completely installed and programed within the device.

It was only a matter of time before the object in question was completely finished with no other interruptions apparent. I moved all of the other parts which I no longer needed to the side in order to get a full view of it.

It was about the size of my old HTC phone, but the edge of the screen was outlined in a thin red, while the sides with the other buttons were colored black. Other than that however, I already knew most of the other features in and out of it for obvious reasons.

But while it's structure and programming was complete, it was missing one thing.

I turned my gaze to the little piece of metal off to the side with the other parts, it was only smaller than the phone by seventy-five percent. It was also colored in black, as I didn't want to mess up the color scheme I had set up for it.

In short, it was the battery I needed in order to power it for an indefinite amount of time.

But this is where I wanted to experiment. I wanted a different power source so that it would not only last almost infinitely, but wouldn't burn itself out like if I'd used regular electricity or something else to draw from. It's where I got the idea instead of those things, I wanted to try my hand at keeping it powered only by mana, or magical energy in general. It seemed like something worth trying, as I could tell also that if I were to use any other forms of power, then I may be tracked by the city grid or something whenever I feel the need to build something big.

I don't care how good these guys are, if they're gonna stop a majority of my creations, then I'll be sure that none of them will be able to get in my way.

What makes this battery special however is that it can replicate and project more of whatever I powered it with. Taking that energy and supplying itself with it forever. The only thing it can't do is switch to another form of energy, as I'm sure it will make itself unstable. I'm not completely sure that it'll happen, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks concerning this. Plus, mana should be the only thing that I'd really need to put into it.

I used my left arm to bring the conductive battery closer to the high tech phone, before I simply brought up the menu without pausing the world this time. I scoured through the options up until I found my personal designation as the 'player' and changed it.

I came back to this because I grew a theory about how I could truly be in control. Due to the previous discoveries that the game conveniently ask me questions I find myself curious about, I found it odd that it also wasn't already in my jurisdiction. Well, it is, but the mere fact that I was labeled as the 'player' applies that I only had a limited amount of options that were slightly more loose than any other game.

But I'm sure if I designated myself in a higher position, then I should have an even greater amount of control...

\YOU WISH TO RENAME YOUR DESIGNATION AS: GAMEMASTER?/

I confirmed that I wished to change it. As soon as I'd done so, a ton of different options became present before me than ever before. Hell, I don't think I even had a quarter of this many options when I had previous access to it. Now there's things like leveling up objects around me without limit, changing character's traits and memories(?), language settings, and an even an option to summon enemies in game as my own allies.

And the best part?

NONE of these even counted as being hacked in the slightest.

"Now THIS is pretty awesome." I said out loud to no one in particular to my newfound discovery. I just knew I could make some useful ideas out of this, but I need to get what I came for.

Turning off the menu in place of the lab again, I briefly focused my mana without triggering any of the techniques. I focused it into my hand, in which it glowed with a bright blue hue to signify my concentration. Knowing that I have the proper amount of focus to maintain such a simple task, I didn't waste any time grabbing the energy conductive battery with my free arm.

With great care, I brought my left arm to meet my right as I let my mana energy flow into the power source. The next moment, the battery glowed in a similar fashion for a couple of seconds before it dimmed into nothing, and pretty soon I let up on my concentration as well. I looked to see that the metal on the object seems to only have a light glow to it, but nothing surprising.

I grabbed it before grabbing the phone as well, then simply planted the battery into it. I then put the protective case around it to secure it before I turned it around to turn it on.

Now since this phone wasn't truly branded in any way possible, there was obviously no logo that appeared within the first two seconds. But then again, most phones don't start up immediately either, given that I'm already at the start screen. But obviously there's nothing to do as there are no programs installed other than the ones that even get it to this point. I knew this and already planned for it but I just had to get the right equipment suited for programming and installations which should be around here somewhere, but I knew I wasn't allowed to touch those quite yet.

'Oh well,' I thought with a shrug 'Might as well wait for them to come back, I can just mess with these settings in the meantime.' I gained an evil grin at the thought of just what I can do now.

"Oh yes," I said quietly to myself whilst bringing up the menu "THIS is gonna be fun." I ended with a silent, but devious laugh that no one but me could hear.

With that, I got to the FUN part of 'work'.

A/N: NEXT chapter will be an interlude. Told you guys I didn't forget about Danny boy. But with that out of the way, I just also wanted to get out that I'm working on another worm cyoa, but it's the first version. Before you decide to groan about OP bullshit and what not, I just wanted to say that I chose powers that I believe wouldn't completely wreck or fix the setting. But I also just wanted to add that I don't know whether or not if I want to make another, as it'll be a LONG while before I do that as I want to get a bunch of chapters out of the way for 'In this game'. Either way I'm sure I'll come up with something later so see you guys till then.

P.S: This took a bit as I was feeling nostalgic and decided to play some of my old gamecube games, like Sonic Adventure 2.

P.S.S: Does this chapter seem rushed to you guys? I couldn't tell, even when reading over it myself.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** (Interlude- Director Emily Piggot)

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry that this took so long to make, but I'll explain in the Author's notes below so that you can get to the chapter. Just take note again that this is another interlude that I want to make sure I didn't somehow fuck up royally. Nonetheless I hope I did at least a tolerable job to where you all can bear it.

* * *

'Could today not get any more stressful?' I thought to myself while rubbing my forehead, feeling a headache at what's been going on for the past hour or so.

I was now sitting in my office alone after the previous discussion involving Miss Hebert, and sending her off with Armsmaster . Although to be frank, even going that far is a bit troubling considering of the information brought to everyone by Miss Militia. So on top of the current shit storm that Shadow Stalker may, or may not be involved in, we now possibly have a cape that's either in dire need of psychological help, or some sort of greater force is at work.

Honestly, I don't buy the fact that she claims to have come from a completely separate earth. Even though it's more likely, it's also more possible she's mentioning Earth Aleph without realizing it. It's possible after all, that some remain ignorant to the fact that there's an alternate earth unless you're those who specifically searching for obscure sources of media.

Although, I'm more inclined to believe that she's lost her memories, but even that's a stretch. For one, she doesn't seem to hold any sort of nervous ticks the entire time we were around her, instead she showed annoyance and boredom for the most part. And when we questioned her on her powers, she seemed to know with absolute certainty with how they work and how they could be used for the most part.

This was a case where she felt that they could open up something dangerous if they're not careful, and her apparent recklessness didn't help matters in the long run.

If what she heard before was a load of bull, then she must be going delirious if she'll believe that her main power is centered around something as miscellaneous as a 'game'. The idea in itself was simply absurd to where there was no way that such an ability has actually existed. Previous records on capes in general would probably show that there are others who have tried to acquire names centered around works of fiction, with Mouse Protector being a good example among many.

At the same time however, she couldn't FULLY disclose such a crazy notion as there was no other explanation for what had occurred within the power testing lab. Trying to find other ways that this could be possible would more likely just take up unnecessary amounts of time and energy just to find every strength and weakness to a new capes powers. Which could also cause her to show greater amounts of aggravation that would make things even less likely in her favor.

And then she had mentioned possible tinkering capabilities, something that any group would fight for, given the chance that they somehow find out about it and can exploit it.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that things will only be getting more difficult the more we delve into more details about her.

What seemed to be the only reasonable action to take was to call her parents, though going through records had showed that her mother was deceased, leaving only her father available. It was only a matter of time before he came to her office to discuss such complications involving his daughter, and I could already feel another migraine growing just thinking about it. Having to explain that how she triggered and any other business afterwards was going to take a lot of care and management in order to set things without conflict.

However, my musings were interrupted when I heard the sound of the office door being opened. Which I was waiting for as I wanted to get details from his observations in order to speak with her privately on his findings. After all, anyone knows that tinkers can be troublesome when given time, resources, and a specialty that can be exploited in many ways. Take those away, and you've got a normal person with nothing but ideas trapped in their heads unless they have a secondary power.

Armsmaster walked in with a sort of urgency in his steps as he made his way to stand at attention right in front of my desk before he let his arms fall to his sides. As always, it was hard to determine what his expression was due to his visor, but working with him long enough gave me a bit more insight as to how he's feeling thanks to his lower facial area being exposed, with his mouth metaphorically giving me more details. His mouth was in a thin line, which is normal for those who've been around him enough to know this, but like I've stated earlier, you can notice the more little details. While he seemed to be frowning lightly to any other person, I could see it crinkle only a bit in what looks like worry for whatever reason.

Whatever it is it can't be very good if he reacted this much to it.

"I assume you've already assessed her capabilities once again if you're here reporting to me, right?" I asked him with a raised brow. My arms were crossed onto my desk as I waited for a response from the Proctectorate leader.

He simply nodded "Yes, after observing her for a good part for the last half-hour, I can confirm with certainty that she indeed possesses tinker knowledge." he informed with a calm tone of voice, but his worried expression did not vanish.

I just nodded in acknowledgment "Good. We can at least add that as a rating once we figure out her specialty. Have you managed to find out what it is before you left?" To others, it would seem foolish that I'd seemingly left a recently triggered Parahuman alone without supervision. But I was careful enough to where such a flaw was seen as such to anyone else, when in reality I'd subtly placed the other members of the Proctectorate team around the area in case of any sort of suspicious activity. While Velocity was actually dismissed, Assault and Battery were on standby as this was taking place in case of anything.

He didn't answer right away, as he seemed to... hesitate? That's odd, what could garner that kind of reaction from him? While I stand by my personal beliefs surrounding other capes, I still have an acceptable tolerance when it comes to those who won't abuse their powers for just any petty reason. Armsmaster being a good example, as he's one of the few that I mostly respect due to his preference to stay professional in many situations.

I was brought out of my personal musings when he began speaking "Director, we may need to perform a few more tests to confirm this, but if what I've discovered is true," he began with a slight urgency in his tone before continuing "Then it's very possible that she holds no limits to what she could create." he finished.

To anyone else, I would seem completely calm with how I didn't give any signs that showed how surprised I was at this new piece of information.

Internally however...

'This certainly changes a lot of plans. Just what am I going to do to keep her grounded?' I internally questioned in a rare bout of irrational panic. I immediately stomp the idea before clearing my head 'No... no, can't attempt that either, it may cause more harm than good. Can't jump to a decision because of paranoia, I've got to think this through to where it works in our favor.' I thought once I've fully calmed myself.

Okay, what do we have that can convince her? If she showed boredom in the first place since being here, that's a sign of two things. Either she, like most, want to simply go all out against other Parahumans in a fight, or she's legitimately bored with all of the tests that have been presented in the first place. If it's the first one then it should be manageable, after all, Shadow Stalker is still a part of the Wards despite how many headaches she causes those around her. But if it's the second one, we'll have to put a more convincing front to make our options seem more appealing to a point where they couldn't refuse.

'Speaking of which...' I thought before regarding Armsmaster's question "There's not much we can do now except keep that under wraps, because only god knows how the public will take such a thing." I said with a grimace. On one hand, she'll be the envy of tinkers everywhere and may be looking at a good future given the circumstances. But of course there's also the chance that others will fear what she's capable of and may try to force her away or have that kind of power under their thumb.

Even though I admit that I'm not much different from the second one when the situation calls for it.

He responded with a nod of acknowledgment, but I continued "For now however, we stick to assessing the situation at hand before we make any big decisions. First and foremost, has her father managed to arrive yet?" Because he was involved in the steps to make this easier.

It was also pretty standard to inform the Parents or Guardians of any triggers concerning those of underage should they become involved with such a situation. And seeing as this little incident had also outed her as a Parahuman, it was crucial that they both know their options are most likely limited.

Another nod from the present tinker as he added "Yes, currently he's in the lobby awaiting for further news concerning his daughter. What do you plan on telling him?" he asked curiously at the end.

It was a harmless question as far as I was concerned, so I chose to answer "Simple, I wish to see if what we've discovered turns out to be true. But if they are, then things will likely become... less complicated." I explained to him before I regarded him once more "While I mention it go and bring him here, so that he comes and we can discuss this matter?" I ordered him. He simply chose to nod and leave without another word.

Once he left I took a deep breath, weary of the situation and what it's come to.

While I said that I was more inclined to believe Miss Hebert lost her memory, that doesn't mean that I actually do. Because that's just as unbelievable as what she claims her powers are. While she has gained traits that could be compared to a case 53, she also had claimed that she's from another earth that may or may not be Aleph. That also implied that they also had their memories intact as well, which made it all the more suspicious when others had lost all forms of their memories as a result of receiving powers and inhuman traits.

With that being said, I need to fully prove that what she's saying is true. While she has been honest with us so far, I still wouldn't put it past her to keep some details to herself. Having her father here would give an... incentive of some kind depending on her initial reaction.

It would prove either she's legitimately another person who's more than not confused at their situation, or that Miss Hebert herself is being mastered by another to respond how they want to respond. This way we can see how they react to when they see Danny, because if the theoretical master bothered to control the Hebert girl then he surely should've counted on a situation like this happening at some point. He or she may throw random responses in order to try and play it off like nothing's wrong.

Sure she showed no signs of such a thing before, but you can never be to sure. Either way, this girl was bringing all sorts of trouble today.

At that thought, I couldn't help but think of how today's events could've been caused in the first place.

When I'd spoken with Miss Militia, I'd promptly asked her about what her findings were at Winslow in order to get the story straight. She had revealed that Shadow Stalker had been present at the incident where Miss Hebert was shut in her own locker, and according to her, Sophia didn't know anything about the situation in any way.

I'd be inclined to believe the probationary ward if it weren't for two things. One, my general suspicion towards that statement as she stated she was there, but didn't seem to at least act like she took any further action. Although when I think about it, that's to be expected of her to some extent. Two, her psychological state that's both been questioned both on and off duty. Which is also fishy given the state Winslow is in with gang members, plus her own hostility that should have warranted some form of hostility from her, and thus being reported from the school, to the PRT handler, then to us.

Something's up, and I'll find out what it is. It's only a matter of time.

I only had to wait about five minutes before the door to my office had opened up once again. This time Armsmaster was not alone as the one known as Danny Hebert had walked in alongside him.

I sized the man up as I made a gesture for him to sit down. He didn't have any real features that would make him stand out compared to most people, but I can certainly notice the traits that Miss Hebert herself had inherited from him. Right now however, he has a lot of worry etched on his face.

It didn't surprise me in the least when he spoke first "What happened to Taylor? Is she okay? I heard she was involved with an incident at school." he asked, seemingly eager for answers.

I decided to indulge him "Physically speaking, she's fine, so nothing to worry about there." He let out a sigh of relief at that bit of news, but I pressed on "But I'm afraid that there are more pressing matters that concern your daughters well being." I informed him, which caused him to gain another look of worry once again as soon as the words had left my mouth.

I rose a hand to stop him, prompting him to let her continue "Rest assured that while she's in perfect health, there is still a couple of things you should know that had happened as a result of the incident in Winslow." I explained.

But instead he seemed to speak up once more "But what I want to know is what happened? All I was told was that something happened in her school, then she was brought here of all places." he said, looking as if he's restraining himself from exclaiming his confusion to me.

Once more, I decided to give him an explanation "Approximately at two o'clock in the afternoon, your daughter was shoved into her own locker which was filled with various amounts of waste that could be considered a bio-hazard given enough time. But as soon as she was shoved in... she had triggered, and proceeded to break out of confinement herself." I repeated the important events that had transpired that had been said by Miss Militia, who was also informed by Kid Win.

He seemed to go wide eyed at the implications of such a thing, and seemed to go quiet at that thought. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because his facial expression, but anyone can most likely deduct that he's just worried sick about his own flesh and blood.

But with her possessing powers, he's also most likely thinking of her future as well.

There was his closed fists as well, anger probably evident at how she triggered to begin with. Makes the next steps easier to accomplish if I can get him to cooperate.

I made a show of sighing sadly, which brought his attention again towards me "I'd rather not say it, but there's something else wrong with her... mentally that is." I said with faux regret at mentioning it to him.

If anyone thinks that I'm not capable of something like this, then think again. While I have standards like any other person, I'm not above using emotion to have things go in my favor.

If possible he just looked more concerned than before when he stood up from his seat "W-what do you mean mentally!?" he exclaimed desperately, hoping that what I say next is not as bad as I'm making it.

I nodded my head in response "Yes. She seems to have... lost her memories, and have been given someone else's in exchange. Sadly, we haven't found any means to restore her memory that'll allow her to recognize anyone." I explained to him.

He seemed to grow visibly angry at that, but didn'tsay anything in response to what I've stated. Only his face and his clenched fists show the rage of a parent when something happens to their kid, either that or enraged denial. Afterwards his face seemed to go through several emotions, but as soon as Icould figure out one, he would switch to another. But in the end, he decided to go with grim determination.

I looked to Armsmaster for only a brief moment to see if he reacted in any way. If the very small frown he was giving was any indication, then he knew what I was doing, and more than likely didn't like this kind of manipulation. But nonetheless, he didn't outwardly react in any way that would go against what I had told the father.

The man in question spoke up "I... I don't want to believe it, but you probably wouldn't have told me this if it weren't the case." He took a deep breath before he continued speaking "I haven't been the best parent since her mother passed, but I can't lose my daughter either. I know we've grown distant to where we're like strangers living together." He seemed to be talking to himself rather than anyone in the room "So... if what you're saying is true... then I want to see it for myself. I want to at least be hopeful that she hasn't at least forgotten me... her only family." his voice seemed to waver at the end.

Once more, I nodded my head "Then go ahead. She in Armsmasters lab building tinker tech, so you should be able to see her right now." I informed him.

He rose an eyebrow when I mentioned 'tinker', but didn't say anything else as he rose from his seat and proceeded to exit the door with Armsmaster leading the way.

As soon as the door had fully closed, I let my head rest on my hands in weariness after that kind of discussion. I mostly dread what will happen afterwards as a result, but if things go as I'd intended, then we'll be gaining a new ward to join us once convinced enough.

But still...

While I said I wasn't above manipulating others for my own gain, that doesn't mean I like it.

I just have to pray that I won't end up regretting it later in the long run.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how LONG this took to get out, but I have a number of reasons for it (sort of):

1) I took two days away from the last post to get a break and play some mobile MMOs and watch youtube.

2) Since that technical school I applied to SHUT DOWN PERMANENTLY at the most INCONVENIENT time (which was a week before the first day of classes by the way), I've had to search for other schools.

3) Still looking for a job (oddly enough, AFLAC of all businesses offered a position, not that I could except)

4) I had a bunch of other CYOA ideas that I felt like typing up on my computer so I won't be as distracted. (Anyone who's interested can PM me.)

5) This was my fault as I was getting ahead of myself with what I plan to do with the story. So when I was excited at the concept of using other soundtracks from my favorite games, I decided to search through the likes of youtube (again) to find them. The MAIN issue was that I did find them, but then I listened to them... for about three days from pure musical hype alone (NOT sorry about that part by the way).

P.S: I still plan on doing omakes at some point, so be sure to look out for those.

P.S.S: I now have... a account! *Tumbleweed blows past me* Okay... well for anyone who cares in the slightest (no one) then my name there will be LightningNova.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been so long since the last update, let's just say I've been busy and leave it at that. For some of you wondering what I'm doing, I'm simply reading some of the reviews you guys have left me in the previous chapters! Believe it or not, I actually read them, and I appreciate that from you all!**

Alice aquabld: Thanks, I try.

Thorfaxdragonkin: Can't argue with that.

Peon (guest): Good to know someone else besides me thought that for once...

ShiggyDiggered: It's more so for the surprise and entertainment factors that come with it. I wouldn't have picked this if I went for Skitter mode, that's a bucket of hell no for me!

firelordeg: That is the plan, so thanks for your support!

Guestopper (guest): It'll be a bit before we tread on that situation, but your right about this being a slight curbstomp!

goddragonking: Thanks! I'll get "Write" on it! :D

Ibskib: Fixed. And thanks for pointing those out! Sometimes you look back and it's like, 'How the hell did I miss THAT!?'

non (guest): True, but I want more than that!

exillion: K then, bye.

A.M.C (guest): Oh, thanks! I was honestly worried about that...

TheDisturbedDragon: Honestly, that was my idea at FIRST, but considering the SIs power already means he'll be helped in some way.

Echo0100: Read and you shall receive (maybe). :)

 **And that's all for the reviews I have so far! I obviously won't be able to respond to EVERY new review, so I'll get the ones who stand out the most. So without further ado, here's the twelfth chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

'Hmm, what to do now...' I thought with a bored look on my face. I was beginning to grow used to it, and I found it odd that I wasn't being told to do something else at this point.

Currently, I was situated in a chair that was slightly larger for someone of my size that was a comfortable black leather. I had one leg draped over the other as I had my bluetooth headphones over my ears listening to music off of my new personal phone, which was being held in my right hand. It didn't take much other than using my gaming power to make the likes of 'Watch Dogs' become a reality when it comes to what my phone can now accomplish. Although if I want any complicated stuff done, then I'd have to program that stuff manually in order to do so effectively. And I wouldn't have to worry about battery life either since my pure mana was a better source for power, and was self charged.

But for now, I'm indulging myself by listening to one of the in game soundtrack while tapping my left hand with the beat.

 **[Alkaline Trio - Private Eye (Played in Watch Dogs)]**

As I just sat there with the song in the background, I thought about the various changes I'd made to myself that would come in handy later.

When I'd discovered the 'perks' that's being the game master, I obviously chose to abuse such options to my liking. Although I still want to have some fun rather than just do everything, so I opted to go with things that were simple, but still very helpful in the long run.

The first thing I did was support my chakra energy by accessing the ultimate ninja storm games for one thing only... rechargeable chakra. For one, that's all it allows me to do as I still need to train it myself, but I won't have to wait a considerable amount of time to regain it. The only thing that I'd have to really worry about would be straining my chakra coils due to overuse of techniques. I didn't want to cheat any further by simply having access to all of the characters movesets right off the bat, but I still am going to work hard in order to adapt some of their fighting styles for epic use. It would also help once I begin fighting them as well as other various characters, and it would allow me to level up to perform useful techniques.

Case in point, the Shadow Clone Technique.

The next thing I changed was the casting time for my arte techniques. Before, I'd have to be stationary for an unbearable amount of time in order to fire one spell at the enemy. But now I've reduced that to nothing, so any and all spells I use will be activated and performed in an instant. The issue with that would be the cost of mana to perform even the strongest attacks, but that no longer applies to me as I've dropped the mana costs to one per use.

I admit THAT'S cheap, but it doesn't mean much since my spells won't be able to deal much damage to begin with.

Another thing that changed was my stats given to me by channeling Asriel. Instead of having infinite attack and defense, I removed the infinite attack stat from my status. Because it's no fun if it's over in an instant, but I still kept the defense portion as to guarantee that I'll never die from any and all impending threats. To compensate, I treated myself to having another character's techniques and attributes that would be fun to use later on.

And lastly, I added those sixty-five points to increase my base stats, and they now look improved.

 **Name** : CJ (or Taylor Hebert)

 **Title** : None

 **Level** : 16 Next Level: (34%) EXP

 **Stats** :

HP: 1760/1760

MP: 1450/1450

STR: 22

VIT: 9 (∞)

DEX: 35

INT: 22

WIS: 19

LUK: 3

 **Stat** **points** : 0

 **Money** : $82,800.00

I was satisfied at how I distributed my points minus luck and vitality, but still pretty good if you ask me. I was still happy at how much money I gained in that one fight, as well as increasing my dexterity so that I can move even faster on my feet. I like to have a well rounded status so that I'm not particularly weak in any one area that can be exploited.

But at the end of the day, I'm still not able to do anything now, as I've been in here for... at least twenty to twenty-five minutes? Either way, I haven't really done anything since then.

But what my mind is truly dwelling upon is the now awareness that no invention is impossible for me. Anything I can possibly conceive is well within my power to create, build, and so forth on a whim of my choosing.

This was the real deal for someone like me honestly. For one, I was quite the dreamer when I was a kid, along with my brother. You know what I mean, all of the impressive gadgets that sci-fi makes look impressive no matter how many times you see it. But at the same time it's a slap to the face when you pull yourself away from it and realize that it's either not been built, or not possible. Little details like that bring up debates between others on whether or not something is possible in any way imaginable depending on the desired effect.

If you were to include me on those very scientifically technical arguments, I would lose without a doubt.

But now I've got something that allows me to say 'screw logic, I do what I want' by literally making any invention that comes to mind. Allowing this to happen immediately makes me the envy of anyone who's dedicated their lives to research and development.

This also means that I can build the stuff that I've always wanted as a fan of certain genres. Plus with the assistance of my "Game Master" position, I should be able to boost my inventions even further in terms of performance ratings. So with that alone I'd be able to improve everything I own by a large margin.

Just knowing these things alone makes me question how I'm gonna make my place in this world.

'Man, to think that back home I was just somebody that was average enough to miss in a crowd, and was lazy as hell. Times have certainly changed, but this time for the better. At the least being on this earth proves that Multiverse theory is true.' I thought in a rare moment of optimism. Besides the other teenagers I've seen since I got here, everyone else is... okay at best. But hey, at least I got the opportunity to show off my skills in front of the other heroes.

I was brought out of my musings as I had noticed the song had ended, causing me to sigh in response to that.

'Great, what am I suppose to do now? Find more ways to cheat at life? At this point I could still do it but I want to get stuff out of the way at this point.' I thought with annoyance. I wasn't up to just sitting around and doing nothing, but I don't have any games on this phone yet, so I'd have to settle for more music.

Before I could do so however, I heard the door open and someone's footsteps.

I turned in the chair to see who it was, and it turned out to be the heroine known as Battery, circuit style costume and everything.

She saw me sitting in the chair as she cleared her throat before speaking "Now that you've been cleared on your other abilities, the director and everyone else would like to see you once more to discuss procedures and such."

With a nod, I got up out of the chair and made my way to the door where we both proceeded to exit the workshop while I put my new phone in my pocket.

* * *

'Geez, what's with some of these rooms not having any windows? If it wasn't for the fact that they were productive as heroes, I would guessed that they were pale as fuck under their costumes.' I thought with a mental complain at another architectural flaw in my opinion.

At the moment, we were all waiting in Director Piggot's office for someone else to arrive. Who exactly? I don't know, but apparently all they told me was that he/she needed to be here for this as well.

The office itself was pretty normal in itself, what with the desk and other various appliances surrounding it like a computer. The room was only about half the size of the conference room we were in previously, so there were only about four to five chairs in total that were around us. But the heroes chose to stand at attention as opposed to taking a seat.

While I waited in my seat, I took a bit of notice that the mood was somehow... different. I couldn't explain it, but it was as if they had been worrying over something since I last saw them in the past hour. Wonder if something happened while I was building my stuff? If something did happen, then I'd feel a little bad for not doing anything useful.

Another weird thing is that while it may seem subtle, the Director was watching me as if waiting for me to make a wrong move of sorts. I swear to god, if it's about more thoughts of being a master, then I'm leaving, whether they'll let me is irrelevant.

Honestly, if they try to make trouble because of some misunderstandings that I can explain... well, lets just hope it doesn't get to that point.

We all brought our attention towards the door as a familiar individual had walked in and had taken a few seats away from mine.

After seeing him, I couldn't help but speak up, as I felt like I was thrown for a small loop "Danny? What're you doing here? Are you involved with this somehow too?" I asked in genuine curiosity. While we're definitely not close on any level, his little depression earlier was concerning to say the least.

He didn't look at me as he answered "Yeah... I need to be here for this. It concerns both you and me after all." he said with a humorless chuckle that I was too familiar with as I had done the same thing on occasion back home.

I was confused at that response, but didn't answer, knowing I'll get the answer soon enough.

The Director took this chance to gain everyone's attention by coughing into her hand "Now that we've gathered together once more, we can get this out of the way and decide what happens next depending on what you decide." She took a deep breath before continuing "For the first order of business, it seems that recent events have been confirmed as you are indeed NOT Miss Hebert. The one who confirmed this is the father, who in which is present within this meeting as well." she said while looking at Danny.

The moment she said THAT, I whirled my head to face the now known father of the girl I unintentionally jacked. I think he knew I was looking at him, since he refused to look me in the eye when I was trying to do so.

'Oh... shit. SHIT!' I thought with realization as I remembered previous events.

To be honest, I knew she would most likely have parents who're worried sick about her health. But I expected for the 'Proctectorate' to give a heads up on something like that.

But what made me feel somewhat guilty was that I was directly responsible for Danny's parental fear at this moment. I unintentionally, and wordlessly put it in a blunt manner that his daughter is simply gone. Well, not 'gone' gone in a physical sense, but a spiritual one.

The only reaction my body gave away to my shock was that my eyes were still widened in surprise at the recent revelation that was thrown in my face.

"Y-you're the girl's father..." I breathed out, not quite thinking about it until I spoke to him once again "... I know this might not mean much coming from someone like me, but for all it's worth, I'm sorry that it has come to this." I told him solemnly, feeling a bit of guilt at the unexpected events that lead to this.

Realistically speaking, I know that I'm not directly responsible for this (at least I don't think), but I want to at least give him some reassurance that I wasn't just some other person who decided to hijack someone's body like some kind of sadistic psychopath.

He just snorted humorlessly in response "Believe me, I want nothing more than to just be angry at you for what's happened. But from what Miss Militia has told me, you don't any idea of what's happening either do you?" he asked me, even though we both knew the answer to that. He continued to speak "To tell you the truth, I'm still mad at you, as unfair as that sounds. But I can at least have a peace of mind knowing that it wasn't your fault, and it doesn't help that you're wearing her face either." he said looking at me with dead eyes that held nothing but sorrow on his expression as he sat in a slumped position.

I winced at that last statement as I silently clenched my fists, feeling bad at this particular situation. My face still had a guilty look as I gazed back at the director, trying to determine whether or not if this was necessary in order to get down to the other subject of this meeting. That's the only reason that I could think of for this being brought up to begin with.

Director Piggot decides to use this moment to interrupt this emotional moment "That's the main issue that we're here to resolve is what exactly happens next. But that depends on what the both of you decide and agree on when we discuss the situation at hand. Can I count on the both of you to do that?" she more so demanded than asked, but we both responded with a nod of our heads. "Good, so the first thing that I'd like to mention is the fact that the event concerning your trigger slash mental switch is still under investigation, so we'll have to wait a couple of days before we get any real reports concerning it."

Danny and I looked to one another before we turned to Piggot and nodded our heads. Besides, there's nothing that we could really do about it anyway unless I wanted to call upon Professor Layton, or even Team Chaotix, but that would be a lot more trouble than its worth.

She continued "The next thing is concerning your identity." she began with a pointed look at me "Due to what I've previously stated, you no longer have a civilian identity that's kept under raps. And once the gangs around the city get word of it at some point, they'll most likely try and force you into their ranks. And because of what you showed us of your powers earlier, that's now more likely should word of it get out." she explained in a calm tone of voice.

Danny and I gave another look towards one another before looking back to Piggot with me speaking up "So what is it that you propose that we do?" I asked in curiosity.

In some ways, I see an advantage to not having to worry about an identity. But on the other hand, I see the disadvantages as well when mostly concerning both loved ones and other personal issues. Even if either is the case, I have a way to get around that, but I'll keep that to myself for now.

She took a deep breath before replying "Well, there's many options that you could take as a means of doing things without danger. The first option is going independent, where you're on your own with no back up,you may or may not have a good chance at surviving, or as I stated earlier that the gangs will forcfully recruit you." she stated bluntly before continuing "The second option is that you can join the wards program and get the support that you most likely ne-"

"No." I interrupted her with a blank look on my face.

Everyone else in the room was slightly surprised at me cutting into her explanation if them looking at me is any indication. Danny looked just as surprised, but he also had gained a suspicious look as if I have something planned.

Piggot raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, 'No'?" she asked me in a tone that most would find menacing.

It didn't affect me in the slightest as I simply shrugged in response "It's as I said... no." I replied with no other explanation.

She damn near gritted out "Care to explain why?"

I decided to indulge her by answering "Well, for one, when concerned with identity issues, lets just say I have a way around that." That caused some eyebrows to be raised, but I wasn't done "And two, in terms of support, I can literally call up any character on a whim to come back me up if necessary. And I don't think I need to explain my tinkering ability either." I elaborated to everyone.

In a way, it was true as well. I could not only get my own form of backup should I ever need it, but it was also a lot more than that.

For one, I'm not someone who can tolerate business on a constant basis. I can tell that there's always going to be something that'd be necessary for me to do for the sake of 'experience'. Not only that, but if these guys are known so well, then they have to have been branded in some way for the public eye to appreciate, and I simply will NOT even consider it as an option.

Plus, I get the feeling that I won't be able to do as much if I did work for them. It's not even a matter of preference, but it's a matter of my age as well. While I can say that I'm eighteen in a mental sense, records of this girl would prove otherwise and would just leave me with the wards program. And if it's one thing I've learned, it's that safety is a higher priority than what I'm capable of regardless of anything else.

Them trying to keep me out of harms way on a constant basis would not only infuriate me to no end, but would also hold back my true potential in both combat and practical use. Because I just know for a fact that they're not going to approve all of my actions, along with how I'll probably abuse my powers later down the line.

As far as money is concerned? I'm pretty much covered there as well, not only with gaming power being my daily paycheck, but the tinker ability I possess as well. The latter is mostly so that most won't question how I make money, and so that I can have another way of making currency that can be stored in the bank.

So in short, no thanks.

Piggot did not look pleased at my answer to her offer. She was just barely able to keep calm from my nonchalant attitude if her slightly clenched jaw is anything to note. I don't know why she's getting so angry to begin with, because all I said was no to her offer. Only guess is that she must have wanted me to be a part of the group for some reason.

Well it's certainly not my problem, I can tell you that much.

"What if it isn't enough?" Armsmaster asked out of nowhere. In return, Piggot gave him a glare, but didn't say anything.

Not expecting such a question, I replied "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him with a confused look.

He repeated "I asked what if they're not enough to help you out when you need it? Surely not all of them are as capable as you say they are."

I just shrugged my shoulders "Well, that depends on who I call honestly. It can be another fighter of some kind if I want to overpower someone, or anyone who's unpredictable by any means. Really, it's a matter of preparation and the situation in question." And for fun as well, but I don't think I need to tell them that.

He pressed on the issue "Yes, that may be the case, but what about if the situation changes? What will you do then?"

I rolled my eyes "Then I guess I'll have to step in with them, and maybe add someone else to the mix." I stated blankly.

"What about-"

"Look," I began as I interrupted him "I understand your concern, but frankly, I can handle it myself, thank you very much." I stated with only a small trace of annoyance lacing my tone.

His exposed jaw was clenching slightly, but nonetheless he didn't have anything else to add that was important.

Piggot coughed into her hand to grab our attention again as she began to speak once again "Now that we're back on topic," she began with a glare towards the blue armored hero before continuing "While you've given your answer, I'd like to know what you think of this decision Mr. Hebert." she said giving a glance to the bespectacled man.

He gave an odd look towards me for a moment before turning to the Director "While I would feel a lot better knowing that she'd have support with other heroes on her side, I doubt that my decision would matter in the long run," he turned to lightly glare at me "Isn't that right?" he questioned, and it made me wince slightly in response.

Yeah, despite how bad I feel about the whole thing, it won't really affect what I plan to do later. So in a way, he's right to say that, but I can tell that he definitely prefers the other option. I mean, even if I'm not 'his' daughter, I'm still in her body, so that still has some psychological effect on him if he were to ever see me injured.

'Now that I think about it, I'm gonna have to upgrade Danny boy over here. Can't have him dying on me after all.' I thought in contemplation at the idea. Well, I just have to talk to him later and see if he'll be up for it. I mean, since villains are going to know about me anyway, I don't want any of them to hold him hostage to try and get to me if I ever piss them off enough.

Danny held that glare on me as if saying the conversation is not over, before he turned back to look at the Director "Although if I was to be honest, how will this affect her academic records?" he asked in all seriousness.

I froze at that, but didn't say anything to add to that conversation lest I most likely make it worse.

Although in my head I was letting loose a various amount of swears that would put immature high school students to shame.

Well this was going to suck.

* * *

I sighed as I opened the door to my new place of residence, my feet making a good amount of noise due to my carelessness. Behind me, I could hear Danny turning off the truck before he himself got out of the vehicle.

I looked to see that the house that I was in was not in too bad of a condition, but that's coming from someone who's dad has a large case of OCD to the point where almost nothing in house was left to go to waste.

From my place at the door, I could see that to my right was a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor, while my left allowed me to see the living room and another way to what looked to be a kitchen.

The living room had two sofas in total, one with three-seats and another with two. The room also came with a coffee table separating them from the TV across from them.

I moved to take a spot on the two seated one as I contemplated today's final events. With my head laid back and my legs sprawled

First thing that was settled was that I was to still attend school regardless of my identity at this point, in which I was not happy with for various reasons such as having to deal with those students again.

But the biggest issue I had was that I was technically being thrown back into school, even though I literally just graduated not that long ago. So forgive me if I'm not at all thrilled about not only being shoved back into the education system again, but the fact that I now will most likely have different classes than what I'm used to. Don't get me wrong, I made good enough grades to graduate in the first place, but I don't appreciate extra curve balls being thrown in my learning.

When I pointed these things out, they 'subtly' mentioned that problems like this could be avoided if I had simply agreed to join them.

The only wish I had at that time was that I could give Armsmaster two middle fingers and a cloud of dust as my response to his inquiry.

But at the very least they would at least continue the investigation as I was involved, and that apparently triggers were a serious subject no matter who you are. But they would be notifying us if they found anything in particular that concerns us.

Yes, I used the word "us" in that last sentence.

In spite of how (righteously) angry he was, Danny was still willing to allow me to stay with him. Granted, we're about to engage in serious talk for a good amount of time, and that picturing his little girl in danger would most likely give him a heart attack was enough incentive was another factor involved.

That last one was his reason mind you, I'm not THAT kind of person to go so low unless I don't/never will like you.

What worries me is just what is he going to ask me in the first place? I wasn't sure if he noticed, but throughout the whole ride to the house I was as nervous as ever. My palms were sweaty as I worried of the possibilities, and I'm sure he's nice, but when concerning your own family, you better give the desired results.

I heard the sound of the front door closing and turned to see that Danny still had a serious look about him when he moved to sit on the other couch away from my position.

For a good few minutes, neither of us made a move or spoke up until the man of the house broke the silence "Now," he began while keeping his gaze on me "I have questions for you that I want you to answer truthfully. I have no reason to trust you, but you haven't given me a reason to do so otherwise, and you didn't mean for this to happen either."

Hearing that, I nodded in acknowledgement, which prompted him to continue "But I'm sure you have questions that you want to ask me as well, right?" Another nod from me was his cue to start "Okay then, first and foremost, Miss Militia told me as to what you were doing before arriving. But she mentioned that you stated something about a adventure sheet, and she also found it odd that you didn't elaborate on that specifically. Because most capes also don't tend to know what their powers are the moment they get them. Care to share?" he said as more of a command than a question as he crossed his arms.

I nodded my head "Yeah, the only reason I had done so was because I didn't think much of it to begin with." I shrugged "Back home, none of this stuff was even possible to begin with, so with nothing like that being available we turned to simply being as creative as possible." I took a deep breath before continuing "So with that in mind, I went to enter a 'Choose your own adventure' for... something." Danny rose an eyebrow at that "I know, that doesn't really help answer the question, but as far as I remember is that with that list came with a bunch of options for powers." I turned to face him "But I'm guessing she told you about my powers as well." I made to twitch one of my fox ears, in which he nodded in response, confirming my theory.

Knowing I answered his question he made a gesture as he stated, "Now that you've answered one of my questions, it's your turn."

I didn't bother hiding my state of confusion "Why'd you let me stay here?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments, just sitting and staring at the TV blankly for a bit until he came up with an answer "To be honest, I didn't really know why myself at first. Like I said back at the Proctectorate building, I wanted to be angry at you for what happened, the students who most likely had a hand for the 'prank'," he said with a vicious snarl at that word before he continued "And especially the fact that we can't really narrow down who was involved in the first place." He had a look of pure rage upon his face at this point, and his hands were further proof of this fact as they were clenched tightly.

I just waited until he calmed down enough to finish his explanation. He looked to be taking deep breaths for a moment until he was at least at a point where he wouldn't act irrationally.

He looked back to me "But... seeing how you act, while probably rude to some people," he inclined with a tilt of his head "It didn't mean you're a bad person. And it helps that you were willing to cooperate without making at least too much trouble. Plus... you seemed to regret what's happened despite it not truly being your fault." he said with a nod of his head at the answer.

I didn't do anything besides stare at the ceiling, not sure what to think. On one hand, I felt relieved that he didn't hate me because of this, and that he was even willing to push that aside for both our benefits. On the other hand I feel as if he wants something else...

As if he read my mind, he spoke up again with a narrowed look "Now I have one more question for you, and compared to everything else this is the most important to me as a father." he said in a very serious tone directed at me.

As soon as I nodded, he spoke "Now, I've heard that they said that you claim that your power is having control over reality using 'game physics' along with your tinker ability that allows you to make anything, I'm not sure whether those are true, but if it is, tell me one thing," he said while giving me a piercing stare "Can you get her back? Is it well within your possibilities to do so? If it is, then tell me."

I widened my eyes at that before my gaze softened at that question. It was familiar to me, as there are those I know that would be willing to do anything for those that they love. And I did still feel guilty about it, so the least I could do was give him an honest answer.

I steeled myself before turning to him "Yes, given enough time and resources, I should be able to pull it off." I told him with absolute honesty to his important question.

As soon as I said those words, he gave the biggest sigh of relief that I've ever heard before opting to let himself sink further into the couch.

Following his lead, I promptly chose to do the same thing, letting my own sigh of relief escape my lips as well.

For a minute we were content with just knowing that all of our worries were put behind us for the time being. Knowing that any and all future problems could be solved tomorrow and so forth was a refreshing thought to Danny and I as of this moment.

'Man, with all that happened today, it felt more like months with how stressful it all was.' I thought with annoyance. I didn't expect any of this crap to actually happen, but that's also not to say that I regret having powers either. I just wish that I had them in a different universe so that I can have more fun with it. Eh, who knows? I may just have fun in this world...

There was no other sound going throughout the house other than our light breaths moving up to the ceilings height as we're both tilting our heads back with our eyes closed. For a moment, it was a peaceful silence that the both of us could appreciate.

It lasted for a couple of minutes before both of our stomachs rumbled loudly at the same time.

We looked to one another in a wordless stare before I broke the silence "So," I began "What do you want to eat?" I asked with a good amount of curiosity in my tone.

Danny seemed to sit and think for a bit, with a few different emotions crossing his face before he turned back to me "What time does the microwave say?" he asked.

I moved up from my spot and into the kitchen before I spotted the numbers in green on the mentioned machine "It's seven-fifteen." I tell him from across the room before heading back into the living room waiting for his response.

I didn't have to wait long as he turned to look at me "How about a pizza?" he suggested.

My only response was a grin, one that the man in charge returned.

* * *

 **A/N:** Christ, I didn't mean to take THIS long in order to get this done. Well nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry once again for the wait. I just hope the length of this chapter will satisfy some of you.

 **P.S** : I'll be leaving fun facts once or twice a chapter if I feel like it.

 **Fun Fact(1):** Originally, I was going to use that 'No Uber and L33t' perk and change it instead to where Contessa and Accord had the hots for one another, got married, and then used their powers together to not only lead the U.S. nation, but improve the world's economy as well.

 **Fun** **fact(2):** All those things I mentioned about myself and home up to this point are all true. So yes, my auto maintenance class was an absolute mess, but darn it if it wasn't the most entertaining class I've ever had that year!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"CJ! Hurry up and come downstairs to eat, it's almost noon!" Danny shouted throughout the entire household.

I groaned in displeasure as I was rudely awakened from my peaceful sleep. I got out of the bed before I proceeded to make it up by placing the covers where they were previously.

Once that was done, I simply re-equipped my set clothes from yesterday, as not only nothing truly happened to them, but they can't be ruined anyway. So even now I was clad in my usual triforce t-shirt and gray-black jeans as I was yesterday. Although this time I had decided to wear some different shoes, which happened to be all black at the top, while the soles were all white.

Afterwards, I moved to the bathroom and proceeded to wash my face of any muck that could've gotten there during the night. I used the rag that Danny told me to use to wipe any and all spots that were necessary, with the additional effort of having to wipe my fox ears and tail. Oddly enough, those areas felt really good when rubbed in a way one would do to an actual fox, but no way in hell am I telling anyone about that.

With my morning wash up now complete, I quickly moved downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a box of cereal as I was talking to Danny.

"Morning, Danny. Sleep good?" I asked as I pulled out a box of cheerios and set it on the counter.

He nodded his head "Yeah, I had a good rest. You?" he asked as he turned in my direction.

I grabbed a bowl and a jug of milk as I replied "Same." I said as I poured the milk into the cereal before putting it back, grabbing a spoon and taking a seat at the table alongside the man of the house himself, who was reading a paper with a cup of coffee sitting next to him.

Ever since we shared that pizza last night, Danny had made it a point to let me know house rules and such so that I don't mess with anything that I shouldn't. Whether it be from kitchen placements to bathroom arrangements, or the basement, he didn't let up on any of those particular details just in case of future events. He chose to ask for my name as we both agreed that referring to me as someone I'm not would be pretty awkward, but we both thought it was a pretty good idea.

Although when concerned with the bathroom arrangements, he asked me what my true gender was back home. Suffice to say, I didn't answer right away, which in turn was enough of an answer to speak for itself.

His reaction to that little known fact was NOT good, but at least he managed not to stay mad for long, because technically I'm a girl now so anything expected from the actions of a guy is pointless.

But that wasn't even getting to the weird part, as it had ocurred while I was looking around Taylor's room. Rude? In a way, yes, but if I'm going to be here I can't be unfamiliar with it for too long. But the strangest thing I didn't expect to find was in one of her drawers, I had to go through that as I'm still getting used to being the opposite gender. But I looked in there, only to find a few pair of undergarments with Armsmaster's face on them! Understandably, I can see why, as she probably was something of a fan of his or something. But that moment came, and all I could think was, 'almost as weird as today'.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized that I had apparently finished my bowl of cereal. I blinked as I hadn't noticed at first, but then shrugged and proceeded to go and clean the bowl in the kitchen sink.

Danny began talking as I was still washing some of the dishes "So what do you plan on doing today? I have at least a couple of days off of work to get to know you better, so we have lots of time to get stuff done." he said as he was still reading the newspaper.

Honestly, I was surprised at first when he admitted that he'd be willing to do such a thing, but then I remembered that he said that he had someone to cover for his position at a business called, 'Dockworker's Association'. He happened to be the spokesperson for the business itself, but I had nothing to really say to that, so I was honest with him and said that he must be doing good work.

Even more cool is that I technically get two days of from Winslow, and with today being Monday, I couldn't think of a better day to start my time off.

I didn't turn around as I answered his question "Well, actually I figured that I might need to improve the state of you and the house while I have the chance. And you're right about how much time we've got, so I thought this would be one of the best ways to do it." I said as I kept washing some of the other dishes.

This time he did turn to me, but with a confused look on his features "What do you mean by that? Are you talking about fixing the house or something?" he asked.

I turned to him, and took a brief moment to let my left hand out of the water while giving a 'so-so' gesture "Kind of. In a way it's to mostly insure that nothing gets damaged in the long run." I explained before I dried my hands off since I was done with the dishes.

As I moved to the three seated couch, I noted that Danny had put down his paper to do the same thing as he sat on the opposite end of the couch I'm sitting on.

He spoke first "So what do you plan to do exactly to 'improve' the house? Or me for that matter?" he asked as he crossed his arms above his chest.

I cupped my chin in thought for a moment before responding "Well, I plan to fix any glaring problems the house has before I can do that. And when I was mentioning you, I was saying that you need a way to defend yourself, as we both know that my identity is out to the public at this point in time." And it was true, because ever since yesterday's events, everyone at the school probably already spread gossip about me being a cape if them taking pictures were any indication. I couldn't let him simply fend for himself if any of the later villains came after me.

Even if they failed to do so in the first place, I'll be sure they'll pay for it later.

Danny, if it was even possible, just grew even more confused "Okay, I know your power revolves around games, but how does that help with what you just mentioned?" he asked.

I pursed my lips for a moment before I replied "You know how in games, there's spots where the players either can't travel, or destroy? I'm basically turning this house into an immortal object so that literally nothing can do any amount of damage, and the house itself won't worsen due to time or anything natural like that." I explained to him with a wave of my hand at the end.

His confusion turned to surprise at hearing that "Oh... wow. Now that does sound really useful. Are you sure you can do that now?" he asked a bit unsure.

Instead of answering, I opened up the menu and paused the world as I'd done so many times yesterday, and proceeded to go through the usual motions.

\YOU WISH TO SET 'HOUSEHOLD' AS AN IMMORTAL OBJECT?/ (YES/NO)

I didn't waste any time in confirming my desired choice as I gave the mental push of the button. As soon as the confirmation was set, the whole house immediately glowed a bright violet before returning back to it's original state.

"Okay, so far so good..." I muttered to myself as I once again brought up the menu.

I guided myself to the item generator that was available, and selected about three rings to pop into my hand. Nothing stood out about them as they appeared in my right palm, and the only thing worth noting was that they were all silver

What I'm doing is basically taking an average equip-able item(s) and implementing any sort of stat boosts that I wish upon them. I could do it for myself, but I don't have any problems at the moment that warrant such a thing.

More times than not, if I was still simply labeled as a 'player', then I would have to be very specific in what I'm trying to accomplish. Hell, I'm not even sure if I would still be able to set anything as an immortal object, or something else that's very specific.

\ITEM STATS:  
-Ring: (none)  
-Ring: (none)  
-Ring: (none)/

'Let's fix that...' I thought with a maniacal grin on my face as I made to change the stats.

\ITEM STATS:  
-Ring: STR (+400)  
-Ring: VIT (+800)  
~Regeneration: Regain 20 HP per 0.5 seconds.  
~Ultimate Resistance: Immune to all status effects.  
-Ring: DEX (+200)/

'There we go.' I thought with my grin now threatening to split my face.

Yeah, I'm a cheater who cheats at life in any opportunity given to me. But you know what? I think it's all fair when the villains can group up with their goon squads and outnumber me on a regular basis.

With these stats implemented, I wasted no time in resuming... well, time.

The moment that everything went to normal, Danny took immediate notice of the rings in my hands "...You did that already? How?" he asked.

I just simply gave him the answer "Oh, I just paused time so that I could get everything done in an instant." I said casually. Seeing his shocked look, I decided to keep speaking "So! While we're at it, here are your equipment!" I presented to him with a dramatic flare.

He just stared at the rings and back to me before he did so once more "Okay," he began in a confused tone "How exactly are those supposed to help?" he asked me somewhat incredulously.

I handed him the rings as I was speaking "Well, these rings give you real life stat boosts to increase your chances at survival when you get into trouble." I explained before continuing to guide him "Now be sure to remember that these improve your strength, vitality, and dexterity. And don't bother knowing which one is which, because they're designed to stay equipped to you." Honestly he didn't even need to be a player for this kind of thing.

The best thing about accessories in RPGs, is that they can have any sort of regular/special effect to whoever has it equipped. I simply gave them the necessary upgrades to be considered useful in a confrontation, should it ever happen at any point.

I just can't wait until I start making my own magic.

He gained a look of realization after my explanation "Oh! I see! So it's THOSE kind of RPG games! It's been a long time since I even looked back at that particular genre." he said to himself at the end of that statement as he was putting on the rings.

I rose an eyebrow at that "Wait, really? You didn't seem the type to play anything like that." I said politely. To be honest I didn't expect that little piece of info to come to light. But hey, who knew?

He gave a chuckle at that "I may not act like it, but back in my high school and college days, I was a bit of a geek for things like that. Heck, I even played Dungeons and Dragons with a good number of people." he said with a bit of nostalgia in his tone at the end.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I mumbled out to myself in a low tone, "God dang it..."

It wasn't low enough however, as Danny still heard me "Hm? What is it?" he asked curiously.

I looked back to him and crossed my arms "It's just that I've NEVER played DnD before. I've always been curious, but I never took the time to learn how to play the actual game." I explained.

Yeah, the closest I've gotten to interacting with that series was some personality matching quiz that one of my friends sent me to see what kind of character would match me the best.

I may not have understood it then, but I think it said that I fit the most with both 'Bards' and 'Sorcerers' just by my personality alone.

The bespectacled man laughed lightly at that "Who knows? Maybe I can share some of my old notes to give you some ideas for your gaming power." he suggests in a humorous tone before continuing "So, technically you already accomplished two of the things you've already said. But what did you plan on doing afterwards?" he asks me at the end.

I shrug "Actually, I was hoping to practice a bit before we get to know one another. You know, having a good hang out after a long workout, that sort of thing." I said with a smile on my face.

He scrunched up his face for a moment before nodding "Okay, we can do that. I'd also like to test the limits on these rings you gave me. Thanks for that by the way." he said.

I nodded my head to acknowledge his thanks before I looked at him with a questioning gaze "So do you know any place we could train? Because if not, I'm sure I could try something." I suggested.

He gained a thoughtful look before replying "Hmm. The only two places I can think of are the boat graveyard and the forest. The graveyard we'll have to be cautious, and the forest is ways away from the city." he answered.

I cupped my chin in thought as I considered both options.

On one hand, the forest sounded like the best option to do battle and all sorts of combat experiments in. But the issues with that make it more inconvenient, with the most prominent being that we could be tailed by another cape without knowing it, and that I'm not sure of how fast I could get there if I tried flying. But it's more so my paranoia that's gotten the better of me more times than not, so I don't take what's 'safe' at face value.

"We're going to the Boat Graveyard!" I exclaimed in excitement that threw Danny off guard for a moment before giving a small chuckle in response as I continued "Not only can we practice in combat, but we can also find parts that I can use to start building technology and much more!" I said with the excitement still in my voice.

The man chuckled once again at that "So I guess you're ready to go?" he asked with an amused smile.

I nodded before we both headed to the door, but I suddenly remembered "Wait!" I said before using my game master power to replicate my shield defense, before pulling it out of my inventory and handing it to Danny. As he grabbed it, he held a questioning look towards me until I explained "That's one of the things I was building back at the heroes HQ before we left. It's a personal force-field that can absorb any and all kinetic energy that comes into contact with you, so as long as you don't get hit by actual energy, you should be relatively safe." I elaborated.

Honestly, I was a little irritated that I couldn't add everything I wanted due to being limited to what was given to me, but hopefully that would change once I find anything else I could use for parts to build more high tech equipment.

The man nodded in approval "Sounds good. You can never be too careful, no matter where you're headed." he then turned to me "Do you have a spare one for yourself?" I gave an affirmative nod of my head as an answer, which prompted him to continue speaking "So I guess that means you're ready to head out right?" he asked with an amused grin on his face.

I just nodded my head once more "Mmhmm, now we can get going." I said. As we exited the door, I quickly pulled up the menu and saved this moment before following the man to the vehicle.

The ride wasn't long as we had a set destination and traffic was apparently kind to us today as we've experienced no such problems. We had parked around the corner as the Graveyard doesn't have that kind of space, and parking in front of the entrance would've just blocked the road, and lead to even further suspicion. The reason that was not the case now was because there were other cars around as well, with the difference being that Danny's car looks slightly more new. When I'd asked him why that was the most important detail, he simply answered that technically we were in a bit of both the Merchant's and ABB's territory and that we had to be as cautious as possible.

I certainly won't object to knocking some heads around should the situation call for it.

So it's by this point where we enter through the entrance, and I'm legitimately surprised at the image in front of me. When he said 'Boat Graveyard', he was being literal with his description, as I see all sorts of them scattered about. Some were scrapped beyond repair, while others were rusted due to the natural depths of time. It was unbelievable that I was even able to spot a good amount of open space that was just up ahead.

I walked towards said space in order to get things in order, and I could hear Danny walking right beside me as I made my way over.

I looked to him to see that his face was set into a curious gaze as he was more than not most likely wondering what I can do somewhat. Seems fair to me, as all he knew was that it had to do with games, but that doesn't mean he has any real idea of the extent of the power in the first place.

I turned back to see that we're now within the center of the makeshift arena, so we can both have an idea as of what to do next.

I turned to Danny "So, I already know what I'm gonna be practicing. But what're you going to be doing in the mean time?" I asked him. As far as I know, all he can do is practice his newfound strength and agility thanks to the rings I gave him.

He in turn, looked back to me before answering "Actually, I was just going to see what you'd be doing for practice." He shrugged for a moment "I want to see exactly all of what you can do, if that makes sense." he answered, showing his interest.

"Well," I began while rubbing my chin "I was just going to experiment on some things before getting into some actual training. But the former shouldn't take too long, as I'm testing something else entirely." I said before walking ahead and getting myself set farther from my previous position.

Right now I was just standing in front of a massive hull of a boat that seemed to be relatively small in size, it would suit my needs for the moment.

I turned back to Danny, seeing that he was watching with that intrigued look on his face once more before calling out to him "Be sure to stay clear, okay?" When I got a nod as his answer, I turned back to face the rusted hull of the boat.

Now that I could take the time to concentrate, I closed my eyes as I was delving into my mind for techniques that I know should be well within my power to do. The advanced techniques like the rasengan are far out of my reach for the moment, but I could at least see which basic jutsu can be performed successfully.

As my eyes were closed, I could immediately draw upon any and all mentioned techniques that were presented in the anime. I mostly had whispers of how to perform the jutsu, and a mental image of how it would work. But as stated earlier, a lot of these were out of my depth for the time being, but there were a couple that I should be able to perform. Going through the mental archive of techniques led me to find my desired elemental jutsu of choice.

Outside, I let my smile show as I was personally getting detail for detail on how it was supposed to work. Without waiting, I immediately set my hands into motion as I was weaving the hand signs flawlessly while letting my chakra flow as I was instructed.

The warm feeling that I felt in the shower was showing itself once again as my hands were slowly going through the motions to perform it correctly. While I said flawlessly, that didn't mean it was fast, all it meant was that I just wasn't screwing up the hand signs as I continued through them one by one.

It took about ten seconds before my hands landed on the last seal of the technique, and I could feel the heat being built up into my throat as I opened my eyes toward the boat.

With the heat built up enough, I shouted " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique**!"

Once those words were spoken, I allowed my hands to continue forming the tiger seal as I opened my mouth and released a fireball that was slightly bigger than I was thinking it would. It was about the size of a beach ball, and as it sailed towards the target, it slightly became smaller. But that was a minor thing to note as the flaming projectile made it's mark on the scrapped contraption with a small explosion that sounded like a bomb went off.

When the smoke subsided, I could see the rusted metal gain a new black stain on it's side as my attack has done it's job.

I grinned to myself in satisfaction before I took a couple of deep breaths to get the air back into my lungs. It wasn't my chakra, that was fine as I'd only lost an eighth, but it was my throat, as I had to hold my breath to let the technique flow through without fail. Most of the ashy taste was gone along with the attack, but there were still remnants of it stuck to my taste buds for the time being.

After I could allow myself to breath normally again, I began to recharge the lost portion of my chakra until I could feel it's warmth completely fill my systems once more.

'Well, I learned that my fire affinity is not so bad that I can't do it. But it makes me wonder what my elemental affinities actually are?' I thought to myself in wonder. Yes, I took a shot in the dark and went for the first elemental technique that came to mind, but it wasn't as if I had elemental chakra paper that I could just pull out of nothing. In the show, it was made by a specific tree that's grown somewhere. Where? I have no idea, but once I'd known that, I already knew I wouldn't be able to do that on my own.

I'm sure that this issue could possibly be solved using sealing arts, but that's more than likely out of my reach forever. For one, it requires the most perfectly fluent handwriting, and two, that writing is in the japanese language. So while I have a mental archive of jutsus, chakra applications, and various taijutsu skills, that doesn't come with the knowledge of seals since they aren't truly techniques.

So sadly, no Flying Thunder God until I can find a way to get through all of that.

Without any of that, I'll have to stick with trying and seeing whichever techniques work and seeing how effective they are. While that's not really the best of ideas, it's the only one I have. Plus, it helps that it gives me the barest amount of training in each element while practicing my overall control. While other would argue with that being unlikely, it has been proven that one can indeed master each of the elements even if it's not the ones where they shine the most. Prime example is Hiruzen, as he's mastered each of them alone by training his ass off until he got it, whilst everyone else stuck to their own elements, or had some bullshit bloodline and/or dojutsu giving assistance in their training (*Cough* Rinnegan *Cough*).

I stood in thought as I was presented with another problem I found whilst performing the fireball technique. The hand signs were relatively basic by shinobi standards, hell, just about almost EVERY ninja in Konoha could do it at the drop of a hat! But the difference with me however, is that while I was doing the motions for the jutsu, it took about ten to fifteen seconds before I got the whole thing down. In battle time, that's unacceptable since that would've immediately cost me, and I can't allow that to happen should the chance be given.

The only solution to fix this, is to keep practicing the hand signals until I can commit them to muscle memory. It's really the only thing I can do for the time being other than trying to test the nature of my element by shooting out random techniques.

But I'm saving that for another time, because now I need to be familiar with my other powers that I've been holding off on for a while now.

I stretched my body in preparation for another test drive, then I cracked my knuckles in anticipation. I was still in the same spot facing the now charred piece of metal as it was a fitting target for my projectiles for the moment. I simply held my palm out towards said target as I began to focus.

'Bolt... bolt... bolt.' I thought as I tried to concentrate on the feeling that was separate from all of my other powers. The next moment surprised me however as a small sky blue orb fired out of my hand at the speed of a thrown basketball. It sailed all the way to the charred and rusted boat until it made an impact that was underwhelming honestly. As soon as it hit, the boat didn't even budge in the slightest, but the only indication that it had any power was that the sound it made was equivalent to that of a baseline human punching a metal wall. It didn't even leave any marks that indicated that it was even hit to begin with.

I just stood there with my palm still out as I was staring blankly at the spot it had made an impact. It was simply mind boggling at how useless that was if I were to ever need raw power at my beck and call. But the only thing it's good for now is taking pot shots at others or making a decent distraction.

I simply shrugged as I decided to move on from there since there was nothing else to do about it. It doesn't grow stronger, nor weaker, so not much I can do to change that.

The next thirty minutes consisted of me doing nothing but the basic three jutsus in order to get the hang of using my chakra more in various amounts. No surprise that these were the less expensive techniques compared to the higher ranking techniques.

Although various discoveries were made as I went through all three.

The henge technique was more focused than what I gave it credit for. Apparently, it can be kept up for an indefinite amount of time if the users continue to concentrate on keeping up the transformation. The only problem is that I apparently have no aptitude for memorizing details, trust me it's pretty pathetic. It's necessary so that one can make the most use out of it, whether it be hiding in plain sight, or simply being under a disguise at a moments notice.

But the upside was that it was only a matter of focus that keeps the transformation together, so I COULD get hit, but as long as I don't lose too much focus, then I'm safe.

Substitution technique was as easy as they make it look on TV. The only real issue I have with it personally, was that it gets kind of disorienting when you use it a certain number of time. But I'm sure that I'll get used to it as some point.

The clone technique went off without a hitch really, and I can even make more depending on how much chakra I put into it. But I won't really be using it, as it was more out of chakra exercises than anything else.

I gave an annoyed grunt at that little tidbit before I made a couple more hand signs. I was halfway into the fireball technique once more until Danny grabbed my attention.

I turned my head only to see him walking over to my spot with sort of a anxious look "It's interesting seeing you do all of those fancy techniques, heck, I'm still surprised that there's probably more to come. But how long do you plan to do this?" It went unsaid that he was sick of standing around watching me have my fun.

I looked sheepish for a moment before turning back to him "Sorry about that, was just having fun with my powers. How about we see how much you can lift thanks to those rings I gave you?" I suggested to him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked to the boat I had used for target practice. It was the size of a small shack, but it would still suffice for a test of strength. Danny probably thought the same thing as he made his way over to the object in question before he turned back to me with a questionable gaze.

"Are you sure that these gave me enhancements to my strength? Because I honestly don't feel any different from before." he stated.

I just waved it off "Don't worry, it still has the same effects like I intended it too. It gave you a boost, but not a natural boost." I explained.

Sure the rings gave him a massive increase in stats, but that's all they did, increase the stats. Like any other equip item in an rpg, they either hurt you or help you. There's no means of moving those over naturally, so if he were to actually feel any different, I would have had to affect his base stats to change him physically.

Now, it's simply chalked up to magical enchantments doing it's wonderful job of adding extra benefits.

The man rose an eyebrow at that specific detail before turning around once more to regard the test object, which happened to be the boat in case you missed it.

He made a move to have both of his hands placed under the hull and tried his hardest to lift it off of the ground. But apparently it wasn't necessary as we found that he could do it with one god damn hand, showoff...

While I was inwardly grumbling to myself about his strength that I knew I could surpassed, Danny decided to try and see if he could THROW the thing if his position was any indication. With his back arched slightly, and his left arm holding the boat like some makeshift ball, he then threw it into the very much larger boats.

I noticed that he had a look of light strain on his face as he held it with one arm and pulled it back for a throw. I knew that there was some amount of weight that would be able to give him trouble, but this isn't enough to make him buckle his knees.

What happened next was expected, but I still wish didn't happen to begin with as the offending object soared across the Graveyard and landed into another part of the area.

Destruction was all fun and games, but not when it makes a lot of noise.

I ran up to him until I got in front of him with my arms up "Woah! Hold on there for a second!" I exclaimed to him.

He looked confused "What? What is it?"

I gestured to the entrance we took to get in "It's cool that you have a way to practice stuff with your newfound brute strength, but we don't want everyone to know we're here right?" It went unsaid that those aforementioned gangs would probably notice.

He seemed to have gotten what I was implying, as he nodded his head with a sheepish look on his face "Whoops, sorry about that. Just got excited about what I can do to help now." he said.

I just waved him off "Don't worry, by the time we get more stuff done in the future, I'll be giving you some other enhancements." I said with a smile on my face.

Being a cheater was fun.

He just smiled right back, before the metaphorical light bulb seemed to go off above his head as his face brightened a bit "Hey, I've got an idea. How about while you keep practicing, I'll see if I can salvage some parts from all of this junk!" he exclaimed before continuing "It'll be easy, I could go grab things we might need later, and you can still keep practicing." he explained.

I cupped my chin in my right hand in thought before looking back at him "Are you sure you want to be bored to death doing nothing but heavy lifting?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised this time.

He snorted in amusement "That's all I'd be doing anyway. Only difference here is that we're both being productive." he shrugged before adding  
"Plus I can't forget who paid for the pizza last night despite me not knowing you had any money." he said which I just shrugged to.

Having video games give you currency just for beating the crap out of people is the absolute best thing ever. Once the pizza guy had asked for the exact amount, I subtly used my power to reach in my metaphorical wallet while acting as if I had it in my pocket.

Seriously, I just thought of the exact amount I needed and it popped right into my hand for me to give to the guy.

Without another word I watched him walk off to a different part of the Graveyard until I couldn't see him anymore through my peripheral vision. I knew he would most likely be occupied for the time being so I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted out to him "Hey! If you hear any sounds of a fight, that's me practicing! Just wanted to let you know so you don't have to worry!"

With a response of 'Okay! Just be careful!' I got myself to work I then delved once more into my video game powers as game master powers as I scoured through the menu for my intended purposes.

\WHAT DO YOU DESIRE [GAMEMASTER]?/

That was certainly what I expected at this point, as every command I've given it is more mental than vocal.

\YOU WISH TO ACTIVATE [BATTLE] MODE?/

\MODE SET. CONFIGURATION IS REQUIRED./

This wasn't much of a surprise to me, as all it was asking was to set the rules and what not. Not only that, but what kind of enemies I might want to fight as well so that I can properly test my skills. And at this point it was only a matter of preference when concerning what I want as a challenge.

So the only things that were most important were how many at a time that would appear at once, how wide I wanted the area to be and whether it would allow attacks to exit it's boundaries, the strength of the enemies themselves, how fast they attack, etc.

Really, it was amazing just what was available to me even though I already knew exactly what it can do. The only thing I refrained from happening was the whole 'exit current dimension' in order to just mess around

\CONFIGURATIONS SET:  
-Game used: J-stars Victory Vs.  
-Opponent(s): Random  
-Area: Boundaries present, Outside interference prohibited, Occupying surrounding area, Space increased for maximum efficiency, Appearance unchanged.  
-Number of opponents: 1  
-Allies chosen: N/A  
-Soundtrack: Rival Schools- We'll Protect our School! (Project X Zone)

CONFIRM ADJUSTMENTS? (YES/NO)/

Hey, it's a long shot, but I'm kind of aiming high at the moment so that I can get better experience. In this case, to see if my level and stats would react well with my rpg settings.

To up the challenge, I adjusted the settings a bit to where the character isn't limited by game mechanics, so whatever they were capable of in their respective shows, they should be able to do here to an extent.

Before I confirmed my options, I stretched my body in order to be prepared for the long battle that's to come. I couldn't afford to pull anything in a fight like this, defense or no. So I'd better make myself ready for the impending doom that will be set upon my new opponent.

Once I was through with that, I took a deep breath before hitting the 'Yes' button.

\ **WARNING**! DUE TO DIFFERENCE IN GENRE, CURRENT ABILITIES PRESENT MAY AFFECT THE GAME. CONTINUE?/

"What!?" I shouted out loud more to myself than anyone. I simply stood in my spot staring at the screen and reading the warning over and over to see if what I saw was indeed true.

If I'm seeing this, then that means that this is NOT as open as I thought it would be. Man, I'm still learning what this can do, but now it's working against me. But I also know that I can't just continue without thinking ahead, and seeing this for the first time gives me the impression that this is what I might see if I hack the system too much.

Not wanting to risk it, I simply hit the 'no' option before going through the menus once again to get through to accessing the game of my intention. It didn't take long for me to choose which character I wish to gain the move set of.

\YOU'VE SELECTED [NARUTO UZUMAKI]./

'Of course his name is the color orange.' I thought with a deadpan at the screen as I noticed that was the color present on his name.

I shook off those thoughts as I resigned myself to fighting my opponent anyway. I went through all of that trouble to get it set up, no use ending it now while I still needed experience (not the leveling kind).

\CONTINUE WITH SET CONFIGURATIONS?/

With a sigh I hit the yes option, and immediately, the area changed itself by stretching it's spacial area by a wide margin. It must have widened itself a total of over twenty feet, which surprised me honestly.

I looked around the makeshift arena to find my opponent...

And immediately regretted using J-stars as a basis for a fighting game once I saw him in my sight.

'Couldn't have picked Smash brothers, or even Marvel vs. Capcom 3! I Just had to pick this game!' I inwardly ranted as my opponent stood across from me with an unreadable expression on his face.

He looked as if he stood at a height of about six foot something, but that wasn't important. His attire consisted of a blue shirt that wrapped around his body and huge shoulders, black pants that looked torn towards the bottom, brown shoes, and a pair of navy blue shades over his eyes.

The reason I dreaded this to begin with was because I recognized him in an instant, especially with his blonde afro.

'GODDAMN IT! I was NOT ready for this!' I inwardly shouted.

* * *

A/N: That's the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I just needed to make sure that I did everything the way I planned it. And just so things are clear, the SI COULD have continued to fight with his rpg settings still in place, but then I thought 'Doesn't that seem like hacking a game if the genres are so blatantly different from one another?'. An example of this would be like seeing Fire Emblem with it's strategy and rpg mechanic, trying to fit in with the world of Devil May Cry's hack and slash.

P.S: You all probably know who it is...


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get out, but I faced several issues throughout the past 2-3 weeks:

1) Had to re-edit this chapter a total of five times due to grammar and being unsatisfied with some parts.

2) Fighting a cold.

3) Been out of town for family gatherings (sorry I wasn't around to say happy Thanksgiving!).

4) Binge watching the beginning seasons of these three anime (Highschool DXD, My hero Academia, and Yu Yu Hakusho).

5) Playing Final Fantasy Dissidia on an emulator through my tablet (and it's SO MUCH FUN!)

With those reasons explained, let's get back into the swing of things!

P.S: Prepare for bipolar whiplash!

* * *

When one is faced with an unexpected situation that is bizarre beyond any meaning of the word, they find their own ways to deal with such moments. Some on the other hand, would simply not have a proper reaction due to surprise of such absurdity that they'll simply stand in place since they, as an individual, simply could not comprehend what's present before them.

There are times where my family and I are an exception to both those things. Sometimes we can just brush off absurd events that would mostly concern stupidity, but sometimes even I can find myself at a loss of words.

This is **definitely** one of those times.

"My hair sense is telling me that you need to take better care of your hair. You dig?" The strange man ahead of me stated as if it were a fact.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance at my luck at fighting one of THE most random characters in all of fiction. How could I not know who he is, as he was part of my childhood when I had begun to experience anime for the first time.

Those were the days, truly they were...

But I wouldn't be nearly as irritated if he wasn't my opponent just because I had strange luck when hitting the 'Random' character select.

'Next time, I'll CHOOSE who I fight instead of dealing with crap like this.' I thought with annoyance before regarding my opponent "So," I began while crossing my arms in front of my chest "What's your name? Also, are you ready to fight or are you willing to quit?" I asked in a calm tone of voice.

For some reason, a glint shone off his glasses before he spoke "My name's Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo, but you can call me 'Bobobo' for short. And in order to defeat me, your going to have ta' see if you can handle my NOSEHAIRS!" he shouted as his previously mentioned nose hairs appeared outside his nose before moving towards my direction.

I scowled to myself before jumping back to get away from his weird attack, and had to continue to do so for a good bit as he kept running toward me-

Wait...

Is he moving towards me by sliding on the ground with soap bars!?

"What the hell!?" I shouted at him as he got close enough to perform one of his attacks. Which he didn't do as he proceeded to back away from me, much to my confusion "Huh? What're you doing now?" I asked in a confused tone of voice.

Out of absolutely nowhere, he brought out a picnic basket and proceeded to get some of the usual provisions like sandwiches and such. Next came the drinks and lastly the blanket that he just sat on the ground before he went and climbed INTO the freaking basket. I began to hear the sounds of a struggle as I watched the basket began shook around in a cartoon-like fashion.

'Okay, WHAT is going on!?' I mentally asked in frustration as I watched these events unfold.

Soon, the sounds of conflict had stopped before three figures appeared out of the basket. They each landed on their feet before I recognized their figures immediately.

The first one was just about a similar shape to that of a ball. He was about three foot in height, and his body was orange with spiky hair while his shoes were simply blue. This was one of his friends known as 'Don Patch'.

The second figure was a surprise to me, as he was never really involved in the game play aspect. But nevertheless, he looked like a blue walking jello, and that's all you need to really identify who he is. Other than that, he's another friend they call 'Jelly Jiggler'.

"No fair! That's cheating, you cheater!" I shouted as I pointed to them. I'd just realized that it was now three on one with how the odds have stacked against me.

No sooner had I shouted that, I realized that they had ignored me entirely, instead opting to sit on the blanket and eat there sandwiches. They seemed to be making conversation as they probably took satisfaction in ignoring my presence, and-

Was it just me or were they playing a game?

"Be quiet! Your interrupting the most important match of the century!" shouted Don Patch with an angry look on his face that appeared silly to anyone else.

'Oh no, he did NOT just tell me to bugger off!' I thought with my body twitching in response before I had an evil grin on my face 'Well, they won't expect THIS then!' I thought to myself before I summoned a shadow clone and it began to build a rasengan in the palm of my hand. Seconds later it became a rasenshuriken as it protruded blades on the side that was similar to a fuma shuriken. As it formed in my left hand, I could feel the power coursing through the area as the air seemed to be swirling chaotically around me.

As soon as the technique was complete, I dashed forward with reckless abandon as I landed in the middle of their little group gathering and shoved my attack in Bobobo's direction. As the attack made contact with his midsection, I could hear him and his friends shout out in surprise as the orb of destruction drilled and caused burns on his person.

"Rasenshuriken!" I shouted as my attack had now left my hands and had instead pushed my opponent to the other end of the arena. As soon as he reached the end, a blue explosion had engulfed that small space for a few seconds, prompting me to cover my eyes as I was not used to the rough winds of the attack.

Once the dust had cleared after a while, I looked at the spot, only to groan in displeasure as the blonde man was not where I expected him to be since the spot was empty.

I looked behind me only to get a glimpse of an angry Don Patch and Bobobo as they held round objects in each of their palms. That's weird, I could have sworn he would have gotten hit by such a technique, but he isn't random for nothing.

"Hey there, you look pretty winded..." quipped the blonde with an afro.

The orange haired sidekick continued "But you've gone and destroyed the only lunch we had! So how about some tofu rolls!?" he said with his odd (but rather comedic) angry look, before both he and the blonde proceeded to throw said rolls in my general direction as they were shouting random gibberish.

It was only through luck that I dodged the first dozen, but my slow movement eventually led me to being pelted endlessly by the odd food product. Each one that hit me felt like I was being hit with paint balls as I eventually found myself crossing my arms in a defensive position so that I don't feel the full brunt of the attack on my sensitive areas.

Eventually, the attacks came to an end, and I made to look at the cause for why they've stopped their assault. Bobobo seemed to stay silent as he was giving an intense gaze at one of the rolls, before he looked at Don Patch accusingly.

With an exaggerated point of his index finger, he shouted "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THESE ARE TOFU ROLLS!" then he proceeded to grab Don and shake him back and forth whilst yelling out "JUST WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO PULL DON PATCHY!?"

Once he stopped shaking him, I looked on incredulously as somehow Don transformed himself into a schoolgirl outfit with a blonde wig that was straight and, and all I could do was look on in horror as he added sparkling eyes and red cheeks for extra effect. I tried to look away, but turning in the other direction only caused me to see the reappearing Jelly Jiggler with his own outfit as he gave himself a bowl haircut similar to Rock Lee's, only it was a brunette color.

It was like a train wreck, where you'd be horrified to witness such a thing, but you just can't look away.

With a girlish giggle that made me shiver since it's a dude, he pulled out a card in front of Bobobo's face "Didn't you know?" he said in an awful attempt to imitate a teenage girl "I'm a vegan, Bobobo." he informed him while turning away with a blush on his face. The man in question was surprised as he let him go with a gasp to go with it.

Coming right behind that statement was Jelly Jiggler as he shyly walked up to the two as he brought his own card out with a blush present on his jello face "I have one too. I hope you're not upset with us Mister Bobobo." he said with an attempt at a giggle at the end.

Meanwhile, I'm standing there with a blank look that practically says 'I'm done with this shit, but I'm going to see how it all plays out.'

Bobobo seemed to be in shock for a moment before he quickly switched his features to a smile before laughing as he was running towards them... in slow motion. The other two however, suspected nothing was wrong as they began to mirror his actions as they too ran to meet him in a hug as their arms were wide open to do so.

That was all shot to hell when the tanned blonde kicked Jelly Jiggler like a soccer ball with a shout of 'NOOOOO!'. And with a cartoon like spin, he was headed in my direction of impact, but I was still rooted in my spot as I was surprised that he struck his own ally to begin with. So it was not unexpected that I took a hit as a result as his body slammed into mine and sent me rolling on the ground in only a light amount of pain.

I laid there groaning for a moment before I slowly got myself to my feet, hoping to get away from any more unexpected attacks. But as I had tried to make a move to attack, my attention was caught once more by the idiot's actions.

"YOU DISGRACE! YOUR ONLY A LEVEL THREE VEGAN! I'M A LEVEL NINE, SO I WON'T EAT ANYTHING THAT HAS A FOURTH DIMENSIONAL SHAPE!" he shouted at Don Patch before he grabbed him by the leg and threw him in my direction with the orange haired menace flailing in the process.

I could do nothing, as he was to close for me to avoid, so he ended up holding onto me with a vice grip.

"W-what the heck!?" I exclaimed as I tried to pry the little sucker off, but to no avail. When I saw his face, gone was the schoolgirl persona (thank god), and in it's place was his cheeks seemed to be colored in a pink blush as he looked up at me before turning to Bobobo.

"Bobobo, sorry." he said in a high pitch tone of voice that sounded oddly familiar.

The man in question looked surprised "W-whatcha doing over there?" he asked worriedly.

Don patch was still smiling at him "Goodbye, Mister Bobobo." he said in response.

The blonde seemed struck as he called out in desperation "NO! Don Patchy, you can't do this!" he cried out as he reached an arm out.

"Don't ever forget me..." he said.

It was when his body started glowing that I began to frantically try and get him off of me. But not matter how much force I put into it, his gripped was locked onto me, preventing my escape.

"NO! DON'T!"

'Wait, are they referencing Dragonba-'

 _BOOOM!_

The orange ball exploded whilst holding me still.

"DON PAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!" he shouted so dramatically, that I almost believed that he was being sincere.

All I knew afterwards was blinding pain.

* * *

'*Sigh* Yeah, I'm done with this.' I thought with a great amount of annoyance before I paused the fight and exited it entirely.

In a flash, everything that was different about the area was now gone, and in the middle of it was just me standing in the middle of it all with a annoyed frown on my face. I was thankful that exiting the match didn't have me keep the mess that was present on my clothes from before, but that was a small comparison compared to whom I'd just faced.

I just fought (one of) the most random, stupid, hilarious, funny, insane, and most bizarre fictional character that is Bobobo.

For those of you who aren't informed, count yourself lucky that you'll never have to meet up with him at any point in time. On the plus side, he'd make **the** world's best distraction in a situation that calls for it should I ever find it necessary. Otherwise? Nope. Not going through that insanity once more.

What? Trying to fight him is like trying to fight Bugs Bunny, or the Warner bros. (and their sister) and thinking you'd be able to outwit them with whatever plan you had beforehand. I'm gonna stop that train of thought before it's attempted and say that whoever does and WILL try to do so, you **will** fail without trying to beat them at their own game, which is hard enough on it's own with all of the bizarre stunts they pull.

'Whatever!' I mentally exclaimed in my head 'The important thing is, is that it's all over... they can't comeback unless I say so...' I think to myself reassuringly. I uncrossed my arms before I sighed in tiredly as I scrolled through my menu to set my RPG settings back online like I wanted them.

Training did NOT go as planned ever since I made contact with the idiot and his two annoying (but funny) idiots. I tried to actually gain some level of skill with close combat or something just so that I could be prepared.

I sat on the ground to ponder what I had felt at the beginning of the battle.

It was... interesting to say the least.

Here I was, casually preparing to use one of the MC's main techniques, but it felt oddly... artificial.

Let me explain, when I made my own chakra flow earlier in order to perform jutsu and what not, it brought a feeling that I could get used to. And I was right, throughout all of yesterday and most of today I could still feel my reserves even when I'm not using them. The constant feeling of warmth that occupies a shinobi's body was shared with me as I could now feel what they feel when they train hard enough to grow it much more.

However, what I was doing now felt wrong in a sense, because my body felt a sort of discomfort every time I used a technique. Thankfully, it didn't cause any sorts of pain that would put me out for good, but it was still worth noting.

The only theory I have is that it was "Naruto's" chakra I was trying to use. While the game allowed me to use it with no issues, it still recognizes the fact that my chakra is foreign to his, and the same with mine and vice versa. If that's the case, would it feel weird for everyone who doesn't originally have chakra? Would my genjutsu even work if I tried to attempt it on anyone or a cape?

I widened my eyes before clenching my fists as I had another thought.

'Could I... rip a being's soul away?' I thought with a small gasp escaping my mouth.

Certain jutsu would require a cost for such a thing, such as my own life, which is admittedly understandable given that one is messing around with the concept of life and death. Hell, it's one of my ideas of bringing back the original Taylor!

But the fact that if I skim certain rules using gaming physics once again, there would be nothing stopping me from abusing such a notion.

Now THAT'S a pretty scary picture if I'm even able to do that in the first place. If I can't then it's probably for the best, but if not... well, I'll have time to think about it later.

Immediately, I slapped myself across the face before holding my right hand against my forehead "Okay stop it dude. Well, dudette now. But I need to get myself together and try and experiment some more while I'm at it, cause that fight took up most of my time." I said to myself out loud in a reasoning tone.

With that thought in mind, I got up from my previous position and proceeded to scavenge around for parts so that can build all sorts of fun things in the future. Lets just hope that I find some parts that I can actually use, lest this be all for naught.

It will also help me forget about what has transpired recently that I will never wish to partake in ever again

-  
(later)

After about a half hour of scavenging through the wrecked ships, I was happy to find that there were lots of things that people have left behind on them that I can use for my inventions. I only searched a total of four boats all together in order to get what I thought was needed. It wasn't as if I had to go tooth and nail to find the same parts either, far from it.

You see, thanks to gaming logic once again, I essentially took advantage of my inventory space by placing one of every new thing I found within the old boats and simply increased the quantity of each of them. Basically, for example, took one of the old communicator radios, put it into my inventory, and simply multiplied it to being five instead of just one. In this situation, it cuts down on a lot of time having to search for other pieces of tech should I not find anything else.

And the radios were just the first of various objects I found throughout my scavenger hunt. I've found other useful things such as wires that can still be used with a little bit of my object repairing going to work, power generators, engines, and a couple metal propellers that I can reforge into whatever I wish given enough time and energy.

It's a good thing I can abuse inventory space, otherwise I wouldn't even be able to bring half of what I found. But gaming logic is once again under my command in the face of reality.

By this point, I'm just sitting around for Danny so that we could head on out from here and hang out like we planned. Considering that my training ended up being a complete waste of time, and that I already have so much scrap to use it's not even funny. All I'm doing right now is just scouring the internet on my newly built phone for some useful info as I'm waiting. I was able to do this anyway since I already made this thing to be it's own router and receiver for internet connection.

What? You thought I was going to be legit and stick to connecting the old fashioned way? Please, as soon as I found out I could make whatever I wanted, I abuse that given the chance.

Right now however, I found a couple of interesting tidbits as I was just web surfing.

For one, Google is NOWHERE near as booming as it was back home. It certainly exists, and anyone can use it, but it looks as if no one bothered to update the site in question since it looked like it hasn't changed since two-thousand eleven. Oh wait, apparently it's ACTUALLY the year two-thousand eleven in this version of Earth.

'Okay, what the shit? I was already baffled at the fact that I discovered Multiverse theory to be true, but I'm also back in time too? What sort of mess is this?' I thought to myself in incredulity. There's no way that things could be getting any more surprising than that.

Thinking on this, I decided to look up that previously mentioned 'Triumvirate' group of heroes. All it took was the letter 'T' before it already appeared in the search selection, guess they must be awfully popular.

Browsing through some info and images showed me that yes, they are indeed popular, about Justice League and/or Avengers popular. Everyone loves these three for their apparent heroic deeds and the way they symbolize their status as the world's protectors.

When I looked up to find what their powers are, I thought it was ABSOLUTE bullshit to the highest degree. Firstly, Alexandria, gotta love THAT name by the way, can fly at neck breaking speeds, is apparently invulnerable to just about any kind of physical damage and has an insane amount of strength. 'Legend', god that name sounds pretentious as fuck, can shoot all sorts of lasers that defy all kinds of logic like turning at ninety degree angles (the shit!?), freezing, burning, etc. and can transform himself into a breaker state so that he can **move at the speed of light**.

I thought that last one was just exaggerating, but no, there was footage of him doing it!

When I thought it didn't get any more outlandish than that, the third and last one known as 'Eidolon', that name's actually not bad, proceeded to laugh and say 'wait it gets better!' as I read up on his ability. Essentially, this guy can call upon any three powers that he wishes at any time.

I gave a large sigh as I processed all of what I just found out, and I'm not exactly through with my quest for more information. As I was reading about the Triumvirate, there was a little link that was connected to a page dedicated to a deceased member named 'Hero', not original, but whatever.

As my finger kept scrolling through the page, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Apparently, his power made him a tinker who specialized in tech that involve... wavelengths? Huh. Call me stupid, but I don't see how that warrants being the world's greatest tinker. Of course, since I'm here, I win that by default.

I scrolled down to see if the page would detail on his death, and boy have I found a nightmare.

A group known as the 'Slaughterhouse Nine', that name practically spells serial killers, were the ones responsible.

I found myself Looking into the group with a newfound anger that almost made me clench the phone to the point where it would crack. Just reading the atrocities that these monsters have committed made me want to see them dead a thousand times over. Thankfully the site I ended up on didn't have the heart to show images of everything they've done, but I still found myself gritting my teeth in fury.

'How...' I thought glaring at the images of the members themselves 'Just how are they getting away with this!?' I inwardly snarled whilst my face had the most vicious scowl present. It was acts like these honestly that pissed me off even back home, and now I'm finding it to be even worse with these beings.

Yeah, after looking at some of their info, I could no longer consider them legit humans by any means of the word. That would imply that they even have point zero one percent of their humanity intact after all they things they've continued to due.

Their powers are what make them a match for everybody however, and it's only a number of them that get me nervous.

The first one is the Leader himself, Jack Slash, someone who tries too hard to be a serial killer but ends up mastering it nonetheless. His ability apparently allows him to project and extend any blade he wields, the maximum distance is unknown.

The next one that has me wary is Bonesaw, with the name alone giving me the creeps, and she's a tinker at the raw age of EIGHT that specializes in medical surgery. And if what these reports are saying is true, then it would probably be in my best interest that I never allow myself to be strapped to her table and let her do god knows what.

Next one is Hatchet Face, and apparently he's one of the most dangerous as he has the ability to shut down anyone's powers should they find themselves close enough.

I'd better find a way around that or I'm toast.

'Well, this certainly means that I'll have no remorse in wiping their ugly mugs off the face of existence.' I thought with a newfound determination to end these psychos should they come anywhere near me or others.

I may be more passive than I'd like to admit when it comes to conflict, but even I can be a pretty vindictive bastard should the situation call for it, and whoever I'm gunning for has it coming.

I shook my head 'Okay, I'll have something for them when the time comes. But for now, time to search for more info.' I thought before going back to the Triumvirates page to see if there was any more discussions and theories to be shared.

Which lead me to finding a new and interesting site that immediately caught my attention.

Parahumans Online.

'Okay... what exactly is this?' I thought whilst cupping my chin once more in contemplation before I scrolled down the current forums. From what I'm gathering so far, this is a site where one can discuss capes, or capes can post various things pertaining to the subject of the forum.

I put a fist under my chin as I wondered if I should even bother with it in the first place.

'On one hand, it may just be a waste of time. On the other hand, I'm a show off whether others know it or not.' I thought to myself before shrugging and scrolled back to the top to create an account.

What can I say, showing off had more appeal to me.

I proceeded to fill out all the information that was necessary, although that also forced me to go back a step since I didn't have an email address. Thankfully Google still has gmail, although the lack of features are most likely due to it's low popularity, but it was still relatively quick to gain access to.

After I put in all the info, they asked me to input my new username.

 **(New User ID:_)**

I smirked as I typed in my new cape name.

 **(New User ID:** **Dr. Magi-Tech** **)**

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay, but I hoped you enjoyed the whiplash that is chapter 14! Be sure to leave constructive criticism and no rants/complaints without reason. Have a good day/night.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** If anyone asks, let's just says dealing with financials for school is an absolute nightmare...

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Dr. Magi-Tech  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic: Welcome to PHO!  
In: Boards ► United States ► Brockton Bay ► Introductions  
Tin_Mother** (Original Poster) (Moderator)  
Posted On Jan 1st 2011:  
Hello, I wish to thank everyone who's decided to take the time to introduce themselves to one another. Bear in mind that there are rules and guidelines that must be followed otherwise you will find yourself banned for a certain period of time from posting. Keep the posts relevant to the threads, and harassing one another will not be tolerated, neither will inappropriate posts and replies. Once everyone's understood the guidelines, I personally welcome you to Parahumans Online.

 **(Showing page 1 of 1)**

► **Tumbles**  
Replied On Jan 1st 2011:  
What's up everyone! I hope we can all have fun talkin' about what goes on in the world of capes! But for the sake of the rules, I'll talk about it in another thread.

► **Feychick**  
Replied On Jan 31st 2011:  
Hello! Like everyone else here, I'm new!

► **Chilldrizzle** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied On Feb 1st 2011:  
What's good Ya'll! Nice to be here!

► **Antigone** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied On Feb 2nd 2011:  
Sup everyone?

► **Dr. Magi-Tech** (Unverified Cape)  
Replied On Feb 4th 2011:  
What is good in the hood everybody! Gotta say, this is new even for the likes of me, but I'm sure I'll get used to it!

End of Page. **1 2 3 4 5**

'Wait... why the hell is there only five pages? Did no one else bother to follow the rules like I and these other people?' I thought in disbelief at the newfound discovery. Apparently I was one of the good amount of people who even bothered to introduce themselves here, and I was just going exactly by the guidelines so that I don't screw anything up later. I don't plan on being banned this early in the game, so I'd best tread carefully.

Not only that, but it makes me feel a little better that there are others who've done the same as recently as a few days or so.

Other than this though, I can't really make any other post without risking myself by unintentionally derailing the topics on whatever's going on. And I won't be able to add any real commentary to anything since I don't really know much about what's going on.

'Well at least it didn't have any less amount of pages to it, otherwise I'd say simply no one gives a crap anymore.' I thought with some amount of reassurance left in my system.

I exited the current page before I decided to browse some more on Brockton's capes that are apparently quite well known. I could've tried google, but then I realized that I might be less likely to find the desired results since unlike the Triumvirate, some of the capes here aren't exactly known worldwide. So the best solution, is to search up on current topics regarding all groups within the city that I might need to know about when the time comes that I'll be facing them head on.

So I spent the next few minutes trying to find any amount of info starting with the 'Wards' of Brockton, and I only managed to get the basic gist of their powers.

'Vista', cool name by the way, can apparently warp space in many ways so that it affects an area by a good margin. So she can basically redirect projectiles, extend an area, or even make herself move at a farther distance by decreasing the actual space between two points. Not gonna lie, that actually sounds pretty damn cool, so she gets a thumbs up from me.

'Kid Win', who I was already familiar with, is apparently a tinker, but no one including himself has any idea as to what his specialty is. But besides his hoverboard, he's also made things like laser pistols and cannons, not much I can really say to that.

'Aegis', names alright, is not only a brute, but he can fly and adapt his body in many different scenarios should he see fit. Apparently it goes as far as being able to breath through his ears or toes. Meanwhile, I'm wondering if it would be possible for him to talk out of his ass with it.

'Clockblocker', hilarious name, can touch and freeze his opponents in time for a random amount of time. So they could be still frozen for seconds, minutes, or possibly hours, and the frozen victim in question wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. What's interesting though, is that anything he freezes is completely invulnerable to anything. There was even a video where some weird bulky looking truck was sliced in half by a frozen piece of PAPER in midair. If he could use that, then that's a pretty good defense if I've ever seen one.

'Shadow Stalker', I guess that's supposed to be intimidating, can phase her body into a cloud of darkness and move pretty quickly through just about any solid surface. Another thing to note about her is that she uses a crossbow as her main choice of a weapon.

'Triumph', sounds almost pretentious, can project his screams in powerful sound waves and also has some kind of enhanced strength to go with it. It says also that he was recently promoted to the Proctectorate, but that was really none of my business honestly.

Those were just the abilities of those who by all accounts qualify as 'Junior' heroes due to either age, or lack of experience. But I also find it sort of appealing that there are those at their age who're willing to step up into the dangerous life of a superhero. While I can't fathom their reasons for doing so, at least they have the motivation to keep fighting against villains.

Power corrupts a lot of people, villains being the obvious results. But it certainly says a lot about a person, kids no less, when they're capable of putting their selfishness aside. It's certainly more than what I can say about myself, as I'm definitely nowhere near as heroic.

Sure I help out others more times than not, but I don't go out of my way to be an overachiever.

I leaned back on one arm while using my other hand to scroll through other topics and posts that concerns the other capes with this city. I licked my lips as they were dry and I looked towards the somewhat cloudy sky and noted that it just might rain if it wasn't simply cloudy. I looked around me once more to simply glance at everything before putting my eyes back towards my magically powered phone. This time however, I searched for the rest of the Proctectorate members powers. The ones I've met have made me the most curious as to what they can do.

'Miss Militia', whom I've had the pleasure to meet, has the ability to call upon any sidearm weapon into her hands. It was also noted that they never seem to run out of ammo either, but that could either be just the nature of her power, or some way she found to abuse said power. I didn't bother to look into it any further than that, so I had opted to move on from there.

'Armsmaster', pretty cool name, is a tinker who specializes in both increased efficiency and miniaturization. That... sounds pretty badass actually, given the right circumstances. This means he can basically improve any piece of tech to be many times better than it was originally. At the very least that answered my question when I saw both his armor and halberd looking very well maintained.

'I wonder what that armor of his can do, because if he can keep increasing a machines efficiency, then he's got to have a lot of functions working at one time.' I thought with contemplation shown on my face. It was certainly a power one could abuse to the point where it's unbelievable, and I'm not even sure if there's a limit to it, but based on what I've seen it most likely is.

Anyway, next was 'Assault', who is a touch based kinetic manipulator. There's really not much I can say about this other than him being the coolest one to hang around compared to the others.

As soon as I read 'Battery's' name next to Assault's, I couldn't help but give a guffaw of laughter at that 'Pfft! Assault and Battery! Ha ha!' I thought as I also rolled my eyes in response.

After getting my laughs under wraps, I read that Battery's ability allows her to charge up her power for a certain amount of time before she reaches a level where she gains a lot more strength to take down others. Only problem with that is that she has to be stationary when building up her energy. Besides that, it seems like a pretty decent power set if you ask me.

After I read her ability, I simply left the page as I already knew about the last two members and what they can do.

'Okay, so I've got what I needed to know about them. All I need to get a brush upon now is those who're against them that I would have to worry about.' I thought while cupping my chin once again in thought of what I should do next 'Let's see, besides knowing about what the gangs themselves stand for, I don't really know anything about the members in question excluding this 'Lung' guy they mentioned.' I concluded.

While I could sit around some more and just look up more of the necessary info, I feel as if that wouldn't really do much good in the long run for someone like me. Lets get one thing clear, despite what most of my friends and family tell me, I'm not that smart in regards to planning. I can do things better on the fly than sitting around mapping things out before taking the initiative.

Heck, this could also be shown by the kind of gamer I am by the way I play, which by extension now includes my powers. I'm not a good strategist by any means, sure I could try and come up with a good idea once in a while, but that doesn't lead the way to being a tactician. I prefer to be right in the action, whether it be full frontal assault or supportive offense.

The games I play reflect this as well, as naturally I'm an action type of person, preferring to do things my way directly as I wish. So fighting games, rpgs, and maybe some others are what my limits are. Games that deal with resources, upgrade times, or large armies of any kind... is not my kind of game, so it's expected that I don't particularly PLAY these games at all. Granted, that doesn't mean I think they're bad games, they're just games that I myself can't find the patience to enjoy due to lack of the specific interactions that I enjoy from other games.

I say all of this because it's unlike me in general to come up with such a well thought out plan to begin with. But ever since I leveled myself up yesterday, I felt my normally average brain being able to actually deduce some answers from some basic observations. This is new to me as I haven't always been able to read a person to an impressive level or even memorize new information I was sure I'd forget at some point.

But I have done these things, and it feels... strange, if I was to be honest.

Back home, I always had an average intellect at the very least when it comes down to thinking ability. I also couldn't deny that I was disappointed with my own intelligence to some extent when I always felt that I was too stupid to realize something. My education was the cause of me feeling this way since I always felt as if I wasn't smart enough to get things done.

Things didn't help themselves much when I found some of my friends being more smart in just about every subject. Not that I was on the verge of failing the class, but enough that even everyone else noticed that they went by leaps and bounds.

I don't even resent them in the slightest though, since I felt that they could go farther in life than what I possibly could. Sure there was a bit of jealousy from time to time, but I never took it out on them since it would be stupid to do so to begin with. Plus, I knew that some of the blame was on me at first due to lack of studying at the beginning, but even when trying to correct that mistake I found myself not getting as better as I'd hoped.

Now, I had something that could make that easier to obtain just by either fighting or going the normal route of intense studying.

'But just how smart would I be if I were to just keep increasing that particular stat? While I'd definitely like to gain more knowledge, I'd rather not make myself go insane due to knowing too much.' I thought with a frown on my face before I shook my head 'No, that shouldn't be the case unless my intelligence stat reaches far past the triple digits. So I don't think I'll have to worry about that.' I gave a small sigh of relief at that.

I found myself satisfied with my reasoning, so I decided to call it quits on research for today as I stood to my full height and stretched. Then I looked around to the ships around me before I had an idea.

'I haven't exactly tested my personal TK field, I wonder how much use I can make out of it?' I thought in curiosity before I checked the time on my phone. The clock read 1:45, so I still have a good forty-five minutes left before I needed to find Danny, which was plenty of time to experiment some more.

I put my phone in my pocket before I reached into my inventory and pulled out one huge piece of metal that was about as big as me. It was a piece of a boat, but it would still serve it's purpose for the moment. It landed on the ground with a loud 'clang', but otherwise it didn't move from it's spot in front of me.

I walked in front of the piece before I tried to feel for that same power that I first used yesterday. I imagined an invisible force-field that I could manipulate to my whim at any given moment. I felt my brain trying to recall that particular feeling so that can call it forth. It took a moment, but I've done it once again as I could feel the same force surrounding my body. It wasn't visible to the naked eye, but I could well sense every part of it in contact with me.

I then focused it once more into my arms, and as I'd done so, I could feel only the tiniest strain on my brain. It wasn't painful, but it was certainly noticeable to where it would be impossible to ignore. Makes sense, since it still counts as a form of telekinesis, it would obviously put some form of strain on my mind.

After I was sure that my arms had the field present around them, I grabbed the edge of it so that I could tear a piece off of it to test it. As soon as I got a firm grip on the edge, I made to see how much I could strain the metal.

The results were a lot more than I was expecting, as my TK powered arms were not only able to bend it with ease, but it felt as if I was ripping cardboard with my bare hands. I say it was unexpected because the metal was at least three inches thick.

I tore off the edge of the more longer side of the piece, giving it an appearance as if it were a metal staff of some kind. Although behind the TK field I have up, I could feel the real amount of weight that the whole thing took. I'd say my strength stat would have to be in the triple digits before I could just get away with doing it normally.

As I held the makeshift staff in my hand, I decided to try and see if my theory was correct. In the next moment, if one were to observe closely enough, they would see the staff giving a light hum as it vibrated to a low extent. But other than that, there were no other visible changes that anyone would openly notice.

I gave a grin at how easy that was, and proceeded to swing it against the ground. But I made sure that it only hit air as it moved passed the surface, because doing so would prove to be unnecessary since a smooth cut had seemed to form on the ground.

For those who're curious, I was testing to see if it was possible for me to manipulate objects that happen to be in contact with me as well. If what I've just done is enough proof, then I've succeeded.

'This is so going to come in handy later.' I thought before getting another idea 'I wonder if I'll be able to substitute chakra for this in terms of sticking to solid surfaces...' I finished with a nod of my head.

That sounded like a good idea if you ask me. But I can try that later, as I'm looking to see if I can change any properties of the metal rod in my hands.

The next few moments had me focusing on using my personal field in order to change it's shape. The results we're... somewhat unexpected after testing it a few more times.

It was almost too easy, to the point where I thought I had imagined it. The very moment that I had willed it, the makeshift staff became a refined steel baton that I can wield in the palm of my hand. Instead of it's previous uneven rectangular shape, it now has one reminiscent to a cylinder. It was gleaming a nice shiny white like it was when apart of the boat, it was about four feet long, and the top was rounded like a policemen's night stick. When it formed it's new shape, it also managed to compress itself from three inches to one and a half instead.

'Now THIS is something I can use!' I thought with surprise as I gave experimental swings of the transformed object. As I swung it, it felt much lighter than it originally was when I simply ripped it off the larger sheet of metal. Without hesitation, I put it into my inventory before I used my game master powers to make two of them.

As soon as another copy was present in my hands, I brought out the original before I started to try my hand at dual wielding the two blunt objects.

For the next few minutes, I had done nothing but that as I had finally gained a weapon that I know wouldn't gain anyone's ire as far as the PRT or the Proctectorate.

The reason I was even messing with this to begin with is because I felt as if having a weapon would make others more wary of you when you face them head on. But I also knew that if I were to use something like a sword, then I would eventually get trouble on my ass because of how dangerous it could be if I'd accidentally sliced someone's face apart.

Although I could make it to where that isn't the case, I would inevitably end up making it dangerous afterwards by being too tempted to enhance the weapon of my choice to absurd levels. But with my two makeshift batons, it'll be a start to see how much I can improve these things through sheer effort and experience. And when I improve them even further at some point, I'll add some magical properties to them to increase my offensive prowess some more.

After I've had a bit of my fun, I put both of my batons and the pile of scrap back into my inventory before I proceeded to go and look for Danny.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Danny laughed out for a moment before continuing "At random points, you would see guys just going around the hallways on footstools while asking everybody if they want to listen to their mix tapes and/or buy girl scout cookies?" he managed to get out before he continued to laugh his heart out in his seat.

After cutting my training time short after the insane battle, I found Danny had gathered a numerous pile of junk that I wasted no time into putting into my inventory. I then suggested that we could just start hanging out much earlier than planned when he asked me what we should do next.

So he suggested the Boardwalk, which was basically a nice spot for eating out or shopping. I ended up agreeing with the idea due to the fact that it wasn't too far from our position, and that it would be nice just to go and eat something.

So this lead to us getting into a nearby McDonalds and already getting our orders placed after some of the people and workers decided to stop staring at my fox ears and tail.

Which eventually led to us simply talking about ridiculous stuff in our pasts while we were eating at the same time. We've been at it for quite a while and I have to say that he's also had some pretty bizarre crap happen in his life as well.

When I heard the man's question to what I was telling him, I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory as well "I know! I couldn't believe it at first either! I thought it was just a few people trying to be funny and what not, but no! Each and every one of them was completely serious!" I managed to laugh out as well as explain that what I said was true.

After a minute of us busting a gut at that story, I decided to speak up first "Okay, okay, now it's your turn to tell a ridiculous story." I said with only a few giggles left in me.

Danny laughed for a bit before responding "Alright. So it doesn't matter when?" he asked with a humorous smile.

I clarified "It can happen at any point in your life. Whether it be recent, or something you happen to remember back then."

He nodded his head before taking a sip of his drink and thinking deeply for a moment, before he seemed to have gained a metaphorical 'light bulb' above his head "Oh! I've got one that was totally funny and still is!" he exclaimed to me before he set his drink down and continued "Okay, so here I am as another freshman at Brockton University, right? So it's my first day along with some of the other students since it was the beginning of the new year, you can tell that things were already awkward." he said as he made a gesture by waving his hand back and forth.

I was eating my food as he was talking, but he continued when he saw my nod "So we then get into our first class for the first time, human anatomy I believe, and we were all just quiet as the professor happened to be running late. And I'm talking dead silence to where you can here everyone breath like they're next to you, even though they'll be sitting at the very back corner. So then about a few minutes later, the professor walks in, and let me say that she gave a vibe that said that he enjoyed teaching the subject, so it wasn't hard to guess that she was new to the game as well. We all felt a little relieved at that, but it didn't help some of the guys already started to ogle her as soon as she walked in."

He then gave a grin before he pressed onward "But one guy in particular was giving her a jaw-dropping expression as he continued to stare at her in attraction," he waggled his eyebrows as he spoke "and his face was completely shaded in red. But the professor somehow didn't notice until later on near the end, and you won't believe what happened. Apparently, she was VERY oblivious as to what he was thinking about, so she thought the guy had caught a FEVER and walked over to him to talk to him about it." He let out another laugh before he gave me a look that means I was about to learn the punch line "Here's a hint... all she had to do was look down in his seat." he said before he lost it.

I couldn't help but laugh as well when I got what he was implying "A-are you serious?" I asked while letting out another laugh at his nod, I promptly chose to keel myself over at what I was just told.

"A-and the funny thing is," he started out before he managed to calm himself "After that happened, she looked everywhere but him for the rest of the hour!" he managed to wheeze out between his bouts of laughter.

"Man, that has got to SUCK being caught with that in the middle of class!" I stated in between my own laughs.

As we kept up our own means of entertainment at the moment, I could tell that some in the establishment were giving us either exasperated or weird looks as we kept doing what we've been doing since we got our order. Some were already staring due to my (admittedly) cute appendages, but I digress.

It was times like this where I could appreciate the smaller things out of the most odd situations. After the crazy that was yesterday's events, it made me appreciate even more peaceful and comfortable times such as these at any point in the day. Most people would mistake that for laziness which is only somewhat true when referring to me, but honestly I just hate how stress affects me when I DON'T relax. Because before you know it, I end up getting easily irritated due to the fact that even the smallest of incidents would get on my nerves quicker than a shark smelling fresh blood.

So in times like these, I just love the amount of hilarious insanity that goes on in our daily lives. Yeah, I find those relaxing too, because as they say, "Laughter is the best medicine!", for me that is.

After a good few minutes we managed to calm ourselves down to where we could finish the rest of our food in peaceful silence. It wasn't awkward, but more so that we wanted to finish the food that we paid for.

During that time, I had decided to observe the other people in the restaurant who were now not staring at me minus a few individuals.

There wasn't much to report on, everyone here seemed relatively normal for the most part. The workers were as diligent as always at this time of the day, note the sarcasm I used there. So overall I didn't find anything worthy enough to really note as important to where I needed to pay direct attention to it.

It took us only about five minutes before we could get back into another conversation.

I spoke up first "So... you mentioned you took a Human Anatomy class? What made you want to take that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

He just shrugged in response "I was at that point when I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my future. So you could call that another field to experiment with." he explained offhandedly.

He then turned towards me with a questioning look "Speaking of school, what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked.

I blinked in confusion before I responded "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, from what you've already told me, you already graduated high school and got your diploma. So I'm wondering if you plan on getting a GED so that you won't have to deal with it all over again." he explained to me with a small laugh and another shrug.

I smiled "Yeah, I actually plan to take it online, but there's just a couple of issues that keep me from doing that right away." I explain with a tilt of my head.

Danny rose an eyebrow at that admission "What kind of issues?" he asked.

I gave him a thoughtful stare as I replied "Well, for one, you already remember how I mentioned that I'm from another Earth?" I ask being more silent with the question in case of eavesdroppers. At his nod I continued "For starters, this world's history is vastly different from mine since superpowers are a thing apparently for who knows how long. The other thing is that because of this, the usual curriculum that I know may be vastly different because of that." I clarified before I added "But I still plan on taking it eventually when I get a better grasp on the particular subjects like history or science."

Danny sat in his seat contemplating what I said before looking back to me "Okay, that seems like a good plan if I was to be honest," he began before he narrowed his eyes at no one in particular "To be honest though, I just didn't want to put you back in the same environment with whoever put you in that locker." he admitted with a small trace of anger in his tone.

I just waved it off "Hey now, there's no need to worry about those kids. Besides," I let my left arm fall to the table as my right was holding my head "we'll be getting the verdict on whose been caught doing it in the first place by either tomorrow, or the day after." I stated before he would raise his temper.

He chose to simply grunt in response before both him and I rose from our seats and after throwing out our paper and other trash, we left for home.

* * *

"So what do want me to do first?" I asked the man out of nowhere.

He seemed confused at what I was asking "What do you mean?"

It was eight at night, and we were both just relaxing on the couch watching some mindless TV.

After we had left one of my personal favorite restaurants (don't judge me), we simply decided to end our activities early since we also realized that wandering in gang territory for too long would stir unnecessary conflict.

And me with my extra appendages wouldn't be doing us any favors when it comes to blending with the crowd.

So we simply opted to go home and relax as we commented here and there on whatever was shown. It wasn't exciting obviously, but it didn't make our brains die from sheer boredom.

I decided to clarify as I stared back at him "I mean, here I am living in your home, thank you again by the way, but I still haven't even begun to try and get your daughter back. But at the same time, I have ideas that are just waiting to be unleashed." I explained with a serious look on my face.

He gave me a somewhat surprised look, before it turned to amused annoyance before he flicked me in the forehead.

Surprised, I turned to him with an annoyed glare "The heck was that for?" I asked while rubbing the spot he previously flicked.

He gave me an exasperated look before he answered "To be frank, you didn't have to ask me what I want YOU to do. I also know that you have things of your own that you want to do for yourself, which is fine." He then gained a stern look "But don't forget that it's important to pace yourself, lest you forget how to properly do both of those things when the time comes." Then he smiles jokingly "After all, who else is going to have to remind you of these things when you get too into it?" he says amusingly.

Despite myself, I gave a low chuckle at that "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I still want to help this city, even when... I'm... not..." I trailed off while I widened my eyes.

Danny looked confused "What's wrong?" he asked.

I then turn to him quickly and exclaim "I have an idea~!" I sung out with a smile on my face as I stood up from my spot on the couch. I then turned around to face Danny only to be greeted by his confused expression once again.

"Okay, what exactly are you getting at?" he asked with an amused smile.

I had a smile planted on my face as I answered "Let's just say that I have ways of getting help." I said before making my way to the backyard.

'Looks like I have some... calls to make.' I thought to myself with a manic grin on my face.

* * *

A/N: Done with this chapter! And to make things better, here's an Omake!

* * *

 **OMAKE: The REAL Monster...  
**

(? POV)

'Someday they'll understand that being under me won't be so bad.' I thought with excitement in regards to the future.

Really, it was only a matter of time until the world will be under my control thanks to my creations. The only things holding me back at the moment were the necessary resources so that I could create more minions to do my bidding. It was troubling as I've had nothing but insects and the lone animals on the rare occasion to be quite the assets I would find useful.

And while various other material such as leather, wood, or anything else have worked, it is another thing entirely when the process of separating organic pieces from their counterparts take too long depending on the object in question.

So the only thing I found myself doing that wasn't creating another pawn was simply bidding my time by relaxing in the city's security network that I've managed to use for myself for the time being. It was one of the things I found myself doing as to not only have knowledge firsthand on what's going on around me at a safe distance, but to also gives me an insight on how some of the unique creatures, that I, ME, created, act on their own when I'm not giving them specific instructions.

There are some who choose to simply stay silent as they either patrol the city, or procure more resources that I may be able to use (although at one point, one brought me a god forsaken pile of pebbles!), or there are those who simply play bodyguard at specific points in the city.

It was slow progress, but it was only a matter of time before I could get out of here and overwhelm the populous enough to where it doesn't matter who they set out against me. I have many other places that I knew I would be undetected, and even if so, it would be heavily guarded by my most powerful of creatures.

'The only thing I now need, is patience...' I thought with a relaxed smile on my face as I leaned back into the comfortable chair.

The very SECOND I finished that train of thought, the strangest thing began to occur...

Some form of... theme music ( **[** **Trainer Red Epic Remix at 00:53]** ) began to play from what seems to be everywhere at once. I could tell as some of my creations donned looks of confusion and cautiousness.

The second it began, one of the cameras above me was displaying some interesting, as their was someone present walking towards the entrance of the small metropolis. From what could see, it was a she (wow, I haven't rhymed in ages. Maybe I should re-read some of Seuss' pages.), and seemed to be moving at a leisurely pace. I couldn't see all of the details of this girl, that being due to the fact that the camera quality is not the best. But from what I could see, is that she was tossing a round object up and down the palm of her hand.

It wasn't long before she tossed the spherical object high into the air before some kind of energy began to pour out of it, and into the ground behind her.

As soon as the light died down, the creature was revealed...

The next moment, I felt something that was equivalent to fear for the first time in years as I gazed at the abomination in general.

For one, it was massive, and I highly stress the word as I say it, because this... THING makes Endbringers look like bite sized snacks in comparison. It was only due to one of the farther cameras that I was able to get a view of it in it's entirety.

the Beast possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds. But the more intimidating part was it's eye, seeing as it was of a blood red color and it had rings circling it's pupil.

'J-j-just w-what is that t-thing!?' I thought to myself in actual fear for the first time since I've attained my powers. Absently, I noted that the form of the girl was now sitting comfortably on the head of the massive beast.

In the next few moments, object began to rise from the ground and into the air at an alarming rate, which brought me to a panic since I couldn't see where they've gone to.

'I don't understand! Is it some kind of shaker ability involving gravity!? Mass!? Terrakinesis!? Just what is happening!?' I thought desperately trying to find out what was exactly happening so that I might be able to stop it.

Luckily, one of the cameras had a good enough angle to where I could see just where the objects (and buildings!?) were headed.

From anyone else's perspective, I didn't react in the slightest in regards to the footage that is present before me, to them I may have seemed calm. But for those who once were close to me, could see my eyes gain a dead look to them. And this is solidified by the fact that mere moments later, I let my arms drop as if their metaphorical strings were cut.

I sat in my seat, gazing in horror at the attack that was large enough to block out the sun over the city. The creatures seemed to have been in the same position, as they themselves could find no other means of reacting to such a phenomenon that would be beneficial to their survival.

A giant red orb of malevolent energy was hovering before the creature in the most menacing way... before it seemed to get smaller... and smaller... and smaller, before the creature... consumed it?

'That was... odd. But maybe that was just a dud of some kind? Maybe there's a way to come out on to-'

 **"BIJUU-DAMA!"** the girl suddenly shouted.

Then the creature opened it mouth, and all that was visible to me was white.  
(End POV)

With that, Ellisburg, Nillbog, and all of his creatures were wiped of the face of the planet.

* * *

A/N: And done with my first Omake! Be sure to tell me what you guys think of both this and the latest chapter. Also good news is, I got into a University! I also say that because I'll be still trying to get a job, so I may be strained for (amazingly) even more time than normal. This was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but now it's a new years gift, so HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

 **Fun fact** : The stories in the chapter mentioned by the SI are true, I shit you not it happened.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Sorry for the delay everyone! I did not want to stretch this for so long, but school almost unexpectedly kicked my ass with how much work had swamped me in the beginning.**

 **Now for the review response!**

 **Ddragon21 : Sadly that won't be happening, but I did consider it at first.**

 **Kminari(2) : First, I didn't really recommend that you NOT see it nor am I asking you to check it out. What I had written was only a small taste of how truly chaotic the show is. And second, I honestly thought it was some kryptonian physiology that allowed that in the first place, but I don't know much about DC to determine that for sure, so I'll hold onto that theory.**

 **chichi32310 : Well, the character hasn't trained to develop said skills and even then it wouldn't show like that as this isn't simply a gamer story (though it may as well be in some aspects). Though you can expect some fighting at some point soon.**

 **Guests 1-4 (If you're not the same individual): **

**1st post: If you think it doesn't have potential, then I can't tell you otherwise. But just because Scion's out doesn't mean the Endbringers are, so there's definitely a reason that they'll continue to do what they normally do, only with the three Endbringers in mind.**

 **And I removed Uber and Leet from the picture for my own reasons, such as: 1) If the SI were to be dragged to Earth Bet with them around, it wouldn't be as original as I'd want it to be as both of them already have their show and reference games in whatever they do. 2) Sure they could be potential teammates and also have interesting reactions regarding the SI's power of gaming, but lets not forget that while they were still labeled villains because of circumstances, they'd still do whatever they can for entertainment, even if it involves dragging someone into it unwillingly with the GTA being an example (unless that was only in fanon), and the SI/Me would not like doing that to others.**

 **2nd and 3rd post: Yes, I realize that's how it works for the gamer. But most people keep forgetting that I'm using the "Tales of" games as a basis for that. With that in mind I only rearranged the actual stats as how they're labeled as the Tales series likes to number crunch every little thing in a fight (Such as Physical attack, Physical Defense, Arte attack, Arte defense, dexterity (that doesn't mean reflexes or speed), and so forth). Going by those exact same rules, vitality wouldn't increase my HP since the Tales games used here don't work like that, instead it mostly increases with skills, items, or leveling up. And with the 'HP never drops'? That's happened after the fight with Decus and Alice since the SI didn't completely rewrite the games rules then. Although I admit that I forgot to change the HP and TP numbers to go with his current level, but I'll fix that at some point.**

 **4th post: While those sound like excellent ideas and would like to see them used, there's a couple issues with that. 1) I don't really have an interest in doing so since the SI/Me have no reason to build said armors. 2) I know little to nothing about them anyway, especially the blue beetle's armor. And 3) Do you mean magic, items, or something else? Because otherwise, I don't have a freaking clue on how to share powers like you just said.**

 **With those out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
**  
'I hate this... I HATE this so much right now...' I thought to myself with a bad twitch in my eye as I walked up to the entrance of Winslow to get my metaphorical first day of school started. But as of the moment, I was in both angered and annoyed to no end, and it was due to two particular things that happened to bring my ire this day.

But before that, let's talk about the idea that I had that put me in a good mood the night before.

After Danny explained to me that there was only so much I can do at one time, he was right that I needed to pace myself, lest I find myself in more inconvenient situations that would only cause further trouble for both me and him. As he said that, my mind had come to a conclusion that while I myself can't do everything, there was nothing wrong with getting a little help here and there.

So I talked with the ones I've already brought up, and told them of what I planned to do next.

Peacock was a little irate that she didn't get to participate in any fights so that she could show off. In a way I could understand, but there was no way that she would be able to partake in a serious conversation. But she seemed to perk up when I told her that she'll be able to do what she loves when the time comes.

Though it might've helped if I had her assistance in fighting Bobobo... eh, hindsight and all that.

Alice and Decus were a lot more calm when I summoned them back once again, though they were only slightly annoyed that they couldn't go with me to places yet. I assured them that there'll be plenty of places to explore in this world once I find a way to do it quickly.

Overall, it was a good night, and I was even looking forward to what I would accomplish the next day.

Then the events of the earlier next day came around...

 _(Flashback)_

"What do you mean you couldn't find any solid evidence?" I damn near exclaimed to the officer at the door of the Hebert household.

Not long after breakfast did this man come to the door to tell us that basically they found nothing.

The cop didn't look fazed in the slightest "It's unfortunate, but there was no solitary evidence of which student committed the crime in question. And all of the students we questioned have all claimed that they haven't seen anything throughout the ordeal." he then shook his head "On top of that, there was nothing we could gather from the tampons and other various items due to a large amount of contamination since they were all piled into one spot. So it was beyond our capabilities to try and find a place of origin." he explained to the both of us.

He then gained an immediate sense of danger as he was now aware of the lingering anger that was Danny. But his worried look was aimed at me as he was more uncomfortable with my expression as I simply gave a blank stare.

I know there's the saying of 'Don't shoot the messenger' and all that, but he was pretty much the only person that was associated with the main source of our anger.

Before we could actually question him any further, he seemed to utter a word of apology before he hurriedly walked to his police car before driving out of the neighborhood as fast as possible.

(End Flashback)

After that, Danny was willing to bring this down on the school by either bringing it forth to the public himself, or having some of the workers he knew help him do the same thing.

I managed to calm him down by saying that we're going to need more than some words of accusation to get things done. So I then asked him if Taylor ever told him about any problems that she might have been having in school. However, he seemed to go silent for a minute before telling me that they hadn't been really speaking to one another that much since his wife had passed away.

I could only offer verbal support as I know that there was not much else I'd be able to do to help in terms of emotional support.

So to change the subject, I suggested finding anything that might help our case a little that she could have left as a clue to narrow down who could possibly be responsible for this.

I decided to search her room as he said that I may have better luck as opposed to him as he wouldn't know what to look for. I didn't bother to argue, instead choosing to find anything that could go in our favor.

It was surprisingly hard to actually find anything of note that I would be able to use for any sort of evidence, but I wasn't willing to quit. So as I was searching through every drawer in her room, I had come across the object that was the source of my current frustrations.

Her goddamned diary/journal, whichever floats your boat. But as I read only the first page, I was already getting pissed off as it was. But for the lack of my better judgement, I continued to read through the pages to see if anything had went differently than they had in the beginning. Because these dates she wrote may have began sometime last year, but it still implies that this still happened way earlier than that.

It did not get any better at all. It somehow got a lot worse than what I was expecting as the amount of outrage I felt was rising as I continued to flip each page.

Apparently, Taylor here was suffering an extreme case of bullying that went back far enough to start with the betrayal of here supposed 'Best Friend' Emma, who for some reason had decided to be a bitch as soon as she made friends with a girl named Sophia. What followed was a series of both physical and verbal abuse for about almost a year until the day I appeared in her place in the locker.

What enraged me even further is the fact that none of the students or faculty members did a thing to stop any of this throughout the entire time it was happening. The students I'm not too surprised about, if I were to be honest, but I expected BETTER from, you know, adults who're at least supposed to do their jobs!

THAT was the real kicker there, the fact that I not only have to go back to school again until I gain enough knowledge for a GED, but I have to most likely suffer through the entire ordeal in the process!

I snapped myself back to attention by shaking my head 'Whatever, if Taylor can get through this for half a year, then so can I.' I thought to myself reassuringly as I walked through the hallways with my schedule in hand.

So from the looks of it, I have a total of six classes, with two or three being electives or something. First was math, ugh, I fucking hate math with a passion of a thousand fiery suns. Anyway, next was Literature, so not much trouble there. Next was, Computer Science, Art, Gym, and World Issues. And Lunch comes after Art class, but what surprised me was the fact that Lunch lasted for an entire hour.

This was new to me as the normal amount of time I usually had in school was about thirty-five minutes. Guess that means more chances to socialize whenever I feel like it.

Although, based off her journal, it doesn't look like anyone was willing to hang around her anyway, besides some guy named 'Greg'. Though she didn't say much about him other than him being annoying, but I'll be the judge of that when the time comes.

It wasn't long before I made it to the class itself, due to it being on the first floor and not too hard to find. I saw the door only about ten feet from me before I stopped in my tracks before giving a nervous glance in the door's direction.

There's two reasons for why I hesitated to begin with when considering the fact I'm already there.

For one, I had a familiar feeling of me being the new kid in a metaphorical and technical sense. To me this was a new school with different individuals and completely different standards set for everyone.

It's definitely not enough for me to start stuttering like an idiot, but it's something that I won't be forgetting anytime soon.

'The next thing...' I thought to myself somewhat worriedly as I opened the class door, only to find everyone's eyes on me with the teacher included as she was standing in front of the board. The desks were in rows, like always, and the teacher's desk is on the opposite end of the door.

As I stood there awkwardly, I took the time to look over everyone that stood out.

The students had nothing different about them that I could spot right away, so from my perspective they only seem like your average teens.

The Teacher was a middle aged looking woman who's hair was midnight black, and her face had a rough look to it, which goes well for her piercing gaze that's being leveled onto me at the moment. Didn't bother me as much though, since it'd take more than that to get to me.

"Why hello, Miss Hebert," began the teacher as she looked over my new form for a moment before continuing "would you care to explain to everyone why you were forty minutes late for school and missed attendance?" she asked with a stern, yet condescending tone.

I looked around to see that everyone had smug looks and grinning faces as if they expected me to be embarrassed about such a thing as I was being scolded for it.

Well these schmucks don't know who I am.

I turned to the teacher as I was now facing the class "Well for one, my alarm clock broke and I had to go buy a new one to replace it. But at that point I realized that I didn't have enough supplies to get through school today, so..." I waved my hand back and forth casually as I had addressed them all "yeah, that's how my morning went." I finished.

Everyone was giving me looks of disbelief at what I just gave for an excuse, with one guy uttering 'what a load of crap' below volume, not that I heard it.

It was the honest to god truth after all.

Eventually the teacher, who's name on the board said Ms. Raynare, gave a long suffering sigh before speaking again "Just go find a seat and we can continue with class." she said while rubbing her forehead with her left arm.

I gave two lazy thumbs up in response "You got it." I said lazily, which earned a few snorts from the class, and I made my way to an empty seat near the back before joining everyone else in listening to the teacher with her continuing the lesson.

* * *

(Lunch period)

'Once again I have to deal with the trials of school food once again. Hopefully not as bad as my middle school lunch.' I thought as I gazed at my choice meal in my tray. It was one other thing I was familiar with, so it was at least good to not have any problems with actually getting my food.

On my tray was chicken nuggets, french fries, and orange juice.

This was nothing new for me at all, so I had no reason to just sit and stare at the new assortment of food in front of me. So it was no surprise that I was actually eating my food unlike most around me.

It was actually as good as some of my high school lunches, all things considered. At least this school didn't have any bullshit side dishes like, 'Hey! who wants applesauce with a gummy worm in each one?', or even, 'Hey! Anyone want a rib sandwich that tastes like hot dogs instead?', that last one I never understood honestly.

So as I was enjoying my food and playing on my new phone, I noticed a shadow hovering above me. It was big enough to tell me that it was only one person, so I didn't hesitate to turn around to see who interrupted.

From the looks of this person, they seemed to be nervous if the awkward look on their face is anything to go by. The guy seemed pretty average by looks alone, as he was a pale white dude with a case of acne, and whom of which was blonde.

He seemed to be keen on being quiet, since he hasn't uttered a word since I noticed him behind me. He was still looking in my general direction, but I didn't know what he was waiting for. So I followed his line of sight to see where he was staring and-

With a frustrated groan escaping my throat, I punched him in the arm... hard.

He yelped in pain for a moment before giving me an annoyed glare "Hey! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his sore arm.

I held up two fingers "One, if you have a reason to come and talk to me, then go ahead and have a seat to talk to me." I lowered one of my fingers "And two, don't even pretend I didn't know where you were looking. So stop staring at me like that, it's creepy." I elaborated before I calmed myself, and put my phone in my pocket before I spoke up once more "Anyway, who are you and what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

He seemed to look embarrassed after I called him on his staring, but then seemed to have remembered his reason for coming over as he sat across from me "Oh! Um, I was just wondering how you're doing after the whole, uh, Locker thing." he said nervously as he looked at me apprehensively.

I just continued to eat as I shrugged in response "Eh, you know, stuff happens and all of that crap. Though you still haven't told me your name." I said chewing on a french fry.

He looked at me oddly before speaking "What? You don't remember me? It's me, Greg." he said with a bit of confusion in his tone.

I looked back at him for a moment before waving it off "Oh. Sorry 'bout that, it's easier for me to remember others by face then name most of the time. So how about you, how're things going?" I ask out of curiosity.

I need to remind myself that not everyone is aware of the situation at hand. Then again, even if they did figure it out there wouldn't be anything they could actually do about it.

He seemed to perk up at that for some reason "I'm doing fine actually. But I was mostly curious about you being a... cape." he added meekly at the end.

I rose an eyebrow in response "Let me guess, because of my extra fox appendages? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, because you aren't the first to tell me that." I told him with a blank look on my face.

Yes, it was somewhat expected when there are people who know of Taylor and are surprised to see that now she's a cape of all things, according to some of the students out in the hallways whenever I was paying attention. But it didn't matter to me in the least since some of them were more wary or curious than anything else. Though that doesn't stop a few guys from giving suspicious glares, or staring in attraction at my form.

Just another reason to get Taylor back as fast as possible. If they had started to flirt, I would have probably just left the school.

Greg seemed to be less nervous now as he continued to ask me questions "I just wanted to know if it was okay if I ask you what it's like? Your cape name, your powers, and could you tell me what you plan to do first because I'd like to know. Please tell me, because-" he spoke quickly.

I rose my hand to interrupt him "Slow down there, you were speaking too fast when you got to the end. But," I lowered my hand "I could understand what you said in the beginning, though that doesn't mean I should tell you everything." I said to him with a serious look.

Seriously, who asks for something like that?

He seemed to want to argue with that until I interrupted him once again "BUT! I can tell you some of the other things later, because frankly, you haven't given me much of a reason to trust you right away. If it makes you happy though, you'll be the first person to learn of my new cape name." I said with a small smug grin on my face.

He didn't seem to notice as he seemed to be anxious at the moment "R-Really? That would be awesome!" he exclaimed lightly before he seemed to lean forward slightly "So what's your cape name?" he asked with an excited smile.

'I don't get why he's so hyped to begin with, but whatever.' I thought with a mental eye roll before I looked around and behind me and noticed that some of the other conversations have stopped in order to hear what I had to say, causing me to slightly narrow my gaze.

Some were just your typical teenagers who happen to be curious about my new name. But there were others at a distance who were wearing gang colors of some kind, with the red and green telling me it was that ABB gang, so the others must have been E88 since not only was their entire group white and wearing the same outfit with some symbol of some kind, but because I also have no way of identifying the Merchants.

'I'm gonna have to be careful where I run my mouth.' I thought before turning back to Greg "So, you said you're interested in learning about my new name?" I asked him to be sure. At his nod I simply replied "It's Dr. Magi-tech. Got it?" I asked before drinking my orange juice.

He immediately gained a confused look at what I revealed, and he wasn't the only one, as the others who were shamelessly eavesdropping were giving the same expression. I smiled lightly at the confusion.

Greg spoke "'Dr. Magi-Tech?', what does that mean?" he asked.

I looked at him again "Let's just say it has to do with my superpower." I said vaguely.

He didn't seem to get the message though "Okay, so what are your powers then? Does it have to do with Tinkering? Because that'd be really cool!" he exclaimed lightly once again.

I gave him a glare, catching his attention for a moment "Hey, I may not have to fret much about my identity, but can you at least let me keep one of my powers-...shit." I cursed myself with that little slip of my tongue as I turned away from him.

He seemed to gain that excited look once again "Whoa, you have more than two powers? So you must be a grab bag kind of cape then." he added thoughtfully at the end.

I blinked, because now it was my turn to be confused "What the hell's a 'grab bag' cape? And how am I an example?" I asked, forgetting about those listening for the moment.

He glanced at me before explaining "They're capes who happen to show more than one power in their arsenal. Like Circus, who's powers aren't really powerful, but he makes up for it with his versatility when using pyrokinesis, pocket dimensions, or whatever else he has." he told me with a smile on his face before he stated once again "So when you said you had more than one power, that's what I thought you were."

I silently groaned for a moment before looking around me to see that those who happened to be watching were now giving looks of interest. The supposed gang members were more obvious about it, as they turned to look to one another and mumbling something I couldn't hear while they occasionally looked back in my direction with suspicion in their eyes.

As that was happening, I turned back to my newfound acquaintance before speaking "Now as I was saying, Greg, I can't just simply tell you what my powers are without being able to trust you." I said.

He seemed confused "But you trust me don't you? I mean we're friends right?" he asked almost warily.

I sighed before I looked at him with a serious look again "For the moment, I DON'T trust you. Not because I think you're a bad person, but because I don't know you that well, and you don't know me that well to the point where we can call each other reliable friends. Plus, I have no idea if you can even keep my secret in the first place without mouthing off to someone else about it." I clarified to him.

Lacking in the subtlety department, this one is.

He seemed to look affronted "What! But we hang together all the time in Mr. Gladly's class! Not only that, you seem to be a lot more open since earlier in the week, so you won't be as quiet about stuff as before." he said with a gesture of his hand before he added, "Plus, don't you want to at least brag about it? I mean, what if it's something cool?" he asked.

I gave a long sigh "Dude, you're not getting it." I said with an eye roll.

He looked at me confused once again "Huh? What do you mean?"

I explained "You're essentially telling me to tell you exactly what I can do in an area that has gang members," I narrow my eyes in their direction, prompting them to glare at me before I turned to face Greg again "and once they hear it, they'll tell others, and then it'll eventually lead to someone figuring out how to beat me." I told him.

He seemed to think that over before his eyes widened "I'm so sorry Taylor! I didn't mean to say it like that! I, I was just curious so I asked and-" he rambled in a short bout of panic.

I rose a hand to stop him "But," I said to interrupt him, and once I knew I had his attention, I continued "if you want to be friends, then fine we can be friends. Heck, I shouldn't have to be a cape to get friends at this point honestly, but what did I expect." I said more to myself at the end, as I had then chosen to look away at the moment.

Really, even when this kid acted creepy and acted somewhat annoying, I didn't hold it against him. To make things memorable, he kind of reminded me of what I was like when I started middle school when it comes to being awkward and rambling when I didn't know how to choose my words correctly when I met other students.

Though, the fact that he's in high school shows that it isn't a trait you'd want to hold onto.

I turned back to him "But if you really, truly wish to be friends, and know my powers, your going to have to learn how to keep secrets. And that means you tell no one unless I say it's okay. So don't tell anyone about that secret, not your other friends, no one through social media, and definitely not just any stranger. If they somehow find out on their own, then it's not your fault." I explained to him thoroughly.

He seemed to think that over for a moment before he looked as if he was just going to reply, but it seems he took my advice as he made to get up and sit next to me before whispering "Is it really that powerful?" he asked.

I grinned before whispering back "Let's just say in any fight that it's a real game changer." Ba-dum-tss.

He seemed to nod in acceptance before he decided to move on "So... what else?" he asked after that was over.

I sat there in silence as well as I looked at the time on my phone to see that we still had at least thirty minutes left until we had to leave. That was a lot more time than I was hoping for, but it doesn't help me end the awkward silence that has begun to stretch on.

Then I had an idea "Hey," I said catching his attention before pulling out my phone and turning on the screen "Wanna watch funny internet videos?" I asked with a straight face.

Not much different than what I'd ask my friends back home, so nothing new to me on that regard.

He seemed startled that I suggested that before he gave a bright smile and nodded in agreement before he scooted a little closer in order to get a better view. From that point, we continued to watch many hilarious videos whether they were fails or moments of stupidity, it didn't matter as we both laughed out loud, not caring of the stares that were boring into my back.

Only three particular people continued to due so longer than anyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Not exactly where I wanted to end it, but I'm getting stretched for time here because college assignments do NOT fuck around. Any way, as I've said at the beginning, sorry for the long delay and I hope you're all doing fine!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

 ***Looking at the story's status for once***

 **HOLY CRAP! A little over a hundred followers and eighty something favorites!? I'll be honest, I didn't expect anywhere near this amount of interest in the story, considering that there are other's who are leagues ahead of me in terms of writing ability.**

 ***Looks down***

 **Hmm, I guess I'll have to put even more effort to making this story as enjoyable as I can. But I just want everyone to know how much I appreciate the positive responses to my first (serious) story ever. Sure school's getting in the way, and eventually a job, but I won't let that stop me. I don't know how most others can go a year or two knowing they never updated their stories unless something happened.**

 **But nonetheless, thank you all, I appreciate it very much. With that said, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Finally, school's out and I can finally get started on what I need to do." I said to myself as I had my backpack slung over my left shoulder and all the while exiting the last classroom of the day along with everyone else.

It was kind of surreal that I would find myself back in high school in such a bizarre scenario. But at least it wasn't completely terrible in terms of it technically being my first day.

The classes themselves weren't all bad, since they were as much as I expected, because you know, school will always be school. But the only thing to catch my eye throughout the whole ordeal was the suspicious stares being bored into my frame after what I'd told Greg at Lunch period. I shouldn't be surprised since I was also guilty of running my own mouth as well, but I had forgotten that even a little info goes a long way, as now everybody knows what I had said and were making no moves to at least be inconspicuous about it.

So for the rest of that time, I had to deal with hearing whispers and constant mutterings when they think I couldn't hear them. While it was definitely annoying for all that it was worth, it was still only speculation at the most since I hadn't truly revealed anything of actual importance.

Though I can truly say that World Issues class period itself was the most interesting...

(Flashback)

 _'Jesus, it's been a while since I've had gym as a class. I forgot how tiring it was doing laps around the track, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it.' I thought to myself with a small smile on my face. Truth be told, I actually never got tired throughout the entire exercises that I've done with the class. It must have been the infinite vitality since it is connected to my physical endurance, but not my HP. I always found it weird that most 'Tales of' games don't acknowledge that, but then again every other RPG has their own rules and logic they follow._

 _Moving on, I was just the last person to get in the class, and I saw that every seat was taken except a couple of them. One of them was near the front of the class, which I mentally denied in an instant as I don't like being seated near the front in any class. The next was was relatively close to the back, and I happened to notice that Greg was one seat ahead._

 _Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way to the seat closest to Greg, with him looking startled in the process, before I looked down and noticed that there was something left behind in the seat that made me frown in annoyance._

 _Freaking liquid glue. Someone was actually immature enough to pour GLUE of all things into the seat before I showed up._

 _With a mental groan, I made my way to the teachers desk and read the name 'Mr. Gladly' on the board before turning to the man himself. He looked up at me with a nervous smile on his features as I spoke "Hey Mr. Gladly," I began before I gestured to my seat with the dripping substance "someone spilled glue on my seat, so you got anything in here to get it up with?" I asked him bluntly._

 _He shook his head "Other than some paper towels I'm afraid you'll have to go find something else to-"_

 _I shook my head "That's fine." I said interrupting him from explaining any further. It's not like I was asking for disinfectant or anything like that._

 _He seemed to accept that as I grabbed some paper towels off of his desk and cleaned up the seat by simply wiping it off, with a few others snickering in the process, which I proceeded to roll my eyes at._

 _'How old are they, twelve?' I thought in annoyance as I kept wiping away the glue._

 _After cleaning it up, I threw away the used item before sitting in my seat and holding my head up with my left arm._

 _Mr. Gladly moved from his desk to the board where he began to address the class "Alright everyone! We've made it through most of the week, so we should be able to manage a couple more assignments before the weekend comes. So for today, we'll be gathering into groups for the next couple of days for one assignment, unless most of you want to have homework." he added jokingly at the end of his statement before he walked to his desk and picked up a stack of papers._

 _As he passed them out, I noticed two things. One, that each of them were packets and there were a limited number. And two, everyone is pushing their desks closer together in order to form groups with their friends._

 _I turned around to see Greg and noticed that he had one of the packets in his hand and was turning his desk in my direction._

 _I shrugged for a moment before doing the same. I lined up my desk with his, and in the process I noticed that someone else had done the same thing, but the guy had a tired look on his face._

 _He looked to be as normal as any other dude, but he had that annoyed/tired look to his face that was so familiar to me. His hair was that of a dark brunette, and his eyes were a similar brown like Taylor's and my eyes._

 _No, I'm not kidding on that one. She apparently had the exact same color and hue brown as I did in my original body._

 _We each grouped our desks together before the unknown guy just slumps over and lets his head drop to the desk. Moments later I could hear him snoring as no one else around us seemed to pay any mind, nit even Mr. Gladly seemed to really care._

 _I rose an eyebrow at that before turning to Greg "Is he always like this?" I asked with curiosity as I got my stuff out my book bag._

 _He nodded his head before speaking "Yeah, Sparky's usually like this since his job normally stretches his sleep time past midnight. So he tries to get as much sleep during the day so that he doesn't fall asleep on the job." he explained to me while gesturing to the the guy currently on a snooze cruise to dreamland._

 _I didn't say anything as I turned back to face Greg as we went ahead to do the assignment._

(Flashback end)

Truthfully, even though he seemed like an average teenager with a tiresome job, he reminds me of my cousin when I look at it. Because when it comes to work, they both went through the same, although my cousin tended to sleep at home even when he had free time.

I shook my head at that as I trekked through the hallways 'I've got to stop making so many comparisons to people I know. While it's funny sometimes, I need to remember that these are still new individuals that I'm meeting for the first time. Heck, it may be the same circumstances, but the guy didn't even say a word to begin with.' I thought with contemplation while I perfected my skill of crowd dodging.

I shrugged as I turned a corner to head for the front of the school, only to find myself to be blocked by three familiar individuals. The thing that makes it easier to identify was how these three were responsible for Taylor's suffering in the first place. She referred to these three as the 'Trio', but honestly there needs to be another name besides that, because that doesn't sound too creative if you ask me.

I simply stared at them impassively for a moment, debating whether I should say anything at all. Meanwhile they were giving superior smirks for whatever reason, which made me suspicious of what they plan to do next.

In the end, I decided that I didn't care enough to stick around and find out, so I made an effort to move around them to get to the exit.

They seemed to not agree with me however as they made to block my path with the smirks still evident on their faces.

I let out a sigh "Okay, what the hell do you want?" I ask while crossing my arms. In my head however, I'm gauging their reactions to my question. Though I still ended up with only the girl now known as 'Sophia' giving an almost unnoticeable sneer on her face. Guess that's as far as reactions go for the likes of them I suppose.

The girl with said sneer now felt the need to speak up first "Watch it Hebert. Don't think just because you think you're something special now, that you can just brush us off like that." she said with her face furrowed in annoyance. The other two have decided to stop smiling as she started talking.

I just gave her an eye roll "Gee, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I don't care about what you have to say and want to just head home to do my business. Either way, I don't care what you think." I said to her with a deadpan look on my features.

She didn't seem appreciate my sarcasm "Whether you care or not doesn't change who you are. You're just the same timid little bitch who happened to be lucky enough to even exist in the first place. No one even wants you around to begin with, so why don't you just go and save us the trouble?" she said with a sneer on her features as she crossed her arms as well.

I just rose an eyebrow in response "Wow, isn't that just adorable. You seem to think that I care about what you want as well." I then gave a mock sniffle as I wiped my eyes "You know how to tug a girl's heartstrings ya' know? You crazy kids have finally grown a spine." I finished as I couldn't hold it in and just started laughing out loud, surprising two of them while one looked angry.

I continued to laugh for a moment before I composed myself and looked back up to see that the one known as Emma stepped forward with a sweet smile on her face. The other one, Madison I think, had a smug smile as she seemed to know what the redhead was planning. Sophia still held that angry look, but there was an air of superiority surrounding it as well.

I was confused as I felt as if I was missing something, since a moment ago they didn't even seem to be acting this way. Hell if I know what they're planning, but whatever.

She flipped her hair for a moment before she started speaking "So, how'd you like the 'gift' we gave you on Monday? Was it what you've always wanted?" she said in an even more sickly sweet tone to me.

I didn't know what she was expecting, but I just played along "Yeah, 'gift' is certainly one way of putting it. If that was a present for your best friend, then I wonder what surprise you have in store for your future ex-husband." I said in sarcastically excited tone.

She seemed to get irritated as I said that, but then seemed to regain control of herself and kept talking as we each stood in the hallway. But I wasn't listening as I had retreated into my mind to think of what I plan to do next.

At the same time, there are those who stood by to watch the exchange in interest to see how things would go down. With some giving unreadable expressions, and others who simply smirk thinking that I would cow under the girl's petty tantrum.

'What should I do when I get started with hero business? I want to start building stuff, but I don't have a place in mind to do so. And I absolutely REFUSE to build things in the basement of Danny's house.' I thought to myself in wonder of my next activity for today.

Danny was being generous when he said that I might be able to get some stuff done if I made extra room in the basement somehow. I declined, but I made sure that he knew that I appreciated the gesture.

But still, it's a matter of principle, and pride, when it comes to stuff like this. How degrading does it sound to say that you're cooped up in the house building stuff in the basement? Whether those inventions are cool or not doesn't matter, I'm not doing it.

I could go patrolling, as I read that was a thing apparently, though I'd have to actually plan that out as well unless I want to get myself sidetracked at some points. There's also the possibility of meeting the Wards, the Protectorate, or villains when I go out on my own. Not that I mind any of the three showing up, as long as they don't get in my way.

'Yeah, I think that'll work. Just need to get myself a costume before I start becoming a crime stopper.' I thought before I paused the world once more and looked to see that the three that I've been talking to for the past couple of minutes seemed to be interrupted as their forms were frozen in time as well.

Without sparing them another glance, I turned and headed towards the front door. I only had to avoid a number of people as they became obstacles in my new path to freedom. Once I made it to the double doors, they were being held open by some guy who looks as if he's trying to impress a girl, if his attempt at looking cool was any indication.

I settled for just squeezing between the two as I made my way outside and reached the parking lot before I un-paused the world and let everything back into motion.

I stood on one unoccupied space as I contemplated how I want to get back to the house.

After all there were a lot of options for me to do so, with the easiest being the fast travel method. But I at least want to get a look at the city in the process as I do so. The only view I got on my way here was the bus, since Danny had to drive to get to work and he wouldn't have had time to do both that and get me to school.

I took out my phone to begin using some more game tricks before I remembered something. In the game Watch Dogs, you were able to use the phone, but it presented itself as a HUD form of navigation. The thing I also forgot was that it did the same thing for weapons as well from a game play perspective.

I smacked my forehead immediately at that discovery "How the hell did I forget something as useful as that?" I asked myself before bringing up the command console once again, but without pausing my surroundings as it wasn't necessary.

It was only a matter of syncing my phone once more with the game play of Watch Dogs, but with it being more lenient towards breaking the usual physics. All it takes to do certain actions such as this is a mental command unless I want to get complicated with specific actions.

Once my options were completely set, I dismissed the command screen and simply imagined bringing up the menu from my phone. It responded to said thoughts by bringing all of the apps that're normally available when active. I tried another test of seeing if it follows my mind selecting whichever I wish.

Surprisingly enough, it did. Hell, I could even get access to the weapons app if I wanted to, but for the sake of the public I won't just wave them around like some dip shit.

So I settled for selecting a car of my choice by navigating the 'Car on demand' app. And due to my game master status, I pretty much unlock everything I want to, so I have no problems with bringing out the car of my choice. All it took was another mental command before a flash went off in front of me before it died down to reveal my desired vehicle.

the front end features a bold layout. The car's front bumper features rectangular headlamps, placed in two bullet-shaped impressed areas. The car's hood/ bonnet features a large bulge, through the central area and has a small air duct either side. The sides of car feature fairly bold styling. At the rear of the wheelbase, side-exit exhaust tips are placed. A short distance from the wheelbase, the car's secondary color ceases. The front and rear quarters are outlined by curves that run into the doors. The car features bullet-shaped wing mirrors. The car has a glass roof and a large rear windshield. The rear windshield is entirely covered by louvers. The car features six spoke wheels with a silver lip, wrapped in medium profile year proof tires.

The car's rear features a small wing, equal in width to the car's body. Below the wing, the taillight units and license plate are placed in an impressed area. The taillight units are almost rectangular and split into two sub-sections. A red rectangle connects the two units, by effectively linking their top areas. Adjacent and centrally below the connecting strip, the license plate is mounted.

For those wondering, the car I just basically summoned was an all black '571'. I'm not kidding, that's how the game names it.

I gave a hum of satisfaction at that, since I could technically do something like this at any point I wish. Since I'm not completely limited, I may be able to hand out other vehicles to others if I feel like it, or even sell them to those willing. Though I'm not sure if I'll even get in trouble for that, considering that they don't have the same labeling as most other vehicles like license plates or anything like that.

I surprised a few other people around me as my car just appeared out of nowhere, with some looking on in curiosity and interest. There were other students around that looked at the car with a good amount of jealousy on their features as they most likely envy what I had just done on a whim.

I didn't really care in the long run as I accessed the command console once again to summon one of my fellow companions.

In the next second, a somewhat annoyed Alice appeared before me in the exact same attire she usually wears.

She looked around for a moment before spotting me "Am I finally going to go sight seeing? You know I've been waiting for a while now." she said while crossing her arms.

I just rolled my eyes in response "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I had to wait for a bit before I knew it was okay to call you back. Anyway," I pointed to the car sitting next to me "get in this thing so we can head out into the city for a while. Maybe we'll find something interesting as well." I said to her as she inspected the car with an inquisitive gaze.

She gave me a confused look "Is this one of those things you told us that was ahead of our own world's technology? Some kind of transportation?" she asked me.

I simply nodded my head and walked over to open the passenger door for her and gestured for her to get in. Once she had done so, I made my way to the drivers seat and strapped on my seat belt before starting up the car. I then proceeded to pull out of the parking space before I drove off into the streets.

* * *

"Alice, are you sure that you're reading the map right? Because we've been at this for about two hours, and we haven't even reached our destination yet."

"Well excuse me miss 'I want someone else to guide me', it's kind of hard to find anything since I have no idea how this works to begin with." she rebutted to me in a snarky tone.

I rolled my eyes "Only because you said you wanted to try the 'mobile computer' as you called it." I shot back to her in response.

It really says something about my common sense when you have someone whose never used a phone and expect them to use it to it's optimum efficiency.

Ever since we've left the school, I handed Alice the phone with the map function already activated so that she could guide me. Why, you may ask? Because regardless of my newfound HUD being available, I'd still like to pay attention to the road for safety's sake, thank you very much.

But that doesn't help us in regards to getting to an area that would be suitable to our location. Basically, I chose to have a base of operations in a downtown area of Brockton so that not only can I get things done the way I want it, but so that I don't put any of the populace in the crossfire if my base was in a populated area. At least with something like a warehouse, I could do anything I wish without fear of injury or civilian casualties.

Right at the moment though we seemed to be near the outskirts of the Boardwalk and into someone's territory, but I had no idea who's it was. The only thing surrounding us were some basic attractions like a media store, electronics store, and even a cafe that's not too far from here since we're technically still within the Boardwalk.

We were both outside of the vehicle while it was parked on the far side of the road, but I was still on the driver's side looking at our surroundings as Alice was communicating with me.

She began speaking while still looking through the phone "Remind me again why you didn't call 'Dumbo' Decus to help us in your objective? It seems like it would've helped, even if he can be annoying~." she said in a sing song tone while flipping her hair behind her ear at her last statement.

I shook my head "That's exactly why I didn't call him here. For one, you're the person reading the map to begin with, so I don't see much in terms of assistance there. Secondly, It wouldn't do either of us any good if we just simply done nothing but hear him kiss your ass throughout the entire ride." I explained as I moved to stand next to her and grab my phone back, getting an indignant squawk from her.

"What're you doing? I was looking through the map like you told me to!" she complained with an annoyed look on her features.

I simply shoved the phone in her face, showing that the image on the phone was nowhere even close to it "Then how do you plan on getting us there as you're getting up close and personal with the countries of Europe?" I ask sarcastically. The only response to that question was an (admittedly cute) pout, and turn of her head.

I just gave a sigh while I put my phone away "Your lucky that this car doesn't need fuel of any kind, otherwise I'd be pissed. But since it's your first time learning about a phone to begin with, I can't really fault you for that." I said as I looked at the area around us in order to determine where I want to go next. Besides the stores I've mentioned, there's nothing else of interest that I'm seeing at the moment, but maybe with a bit of exploration we'll find something of interest.

With my decision set, I turned to Alice "Get ready to move. We're going to see if we can find something useful around here." I said as I mentally willed the car to lock itself, as it wouldn't do to have someone try and steal what isn't theirs.

She simply shrugged in response, so I took that as a cue to move onto the sidewalk with the adorable half-elf trailing behind me. In which began our search for a suitable spot that would be my official hot spot for supernatural activities.

* * *

(An hour later)

"Yeah... I said it would probably be a while before we found anything... no we haven't gotten into trouble yet... you know I could handle myself if it came down to it... I'll be careful, okay?... Yeah, see ya at the house. Bye." I hung up the phone before putting it back in my pocket.

Unsurprisingly, I let time slip by my fingers, and it was now about eight something at night. I knew it was my fault for forgetting to give Danny a cell phone as well, so I had to be the one to call him to tell him that everything was fine. He seemed to have been skeptical at first, which was understandable given his parental instincts, with me now being his daughter not withstanding.

What can I say, I've been wondering if I'll make any progress tonight. But my annoyance at getting nothing done seemed to be getting to me if that was the only thing I've done since leaving the school and driving around all over the place.

Even at this moment, we were still walking on the pavement, though for some reason I didn't feel like bothering with the map. Call it going through the motions, because even when I could have made things easier, I didn't bother doing so.

That sure didn't stop Alice from complaining every ten minutes about how we could make things move much faster, but to no avail. I rebutted to her with 'Don't you walk long distances most of the time when you're not riding a remote controlled monster to get anywhere?'. She had went quiet after that, but didn't stop her from playing the part of a tsundere by huffing and turning the other direction, which only surprised me for a moment before I eventually shook the image out of my mind.

After a bit of time had passed, Alice decided to speak her opinion once more "You know, I just realized something. The first thing you said you wanted to do was to find someplace to claim as territory for yourself, right?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head "Actually, I think I said something about a costume first before even getting to that." I admitted a bit sheepishly.

In a flash, she whirled her face in my direction with an incredulous stare "What!? You mean to tell me that you didn't even accomplish your first task? Did you even plan any of what you were going to do?" she asked me in disbelief.

In response, I opened my mouth, then closed it. I repeated the process for a few moments before rubbing the back of my head "Not really, no." I answered truthfully before I felt a hand smack the back of my head "Ow! The hell was that for!?" I said irritably as I cradled my head with my right hand.

She then glared at me "The fact that you not only disregarded your first course of action, but the fact that you really didn't have any real means to accomplish the second thing? That would have made things easier for you, you idiot!" she exclaimed at me in irritation as she threw her arms up in the air.

All I could do was continue to nurse my head as I thought about her words.

Yeah, it's true that I found that my increased intelligence is indeed useful. But that's only the case if I wish to make it useful, meaning that I have to share the same amount of desire to go along with it. I could plan it out all I want, but knowing me, I don't want to actually do it if that makes sense.

I then remembered something else as I let my arm down and turned to the current half-elf beside me "Actually, now that I recall, I did have a secondary objective if I couldn't find a hideout of some sort." I said with a bit of contemplation.

She gave me a curious look "What was it?" she asked with a small tilt of her head.

I looked ahead as we continued to walk "I thought if I couldn't get those done, that I'd still at least go patrolling around the area. It would at least show that I've got some initiative to get something done tonight." I grumbled that last sentence to myself.

The cream colored girl beside me gave a sigh of relief at that "That's good at least." she said before she perked up and turned to me "So that means you won't mind bringing Decus out, will you? I'm sure he would be able to help." she said in a tone that's trying to sound convincing.

I nodded my head "Sure. But in return, I'll bring out another person you haven't met yet, since I promised her that she would be allowed to have fun with some baddies of her own." I said with a smile on my face that wasn't all too reassuring.

She didn't seem to notice however "That's fine. It might even make things easier in the long run." she said with a shrug of her small shoulders.

'You might come to regret that decision in a moment.' I thought with a mental laugh as I was already beginning to summon the two allies in question that would be helping us.

In the next few moments, Decus had appeared three feet ahead of us in a blue flash of light. Once it died down, the guy had a surprised look on his face as he looked around to determine where he was located.

As soon as his gaze landed on the two of us, the reaction was damn near instantaneous as he wasted no time in moving in front of Alice and getting on one knee whilst spouting "My dear Alice! Your favorite shining knight, Decus, is here to serve you once more!" he exclaimed as he then stood back up and gave an exaggeratedly 'dashing' pose.

I gave him a blank stare until I turned to Alice "How often does this happen?" I ask curiously. It's one thing to see it a few times in the game, but another to hear it from her experience.

Without even turning around, she replied "Just about every time we're working together." she said evenly, while giving a deadpan look to Decus in the meantime.

I didn't bother to respond to that as I went through the same process to have everyone's favorite cartoon fighter appear.

She appeared in the same manner as Decus, thought the difference was that she came out with a beaming grin on her face as she chose to make her presence known to everyone.

She tipped her hat in greetings to us " **Well, it's about time that I get to join in on the fun! Now c'mon, where's the baddies?** " she asked while putting up her fists in a clumsy fashion while throwing random jabs here and there.

I said nothing, as I was used to her antics by this point since I doubt I could really get anyone else to get her to stop by any means.

The other two seemed to settle on staring at her form for a moment as they both looked on in shocked confusion as the seemingly new addition to the party. Which makes sense, since they've never really met one another before.

Come to think of it, this would be an interesting thing to see once in a while with other characters. By having them interact with other characters in various games, it might affect them in a way that I wouldn't expect depending on who they meet.

'Man, that might be fun to try next time I get the chance.' I thought with a look of consideration. I was broken out of my current thoughts as I looked to see that the toon star finally took notice of the other two.

The girl in question whistled " **Wow! Check out the getup on these two! Looks like some people are too into role play if you ask me!** " she mocked with a grin on her face.

Alice was the first to snap out of her shock "Excuse me!? You don't seem like much either Miss Fancy!" she huffed in indignation as she stomped her foot over and over.

Decus was the next to react "Yes! How dare you insult my dear Alice!" he said while dramatically pointing at her before he continued "I think you'd better watch your mouth kid, otherwise you'll get what's coming!" he added with another dramatic pose.

Peacock snorted in amusement " **Well, would you look at that! It looks like these two with the fantasy outfits seem to have some attitude! You don't seem like much though...** " she mockingly stated with a grin still present.

The duo decided that they didn't like the way they were being treated like nothing. So with annoyed scowls on their faces, they both pulled out their weapons, prompting Peacock to get in a battle ready position as well.

Before they could even move though, I decided enough was enough as each of their forms glowed a dark blue before they found that they couldn't move at all. They each had a shocked and surprised look on their face as they tried to understand what had just happened.

"Ahem." I coughed lightly to gain their attention.

They turned their gazes to me, only to be surprised once more as they looked at me.

I didn't let that deter me as I spoke "Look," I began as I gazed at each of them "I get that you're not getting along with one another, but that was to be expected honestly." I said with a shrug before continuing "But I'm gonna let you three know right now that I won't allow you to just beat the crap out of each other while we're out. If you wish to do so, then allow me to schedule that for later. For now however, we need to get moving, got it?" I said referring to all of them.

As I stood there taking in their forms, I could see their expressions change by the second. At first it was them scowling at the other, then it turned to apprehension before it finally settled on resignation as they each gave their own confirmation that they understood what I was implying.

"...Fine." there's Decus with a neutral look.

"Whatever..." said Alice with a small scowl.

" **Not even worth it**..." Peacock said with a grumble.

With that settled, I stopped keeping them in their place as I lead us away from the area. None of them decided to say anything as we pressed forward with our first ever patrol in the city of Brockton Bay.

The only thought I had in the meantime...

'Sans, you have no idea how easy you've made things.' I thought as I could remember their reactions to my blue glowing eye from moments ago, making me give an evil glint in my eye that no one else could see.

With this alone, I shouldn't have too much trouble now.

* * *

 **A/N: Done with this chapter! Next chapter we can all expect some action, but that's all I'm gonna say on that matter. So before I go, school's a nightmare, and I'll see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! You know, busy as hell! But lets get started!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

The four of us were currently still in the process of patrolling the far side of Brockton like we have been for the past hour. The buildings we've already passed began to dramatically change from one another as we kept to ourselves. The people nearby began to change into those that would follow along the lines of being either homeless, or a prostitute, it didn't look good to either of us.

The people would also once in a while gaze at us in curiosity as we moved as a group, with a few either shaking their heads or saying something to themselves about capes in general, or being 'Troublesome teens'.

To take our mind off of such things, each of us began conversing between one another by talking about random stuff that either consisted me of informing Alice and Decus on certain subjects, with Peacock asking a question once in a bit.

Which we're still continuing to do so, as we have no means of actually knowing which way we're going. Well, that's a lie actually, as it's more rather not remembering where we just walked passed since we continued to have our conversations.

"So you mean to tell me that Mana doesn't exist here, like, at all?" a somewhat incredulous Alice asked me, with Decus looking in silent agreement with her.

I nodded my head "Yeah, I'm serious. In this world, it seems that a lot of people mostly have supernatural abilities rather than anything that can really be explained for the most part." I said with a shrug. I mean, that's just how it is.

She then seemed to be in thought for a moment before she turned back to me "So what kind of abilities should we expect to be up against at some point. From what you said, it sounds as if this world might not even understand or even believe in the concept of Magic." she said in a thoughtful tone.

In response, I waved my hand in a 'so-so' gesture "It isn't completely out of proportion, as some people tend to be one trick ponies with ways of doing something differently once in a while. While others have powers that they can already utilize in different ways." I said as I then scratched my head and continued on "Like say, a person has nothing to work with but supernatural strength or something. But at the same time, there are probably those that can manipulate elements or something else that seems out there." I explained to her and Decus, as he too was listening, but not really speaking up about it.

It was interesting to see how those two were so blown away by the general atmosphere of this place, seeing that everywhere around us was significantly different than what they were used to. I couldn't blame them for thinking along those lines, as I'm technically on the same boat, but on a massively lower scale.

For me, it's essentially the same planet in regards to land and locations with a minimum number of differences here and there. With superpowers thrown into the mix, it certainly gives this place an 'exciting' surprise to it. Take note of the sarcasm being used in that last sentence.

For them however, this is beyond what they've expected since this is vastly different from what they've been used to. Their world normally uses elements along the lines of fantasy and some technology used from time to time. The entire architectural structure of this city alone probably threw them for a loop with how different it is.

They even seemed put off at the lack of nature around us, which reminded them of the likes of Altimira and how the closest they would get would be the ocean in terms of natural aquatic life.

Peacock wasn't really put off, with her most likely being used to things like this. And after seeing it myself, I can see why she would think along those lines.

The 'White' mage of our group seemed satisfied with that as she then went silent for a minute, before asking another question "How come you seem to act so calm around us?" she said a bit reluctantly.

I was caught a bit off guard with that one, but didn't react any differently.

I rose an eyebrow at hearing this "Okay, what brought this up all of a sudden?" I asked her while crossing my arms.

She didn't hesitate to explain "Well, according to what you've told us since we first met, you already know what we've done. But I just couldn't understand how you accepted us so easily, even after knowing that." she said with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

This time I wasn't able to keep my face from changing to a surprised one as I looked at the two of them. I REALLY didn't expect them to ask me those kinds of questions, but at the same time I keep forgetting that each of them retain the memories of those same individuals, along with everything that makes them who they are, which goes against the thought of them not being real. I always knew this, but I never truly acknowledged it until these two asked me those questions. It seems like they've wanted to ask me for a while.

It wasn't until I realized that technically I'm their new boss now. Before they had Brute and Richter setting them on whichever objectives, but now they have me leading the entire way.

I gave a sigh before I looked at the first one to ask "Firstly Alice, I'm gonna be straight with you and say that I didn't like you or Decus in the beginning." I said with neither of them responding in any manner.

I didn't let that stop me as I looked ahead at nothing "I didn't like how you treated others like tools, I didn't like how you showed delight in others pain, even those innocent, and I certainly didn't like how you treated Marta and others who're generally nice people." I said while only lightly clenching my fists, which thankfully went unnoticed "The same went for you as well Decus, though not for the same reasons as Alice, but you still didn't come off as someone I would ever have the pleasure of meeting." out of the corner of my eye, I could see that the two of them looked down slightly at the ground as they were still silent.

"But," I said as they looked up "I couldn't entirely blame the way you turned out. When I learned about both of your pasts, I didn't know what to think at first, because since I was younger, I always thought I had a good reason to simply hate the two of you. But it's also thanks to that, I learned not everything is as it seems." I looked to the both of them, which in turn caused them to do the same to me "Now that I knew, I began to figure it wasn't exactly completely your faults that you two became what you are." I said before I added "Besides, I already got to fight you myself right?" which caused them to smile only slightly before getting serious again.

I looked Alice in the eye "I could tell you had it rough just for being a half elf, which is still a fucking stupid reason to judge anybody by the way. You got treated unfairly for it, didn't receive any support from anyone besides Decus, and in turn grew to hate just about everyone that was against you." I told her with a softer tone.

I then turned to look at Decus in the eye "And you were just simply bullied and framed for some bullshit reason that I don't think I'll ever find out. You were alive thanks to this girl," I said as I pointed to the half-elf "and I could understand your loyalty to a fault as well, and I accept that."

I regarded them both for a moment before I pressed on "You were both young, too young for all the crap that went on in the very first stage in your lives. And with the place you two grew up in gone, you had no other places to go to besides the Vanguard, which makes sense." I said.

I turned to face the two of them "I just want you both to know that I'm aware that you've been handed nothing but crap due to the glorious bullshit that is 'Equal treatment'. I don't plan to follow that same stupidity just for what you've done, but at the same time, I won't allow either of you to do the same atrocities as you have before unless I allow it. Got it?" I asked at the end with a genuine smile towards them.

They probably thought since it was eight at night that I wouldn't notice, but I could still see that their eyes widened ever so slightly in response to my honest answer, more so Alice than Decus.

And I meant those words too. While yes, they technically forged their lives to where they are now, but they had some 'help' along the way. With the way half-elves were being treated on top of that whole 'Desian' and 'Human Ranch' fiasco, it was safe to say that even as kids they had to close out any positive thoughts in order to grow much stronger. With Decus probably getting the same treatment just for being associated with the 'White' mage.

So yeah, I could understand to a degree, but here they're going to have to ask me if they can do what they normally do to people. I'll probably be saying no a lot more times than necessary, but I'm sure there will definitely b a point where I can say go wild.

The silence soon ended as they both gave me looks that said 'thanks', but didn't say anything otherwise as they looked ahead to look at nothing in the streets, seemingly to go over my words concerning them as people.

I then turned to see that our crazy toon girl was silently watching with a small smile.

I rose an eyebrow in curiosity "What, you're not wondering the same thing?" I asked her.

She just gave a helpless shrug " **To be honest, I could care less how you feel about me. But you don't seem to be a stick in the mud when I try to make a hoot out of things, so you already fall into the buddy category for me**." she said almost offhandedly before giving a bigger grin " **Besides, you did hold your promise that I'd get to fight some gang members at my leisure**!" she added excitedly.

I just shook my head in amusement before I responded "Remember what I told you and them when it comes to that?" I asked in a slightly serious tone.

She just rolled her eyes " **Yeah, yeah, 'No killing unless necessary! No torture unless warranted!' blah blah blah, I got it already**!" she said in an exasperated and slightly annoyed tone of voice as she crossed her arms in an indignant fashion.

I just nodded my head before I simply contemplated that notion for the time we're still going.

Truthfully, I wasn't against killing should it become necessary, but I wasn't some sort of sociopath either. I'm still human for gods sake! I have emotions just like any other person would have, but mine are just dulled to a limited extent to the point where I'm somewhat apathetic and laid back about things.

But those like the S9 deserve just about anything that gets served to them, no matter how big or small. It could be something as big as one of them getting killed, or one of them losing an arm or leg. It could even be as minuscule as getting some burnt toast because they weren't paying attention, it doesn't matter, they had it coming for a long time.

Point is, those exactly like them I won't likely have much guilt in killing, but it won't be nonexistent to the point where I feel nothing. I certainly won't feel bad for them, but for how I treat the situation when it happens most likely.

Am I most likely assuming that I'll meet these monsters at some point during my stay? Definitely. But my luck can more than likely be a factor in that as well as the usual 'cause and effect' method that affects the universe.

My luck tends to go on random tangents no matter the situation. Like now for example, I want at least something to happen as to make some progress tonight, but at least three things are most likely going to happen.

Either a) I don't find anything and end up wasting time in the end, b) I find SOMETHING, but it's a lot less than I was hoping for, or c) When that something is a lot more than I expect that I could handle.

In short, it could be summed up as something like this.

You know that saying, 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'?

Well mine would go something like, 'When I expect life to give me lemons, I get apples. Not lemons, but still fruit that I can use.'

That's exactly how my life can be summed up from time to time. Not that bad things always happened, but still not something that I would want to happen regularly.

I gave an annoyed sigh as the four of us were now keeping to ourselves as we just continued to wander the streets throughout the night.

By now it was only silence as I just began to keep pace with everyone, while occasionally looking at each of them with a small smile.

It was... oddly comforting to know that I got along well enough with those with a bloodstained past. Though, some would argue that it wouldn't make any positive social interactions with others, but they definitely ain't no S9 group of any kind.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts before they could surface again before I made my way to walk ahead in front of the group.

'Seriously though, is anything gonna happen or what?' I thought in my growing frustration.  
 **  
*...boom...***

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard something that sounded a good distance away. The explosion itself seeming to be nothing more than an echoed noise spread throughout the night, but I made sure to pay close attention to it. I then turned in different directions to determine where the source was coming from before I barely noticed a pillar of smoke far off to the right direction as I said "Hold on..." while pointing at it just as it disappeared a moment later.

Alice spoke first "What is it?" she asked while slightly more attentive. the other two began to look in the same direction as well, and gave their own curious glances

Without turning to her, I answered "I don't know, but it seems like some sort of trouble is going on. And from the looks of it, things are going to get pretty hectic if it continues like this." I said with a narrowed look in the particular direction.

Without waiting a moment longer, I gestured for everyone to follow me as I lightly ran in the direction I saw the smoke. My feet felt a lot more light as I made my way towards the area that's most likely in chaos, and as we got closer I could here more noises to go with it. Such as the explosion I mentioned, and something being smashed to pieces, which sounded like rubble if I'm hearing correctly.

While it wasn't too far, it still would take us about a minute or so on foot, if I was to hazard a guess. Our feet were the only other noises besides the others that we've noticed, but at the same time oddly comforting in a 'calm before the storm' kind of way. I guess I did technically ask for this, but I didn't think it would happen so late!

'I at least hope that it's someone that we can deal with without too much trouble. I don't want to drag others into the crossfire just because I wanted to have fun fighting someone.' I thought to myself as I noticed that we were getting even closer to our unplanned destination.

As I said, it wasn't very far. So it was only a few moments that we reached our place of interest since we hauled it over here and neither of us are slow.

Once I felt we were actually close enough to not be spotted, I rose one arm in a 'Hang on' motion that each of them understood as they stood behind me. Our vantage point was thankfully hidden by another building, so I simply peered my head around the corner in order to get a better view of what's going on.

The scene that was present in front of us was... troubling to say the least.

The buildings across from us looked as if they were abandoned houses of some kind, along with some other old stores to go with the area. The other structures next to those seemed to be smashed on one side as the cause for the damage was in the middle of the road.

The person that seemed the most likely responsible was at a height that seemed to reach into the tens somewhere, and he resembles some traits of a dragon of some kind. His scales were all over his exposed skin, and his face/snout was somewhat pronounced as it gave it a more mythical-humanoid appearance.

On top of all that, he was also on fire and even then we could feel it's heat from our position. But he seemed keen on observing the other two that were actually fighting one another and causing the noise that we heard.

The other occupants seemed to look a little worse for wear as they each looked both injured and tired.

The ones I spotted were a bit further down the road, and seemed to be preoccupied for the moment as they tried to beat the crap out of one another. But even so, I managed to get a glimpse of their attire even as they constantly moved around.

The first one gave off a dangerous vibe, what with him swinging knives as if he were an assassin of sorts. He wore a black bodysuit with belt and a couple of knives and grenades on it, and a demonic mask with leering, fanged, ear-to-ear grin. To top it off, this guy can apparently summon clones or something since there seem to be about five of them ganging up on the other guy.

His costume was a dark blue spandex piece with a diamond print, his full-face mask only left his eyes uncovered and was topped with a crystal on the forehead. He didn't seem familiar to me at all, but he seemed to be holding his own somehow despite getting hit a few times with those knives. Though, I couldn't tell if he was getting tired or not as he wasn't giving any signs of deep breathing or slowing down, and I can't really see how much his mask reveals of his face if it even does so to begin with.

I observed the battle in front of me with a new bout of intelligence that I wouldn't normally consider, but eventually chalked up to the supernatural being a new thing for me. Looking to both fights gave me an insight as to what would be necessary to win this bout.

I could gather that the one with the dragon transformation was Lung, and that the one with the demon mask was more than likely someone who worked with him as I noted he kept going for the kill. But the other two draw a complete blank as I don't remember anything like them on PHO, but that could be accounted for the fact that I didn't look into anyone else besides the Protectorate or Wards.

I snapped back to the other fight with the demon and the blue guy as I saw remnants of an explosion disappear, a second later confirmed that the guy had been using his grenades on the poor sap. Luckily the guy managed to avoid each of them, but even I knew that he couldn't keep it up forever.

I turned away for a moment to get back behind the corner before I pulled my phone out and dialed the number for the PRT. As I held the phone up to my ear, I noticed the confused looks on all three of them as they regarded my actions.

Decus was the one to speak up about it "What are you doing? Aren't we going to do something about that?" he asked while gesturing to the sound of both explosions and flickering flames not too far from where we're standing.

I briefly looked at him "I'm calling the PRT so that they can come clean up this mess once we're done." I quickly answered before I could hear a click that told me that someone picked up my call.

" _Hello, this is Protectorate headquarters, how can I help you?_ " a somewhat bored voice said that sounded feminine.

I answered "I'm currently witnessing a fight between Lung and two other capes. I think one of them may be in danger of getting himself killed." I stated to her as I looked back towards the fight to see that the two were still going at it.

She seemed more attentive at that " _May I ask who is this calling?_ " she asked.

I rolled my eyes in response before quickly answering "I'm a new independent hero, Dr. Magi-Tech." I informed her as calmly as possible.

I heard a bit of typing in the background before she answered back " _Okay, Armsmaster and Dauntless both seem to be the closest to your position. Please hold on so that he can get your position._ " she said in a now urgent tone of voice.

Anything she began to say afterwards I couldn't hear as another explosion seemed to occur as I looked elsewhere. I turned around the corner to see what exactly happened in the midst of the fight.

It did NOT look good from what I was seeing.

It looks like the blue guy couldn't keep dodging forever since he was now down for the count. He lay on his side, unconscious with his body only lightly charred from the supposed impact. From the looks of it, he only seemed to take a certain amount of damage if he's still alive.

I could see that the other guy wasn't concerned in the least as he was simply casually walked over to the downed cape, and looked ready to finish the job as he grabbed one of his knives and proceeded to walk closer.

I growled at that as I figured I've seen enough, and then reached my hand out in the guy's direction while activating Sans' gravitational telekinesis and grabbing hold of him.

I couldn't see it on his face, but I assumed he was surprised for a moment, until I then threw him towards Lung. That seemed to somewhat work as I saw him teleport out of it in the direction of the nearby building, but the clone he left behind managed to nail the leader in he shoulder, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

With that, I quickly pocketed my phone before I turned to the rest of my group, seeing that that they had a look that said they were ready for what we do next.

I didn't waste a moment "Okay. You two," I said pointing at Decus and Alice "go ahead and keep that guy safe from those two, and heal him if you can. And Peacock, you can take the guy with the demon mask." I said that last part while pointing to the mentioned adversary. I then looked to the leader who was still somewhat confused at the moment "I'll take on the fake dragon." I say with a crack of my knuckles.

Alice gave me an unsure look "Are you sure you can take that guy by yourself? It looks as if he's getting bigger by the second." she pointed out to me.

I looked back to her with certainty in my gaze "Definitely. From what I gathered, all this guy can do is grow stronger and manipulate fire. He's simply a powerhouse, but I'm not sure if he's a really skilled powerhouse." I told them honestly. And it's true, most of those with super strength more than likely don't even attempt to have a less predictable style of fighting, rather they just continue to simply overwhelm in some form of fashion.

The look on their faces told me that they understand what to do, though Peacock had an excited grin on her face while Alice and Decus were trying to look completely neutral, but under that was a very light dose of concern.

I nodded before I turned to face the first time I'll be participating in a Hero vs. Villain scenario. I clenched my fists before I relaxed myself and took a deep breath as I looked at my opponent for tonight.

It could just be me, but I think his form is growing a lot more by the second.

I turned to face my new trusted associates, as we're not that close yet, and gave them one last statement "Don't forget to watch each others backs." I got out before I rounded the corner, with the others following me the second I moved.

They wasted no time in splitting off to do what I told them to do as I moved as quickly as I can to reach my destination.

On the way, I could feel my pulse quicken throughout the ordeal, and I haven't even begun to fight yet. The steps I took each felt like I was moving in such a way that my body couldn't command, yet I didn't argue against the feeling. The adrenaline began to pump through my veins in both nervousness and excitement for what's to transpire.

Despite the scenario, I found myself snorting at my apparently thoughtfulness order 'Look at me, actually showing some semblance of intelligence in regards to leadership. I really am changing as a person the more I stay here.' I thought to myself with a shake of my head as I continued to run.

While it may have seemed more of a spur of the moment, I wasn't going with the flow completely. For once I carefully looked at the situation in front of us and actually had a decent strategy as to how to proceed for the most part.

It goes like this in most parts in my head as I'm going strictly off of observation, but I think for this I did alright. Such as having Alice and Decus guard the unnamed cape, since I felt that they weren't strong enough to deal with the leader.

But the main reason I felt a sort a strategic mindset was in regards to the guy spamming clones that look way more durable than shadow clones, and having Peacock step up to face him alone.

I had two reasons for this in particular. One, I did promise her a fight if we came across any gang members at any point during the night. And two, I noticed the way that he fought in a manner that was similar to that of a trained assassin. With the way I noticed he aimed for the guy's vital points at times where someone would normally stay down, or the way his motions were both instinctively reflexive to the point that any baseline human wouldn't get the drop on him unless they were similarly trained.

The issue with that however, mostly concerns your opponent and how they fight as well. Fighting styles mostly complement both a particular part of the body that's a natural weapon while also suiting the individual to take down other kinds of fighters.

Even I had to say that in a battle of pure skill, I would lose to this guy, probably without clones too.

But when I threw Peacock into the fray, that particular kind of fighting is about next to useless. Because being an embodiment of a cartoon gives you loads of opportunities to be unpredictable in a fight while being funny at the same time.

The toon girl in question however, isn't all laughs and chuckles, as she is originally a weapon made to take down an artifact of chaotic power that no female could control. So that means her arsenal is nothing to sneeze at, especially for those who're up against her in the first place.

In short, I win either way.

As I noticeably grew closer, I realized just then, the leader seemed to have already noticed me and was giving an inquisitive stare as if he was evaluating my threat level. He snorted in what seemed like disbelief for a moment before he snorted and made a shooing motion with one hand before looking back to glance at the direction his demon masked partner went.

I frowned in annoyance at the thought of him ignoring my presence even though my target was clearly him.

'Lets fix that.' I thought darkly with a scowl on my face as I stood in my spot, which wasn't too far from the guy himself, and rose one hand in Lung's direction and focused my Mana into the attack of my choice.

"Grave!" I shouted as that seemed to make him acknowledge my presence as someone to pay attention to, but by then it was to late to dodge. The moment I shouted the spell, the magical energy seemed to appear within the spot surrounding Lung before three black colored stone pillars the size of a door each shot from the earth at an angle and pierced his form. Each of them pierced through one part of his body in one moment as his chest, back, and hip were all run through. A loud squelch kind of noise was heard as he then shouted in pain while trying to pry himself out of his makeshift trap.

I quickly turned my gaze to the other end of the road to see why I haven't heard any more explosions as that had seemed to continue before we had arrived. I was treated to both an interesting and amusing sight as I gazed at my other ally in combat.

Peacock was making sure that she had fun in this one, on top of just showing off anyway. The guy in the demon mask was pretty agile, but his regular attacks just couldn't really DO anything to the cartoon girl.

Every stab or slash with his knives would either be evaded with annoyed ease, or she'd act surprised for a moment and duck under a slash from a clone while her hat would stay in the air before landing back on her head. She dodged and weaved with an amused smile on her face as she was sending her own hits once in a while. When one seemed to even slightly overshoot, she grabbed him and put him in a sack before whacking the other ones with it in a comedic, but painful fashion.

Only some managed to dodge, but those were clones since I couldn't tell which was the real one.

When they all decided to try and close in on her together, she opened a hole into the ground below her and fell into it herself. The hole closed itself up before any of them could wonder where she went. While the clones were looking in all directions, they didn't look up as she was placed on a rooftop with that same cheerfully maniacal grin.

The next thing she did amused me even further as she took out two flags, and started waving them in a positioned fashion that one with training could do. After she did that, the stereotypical noise for cartoon planes rang through my ears as I tried to locate their direction. I eventually found them to be dive bombing towards the clones and possibly the original himself, with neither of them knowing of the source. The bombers in question were actually... bombs with arms, legs, and an "8" plastered on the front of each of them, and they were all piloting red planes.

It was unfortunate for them that they didn't notice before a total of four of the kamikaze plane bombers crashed into their position with grenade sized explosions. It put quite a bit of damage on the main road, but nothing that can't be fixed later on.

However, I was forced to turn away from their fight as I heard the sound of the pavement being crushed from behind me. I turned to see it was the dragon man getting closer, and he did NOT look happy.

I turned my body around with my arms crossed as I glared right at him, not feeling intimidated in the least now that I know what he's capable of.

To my surprise, he tried speaking "Oo eh el ah ooo?" he growled out loudly as he gave a draconic glare of his own.

I blinked once in surprise.

I then blinked twice.

I blinked three more times before I responded "Did you say 'Who the hell are you?'" I repeated with a confused look.

To my shock, he nodded, which caused me to react in one way to the bizarre situation.

"Aha! I figured out how to speak the dragon's tongue." I said mockingly with a sneering smile in response.

Now I just have to get him to say 'Fus Ro Dah!' and I'll have something to laugh about.

He didn't seem to share my amusement as he roared in fury before he tried to rush me. As he did so, I noted that the wound from my first spell had already healed, annoying me even further.

Before he could get any further, I rose my hand up aiming in his direction, with it glowing an ominous blue. His whole body then glowed the same color as he stopped dead in his tracks and struggled to escape. But it was all for naught as I brought my hand up, prompting his body to follow my motions as he found himself being lifted into the air by me. As I simply held him up there, I decided to insult him even further by turning my face away from him as I brought up the console commands.

I noticed Lung had grown a lot more in size compared to earlier. His scales were now shining with a noticeable sort of silver, and his snout was more profound to where he actually began to have the appearance of a dragon. His flames which were a typical orange before, were now given a more intense heat as it flickered on every part of his body.

I could hear his rage filled growls in response to being unable to move, but I didn't care as I navigated all the way to the 'MUSIC' section to play whatever I wish.

\INSERT SOUNDTRACK/MUSIC:_/

I mentally typed the soundtrack of my choice as I continued to keep my gravitational hold on the fake dragon, with him uselessly struggling to get free.

\MUSIC SELECTED FROM: BRAVELY DEFAULT  
SOUNDTRACK OF CHOICE: "Fighting to the End"/

With those options being what I desired, I hit the confirm button before letting the ABB leader down in a not so gentle manner.

 **[Fighting to the End - Bravely** Default]

As the music was playing, I could already feel the power beginning to flow through the rest of my body in a weird, yet exhilarating fashion that I was already used to without realizing it. Every one of my abilities felt as if they were given a massive increase in capabilities thanks to the music I had currently playing. I didn't let that stop me as I gave an excited grin at the enemy ahead of my position. My gaze was focused on that as I was too busy glancing at the overgrown reptile that just picked himself off of the ground.

He too began to look confused at the music playing seemingly from nowhere as he was looking around the area trying to find the source.

I quickly did a 'Scan' to see if discovering his level would be possible. The only reason I didn't do so for others, was because I figured it wouldn't matter since I wasn't fighting them at the time.

 _ **Lung:**_ _Level 39(?)  
HP: 8000/?  
MP: 0_

'Huh, guess it's no surprise he's hasn't got any MP.' I inwardly stated before looking at the question marks near his level and HP.

Looks like that's not gonna be fun to deal with, though I'm positive I can find something around it, just need the right opportunity.

I interrupted his actions of befuddlement by calling him out "Hey!" I said as I now had his attention back on me, with him getting angry once again as he remembered what I'd been doing to him moments earlier.

I didn't let that impede me though "Don't even pay attention to the music! How about we just get things started you fire breathing punk!" I shouted at him with an unnecessary point of my right finger in his direction.

He roared loudly to the point where some glass windows that were already cracked began to break simply from the sheer volume of it. His head was arched back as well, as if saying he'll gladly accept my challenge.

With that noted, it was all I needed to know before I mentally accessed my inventory and grabbed my two steel batons, and looked back up to see the big scary leader headed right for me at pretty impressive speeds.

I didn't give him a chance to hit me first as I already moved to intercept him. He tried to give me a fast swing to my face, but I already saw it coming as I had dodged it by ducking and circling his form before he could counter. Once I reached his back, I focused on my personal "TK" power to make my batons sharper than anything. It proved to be successful in that moment as it gave a light hum in both of my arms.

Satisfied at what I've accomplished, I didn't waste a moment before I swung my weapons at his back in a cross fashion. It didn't seem to do as much damage as I hoped, as he simply stumbled forward and his back only had two slash marks that almost disappeared the moment I caused it.

I gave a scowl at that, but because of that I was too slow to avoid the backhand he attempted to slam into my midsection.

Keyword being attempt, as it proved to be useless.

The moment his hit made contact with me, it stopped dead in it's tracks as if he tried to punch the ground expecting an earthquake. He seemed surprised as well, but didn't let that stop him as he quickly turned to try and burn me with his fire breathing 'technique'.

The moment the flames left his mouth, I moved closer and lightly jumped with my batons by each of my sides. Instead of sharpening, I had this time simply put enough force to hopefully damage him this time.

"Wide open!" I pointlessly shouted as I brought both batons down on his head with all of the power I mustered up in the span of a few moments. His head actually seemed to withstand the amount of energy I put into it, but it didn't stop his body from being forcefully brought to the ground face first. The ground shook a bit from the impact alone, but I made sure that he knew I wasn't quite done.

Without moving from my spot I brought my right arm down for an arte technique as I shouted "Fierce Demon Fang!" before slamming the weapon on his unprotected back with a big shock wave being emitted as a result of the devastating attack. The road cracked as the force of it alone was enough to do a great amount of damage.

Afterwards, I decided to move back in order not to be caught off guard by any surprises should he have any.

Which was a good thing too, since it wasn't long before he slowly stood back up and shook his head as he then refocused his attention on me and began gathering flames into the palms of his hands while growling.

I was surprised to see that in the next moment, he shot a fireball in my general direction. It wasn't too fast, but it was fast enough to already close in on my position and prevent me from a quick dodge in another direction.

Seeing the imminent danger, I rose my arms in a crossed fashion while still holding my weapons as I shouted "Guardian!" and a green force-field of Mana materialized around me in the shape of a sphere. The fireball made contact, and I only felt a brief moment of heat coming from it before it dulled down entirely to nothing. When that happened I let down my Mana shield in order to get a look at my foe to see what he's preparing to do next.

He seemed to be only speaking in light growls this time, but he made no moves to attack this time. Which was odd to me, as it looked as if he fit the perfect role for a berserk type of fighting style. Oh, he still looks angry without a doubt, but it just seems to be more focused than at first.

'Looks like I can't just dance around someone like this for too long. I need to end this at some point.' I thought with contemplation as I noticed the guy was still growing in size and strength. And was it just me, or are his flames beginning to look brighter?

For the time being, I had decided to not make a move either, lest I find myself actually getting hurt by any more flammable attacks. I was lucky that the side affect of my game power was that my clothes won't be blown off as easily as those in Kill La Kill, so I won't have to worry about exposing any skin.

We both opted to just circle one another, he chose to do the same with a strut of some sort, while I held my weapons in a guarded like fashion as to not get caught off guard at a moments notice.

As we did this, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Peacock seemed to just look comfortable watching our little bout of action, and Alice and Decus were watching with rapt interest as well with the knocked out cape laying in an undignified heap on the sidewalk where they stood.

If it wasn't for what I could do to begin with, I would've been shouting at them to help me out. But as I understand, it also wasn't necessary as I actually have it handled by myself.

I was brought out of such musings as Lung seemed to grow tired of waiting and decided to make a break for me once again.

This time I planned to see where his style lays in terms of applicable skill, so my response had me going in to meet his his charge head on.

I had initiated the first attack as I had lightly jumped in the air once again while still holding my momentum. He seemed to get into a defensive position, and brought it up just in time too in order to block the kicked towards his head. As I lost my momentum, I quickly dropped back onto the ground before turning to give him more of my attacks.

It became an exchange of him not only defending my attacks, but me making no effort in blocking his physical strikes as well. This in turn kept throwing him off, which allowed me to nail him a number of times with my own attacks.

I would mix some unpredictable movements with some thrown in kicks so that he'll lose focus on my batons for even a moment just by trying to defend himself from my seemingly random bout of kicks.

He wasn't too bad either though, with not only keeping up with my faster than normal strikes with movements that seem made for combat situations such as these, but to also still move at a ruthless pace. Because even when I said he was being defensive, he was still pushing my form back even as I was still attacking.

But it was thanks to his power that he didn't have to stay that way at all. So in the next minute or two, it was me that was going on the defensive and being pressed back. More so evading his flames as they could actually damage me, but also because his body size was growing still.

After evading his flaming combustion attack that covered his entire body, I jumped back as far as I could to get a better read on the situation.

I must have moved at least fifteen feet away from him, as on the other end of the road that broke off into two sections was where he was standing. I gave a quick look around the area to see that things weren't as bad as I thought they would be with us fighting. Only certain spots in the road were pretty screwed up, with the biggest being the spot I used the spell 'Grave'. Other than that, there were only some scorch marks off to the side.

I looked back to Lung, only to see that he was growing even more in size compared to before!

I gave a quick scan to see what his current level was.

 _ **Lung:**_ _Level 48(?)  
HP: 20000/?  
MP: 0_

'Damn! I need to do something fast before it gets out of hand!' I thought somewhat worriedly as I didn't want to have a rampaging dragon prowling around the city like it's own playground.

I need to find some way to hamper that ability of his so that I could win this thing. The only issue with that i that he heals about as fast as I can dish out, which isn't too much the more he grows. So I need something to halt that for the time being so that I can bring him down for good.

As I continued to think Lung seemed to take his eyes off me for a moment before they lingered on my three new associates. He seemed to be agitated as he most likely seemed disappointed that his partner was gone.

Before I could wonder what he planned to do, he seemed to roar before he deemed it necessary to head for them in a mad rush once again. I could see as their eyes widened only a fraction before they already got ready to fight themselves.

I growled at that, before I simply used Sans' ability once again and grabbed his entire frame, holding him in place.

He continued to struggle in order to escape but it was simply futile, no matter how strong he got, Sans' gravity hold will not budge.

I then turned his form around so that he was facing me, and then pulled him over so that he was just floating about eight feet away from me. He was giving me a look of contempt as I simply held him there, but I could care less.

I fixed him with a glare of my own "This was a fight between you and me from the start, don't involve others who kept out of it. Got it?" I threatened in a challenging manner.

I wasn't going to let some wanna be boss destroy the new friends I've made at this point. Everything I've said about them earlier was always true, and I really meant them. No way I was just going to sit by and let my new allies get hurt by this punk!

He didn't seem to take me seriously as her gave a grin that you would see on a reptile, all the while snorting in amusement.

I didn't move when he did that, I just continued to hold him there and give him a fixed stare for what felt like minutes on end.

I gave him a blank look "Okay then. You don't wanna take me seriously? Fine." I shrugged before I fixed him with a dark look on my features "Then I'll give you a reason." I stated coldly.

I then took his form before levitating him high into the air to where I could still see him. I then channeled both Asriel and Sans' powers in order to accomplish what I had done next.

As he floated there helplessly, I conjured up numerous amounts of Gaster Blasters, oddly shaped skulls, and made them all circle his form completely. He seemed perplexed somewhat at what I was trying to do, but anyone else who's played the game would know what's coming.

In this case? Me.

I still had that dark look on my face as I silently said to myself, "Get dunked on, bitch."

Without a warning of any kind, I let all them shoot lasers at a fast pace, each one doing seemingly minimal amounts of damage. At every angle, he was assaulted by white laser beams that were emitted by the weirdly shaped skulls. I watched his health seemingly slow his healing rate, but it still seemed to be increasing by the tens.

I gained an irritated look at that as I then activated one of Asriel's attacks. I forget the name of it, but it was that rainbow colored lightning.

Either way, I spammed the hell out of it, in which they appeared seemingly out of nowhere as they rained on his form from above.

At the exact same moment I conjured up another round of Gaster Blasters to continue where the others have left off.

These two together managed to keep him from healing at a rapid pace, but it was still far too slow for my liking since it was now moving down rapidly by the fifties while his health was now into the eighteen thousands.

'Guess it's time to spam some spells then.' I thought with resolution as I continued to barrage the gang leader with an unrelenting number of attacks.

With not amount of time wasted, I proceeded to hit him with spells that are made to hit specific targets.

I began with the first spell "Air Thrust!" I shouted before blades of wind became visible to the naked eye before they were slashing the dragon continuously for a total of five seconds, which helped speed up the damaging process as his HP was now quickly brought into the late sixteen thousands.

As the other two attacks continued to do damage as I willed it, I decided I needed to use a stronger spells to end this fast. But what spell would add enough damage at my level in order to do so quickly to bring him down?

I knew I'd either need to keep doing what I'm doing now for the next hour or so, or find a way to halt that regeneration of his so that it won't be a recurring problem.

But what do I have that could halt it? I'd have to either poison him, or stop... time...

'Wait! That's it!' I thought as my eyes widened at the revelation before looking back up at the offending foe. I couldn't even really see what he looked like now, as my combination of Gaster lasers and rainbow lightning strikes are continuing to strike him all over to the point where his form is pretty obscured from my vision.

Knowing the intended spell, I reached my right hand, which was not occupied since I had already put away my weapons, and activated the arte that would help me achieve victory.

"Stop Flow!" I shouted in my enemy's direction as I could see that amidst the midair chaos, that a dark violet colored clock had appeared in front of him and was spinning at a normal pace. At least it was until both hands slowed to a crawl before coming to a complete stop on the time of midnight. The moment that had occurred, Lung's form seem to suddenly stop completely as I noticed I couldn't feel his body resisting against my gravity hold.

The moment his body froze in time, the two attacks I had been spamming nonstop had begun to bring his HP down by the hundreds within moments. The first two seconds already brought it down to the ten thousands, so all I needed to do was keep it up and I'll have this thing over with.

By the time the six seconds for the technique were up, his struggles were once again apparent, and his HP simply stopped where it was in the seven thousands.

I chose to simply cast a wordless 'Stop Flow' before the same process as moments ago had his form frozen in time once again.

By the time the seconds for these were over, his Health was at a range of four thousand something. Meaning it wouldn't be too long before he was finished completely, and would be out of my hair.

As I rose my hand to repeat the process, I heard a sound of two feet landing from behind me. As I turned to see who it was, the first thing I couldn't help but think was that this guy certainly seemed prepared for a fight.

He was wearing a white and gold costume with a golden helmet in a Greek or Spartan style, alongside his empowered looking items. Said empowered items was a lance that was glowing a nice white color while giving an occasional spark, a shield fixed to his left forearm that was a metal disc about the size of a dinner plate, surrounded by rings of the same energy that made up the spear. Hell, even his boots were giving off those sparks once in a second or two.

There was already a reference popping into my head as soon as I saw his appearance, but I wasn't going to say it as it would've been too easy.

Since he was wearing a helmet with only his eyes exposed, I couldn't read his face to tell how he's regarding the situation. So I simply settled on fully turning my body around to properly meet him face to face.

I decided to speak first, "So..." I drawled out in a monotone as I seem to have garnered his attention "Not that I'm being hostile about it... but who're you?" I asked with a confused look on my face as I tapped my left foot on the ground.

He seemed to react in some way that I couldn't tell, but he responded nevertheless "Sorry, I just read the reports and watched some footage regarding you. My names Dauntless, fellow hero of the Protectorate organization." he said with a casual tone that makes me believe he was giving a smile at that moment before he added "It also shouldn't be long until Armsmaster gets here to help out." He then looks up towards the sky where my attacks were still hitting Lung endlessly before looking back to me "Don't you think that's a bit much?" he asked tensely before he looked around confusedly "And where's that music coming from?" he asked.

I gave him a blank look as he said that "I've been doing less to him earlier, and he kept getting back up from those, but that was because I wasn't sure if my attacks would finish him in one shot. But this helps to see if his strength can be overcome." I said before adding "As for the music, don't worry about it. It's a part of my abilities." I said as I looked back up to see the spectacle myself.

Oh, would you look at that, his health is actually healing faster than I can damage him... neat.

He gave me what I hope is a questioning look before he spoke again "How're you even holding him up in the first place? Hell, it looks like you're barely even trying." he almost exclaimed at the end.

Before I could answer, I heard the sound of something fast moving down the road. I looked around until I spotted a high tech motorcycle coming from where Alice, Decus, and Peacock were standing, and stopped where they were.

Curious, I kept a hold of my concentration on keeping the dragon helpless in midair way past the buildings where he continued to struggle. Only difference was that my barrage of attacks have completely stopped, giving us a view of his new form.

I looked up as I heard a gasp from one of my new friends, and couldn't help but widen my eyes a well.

It looks as if he took the 'fake' insult earlier and threw it right back into my face just to prove otherwise. His body was now said mythological creature as his scales were a shining silver with no exposed skin in between, and his flames were glowing with a white hot intensity that was borderline reaching plasma levels should it continue any longer.

Oh, and he has wings spanning out of his back now. Just great.

I shook my head as I thanked rob that my usage of Sans' ability hasn't even budged. I then decided to walk over to meet the blue silver hero that decided to show up to help out. Once I got to a certain distance, he seemed to notice my presence as he looked to my friends then back to me before walking closer with heavy steps.

He seemed perplexed by his next words "Your left eye is glowing." he stated.

I just rolled my eyes "Not important." I said neutrally.

He said nothing, but grunted for a moment before he actually spoke "I see that you unfortunately had the luck of encountering the leader of the ABB." he said with a neutral tone as his posture gave away nothing to prove otherwise.

I shook my head "Actually, if anyone's got bad luck, it's the guy we had to save in the blue costume over there." I said pointing to the person in question who was already up and standing, but simply staying silent for the time being.

He didn't break his gaze away from mine "Do you have a plan to defeat him? Because I doubt even Dauntless and I could take him if he's this strong already." he said as he looked up to take a quick glimpse at the flaming dragon.

I nodded my head "Actually, I do sort of have something." I said in an unsure tone.

He gave me what I assumed to be an incredulous look "Then how come you haven't used it yet?" he asked.

I gave him a serious look "Because I need to get closer to him, but I don't need anyone nearby to suffer the drawbacks. Just get everyone clear, and I'll end this now." I said with an edge to my tone.

To be frank, even with 'Stop Flow' halting his actions and regeneration, it doesn't stop his overall durability from increasing over time. So if I can get one hit on him with 'you know who's' stats, then this battle is mine.

He seemed to think otherwise "Don't get ahead of yourself," he began tersely "You may be strong but Lung's on another new level. It'd be best if you just got out of here and went as far as possible." he said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

I just snorted in response, garnering an annoyed grunt from the armored hero "You think he's just going to let me leave after all of this? And just what do you plan to do, fight him with Dauntless at your side? You said it yourself, you'll lose in the end." I said with a serious tone in my voice once again.

Dauntless chose this moment to break in "We should be fine on our own. You however should get to safety, I doubt you could hold him for long once he gets stronger." he said in a worried tone of voice.

I just rolled my eyes "Okay, you know what? I'm saving your asses regardless of what you say. So how about you both just move over, sit on your hands, and wait right here?" I asked with annoyance as they were beginning to underestimate me once again.

Without listening for a response, I paused the world once more as I mentally willed the system to change my stats to what it needs to be.

 _ **Name:**_ _CJ (or Taylor Hebert)  
_ _ **Title:**_ _None  
_ _ **Level: 16**_ _Next Level: (34%) EXP_

 _ **Stats:**_

HP: 1760/1760  
MP: 1450/1450

STR: 22 (∞)  
VIT: 9 (∞)  
DEX: 35  
INT: 22  
WIS: 19  
LUK: 3

Stat points: 0  
Money: $82,772.98

Satisfied for my newly implemented stats, I nodded to myself before I resumed the world into it's normal state of movement once again.

I idly noted that the two heroes were talking to me, but I wasn't paying them any attention as I continued to stare at the now bright flaming dragon above us like a pseudo star. I already knew at this point that just about each of us were already beginning to feel a little hot under the metaphorical collar, so I'd need to do this fast.

I gave another scan to check and see what his level was now.

 _ **Lung:**_ _Level 71(?)  
HP: 105000/?  
MP: 0_

Damn! That was faster than I thought was possible! I didn't think he would get this strong in a matter of minutes!

I quickly shook my head of any negative thoughts as I caught the end of what the tinker next to me had said.

"-being foolish if you think you can do it alone. If you can't accept that, then you might as well leave and back out until we've stopped-"

I interrupted him "Hey," I said as he stopped talking, prompting me to continue "Do you just like hearing yourself talk? I'm pretty sure you do, because no one's listening, especially me." I said in an annoyed tone.

At the moment, I bet even my friends who aren't too far from us could hear him growling in response. Only the clenching in his jaw giving it away as the rest of his body betrayed nothing.

Speaking of growling...

I looked up at Lung for another moment before I decided to try something I was skeptical about doing before.

With a thought, I began to lift off of the ground at a slow pace as I made sure to be careful on my first time. I could see that the ground was getting progressively farther and farther away as I gave another test of control by moving to the right. I found it shockingly easy as I continued to move around while at least ten feet away from the surface of the earth.

To be honest, I knew Asriel could already fly with his powers, but I wasn't sure to what extent. Then again that's a stupid notion in of itself as this is the same kid who gained enough power to destroy TIMELINES, but I digress.

Once I felt I got used to the flying, I decided to waste no time by flying up to meet with my new enemy face to fist.

That was until I felt my foot being grabbed.

Surprised, I looked down to see that Dauntless was the one to stop me. His hand was clasping tightly around my ankle as he looked directly at me.

He spoke before I could even process what had just happened "Look, I know it didn't sound good when we said that stuff back there, but we are just trying to keep you from getting killed." he said with an emphasis on 'killed'.

I opened my mouth to give a response, but he beat me to it "Before you try and fight me off, I just have ask one thing." he said seriously before continuing "Are you absolutely sure that whatever you're planning to do will work? Because if that isn't the case, then we won't be able to help you otherwise." he said with an edge to it I hadn't expected.

I didn't know what to really say to that, so I settled on simply nodding before he let go of my foot and thus allowing me to press on. I wasted no time in reaching my destination as I continued my inexperienced flight.

It didn't take long to reach up to his position as I was still holding him in place without any trouble. It was stupidly easy to get used to that ability, since there's jack shit that people could do to get out of it besides teleportation, or defying physics in general.

As I hovered near the angry beast, I gave a look that resembled curiosity in regards to if he has a maximum point of absolute strength, before I stopped thinking about it and settled for shrugging to myself since it didn't really matter.

I flew towards him before I found myself really close to him and wasted no time in punching him as hard as I could with the amount of damage specifically in my mind.

I moved directly in front of his chest as he glared at me, but I paid that no mind as I was more focused on the sheer heat he was giving off. Every part of me felt as if it were going to melt at a moments notice, but thanks to my gaming ability, I was fine in a physical sense of the word.

So in order to do what must be done, I ignored the burning as much as I could as I was now mere inches away from directly touching him. At this point I briefly wondered if magma was actually worse than this, as I've never experienced temperatures like this in my life.

I checked his health, before I mentally adjusted the damage output necessary to finish him in one shot.

SO in the next moment, I punched him. Hard.

(End music)

The very moment I had done so, he seemed to have went stock still with his flames slowly dying down. But not before I released him from my hold and let his body drop like a rag doll until he hit the ground with a resounding thud.

As I flew down and made it to the ground, two things happened at once with one of them being the most shocking.

The first thing I noticed was that his form was weakening and returning him to his human form like it was before. At least he didn't stay as powerful as he was before in a permanent manner.

The next thing that I noticed that shocked me was two screens that popped up.

The first one, was expected in the aftermath.

 _Exp: 130000  
Bonus Exp: 70600  
Dollars: $102,800.00  
Max Hit: 1269_

 _ **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up!  
Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up!  
Level up!**_

'Wow, fifty five extra stat points for usage, cool. But damn is that combo count high!' I exclaimed to myself mentally at seeing the high number.

I shook my head and took a look at the other screen in order to see what the system was notifying me about.

This one had me drop my jaw to the floor at what it implied.

\YOU'VE DEFEATED YOUR OPPONENT KNOWN AS 'LUNG'. CURRENT SYSTEM DOES NOT RECOGNIZE ENTITY. COPY ENTITY'S LIFE FORM DATA/ABILITIES?/

'Well... shit.' I thought with my eyes still wide.

If this is implying what I think it is then... damn, I just found something even more worrying than what I normally deal with. But at the same time, something even more powerful if used right.

My thoughts were interrupted " **Hey boss! What's up with you!** " a familiar synthetic voice said. This caused me to turn around and face the fact that everyone was looking at me with expressions resembling shock, awe, or amusement.

I'll give you three guesses who that last one was.

I just gave a sigh in response before speaking "Nothing, just found something surprising as all. How about you guys?" I then turned to the two grown capes "They didn't give you any problems did they?" I asked them.

Alice was the one to talk this time as she shook her head before replying "No, no issues from these so called heroes. These were the two you called earlier?" she asked me at the end.

I just shrugged in response "I didn't really ASK for them, but the operator said they were the closest. Remember, I mainly called because we needed someone in authority to bring this guy," I pointed to the unconscious villain in question "down to prison, or wherever you put villains."

Being mentioned in the sentence seemed to bring one of them out of their surprised states as Armsmaster was the one to speak up "Now that you've beaten him, what do you plan to do now?" he asked.

I rose an eyebrow before shrugging "Who knows. I wasn't always one with a long term plan." I said in response to his question, which did nothing other than make him grunt lightly. He then opted to move over to Lung's unconscious form before he pulled out an injection needle of some kind with blue liquid inside. He then stabbed it into the gang leader's arm before injecting the mysterious chemical into him and pulling the needle out.

I simply gave a look of understanding as I remembered that his regeneration might wake him up sooner rather than later.

After seeing that, I then turned to face the blue diamond guy who's been silent till this point "Hey, you okay?" he said nothing, but gave a nod in an affirmative motion as he had his arms crossed for the time being.

I still spoke to him "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." I asked him curiously.

He spoke for the first time "...Browbeat." he said in an awkward tone of voice.

I just nodded my head "Nice to meet you, Browbeat. My name's Dr. Magi-Tech, hopefully we'll get to work together at some point. So what do you plan to do now?" I asked.

He just shrugged in response, which was all I needed to know that he wasn't one to really talk much.

I heard Dauntless behind me start talking "Dr. Magi-Tech? What's that name supposed to mean? Are you a tinker?" he asked me almost disbelievingly.

I simply chose to answer him "It means I specialize in both science and technology, so by that reasoning, I am indeed a tinker." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I was pretty calm now.

I couldn't see, but I could definitely feel the incredulity coming off of him as he responded "Uh, yeah, okay then. That's... good." he said unsure about my answer.

Armsmaster chose to respond in his own way "You mean just science, there is no magic." he stated bluntly.

I turned to him with a blank look "Hey, guess what Armsmaster?" I said in a faux interested tone.

He didn't seem to catch it however "What?" he said neutrally.

"Shut up." I said with annoyance lacing my tone this time. I could see him twitch visibly this time as he growled once again just like before, much to my delight as he was getting on my nerves.

Before it could escalate however, Dauntless chose to intervene "Now, let's not get at each others throats. We're all good here, no need to antagonize one another." he said with what I assumed was a pointed look towards both of us.

I gave a sigh "Fine." I said before turning to the three who helped a good deal tonight "Hey, thanks for helping me out tonight." I said in a sincere tone of voice as I looked at each of their faces to gauge their reactions.

Peacock was to first to show her enthusiasm " **No problem! Even if the fight was pretty short, it got fun really quick when he made copies of himself, almost like a ninja!** " she laughed out in apparent amusement.

Alice gave her two cents as well "It was no issue. You really didn't give out anything too hard you know? Maybe we should get something challenging next time?~" she sang out in anticipation while basically telling me it was no big deal.

Decus simply responded with a simple "It was nothing." while lazily leaning on his weapon that was embedded into the ground. Looks as if someone didn't care about property damage, but then again, who am I to talk?

I gave each of them a look that resembled a farewell, since I planned on sending them back to wherever and getting back to Danny's house to crash.

They seemed to understand as they nodded altogether, which had left the others who were watching to be confused, but was promptly my cue to do so as I had paused the world once again.

It was relatively simple at this point to accomplish something like this since it feels completely basic to me at this point of my stay. But it still never ceases to amaze me that this is an ability that goes well with how much I enjoy games to a degree where it's under my control.

The other three capes surrounding me shared different reactions to my allies disappearing out of thin air. They seemed more along the lines of surprise, but it didn't last long as they most likely narrowed it down to my powers being at work. The two heroes were looking in my direction, seemingly looking for something that would reveal more of my abilities.

Instead of letting them continue to do so, I decided to speak up "So do you plan to bring him into wherever villains go?" I ask with a gesture of my hand.

He simply replied "Considering his known status as a leader of a dangerous gang, and his past actions, he'll more than likely be sent to the Birdcage once trial comes around." he said in an informative manner.

I rose an eyebrow at the word 'Birdcage', but didn't say anything else on the matter as I then turned to the Sparta themed cape "I guess this means we'll have to give a statement of some kind?" I asked him while referring to both me and Browbeat, who chose to silently observe what was happening around him.

The energy glowing cape nodded in response to my question, causing me to groan before he spoke up "Hey, it won't be that bad. And you can also just let us know when you're available so that it'll be convenient for the both of us." he said as he reassured my worries.

I simply nodded in thanks before I turned to face the blue costumed teen "What time seems good to you?" I asked politely since he was involved as well.

He seemed deep in thought for a moment before turning back towards me "I think this Friday should be okay. Since it'll be the weekend afterwards, it won't interfere with our time in school." he said in a slightly nervous tone since we all gave him our undivided attention.

I just grinned in response "Actually that's perfect! So I guess I'll see ya'll until then?" I said with a small smile on my face. They each turned to one another before nodding to me in an affirmative motion.

I gave two thumbs up in response "Cool. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home for the night." I said as I turned around and walked ahead on the sidewalk as I left the scene. As my pace continued to bring me down the intended path I then pulled up the "Tales of" menu that involved the three games I ad been using as a basis.

Since I didn't particularly feel like driving, I thought this was necessary as it would give me immediate access to reaching the house since I've clearly been there before. I hadn't used it when I left the school since the places I went to were unknown to me.

Before I could select the household and return immediately, I turned around and faced them "Oh! By the way, if any of you want to message me, then you can look up my profile on PHO! My username's the same as my cape name, so it shouldn't be any trouble to find!" I shouted as I had already gained some distance on them.

Before I could even turn back around to leave, I heard Browbeat shout "Wait!", which prompted me to turn to face him as he then waved as he continued "Thanks for helping me out! I wouldn't be up if it wasn't for you!" he shouted out to me.

I widened my eyes as I wasn't really used to anyone feeling the need to thank me in such a way. It was... oddly comforting knowing that my efforts held some benefits that others would more than appreciate. I thought about replying as I usually do, by saying that it was nothing, but thinking on it, his life was truly in danger when I found him fighting that demon masked guy.

Sure, any other person could have walked away, even if they had powers.

But could I, of all people literally ignore what was happening despite knowing I could stop it? Well, a question like that gets quite complicated depending on who you're asking. But since it's me, this should be easy to narrow down.

For one, while I'm actually in favor of those who do good just because they could, but that's just it... being in favor of them. Being a do gooder yourself opens up a number of different perspectives that go beyond a simple 'how', but 'why', as things these day in age just aren't that simple anymore.

I could've lied to you and simply gave a reasoning such as 'because I was right there, and I could stop it.', which isn't a good enough excuse if you asked me. But my reasoning itself seems more along the lines of 'what was happening was pissing me off, so I decided to end it before it would infuriate me for a long time.'

Was that a stupid excuse as well? Definitely, but that's mostly from my perspective, same with those who go by the firstly mentioned excuse.

Because at the end of the day, it all leads up to one important question that one could ask themselves and think about.

If you're going to do something about blank, how and why?

To me, that's the important question of whether or not one should act. Describing one's conscience is a fickle subject all on it's own, since every person may have either different answers, or similar ones that are just varied from another's. So if I was to judge how a normal person would react to being thanked for a good deed, then the person would more than likely respond positively unless it wasn't their true intention.

I myself am exempt from this as well since I have a different way of helping others. For say, helped someone find something they lost and giving it back to them, they would thank me, but I wouldn't feel any large impact from it, at least not too much depending on what it is.

I'd feel a little good about it, but nothing that makes me jump for joy as if I affected the world in some way.

So it wasn't much of anything new to me when I gave a light smile that he most likely wouldn't see before shouting back "Don't worry! It was no problem!" I shouted back to him as I waved back with a little bit of enthusiasm.

After our little farewell, as well as without waiting to hear a reply of any kind, I confirmed with the menu that I indeed wished to fast travel to the 'Hebert' household.

The second I actually confirmed it, I found myself experiencing the same thing when I went on another plane of existence. Though, this seemed to be on a lesser scale since I wasn't caught off guard for one.

It wasn't as blinding either, as it was simply quick and painless. The most I would be able to describe about it would be that it was only a momentary whiplash one would get if they crashed their vehicle, only without actually hitting anything.

Either way I wasn't blinded this time around, which was definitely worth celebrating.

As I had walked myself to the front step, I quickly brought up my status in order to determine where I wanted to place my stat points. However, as I'd done so, I still found myself surprised by the results even though I've already been aware of it.

 _ **Name:**_ _CJ (or Taylor Hebert)  
_ _ **Title:**_ _None  
_ _ **Level: 27**_ _Next Level: (52%) EXP_

 _ **Stats:**_

HP: 2820/2820  
MP: 2010/2010

STR: 22 (∞)  
VIT: 9 (∞)  
DEX: 35  
INT: 22  
WIS: 19  
LUK: 3

Stat points: 55  
Money: $185,572.98

'Wow, I wasn't even really aware of how much money I was getting even though I haven't really fought all that much.' I thought to myself with a laugh since I never really intended on things going the way they are.

I shook my head of those thoughts before I applied the stat points to where I wanted.

 _ **Name:**_ _CJ (or Taylor Hebert)  
_ _ **Title:**_ _None  
_ _ **Level: 27**_ _Next Level: (52%) EXP_

 _ **Stats:**_

HP: 2820/2820  
MP: 2010/2010

STR: 22 (∞)  
VIT: 9 (∞)  
DEX: 65  
INT: 37  
WIS: 29  
LUK: 3

Stat points: 0  
Money: $185,572.98

With my dexterity being brought up by thirty points, my intelligence by fifteen, and my wisdom by ten, I found that I was actually satisfied with the results of tonight's unplanned bout of wandering aimlessly. Sure I didn't get to accomplish everything I wanted to achieve in one day, but if it was anything I had plenty of, it was time.

'And in the future, I'll be prepared to face anyone, even the big leagues.' I thought to myself determinedly as I turned the knob and walked into the house before I closed the door, locked it, and made straight for the couch as I landed with a satisfied sigh escaping my lips.

I could idly hear the TV playing something on the news station that I could care less about, and continued to allow my eyelids to be closed until further notice.

That is until I heard a throat being cleared, which made me open one eye, only to find Danny with a raised brow and an amused smirk on his face.

I rolled my one eye before speaking "Can I explain what happened tomorrow?" I asked with a groan.

He said nothing, except for grabbing the remote and turning up the volume on the TV.

"-' _re still trying to discover what it was that could have emitted such loud and destructive forms of energy that was simply hovering over the downtown parts of Brockton. We've yet to receive any information from any witnesses to identify-_ " Danny muted the TV before giving another amused glance at me.

I gave an annoyed grunt before I picked myself of of the couch and headed upstairs to get some proper rest. As I threw open the door, I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes as I was already out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Omake (Canon): Skits 1-3 (WARNING! May contain spoilers from both the first game, and Dawn of a new world)**

 **Skit #1- Planetary investigation**

(Featuring CJ and Alice)

Alice: Hey, CJ?

CJ: (Still driving) What?

Alice: What kind of things can you tell me about this planet that differs from our own?

CJ: Well, that depends on what you're asking, honestly.

Alice: You know, like history and culture.

CJ: *Whistles* That's... a pretty complicated answer that would take awhile to explain properly.

Alice: (Confused tilt of head) Why's that?

CJ: Hmm... well to give you a better idea, let me ask you something. You know the cultural aspects of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla right?

Alice: (Still confused, but no longer tilting head) Yeah, what about it?

CJ: Well take those two, and add about a hundred different customs on both sides that solely depend on where you're located.

Alice: (Looks shocked) That many!? Just how big is this planet?

CJ: (Shakes head) I can't give you an exact number, but I'll simply say it's a lot more land compared to both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla combined.

Alice: Wow, that's a lot more than I was expecting (looks contemplative).

CJ: (Looks confused) Why do you say that?

Alice: (Smiles evilly) Because it means we'll have more people under our rule as they all cower helplessly due to our strength.

CJ: (Sweat drops) Yeah... (thinking) I completely forgot that she was interested in stuff like that. Hopefully I can show her that's not our end game, and that she'll be interested in other things.

(End)

 **Skit #2- Reverse Interrogation**

(Alice and CJ walking in the streets aimlessly)

CJ: So Alice, can I ask you some questions this time.

Alice: (Raises an eyebrow) Um, sure. Like what?

CJ: (Rubs head nervously) Like you know, how come you don't try to treat me like you did Marta and her group? Or even your underlings?

Alice: (Shrugs) Well, there are a couple of reasons for that. First off, you may be immature to an annoying fault, but you at least backed up your words when you fought both Decus and I, so you have at least a good amount of respect from me. And secondly, because of the fact that we're no longer in the place that we know, there's no reason to hold on to that reputation.

CJ: So you did all that stuff to keep up a reputation as well?

Alice: (Smiles happily) Yep~! All of those who thought I was a waste of space now look at me as if I'm the scariest thing they've faced.

CJ: (Sweat drops) In some ways I can respect that, but not on a sadistic level. Anyways, remind me again of why you hate Marta specifically compared to the others?

Alice: (Looks annoyed) Do I really have to explain that? Because last I remember, you said you were aware of what happened then too.

CJ: I just wanted a little more detail on why that's the case, and to see just what you think.

Alice: Hmph! fine. I don't really like her because of how the fact that she tries to interfere with our plans, but never really does anything with her own power. She simply asked others like the chosen and her friends to help out with the hard stuff.

CJ: (Raises an eyebrow) To be fair, they would've probably gotten in the way of the Vanguards plans regardless if they were with Marta or not. Besides, I know you don't think of her as weak in a fighting sense, but what made you think she could go against you guys all on her own?

Alice: (Shakes her head) It's not just the fact that she needed help to defeat us, but the way she still hesitated to even fight was annoying as hell to me.

CJ: Well, besides you and Decus, she probably knew some people when she was still in the Vanguard that she grew close to, with her father being the main example.

Alice: (Nods her head) Okay, I'll give her that one. But like you said, I wasn't even doubting her combat capabilities. Granted, she still couldn't best me in the beginning, but she was still impressive compared to everyone else. But what made even that annoying is when there were times that she could've fought off our group and make a retreat, but instead just folded at first chance and gave herself over to us when we took over Altimira.

CJ: Remember Alice, they were trying to rescue the city and it's inhabitants as well as defeat you guys. So they definitely weren't going to just leave and ignore what was happening.

Alice: *Sighs* I suppose. (Perks up) Hey, now that I think of it, do you know what knocked me out when I tried to catch them?

CJ: Yeah, it was Presea. The girl in their group who wielded an axe.

Alice: I think I've only seen her once, and she looks like she's the youngest of the group.

CJ: Actually, she's the oldest out of their entire group.

Alice: (Has a look of disbelief) I find that hard to believe. But I think I'll take your word for it this time.

CJ: Anyways, back to questions. What were you and Decus up to before the Vanguard even existed.

Alice: (Shrugs) To be perfectly honest, we just went wherever we could because we could. We didn't exactly have a place to call home, so we just did whatever we could to help one another and survive. I even had that demon contract to help control the monsters for a period of time, but it just stopped working one day. Do you know anything about that too?

CJ: (Nods) Yeah. Did you know that contract that allowed demons to help you was bound to your world by a book?

Alice: (Looks surprised) No actually, so that means someone found it and must have destroyed it. (Pouts) Figures.

CJ: You want me to tell you where it was the whole time? (trying to hide amused smile)

Alice: What? They went into that too? Then where was it?

CJ: (Fails to hide snort of laughter) It was in the imperial research academy's library.

Alice: (Jaw dropped)... Please tell me you're joking.

CJ: (shakes head) Nope. Hell, it was just sitting on one of the bookshelves.

Alice: *Sighs* Who did it, and was it difficult?

CJ: Would you be surprised if I said the Chosen's group?

Alice: (Stomps her foot irritatingly) Seriously!? Do they have to meddle into everything!?

CJ: Calm down, Alice. Any way, as far as how hard it was? Very hard. Very, very, very, very,...

Alice: (Annoyed) I get it. So what'd they have to do?

CJ: Well, they had to go into the book, go through a crap ton of floors to the point where even I lost count, and defeat extremely powerful monsters while dealing with the floors effects.

Alice: (Gives a look of curiosity) Floors effects?

CJ: (Nods) Yeah. Some floors would slowly kill you as you pressed on, some would heal you, some would drain your Mana, and other stuff that I forget since it's been so long when I last saw it.

Alice: Seriously? Well I guess it was worth it as long as they had to go through hell for it in the end~!

CJ: (Mutters) Hell for me too...

(End)

 **Skit #3- Simple Learning**

(CJ, Alice, and Decus looking around the streets)

Decus: Hey CJ, what's that place? (pointing at something)

CJ: (Looks in the same direction) Hmm, based off it's name, I'd say it's an antique shop of some kind.

Alice: (Pointing somewhere else) What's that place?

CJ: (quickly glances) Looks like a small kind of cafe.

Decus: You know, despite this place lacking nature of any kind, it certainly keeps itself preoccupied with having so many cultures in one place.

CJ: I didn't think you two really had a preference for the wilderness.

Alice: While we don't like living in it unless necessary, we both agree that it's one of the most beautiful things that you can imagine. Sometimes we just gaze out into the distance and picture something else entirely (closes her eyes for emphasis).

Decus: (Poses dramatically) But they could never even hold a candle to your beauty my love!

Alice: Decus, shut up.

Decus: As you demand my darling.

*Decus walks ahead out of hearing distance*

CJ: So you still aren't gonna mention it?

Alice: (Confused) Mention what?

CJ: You know, your confession to him after he 'died'.

Alice:...

CJ: I think it would be nice to at least let him know how you feel in the end. Hell, I noticed that you don't call him 'D.U.M.B.O' Decus as much as you normally do.

Alice: (Snorts humorlessly) You know, at first I thought he only stuck around with me because of the fact that I saved his life. Sure, he didn't treat me badly like the others did in the orphanage, but he never really helped to much either since so many people were in on it.

CJ: (Eyes widened in realization) So you thought it was simply hero worship at first?

Alice: It made sense to me at the time. But right when he died, I learned that he genuinely cared about me and loved me. (Looks down) I... don't know how to really act on something like that.

CJ: Because you normally deal with making your enemies and subordinates fear you, so you don't really know how to deal with positive affection since you were shown nothing but hatred throughout your life.

Alice: (Nods head) Exactly. Yes, it's true that I love him as well, but I don't know what to do to show that.

CJ: (Smiles) Hey now, remember this is your clean slate.

Alice: (Confused) What?

CJ: I mean, I can see that you don't act how you normally do because everything that happened in the past doesn't matter here. So this is your chance to start fresh, and I can help you both with that.

Alice: (Eyes widen)...

CJ: Alice?

Alice: (Shakes head) We should keep going. (hurriedly walks off to catch up with Decus)

CJ: (shakes head in amusement) Your welcome, Alice.

(End)

* * *

 **A/N:** Besides omakes, I felt as if this chapter was pretty weak, but necessary for what I'll plan out into the future. Nevertheless, the good news is that I'm done with the first quarter of school, so hopefully I'll find more time to write more. And it may seem extremely late for some, but I'm probably going to redo the first chapter. Not in such a way that Kid Win doesn't show up, but being sure that the reason he was there is much more understanding this time around. But I'll get to it when I get to it, but until then, I'll see you guys later.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

'Ugh, this is really not as comfortable as I'd have liked.' I thought to myself as I was heading to lunch after art class had ended.

Today, I had decided on wearing clothes that Taylor had already possessed as to get used to new articles of clothing. While I wasn't going to demean myself to wearing shorts or skirts of any kind, since I was still a guy in mind, I found that she had a lot more gender neutral clothing than I had expected.

I was in a pair of blue jeans that fit nicely enough that I didn't require a belt for once, and a shirt that was mostly colored gray but had black on the short sleeves that almost ended on my elbows.

Most of her other clothes were baggy in a sense that made me remember that she wasn't so confident about her looks. She had mentioned that a couple of times in her diary, and after being in her shoes I'd have to say that I disagree.

It wasn't the clothes in particular that made me feel discomfort after all.

Am I still a bit aggro from going from guy to girl? Of course, and I don't feel anything less than so. After all, being the center of attention just by ones looks and nothing else was pretty shallow if you ask me, but still expected to some degree.

Sure, even when I notice attractive girls my age, I may glance for a little longer than a minute or so, but that doesn't mean that all I wanted was eye candy for the day.

I'm one of those people who prefer personality above the majority, and as a result I can appreciate ones character for what it is.

However, that's not the case with these teens as they held no regard for subtlety since they openly stared at my attractive body from multiple angles. Normally I wouldn't think much of it, but the fact that most were keeping their looks of lust and desire on their face brought me nothing but contempt and irritation.

I mean come on, I'm still a hormonal adult teen, but even I know to show some common DECENCY by not being creepy when staring at the opposite gender.

I gave a large sigh as I had already gotten my lunch and made to sit in the same spot as yesterday. With a majority of the guys staring, and most being a part of a gang, it had made me very uncomfortable even when I hadn't let it show on my face. So I opted to try and ignore what was going on around me as I opted to go and bring out my phone and watch some more videos.

The lunch that I'd chosen today was nothing more than a hot dog with a green apple on the side. The beverage of choice today was that of grape juice, since I didn't see any orange juice and that alone soured my 'food' mood.

But I chose to get over it and go about my day.

As I was just scouring through random funny videos, I couldn't help but think back to what had happened last night and wonder how I did. After all, it was my first real fight in this world that's involved with the likes of both heroes and villains so I doubt I can simply brute force my way through things like I normally want to.

Lets see, I was aimlessly wandering the streets in order to both find my own spot of territory while patrolling at the same instance. In a way, I can see how both would work out with one another, but in terms of overall achievement I haven't really accomplished too much. The same can be said for the costume bit as well when I think back on it.

I know it would be easy to just swipe a game character's outfit to fit my fancy, but it just doesn't seem like anything special as it wouldn't be original in the slightest. But if I really can't find a way to do so, then I'll grab something from one of the many games that I know.

As I was blaring out the rest of what was going on around me, I noticed that there were three shadows that were standing directly behind me as I continued to eat and watch in silence. It wasn't until the chatter around me had quieted down that I chose to address exactly who was behind me.

Before I knew it however, I felt a cold liquid running down my hair and face as I attempted to rub it off with my hands. I could hear laughter ring out through the cafeteria as everyone else apparently found this funny.

'Ha ha ha! This is just so fucking hilarious! What's next, someone laughs at the word 'duty'?' I thought in annoyance as I had just cleared the last remnants of the liquid from my eyes in order to see the culprit(s).

It wasn't until I looked at them before I inwardly sneered. Because surprise, surprise, it was the three female stoogettes responsible for Taylor's sanity.

They each wore a smug smile on their face as they continued to stare at me with what looks like amusement until the redhead spoke "Well, look who decided to show up again after running away yesterday. Did we hurt your feelings?" she said in a faux concerned tone of voice as she looked at me with her mouth still plastered in an annoying smile.

Sophia decided to add her worthless two cents "She was too scared to even talk to us with how fast she ran off. Proves my point at how scrawny and fragile she is like a timid bitch." she said with a predatory smile on her face that should not be there in the first place.

I just looked each of them in the eye before speaking "Well, if it isn't thing one," I pointed at Emma.

"Thing two," Madison.

"And the big fluffy and grumpy cat that thinks they're so tough." I lastly aimed at Sophia with a bit of venom at the end of my statement, but with a grin on my face as I stood up and turned in their direction as I put away my phone.

I noticed her face darken in open anger as I could see her fists shaking with the thought of punching me, much to my inner amusement. I looked to see that Emma and Madison had their face tinted red in indignant embarrassment, while their expressions were that of either anger or contempt.

Sophia decided to retort "Oh? So you think you're all that, Hebert? If that's the case, then your just being as delusional as always." she nearly snarled out at me with her teeth gnashing.

I just rolled my eyes, which also had the effect of annoying her a little more "No one here is big cheese of any kind. Not you, me, any of the cannon fodder that's the other gang members in this city, or even their leaders." I said with a narrowed gaze at her as she was giving me the same look in turn.

I could feel the anger radiating off of each person in the room who're actually a part of said gangs, and out of the corner of my eye, I could spot some glares aimed at me as well. But I wasn't in enough of a mood to give a crap at the moment as I stared down at one of the most annoying girls I've had the displeasure of even being aware of.

She took a closer step towards me "So you DO think you're hot stuff, huh? Think you can actually back up those words?" she asked with a cocky grin on her face that said 'I've already won'.

I took a step closer as well "More stuff than what you'll be in life, I'll tell you that much. And I can definitely back up my words, unlike you, you wannabe punk." I said with contempt as I was now glaring at her. I was honestly getting sick of these three, and I've only really talked to them a handful of times since I've been here.

She started to look even more furious now as her teeth grinding was visible to everyone that was close to us. At this point I thought I saw a couple of phones thrown in the air in order to record, but I wasn't focused on that.

I was focused on the three who basically ruined a girl's life.

It was maddening for me as well on a personal level. If it wasn't for me being able to think with some clarity while still angry, I'd have jumped right onto Danny's idea to simply swarm the media on them.

I may seem apathetic to most who don't know me, but even stuff like this pisses me off to no end. It doesn't help that the faculty aren't on my list of favorites either since they chose to simply ignore such events.

I always hated the fact that there are others who act like this just because they feel like they're on top of the world or something, or just do these things because they can for whatever reason. So seeing them knocked off of their so called pedestal was always the most satisfying thing for me to bear witness to.

But here, there's still the matter of everyone here being in favor of these dastardly three.

To that, I mentally ask myself why?

The only thing that I understand from what Taylor had mentioned in writing was that Emma was both popular, and that her dad was a lawyer. The only issue I find with that however, is that he specializes in divorce cases, so that shouldn't really be too possible. While it's not completely out of the ordinary for a lawyer to take a case out of their playing field, there's still a matter of whether or not they can adapt fast enough in order to win said case.

There can't be anything special about Sophia besides being the track star either. I mean sure, some schools are a little lenient towards certain athletic individuals regardless of what anyone says. As long as they don't go too far, they're more than likely not going to be punished severely for most things. But my problem with that however, is that she's apparently the most physically abusive of the three, what with the shoving, tripping, etc.

It can't be their combined popularity either, besides eye witnesses getting on their little wagon of bullshit and lying to get on their good graces.

So what the hell is it!?

My frustration was still apparent even as said punk responded to my insult "'Wannabe'? You're one to talk, thinking that you can speak to me as if you're better than me. Even after all this time you're worth nothing, just like you were when I met you." she stated smugly as if it were a fact. The other two thought so as well as their confident expressions seemed to have a look that said they expected me to cower at some point.

Really now? Let's fix that.

After she said those words, my glare lessened as I gave a snort, but eventually after an unsuccessful attempt at holding it in, I began laughing even harder than I had when I spoke to them yesterday. This seemed to both confuse and annoy the three, but Emma was the one that decided to speak up for each of them as she walked closer to me.

"What's so funny, Tay? Did you lose your mind finding out what you really are?" she spat out with a sneer in my direction.

I decided to reign in my laughter, but let s few chuckles out as I replied "Y-you think that you three are some kind of apex predators of some kind? Ha! Now that's a real laugh right there. Everyone fear the likes of the little doll," I pointed at Madison "the pampered daddy's girl," I pointed at said redhead and managed to catch her angered expression before rounding to the last one "and the girl who happens to be on a twenty-four seven period the likes of which no one has ever seen. That certainly explains who's tampons those belonged to when you shoved me in the locker." I said with a cocky grin on my face at that last one.

That seemed to get a reaction out of everyone as most of those in the cafeteria were chuckling or outright laughing at the last jab I made to the easily angered girl. Those holding there phones in interest were struggling to keep their hands up as some were laughing pretty hard as well, much to my minor satisfaction.

Was it immature of me to say that in the first place? Probably. Was it necessary? Probably not. Was it worth it? Definitely.

The dark skinned athlete in question went deathly silent as I said that last sentence, and her face went to a new level of calm that I've yet to see from the girl at all. Even her fists were no longer clenched and shaking as she didn't take her eyes off me for a second, causing the other two to look warily at their friend since she didn't seem to even react to what I had just said.

I rose an eyebrow at that as I stared at her in curiosity, wondering why she didn't even say anything.

I also saw the blow coming as it reached my face, but I didn't really make any moves to stop it either.

The whole cafeteria went dead silent as everyone just processed that I'd been struck, and no one made a move to say anything as they were intrigued by what would happen next.

I could still feel her fist on my face as I began talking "Hmm, nice try." I said before I grabbed her wrist and moved it away from my face before I looked at her surprised expression "But I'm gonna have to say no." I continued before gripping her wrist with a vengeance. Though I still had to hold back a bit, it still did the trick as she then gained a painful grimace on her face before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

I inwardly rolled my eyes as she made to punch me in the face with her left hand as she openly snarled at me with a dark expression on her face. I didn't allow that either as I gripped that wrist as well and applied the same force as the other causing her painful grimace to return full force.

I glared at her form as I tightened my grip on both of her wrists, causing her to be brought to the floor on her knees as I still stood calmly without my face changing from it's blank expression.

She tried to bark out some words, but I didn't allow her as I squeezed her wrists, causing her to give a larger grimace in pain.

This girl was severely lucky that I had decided to place my strength stat back to what it was before, otherwise her hands may as well have been gory play dough. As much as I think she deserves it, I'm not that heartless as to simply do so without flinching or at least feeling a tiny speck of guilt at the action.

Though what I did next was purely experimentation, but should be harmless if done right.

Without changing any part of my facial features, I focused deep within for my chakra reserves in order to see if I could attempt to do something to instill a good amount of... fear into them.

I simply let the feeling of the chakra stay with me as I gave a look of hatred with the attempt of implementing killing intent in them. Hopefully not to an extreme since they could catch heart attacks.

I was... particularly iffy about 'Killing Intent' in general as I never really understood how it worked to begin with. I had always assumed that it was simply an anime trope that would spread into other series that would use it for their means. But I actually found that there was a way for me to do this since I had unintentionally found out about it when I fought Lung.

I almost didn't notice, but I happened t do so anyway right before I lifted him into the air and blasted him a thousand or so times. When I had said those threatening words to him, I thought I imagined it, but he showed just the tiniest amount of fear. The only way I knew this was by the way his eyes had widened, and the way his breath hitched for a moment, but I thought the flames were just making noises with the constant flickering for some dumb reason.

But there was no denying now that I had instilled a minuscule amount of fear into him before winning the fight. Though it was only a small amount as he was already growing powerful enough, and most likely feared nothing as a result.

I also came to the conclusion that it was 'KI' because of the fact that no other abilities I had were able to do that besides chakra, and I wasn't using any active games that even had that ability.

So I think all it took to even use it was focusing on my chakra, but also conveying my emotions outward and having others feel it. At least that's how I theorized it, since I doubt it was even closely related to genjutsu since it seemed no one in the manga or the show treat it like a technique of some kind.

It seemed to be working just as I'd intended, since the girl was giving a look that showed that she was scared out of her wits. But she still had some defiance in her as she still tried to frantically escape my hold on her.

I glared down at her for a moment before I began talking "Listen here you waste of space. Let's get one thing clear, you know I'm not the same person you've fucked with for the past year and a half, so you can't even pull that shit on me." I said darkly before turning my gaze away from her and instead looking at the surprised and fearful gazes of the other two females as I had focused the same intent on them as well.

I looked to Madison "I don't even know why you even bothered to hang out with these two. But that doesn't matter to me, since you involved yourself in this you're just as guilty as them. So if you don't quit your little games, I'll make you regret it." I told her darkly, getting a shaken nod from her as she didn't respond otherwise.

I gave Emma a dark glare, more severe than what I gave Madison "And you, you sick, pathetic, worthless excuse of a best friend I've ever seen. Been friends with her for who knows how long? But that doesn't seem to matter to the likes of you, since you just dropped her like she was yesterday's news and just moved on to someone else." the girl looked flat out terrified, and was shaking all over, but I wasn't done "It wasn't even enough that you didn't want to be friends with her anymore, no, you turned on her and tried to mentally break her for all it was worth." I said as I applied even more force to Sophia's hands, causing said girl to actually cry out in pain.

I began speaking to the redhead again with venom lacing my tone "I don't know what the hell's wrong with you or her," I said inclining my head to the weakly struggling girl "but let me tell you both this," I narrow my eyes in the most fierce glare possible "This ends NOW, neither I, or the girl have the time or the patience to deal with your pompous asses. As far as I'm concerned, your nothing in my eyes, and neither is she." I said.

I looked back to the girl below me who weakly attempted to glare defiantly, to which I simply applied a little more force, causing her to let out a cry of pain once again as I spoke referring to all three of them.

"You three, to be honest, are the biggest, and most overconfident bitches I've ever seen in any school. But as I said before, you aren't worth anything in my eyes. Neither of you are even worth the dust on my shirt when I make the effort to turn and just look at your dumb asses!" I said before I simply shoved Sophia into the floor as hard as I could, causing her to slide a few feet away. She simply laid there as she attempted to quell the pain in both of her wrists while wincing in pain every few moments.

I then turned around to head for the exit, but not before I walked by Emma and spoke quietly enough for her ears only "I already know how Taylor feels about the likes of you, and to be frank, I feel the same way since you show zero redeeming qualities. So as far as I'm concerned, you can drop dead for all I care, but don't expect me to listen." I stated coldly as that caused her to look even more shaken up as she fell to the floor as she gazed up at me with fearful eyes as she looked to be on the brink of tears.

I knew that I was bluffing that last part, but they didn't need to know that. And I didn't care either, she never gave Taylor any sympathy, not even when she told everyone her deepest secrets and also destroyed any chance she had at a proper social life and making new friends.

So it was no surprise when I just made my way to walk out the exit of the cafeteria, but I wasn't heading for any of the classes. I briefly noted that everyone hadn't taken their eyes off of me, mostly out of shock and surprise.

The gang members I had insulted were either still glaring at me with anger present in their eyes, or caution at what I had just done not too long ago. But they weren't even on my mind as I had already left through the double doors to leave everyone.

All I knew, was that I had other stuff to do.

* * *

When I had left the school building and fast traveled back to the 'Hebert' household, I was still in a very foul mood as I still couldn't believe at what had just happened. What with yesterday night being unnecessarily hectic, and today beginning to be dramatic, I think I was starting to get even more annoyed than I normally had back home. But I guess I should've seen this coming since I decided to get involved with my powers.

I was thankful that it would be a while before Danny got home, since it would be a little embarrassing to say that someone like me had lost their cool. But I had time until he showed up since lunch had began at twelve o' clock, and Danny doesn't get back at least until five or six, which is something I was used to back home as well.

So in short, I've got plenty of time.

And to help take the negativity out of my mind, I decided that planning on what to build next should bring my mind out of it's funk.

'I can't really make anything that takes a large amount of space, so I'm going to have to start small if I want to progress without an issue. I'm good on parts, and besides the quality of said parts, they'll do for now to get me where I need to go. But the main thing now is, just exactly what do I want to build?' I thought with contemplation as I was as laid back as possible on the couch with both my arms and legs spread out lazily as my head was gazing at the ceiling.

I hadn't bothered getting out of my clothes, since they didn't have THAT much juice or water on them. It was only intended to get splashed in my face.

The one thing I think I can do for an invention would be to base it off of something else and put a spin on it in some way. Call it lazy, but even in some of the fanfiction I read back home had people doing the same when they had abilities or weapons based of another series, so it wouldn't really be anything special if I were to do the same. Besides, it's not like I'd gain points for originality anyway.

Let's see... what can I build that would be the most helpful...

Something from Doraemon? Nah, can't think of anything now, but maybe later.

...Something from Star Wars? A starship or lightsaber would be badass, but I'm not interested in an army or a basic future weapon, I'm looking for variety when it comes to the latter.

...Sonic? There's definitely stuff I can replicate from there, like Emerl from battle, E-101 beta MK II, or even E-123 Omega. But I can't do those either since it would take time.

Damn, this is getting harder than I thought. I need to narrow it down to something small that I can manage in a matter of time if I want a boost to being a bigger...hero...

Hero...

Big Hero 6...

But what can I make from there? Sure Baymax was an unexpectedly cool robot once all was said and done, but what else besides him?

Hmm... Wait...

Wait!

'Hiro made the neuro-transmitter. But the difference was that he had microbots follow the users commands. I don't have time to produce those things, but just the basis of the idea already opens so many opportunities.' I thought to myself with wide eyes as I leaned myself forward with my arms on my legs holding my chin as I began to have an idea.

Maybe it doesn't even have to be as straightforward as I thought it would be? I mean, the kid was simply smart enough to pull it off on his own with a little help from his brother, which is pretty freaking awesome even in a disney movie.

So maybe I can just ignore the rule of thumb that involve having to make specific things that go in tangent with the original aspects of the piece of tech. With that, I may be able to simply replace 'microbots' with something else entirely like the elements itself if I wish.

Wait...

"That's it!" I shouted out loud as I had jumped off of the couch before jumping around with barely restrained excitement at the new idea I had.

In short, I came to this particular conclusion when I had remembered a certain villain from the same movie who used Hiro's microbots in both a constructive and combat manner. Just the practical ease of being able to control such things brought the idea I had and evolved it to a point I hadn't expected it to.

When I mentioned controlling those same elements with ease, my thoughts had went to a creative place that had made me giddy with the possibilities that would make any individual jealous.

Once again, picture the practical ease the guy had when commanding the microbots to do his bidding at the major points of the movie. Seems pretty unbelievable that they were capable of so much besides construction alone. And all it took was nothing but a conscious THOUGHT.

Now... picture that same control... but over matter in it's ENTIRETY.

With THIS in hand, I'll be pulling out all sorts of technology in a matter of moments due to the fact that I can make them however I wish. I can reshape how I want the materials to be in a snap thanks to the fact that my tinker ability basically provides all the mental instructions necessary to create whatever desired technology I have in mind.

Hell, after I'm done, supplies won't even be an issue of any kind since I can fix that easily with transmutation.

'Wait, but I don't have anything to get started with, and I doubt the stuff I have right now will be enough.' I thought with a scowl on my face as I plopped back down onto the couch with my arms crossed in irritation. With the reality of the situation souring my mood, I found it annoying that I had to get back into the realm of strategy once more.

From what I remember, the tinkers with the most equipment around the city are either villains or heroes that're part of the PRT. So either I'm on my own from the get go, or I'll be stealing from one of the two in order to get anywhere. The former wouldn't be too hard besides getting their attention focused on me, and the latter would be a simple no unless I want to try and fight every member, which I doubt will be easy.

Oh, I know I can still win when all is said and done, but I'd rather not go through the trouble of getting into skirmishes with the law. It would just make things harder to do, and not let people trust me as a result.

'But I can't do that now, since I asked Danny to hang out by introducing me to DnD when he got back.' I thought in annoyance at the convenience. So what could I do that doesn't require me to leave the premises.

I absentmindedly brought up the console commands once again without pausing the world, since it was unnecessary at the moment. I simply scrolled through the very large menu without doing anything until I came across something I put off yesterday night.

\YOU'VE DEFEATED YOUR OPPONENT KNOWN AS 'LUNG'. CURRENT SYSTEM DOES NOT RECOGNIZE ENTITY. COPY ENTITY'S LIFE FORM DATA/ABILITIES?/

Oh yeah... that.

I gave a sigh as I remembered the implications of this thing, but I wasn't sure if I could really go with it.

Basically, it asked me last night if I wanted to take everything about Lung, and record his data for use later. Whether that be copying his abilities for myself, or creating an avatar to handle that part.

Do I see the usefulness of this thing? Hell yes I do. But am I worried about not only getting the bad kind of attention, but also me going too far? Kind of.

While I said before that I wasn't really someone who was all self righteous and all of that mess, I'm still greedy to a fault just like any other human being. But I'm mostly concerned about whether or not I'll go too far and just copy any and all capes I come across no matter the ability. Not just that, but also giving those abilities to other characters I know.

Like giving Lung's power to Ninja storm four's Rock Lee or Might Guy? That equals disaster for anyone dumb enough to fight them and their flames of youth.

But at the same time, I don't think I'll be getting a god complex at any point since I don't think I'm the best at absolutely everything like a goddamn Gary Stu! I'm still dumb enough to forget what I feel like doing sometimes, and even I can attest to not being the greatest at stuff without cheating!

I'm not someone who's perfect for no reason, or skilled at something just because I am. The only reason I'm even used to this stuff by now is because I can't afford to be completely ignorant of my own abilities, and the fact that it's pretty easy to understand them given that I've never ad anything like this, so I can adapt to it pretty decently. Hell, I bet I'm not even using something useful due to how I'm not really emphasizing or concentrating on what I don't know.

'Damn it, I need to chill out.' I thought before taking a deep breath and getting up towards the kitchen, before grabbing a glass and pouring myself some water, then sitting at the table. It was certainly unexpected that my issues would be consisting of talks of powers and morality, although I've talked about the latter on more than one occasion with others.

I looked back at the screen to see that the query was still there and waiting for my response. I almost decided to hit no before another idea struck me like a punch to the face.

In the end, it doesn't really matter, it all depends on what I do with said powers, which I'm just now understanding. I should've already realized such a thing, but like always, the paranoid part of me can't help but think of the cons more than the pros of most things.

So with a more clear head, I hit the yes option.

The screen simply winked out of existence before I could actually realize it had done so. So I sat there to see if it would appear at any moment to give me a sort of notification, but nothing came up.

In an attempt to see if it actually was confirmed, I scoured through the menu until I came across the option of 'Avatar Creation', which would allow e to create a character from scratch.

Once I clicked the option, I skimmed through the important bits concerning things like physical traits and personality, and headed right for a section labeled 'Abilities/Powers'. Once there, I was presented with something that was basically summing it up that they want to have me copy and paste another characters abilities to use.

\CHOOSE CHARACTER(S) TO SHARE/COMBINE WITH:_/

It was blank, as if it wanted me to search up said person to do so, but it seemed easy enough for me to do. So without wasting another second, I typed in the name of my first victim.

\CHARACTER(S) SELECTED:  
-LUNG/

'Well, that answers that question I guess.' I thought before exiting the thing altogether. I didn't see a reason to use it now, so I opted to do something else to occupy my time.

As I sat in silence, I wondered just what I was going to do with my time. With me being unable to do most of the things I wished to accomplish, it kind of limited what I was actually able to get away with. I wasn't content on just going to sleep either, or watching TV, so I just need to do what I always do with my spare time, which can be anything.

That is until I remembered that there was specifically something I hadn't done in a good while that would be fun to do.

with an excited grin spreading on my face, I brought up the menu one more time in order to get the real party started.

* * *

 **A/N:** What happens next will be revealed next chapter, which will also be an interlude. I kind of rushed this one since I don't know how long it'll be until I get the next one out, along with the rewrite of the first chapter as well.

I was honestly confused on whether or not Killing Intent could be emulated with the assistance of chakra. Since it was stated that it could be performed by other shinobi without it, I figured that maybe it could still work with chakra if that's the case.

Also sorry this wasn't much in the way of exposition, but I'm on a time frame here because now I have University's MATH! *Screams horrifically*


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N** : Remember, Me + Interlude = no want

* * *

 **Chapter 20 (Interludes- Sophia, Danny)  
**  
(Sophia POV)

It doesn't make sense, she shouldn't have been able to do those things to us, to me!

But it happened, and everyone in the whole school knows about it too. But that wasn't the least of my concerns, since I'm still trying to wrap my mind around Hebert's little stunt. She made it look effortless, like it was the easiest thing ever, and like we were the prey.

Just the thought of that makes me clench m fists even tighter before wincing in pain at the attempt of stowing my anger.

Ever since the embarrassment we suffered in the cafeteria an hour ago, I was put into the nurses office since my wrists were lightly sprained due to Hebert's grip on them. I was just sitting on one of the few beds the school had to treat anything that was relatively small like cuts and bruises, so I had to wait a bit before they actually called someone to come and properly treat my wrists.

So for the time being, I was quickly treated with medical wraps until they could properly heal. Or get Panacea later on if the PRT care that much, but I wouldn't count myself to be that lucky. Then again, she's only called on when the injuries are serious enough to put us out of commission for a time, so I think this may count.

'Though I can't say the same for the others.' I thought with a bit of anger as I laid back on the bed and stared towards the ceiling.

Emma and Madison had been out of it since then, more the former than the latter though.

She didn't utter a single word when she got up from her frightened position on the floor, you would have thought she'd almost died with how terrified her gaze was before they took me away. But I don't know how she is now, since it's not as if I need visitors for my wrists. Madison had simply run off in fear like most when they can't handle a situation.

Bringing my mind back to the subject, I just couldn't understand.

She changed quite a bit since the day of our little prank. Instead of being meek and withdrawn like we'd expected, she gave witty comebacks and annoying remarks when I felt it wouldn't take much to make her back down. She didn't seem even to consider that when she looks at me in a defiant manner I can't help but see a little of myself in.

She played it off when Kid and "MM" showed up, and tried explaining as if she was someone else entirely. It was full of bullshit, and Emma thought so too, but we didn't add our opinions unless we wanted some trouble as a result.

So after that day, we opted to observe her rather than go through the usual routine. Usually we would get other people on it by making things even harder in a way that made the girl paranoid to even think about openly confronting us. It was something I both enjoyed but hated all at the same time.

But now that everyone knows she has powers, no one had the balls to try it unless they wanted a very bad day. I'm not even entirely sure if she notices the wary glance she gets from both the students and the faculty, but I'm sure she noticed something was up.

So we held off for most of that day in silence. And what we saw from her was... odd, which isn't normally what I'd say about anybody considering who I'm associated with.

She had that same posture that said leave me alone, but it was more in a 'you'll regret it afterwards' kind of thing rather than being withdrawn into herself. The same can be said when she's in class, but she has a lazy air about herself when presented with an assignment, which actually wasn't too different from most of the other students in class honestly.

Though I was surprised to hear from Madison that she was speaking to the little snot Greg of all people.

She had all of that power, but she never directly looked for payback of any kind to those who had it out for her. Instead, she was both uncaring and passive, but only because she knew that no one was messing with her for the time being.

So when we cornered her at the end of the day, she didn't recoil in fear or anything usual like we'd expect, but instead she just showed annoyance at best and contempt at worst.

Not that it mattered since she was really starting to piss me off with her snarky attitude. Just about everything I said to bring her down, she simply replied with something to make us look like utter retards in front of everyone else.

To be honest, I wanted to test her by fighting her then, but she just up and left with that same look of boredom on her face when she was ignoring Emma. Even though the redhead was one of my only closest friends, it still surprised me that she always found something old to dig up and use against her old friend.

That first day alone left me being in an irritable mood after school.

But then I saw the news report that night after our patrols had ended, and I just happened to still be in the base when it showed what had happened that night.

I was actually curious as to what was causing that noise to begin with, since it not only didn't exactly keep itself from being noticed by the general populace, but it also had the effect of getting some people wary since most were starting to think a new powerful baster and/or tinker might be in town.

And it also doesn't make them feel better when they don't know their allegiance. It was funny how quick most people would switch gears when they found out who was a hero or villain, but rogues just get the neutral treatment.

It wasn't too long after that until we received word that it was Lung who was brought down. I was shocked to say the least that someone actually managed to bring that fucker down, considering he's not easy to try and fight unless you're on Triumvirate level of power when he starts powering up.

The strangest thing came when 'Arms' brought a report to everyone that the one responsible was a new cape that goes by the name "Dr. Magi-Tech", which sounded pretty retarded in itself. But it gave me a hint that the cape in question was a tinker, if his or her alias is anything to go off of.

But what surprised me the most along with the Wards was the fact that said cape had no costume or identity to protect. Big deal though, if the cape wanted to get killed later, then it was their fault for being a dumb ass.

The fact that it was fucking Hebert of all people however, made it the most shocking. On the outside, I didn't really react at all for them to pay attention to me. Thankfully Gallant was talking to them so he couldn't read my mood like a high quality photo.

But inside was another thing, that it just couldn't be true. She isn't even capable of doing that, even after she sped off and left the school, there's no way her weak frame brought down a tough bastard like Lung!

When Aegis got curious and asked if we knew more about her powers, I thought it was nothing but complete bull. Manipulating reality to functioning like a god damn game? I'm more convinced that someone must have slipped some of the Merchant's stuff into everyone's drinks, cause there's no way in hell that's possible. And from the looks of it, no one else in our little group disagreed with that idea.

The one thing we can all agree on...a cape who seems to be as out of it as they come.

Then came today... and I can say that she has even managed to surpass the likes of Clock and Vista in terms of who pisses me of the most with the way they talk. At least those two have the sense to not talk to me once they realize I don't give a shit about what they want to talk to me about.

But after what happened, I'm thoroughly pissed the hell off after what she did to me and Emma. She humiliated me in front of just about the whole school, and treated me like a fucking waste of time.

I grit my teeth as my hands were still aching from the bitch's hold on them 'She can be the next Alexandria for all I care, all I know is that she's dead the next time I see her.' I thought with a burning determination.

One part of me points out that it wouldn't be a good idea, but I quash that thought before it could surface. I'm sure I can take the little bookworm and whatever she throws at me.

* * *

(Danny POV)

Never in my life would I have thought that my life would turn in a both sad and weird direction. Then again in my younger days, I wasn't sure where my life was going to end up.

After I found out that Taylor had simply disappeared, I had feared the worst. CJ tells me that he can bring her back from wherever she is, but it's hard to say. Even nowadays I still worry about it, even with the reassurances that he's able to do so.

Because after Annette left, I wouldn't know what to do if my little owl left my life either.

It was saddening to know that there was absolutely nothing I could do to help her with her bullying problem in the least. Yeah, the kid handed me her diary to look over, and to say that I was absolutely brimming with hot rage was a bit of an understatement. It took me a full half hour before my mind was in a condition to start being rational again since I had done nothing but curse loudly and pound the wall with my fists, thankfully they were now indestructible.

When I'd calmed down enough, I'd looked to the kid only to see for once that he seemed wary. Not enough to run or panic, but still present on his face if one looked deep enough to find it.

I was surprised to see this since he seemed so level headed even in the face of a serious situation. So when I asked him about it, he told me that my anger was on a level that he sees when his dad is legitimately pissed off, which is enough scary visuals for him to deal with.

But it still doesn't simmer down the guilt I feel.

I quickly stomped those feelings before they could overtake my mind. I had just reached home once again after the usual day of being the usual spokesperson for the Dockworker's Association. Really, it was good work all on it's own, but there are even times where I can find myself frustrated by what goes on there.

If it wasn't for the little lackluster deals that were made, we may have lost long ago. But thankfully we have what we need to get by and make it through the city, even if it hurts knowing that some will still end up losing their jobs due to plans and/or the rare budget cuts. The Mayor likes to run his mouth saying that something will be done about it, but it's been years since then, and no progress has been made to fixing the docks.

Though when I relay stuff like this to CJ, he seemed to find it more amusing than not when I tell him of some of the idiocy that happens sometimes.

I shook my head at those thought with an amused smile on my face as I thought about the kid still in my daughter's body. At first I thought I would be endlessly disturbed by that fact each time we interacted, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Sure it gets odd when I have to remind myself that he's a guy in spirit, but he and Taylor couldn't be any further apart.

Where Taylor's smart on an astounding level that would've had a shot at getting her into college early, CJ's smart on a slightly lower level due to laziness and his tendency to find amusement in the little things. I would scold him about it, but his powers kind of negate that since he can literally become anything he wishes in life.

Where Taylor's a bit shy, he has no problems telling you what he thinks unless he finds nothing he can say on the matter in question.

He was also much more thoughtful than most other people would expect. He was concerned about my well being since his identity, and by extension my daughter's, was out into the world for everyone to know. It may have been a small part of me that was unaware of a majority of the cape scene, but I still thought he might have just been a little paranoid.

Then again, I was expecting the worst when I was simply told that Taylor was gone.

Those little rings he gave me were more of a blessing with a minor curse on the backside of it. On one hand, it let me help a lot at work here and there in regards to some of the shipment that needed the heavy lifting that machines weren't too delicate with. But on the other hand, I've been getting a little attention from those who wanted to ask me about it.

Sure, I may have the position of the Head of hiring, but I don't think it hurts to assist in other areas whenever I'm available.

And this happened just yesterday.

As I put my hand on the door, I thought 'To think I was getting angry at him in the beginning when he was just helping me out.'

As soon as I had opened it, I was treated to both an amusing and interesting sight in the middle of our now slightly spacious living room area.

 **[Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Level Up Theme]**

Nothing was really out of place, but the fact that the room seemed to extend past what it was capable of. Which was surprising since the house didn't have any outward appearances, and I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if my house was bigger all of a sudden.

The couch hadn't moved from it's usual position, but the wall that separates it from the TV has increased by a large margin that made it possible that I could hold a meeting of some kind with a good number of people at one time.

The most interesting thing going on however, was the actions of the kid I've become slightly fond of in a matter of days.

In the center of the living room, was CJ in some of Taylor's clothes dancing in a pretty funny and sporadic way that actually tries to follow the set rhythm that's being played for all to hear. And I had to admit, it wasn't bad in the slightest in terms of the song itself.

I also noticed that he wasn't alone in the party as well, since there was an identical copy right next to him performing the same movements in synchronization. Every moment had them performing the same dance moves in a way that only those with years of teamwork and friendship would accomplish at a time like this. The copy looked every bit as he did right now, clothes, face, and all of the other visible little details.

Currently they were both moving their arms up and down while shaking their hips left in right, all while they were both singing some lyrics I couldn't properly hear in order to understand since it was more to himself than anything.

I closed the door, and I almost wanted to laugh at the fact that he didn't notice me walking in. The door made enough noise as it was somewhat old, but he didn't even notice it as he was probably having too much fun.

So I decided to let him have this moment as I just stood by with my arms crossed and a amused smile on my face.

As I watched him and his copy mimic movements, I couldn't help but also appreciate moments like these. Sure I still felt the guilt from both my wife and my little girl, but he manages to bring me from my depression by distracting me with humor that I couldn't help but notice.

It helps keep the feelings from overwhelming me after all.

Hell, even when it wasn't his plan to be brought here, he still had wanted to learn more about me as a person. In turn I learned more about him and a bit of his home life, along with some idiotic stories of his own.

Ah, the days we look back at high school and realize how dumb we could be.

I was brought out of my short musings as the song had ended more quickly than I expected, and I saw that CJ and his clone were proceeding to high five one another.

I decided to let them know of my presence as I clapped both of my hands in applause while I also had an amused smile on my face. My expression increased as I had the pleasure of seeing him look surprised with a shocked look on his face when he and his clone spotted me at the door.

He seemed to look around in every direction before he looked back to me with a sheepish expression "Um, there's a totally valid explanation for everything that has transpired for the past couple of hours." he said quickly yet awkwardly at the same time. His clone adding a 'What he said' to the statement.

I rose an eyebrow, but kept the smile on my face "Such as?" I said humorously.

He replied "I was bored." he said with a sheepish shrug before he dropped the expression and looked somewhere else with his attention off of me. After a few moments with him looking at something in specific, he turned to his clone before punching it in the face, which also gave it the effect of turning it into smoke as a result.

He then turned to me "So... how about learning that game of DnD?" he said while bringing his arm across his chest in an exaggerated manner.

I just grinned in response.

* * *

By now we were sitting across from one another in the now normal room after his little dancing fiasco. I told him not to make a habit of doing it in the house, but even I couldn't deny it's usefulness when it comes to certain situations.

But for the time being we were just content with keeping it the way it normally is in order for me to properly explain to him how most of the stuff is done

"Okay," he started as I had explained some of the basics so far to him "I understand the stuff like building the characters, the stats and the way they can interact, but how do you make the adventure and everything pertaining to the characters journey?" he asked.

I answered "That role belongs to the dungeon master. He or she can decide exactly how the adventures and quests progress for the heroes, as well as throw some obstacles in their way. In a way you should be familiar with this." I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

He seemed to be confused at what I said "What do you mean by that?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I gave him an unsure look "You know, like how you can change reality by enforcing the rules of the game on them." I clarified. I didn't think he would misunderstand what I said, maybe it was just the way I worded it.

It's a pretty accurate comparison too. I admit even I was skeptical on the whole gaming reality ability as well, but who wouldn't be? I bet it seemed so farfetched for even standard capes I can guess.

But after what he showed with making the house practically invincible, and the rings of power he just handed me for safety against other capes, he's pretty much convinced me that he was telling the truth. The fact he also likes to constantly use the power was also taken into account when doing anything important was enough to get that point across.

Which surprised me on the fact he didn't see the connection.

He looked to be thinking for a moment until he shook his head "I haven't really done anything like what you just said in terms of quests and all of that. So I don't think it works like that exactly." He said as he crossed his arms, but still held that look of consideration.

I rose an eyebrow at that "Have you actually tried doing that?" I asked him out of curiosity.

He rose an eyebrow "How do you figure I could do that?" he asked me.

I returned the gesture, but more out of surprise "You told me that you can affect everything around you like your own sort of playing field. And while I don't really play those kinds of games, I figured that the quests you get would be up to you to control as well." I explained to him while I pointed to the notes I had that recorded at least some parts of the adventure that me and my old college buddies had made together.

He opened his mouth to answer, before promptly closing it and looking off in another direction. He seemed to be in deep focus with whatever he's seeing, since I could tell with the way his eyes would dart in multiple directions in a second that could be compared to those who're very observant.

It's times like these that make me wonder just what exactly capes go through when in the process of discovering their powers. For those like CJ, I can see it being sort of the same as he's doing right now, being level headed about the endeavor. But it's hard to imagine those whose abilities are pretty destructive trying to be discrete about it. The loudest my house guest has been was when we practiced at the Boat Graveyard, but no one really noticed us that day.

'It also makes me wonder just what kind of trouble he could get himself into.' I thought with a small frown marring my features. Despite how amused I appeared when he walked in last night, I was still a little worried. I knew he'd be fine since he's proven that he can be a pretty cautious person by nature, but I still couldn't help it.

I wasn't lying when I said he was a good kid. Not the kind you can use as a role model for others his age, but nice enough to where you can legitimately appreciate his company.

Which is why yesterday night I was staring at the TV with a wide eyed look at the time it happened. Out of everything he could have encountered, he just had to face the goddamn leader of the ABB the very first time he went out. They've been around since Annette had Taylor, and the gang made their point sometime ago that they were here to stay. Even though I've only heard it through the news, I was still surprised to hear he defeated the entire Protectorate team by himself, so it was safe to assume that you just didn't generally poke the metaphorical and literal dragon.

But putting that up as competition against someone who has reality warping abilities seems like a bit of a stretch if you ask me. For all I know, CJ was just showing off in order for everyone to notice.

I was brought out of my musings as I heard a thud, and looked to see that the kid himself just banged his head pretty hard against the coffee table. He was groaning loudly in a way that was familiar, since I often make the same sound whenever I screw up something that I know I'm gonna regret later.

After a minute or two, he lifted his head up and looked at me with half lidded eyes "I've really been downplaying what I can do, haven't I?" I decided not to answer him, but nodded nonetheless, in which he continued with a sigh "Well... looks like I haven't been thinking as much as I thought I have. But on the bright side, I can at least say that I can get down to business tomorrow." he said that last statement more to himself than anything.

He turned to me "But first I'm learning this thing! So let's get to it!" he said quickly before staring intently at the board.

I shook my head at what I'd just witnessed before I went back to explaining the rules once again. As I was doing so, I noticed his interest grow the more I mentioned how the characters interact, which probably means he's getting an idea.

'Yeah, he's certainly got the drive to achieve anything, but not the ambition.' I thought to myself with a small frown as I had one question that had been in the back of my mind.

If he even manages to bring back Taylor in the end, what then?

* * *

 **A/N:** I believe I can confidently say that interludes are indeed my weak point. Though to be fair, I don't really know too much about Sophia to really get a good read on her besides fanon's version which is 'being angry all of the time when I don't smile about violence' or something along those lines. Yeah, I'm sure she's intelligent, but I don't think that really applies too much here since she already knows Taylor's (SI) identity. I'm also sure that she would still hold a major grudge against anyone, regardless of the person's ability.

I think I did okay portraying Danny at least, though I'm pretty sure the DnD aspect is fanon, but it was said that he was a bit of a geek as well, so I think it fits him a little. Next chapter we'll be back into the swing of things!

P.S: Come on! Don't tell me none of you have stopped and danced to that theme or anything else in the games. Sure it was plagiarized, but hell if the composer didn't have a taste in good music!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**  
'I could play with this thing all day!' I thought with a mad grin on my face as I was playing with my now extremely high tech phone. Hovering in front of my vision were holographic screens sitting above the phone in question as I had multiple tabs open at once. I was sitting on the couch pretty early in the afternoon, but I had decided against going to school today since I don't feel like humiliating some gang members or Sophia.

I told Danny about it, and he reluctantly agreed that it would be more beneficial to not cause trouble the day after. He headed to work really early in the morning, but still managed to crack a smile before leaving through the door.

After what he had told me last night, I felt like a major idiot for not really grasping just what my power can do. Well, I grasped the idea and used some of them, but not to the effect to where it's even more dangerous. It manipulates REALITY in a way similar to a game however I see fit, and while I utilized some, I would have probably regretted not knowing the full capabilities of them.

One of them being the reason my phone is now tricked out the way it is.

What was once similar to my old phone back home, was now something that looked like it came out of the future with the original colors intact. With the screen giving off a shine that never seemed to go away no matter how much it's exposed to the elements, and the casing being even more reinforced than I thought possible with it also having it's own metallic shine.

But the big plus is the programs and other options that were placed into it already had also received a huge upgrade beyond what I'd expected.

I mean, even my headphones have been reinforced to hell and back.

I accomplished all of the above due to one broken option available to my game master status, which involved the numerical value of levels. Admittedly, I was skeptical about using it on other things, but the experiment I tried with my stuff gave me enough proof that it would be infinitely useful down the road.

Messing with the level of anything as I've found, is really easy to do besides the manner of actually doing it. For example, my headphones had been upgraded to the point where I had done a quick test to see what had changed about it besides it's durability. Apparently, it gained new features as it simply protruded some sort of cuffs to go around my ears. The amazing part about it is that it not only had done so in order for it to be basically impossible for it to be swiped from it's position on my head, but that it also had a side function of tuning in to local radio stations when I had noticed a small knob on the side.

Though it didn't change in appearance, it still surprised me at just how unbelievably powerful I could make anything. To think it improved this much at freaking level twenty...

I shook my head in amusement at those thoughts before I turned back to the holographic projection screens that had multiple tabs that formed a half circle around me. The ones that were recently opened were the closest to my face while the oldest were behind the formerly mentioned. The screens themselves looked as if I'd put on 3-D glasses and decided ramp it up to overdrive as the screens don't really change in appearance since it simply projects what the phone has on the screen.

The other features on the phone include holographic projections of pictures and videos as well, and it allows me to adjust the size of it as well, though I never tested that part.

I didn't level this up as much as the headphones, as the phones at a comfortable ten, but it was already pretty impressive to begin with. Lord knows what I'd be doing to everything back home if I had this at the time.

I stop myself at that as I leaned back into the couch with a small amount of sorrow to my features.

'I never really thought about it, but I do miss home.' I thought somewhat sadly as I considered that idea.

For all I know, I was sent on this planet for some reason or another that involves helping it in some way. But I never really considered the possibility that I wouldn't be able to return to my family and friends, nor would I be able to achieve my dream job there.

I snort to myself at that last statement 'Yeah, I'm pretty much living the dream if you asked me. Funny how my desire to be a game designer led me to having it in the real world for my own personal gain.' I mentally laughed at the irony.

But... as much as Earth manages to make me go crazy, it's still where everyone I care about is. Even when my brother and my dad drive me up the fucking wall, I still love and care for them.

I continued to look at the ceiling, as if hoping for it to give me an answer that would solve my current issues at the moment. My mind wandering to other pointless bouts of wonder as I simply sat there without moving. Taking in both this world and mine bring up a bit of curiosity within me that I haven't acted upon since my elementary days.

And knowing the fact that the multiverse is real thanks to being here, this opens up a lot of talks that most others would probably ask me if they ended up learning about it.

Although, even if I managed to get back, there's no way I'm telling anybody about Multiverse being real. We can barely travel everywhere else in our Solar System, and no way am I going to be the one that brings humanity to it's goddamn knees due to some naive bull crap about simply fixing everything. Then again, that would imply that Id be allowed to even keep my powers in the first place.

I tapped my foot absentmindedly as I thought about what's in store for me here, until I also realized that I still didn't know enough.

I brought myself sitting back up as I navigated through the screens to the web to get to searching about some info that I'm gonna need for the future here. The pages loaded quickly as it brought up the search bar, but I typed in the words 'Brockton Bay Villains' and clicked the button to confirm it.

When I fought Lung, I knew who he was, but not the other guy that had joined in a well. He actually caught me off guard with both his cloning ability and his combat capabilities, but thankfully Peacock dealt with him in a way that not even he would expect.

So while I was scouring through the gangs list to see what I'd be dealing with, I was somewhat baffled at how many of these capes were villains. But to make things easier, I read each of them off by their group.

First, the Empire Eighty-Eight. Let's see... holy shit! They have even more capes than I thought they would have! According to their info, they were around since powers started coming about, and of course they were neo Nazis if their re-imagined swastika symbol was anything to go by.

As far as the capes themselves... yeesh. I can definitely say they certainly don't fuck around when they're working together. Ones that stood out to me the most were Kaiser himself, Hookwolf, Othala, Fenja/Menja, and Viktor. Kaiser because summoning blades all around opponents put them at a disadvantage unless you're a high level brute that can take the hits, or someone else who's power simply overwhelms his on a larger scale.

The others are for different reasons of their own.

Hookwolf seems to be infamous in his own way, and his captured images showed his form looking like a wolf with blades protruding at every angle. But if his reputation is anything to go buy, I'm not gonna assume that's it.

Othala seems to be more on the level where she's that support that annoys you because of how helpful they are to your enemies. While her powers aren't completely revealed, it was witnessed that she gave others temporary abilities like regeneration. This will make her a pain to deal with until I find a way to take her out first should it even happen.

The twin Valkyrie giants, Menja and Fenja just seem like they're going to be troublesome in the long run. It also might makes things harder in terms of having less collateral damage than I'd like.

Viktor on the other hand, simply sounds annoying as hell to deal with. I mean, somebody who can literally steal whatever skill the individual has that he wants? Now that's a new kind of dick move if I've ever heard of one. Sadly I don't have enough info here to determine if there was a range of some kind in order to remedy this, since that would have been really good to know.

But it wasn't just their abilities that made them dangerous on their own, but apparently it was their teamwork and cooperation that's given them the upper hand time and time again. One of the examples being Othala and Viktor going together with her giving him a boost in ability.

I gave an annoyed sigh as I wrapped my mind around all of it, wondering just how long it'll be before I get on their radar. At this point I expect it to just happen sooner or later regardless of what I do.

You don't need to be a protagonist to have random shit happen to you after all.

When I shook off those thoughts and looked into the Merchants, they only had a total of five capes in their ranks. Skidmark, Squealer, Mush, Trainwreck, and Whirlygig. Names can definitely use work, but that's not the issue of the matter at hand.

Skidmark, the leader with a fitting name, has the ability to layer fields upon a surface that can manipulate kinetic energy in some way. Not much else is said about him other than a few comments saying how he's a major drug addict and it's a wonder that he hasn't dropped dead because of it. If the gang in question was around for as long as I think they were, then I'm inclined to agree as well.

Squealer and Trainwreck are both tinkers, but vastly different from one another. Squealer specializes in vehicles, which would have been a little impressive, if the images didn't make it appear as if they were recycled from Twisted Metal in a really surprising fashion. I guess this is what Miss Militia meant when she said that they're pretty good at getaways. I mean, besides the small joke I made, those things looked like they could take just about anything that doesn't openly outclass it's durability.

Trainwreck... is an odd one. He's a tinker, but that's all due to his status as a case fifty-three. I don't know if it's his specialty, but the photos imply that he seems to be centered around steampunk kind of tech when concerning the likes of his armor. I'm not gonna lie, but that actually sounds pretty cool. What can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics, it's just too bad it's wasted on the likes of a group that just loves their drug operations.

Mush is a guy who can become a golem at any given point if there's waste or debris around for him to use. If it wasn't for the waste and debris part, then I would have thought it was cool as well. But the pictures that show him being covered in all sorts of trash caused those feelings to crash and burn. Although I guess the saying 'you work with what you got' applies here I suppose.

Whirlygig is another girl in the group, who's power is said to be some limited form of telekinesis. And based off of the very few stock footage I've found through some links in PHO, I think that may be the case here. While the shot was choppy as hell, I could still see that everything she lifted into the air never stopped moving in a counterclockwise direction. I'd be inclined to think otherwise if I saw something different, but until then I'm sticking with what I found.

Another quick search about the ABB managed to surprise me as I learned that there were only TWO capes out of the entire gang.

I already knew about lung, but another quick scroll through the page showed me the other member, which happened to be the very same henchman that Peacock had dealt with, appropriately named Oni Lee. Even if he got away, it still didn't change the fact that the gang was held altogether thanks to the likes of Lung and his overwhelming power, it does help that he beat just about everyone who got in his way.

And your telling me I beat his ass without really putting my complete all into it? Damn, son.

After searching for the members of the gangs I previously wasn't aware of, I was actually satisfied that I at least have a good amount of info to work with. I mean, I doubt I would have lost to any of them should I find myself caught off guard, but it would've probably taken awhile if I had to personally study their abilities firsthand.

Though, when I think about it, it's mostly due to my surprise on my first night that encouraged me to do this in the first place. In a way, lesson learned in regards to preparation, which I still have yet to truly sink in, but it was necessary since it solidified that none of this was a game to be taken lightly. Though considering my main ability, that's kind of ironic.

Another thing to worry about is the state of the ABB at the moment. While Oni is definitely still out there, I doubt he just up and quit, so he may be trying to hold everything together without their leader. Or it may also be possible that he'll try and break him out at some point or another.

Don't know what I'm gonna do about that when the time comes, but I hope it's not catastrophic in it's scale.

Out of curiosity, I searched Lung again to see if he was recognized for anything else. I figured if he's so strong then he would've been known elsewhere besides Brockton. I mean, given what him and his gang members stand for, it doesn't sound as if he was born in the U.S.

A quick look into another page had revealed that the very first time he made himself known was in the island of Kyūshū. Where he apparently fought one on one with an Endbringer all on his own.

'Oh. That's cool I... wait, what?' I thought in confusion as I had now realized what I'd just read.

Thankfully the term 'Endbringers' was linked to more information on another page regarding them. But that doesn't mean what I found was particularly reassuring since it's still a matter of discovering that there's another threat.

Before gazing at the information provided, I simply read their names so that I won't forget at any point. All three shared the same page as I both read the names and looked at the pictures.

It was surprising that I just now found that there were planetary threats to be worried about now. What makes it even more so is that I didn't realize it sooner, but at least I found out now.

The first one I took a study to was the one who first appeared, the "Hero Killer", Behemoth.

The first thing I thought looking at it was, 'Holy crap, that's intimidating!', as it was about forty-five feet tall, and it looked as if it had spikes protruding at various points around it. But what made me really nervous is when I read it's abilities. It effectively has the power of Dynakinesis, which when I read further, explained that it essentially had the ability to manipulate many forms of energy. Main example is that it prefers to fire large amounts of lightning at any of it's targets, powerful enough to one shot anyone who isn't durable, or protected in the slightest against such a thing.

What actually SCARED me though, was its other aspects such as generating an unbearable amount of heat that can turn stuff into magma slag, and the fact it's controlled radiation that's also been stated to turn anyone close enough into ASHES in a matter of moments!

'What the fuck! How the hell did they manage to get it to retreat!?' I thought in no small amount of fear and respect. I mean, I'm not truly surprised that they couldn't kill it since it was said that all three of them are extremely durable to where you'd have to defy physics to kill them.

But to do so without any of that? And now knowing that Lung of all people soloed one with his power alone? My respect for him has risen thanks  
to his ability alone, but it will take some convincing to get any more respect out of me.

But in all seriousness, it's no wonder that it's known as a "Hero Killer", because the casualty count this thing has is astounding.

However, I chose to close that separate window before I could depress myself for something I was unable to do. So with that decision made, I moved on to the next one that showed up.

It was given the name 'Leviathan', only because of it's macro level control of hydrokinesis along with a secondary effect of leaving a water clone to follow every one of it's movements. Well so much for something less worrying, because I was hoping Behemoth was as worse as it gets.

I was further proven wrong due to the fact that it was capable of sinking ENTIRE ISLANDS alone without straining too much effort. The ones that met their fate were Newfoundland and Kyushu as a disastrous result, with the latter resulting in Japan becoming a third world country.

It was also responsible for causing overseas trading industries to plummet, since this thing seems to love the ocean as if it were one of the planets aquatic creatures. Though the images certainly make it look that way, with it's seemingly disproportionate body and scaly green skin. The only thing I could think of when I saw it was the fact it immediately reminded me of that hive mother alien from Independence Day Resurgence.

The next one was... odd in a sense.

Not that I couldn't understand it's look and abilities, but the fact that this one seemed to have WAY more intelligence than what the other two have shown. According to the page dedicated to studying these things, it, because I refuse to really acknowledge these things as male or female, is capable of building technology with it's massive use of telekinesis. Which could either range from a bomb, to a device involving time, etc.

It can also scream out a siren of some kind that sends signals to a persons brain in order to turn them into ticking time bombs in order to make things harder for us to do. It can fly without having the use of her wings, but I thought it was obvious with it ability of telekinesis.

Speaking of that, it was also REALLY fucking powerful. As in lifting cars and buildings as if they were LEGO blocks, and the fact that it never really gets hit often since it does a really good job of defending itself by using makeshift projectiles and having them orbit around it at a pretty fast pace.

Altogether, these things were so big a threat that there was a truce placed immediately when one is announced in an area.

I let myself fall back onto the couch with a loud sigh leaving my lips. I then found myself gazing at the ceiling in contemplative worry as I pondered what to do next. I had already checked the time, but I've still got a few more hours before I had to head to PRT headquarters.

Thinking about it, just what made these things unbeatable? If I just had the answer, then I may just be able to pull it off with no problems. Sure playing with reality would also be able to get the job done, but I'd still like to know what it would take before going crazy with it.

I found myself looking back over my tinker 'problem', before I grunted to myself in annoyance at how dumb I had been for the past few days in regards to resources. I don't know why it went by me that I could literally take another piece of technology from a game and just use those for parts.

'I think I may as well get started on that, seeing as the only other thing to do is train with my chakra for the rest of the few hours I have. Plus this will make things quick in getting Taylor back.' I thought determinedly as I rose up to a standing position and grabbed my phone, but not before dismissing the screens of course.

As I walked to the door, I couldn't help but wonder how I should move. Last time was in a car, but that was for the sake of getting to know the area and locating another base of operations. Though now I don't feel like dealing with traffic since I'm on a bit of a time frame, so I'll have to use something else to do so.

Question is, what am I going to use?

My first thought was sonic, because you know, speed, but I doubt I have that kind of skill to do what he does on a regular basis. Because if it's one thing I'm not an expert at, it's parkour. Sure I'm not absolutely terrible, but I've still got some work to do on that area.

Guess I found another thing I can practice on.

I then widened my eyes before I smacked myself on the forehead and then sighed in irritation.

'How the hell did I forget I could fly? I literally did it recently, even if it didn't last very long.' I mentally berated myself as I had missed a useful detail. Before I could loathe on it any further, I decided to just head out the way I now intended.

After closing the door and making sure it was locked, I lifted myself off of the ground before taking off towards the more crowded parts of the city.

* * *

It only took a half hour since at one point I had somehow been dumb enough to fly in circles, but in turn, it ended up being useful since I found myself in a pretty good spot known as the Market district.

With it being relatively crowded, I had chosen to stick to the air and see if I could spot any stores that have the tools that I need. Because even if I'm not completely without resources, it'd still be a lot more easy if I had the tools to assemble and/or disassemble my tech. Sure, theoretically I could try and get away with using my personal TK to cut and bend things the proper way, but the mental instructions my tinker power give me kind of make it hard to rely on since what I plan on creating is pretty technical to an extent.

Say there was a simple step in cutting wires in a specific area, in which I could pull off with little to no trouble. But something difficult like having to cut the metal similar to a blowtorch, I'm not sure I could actually accomplish. For one, I've never tried that, even with my intelligence stat lessening the brain aching by each singular digit, and two, it would be best to at least have the proper tools anyway in case it doesn't work.

Besides, once I create the "Neuro-Matter Transmitter" I'll be able to change the tools into even more efficient ones after awhile, and then hopefully be able to hand them to others for cash. Say what you want about me, but just about anyone can suddenly become greedy like Scrooge McDuck when the moment shows itself.

As I'm hovering across the buildings, I couldn't help but think about how the other gangs would respond to the events with the ABB. I had never truly grasped the idea that I may have just taken down their entire gang simply because I wanted to help that Browbeat hero.

'Come to think of it, what was he doing anyway? I doubt he went to fight them alone, so there has to be another reason.' I thought to myself as I'd just past another cafe and grocery store before continuing my flight path.

It wasn't long before I actually spotted a hardware store of some kind just a block ahead. With my destination in sight, I wasted no time in heading over to the store in question. As I grew closer, I noticed that my presence had gathered quite the amount of attention apparently, as those in the streets below were staring slightly wide eyed with curious gazes.

I simply shrugged at that before I let myself down slowly on a part of the sidewalk that was unoccupied. I only landed just outside the door of the building, so I ignored some of those who were looking at me, or my ears and tail, and just walked in through the door.

When I walked in, this place definitely had a smell to it that immediately reminded me of Home Depot, but the name of this place was 'Homeware Construction'. Which wasn't a bad name if you ask me, but the interior looks as if it had seen better days.

The walls were not quite poor looking as there were only a few spots in which the paint looks as if it's about to peel. The dark blue colored carpets seem to have some spots missing, as if they were pulled on by some kids or some other since the spots were relatively quarter sized. The lights were okay, but the ones in the very back from where I can see are flickering every minute or so.

I, on the other hand, personally never understood why stores like these had carpeting to begin with. But it wasn't my place to judge, since it's not like I run the place or anything.

There were about four isles in total, so it really shouldn't take too long before I find what I need.

As I moved about, I can see the guy at the register giving me a raised eyebrow, as if he didn't expect to see the likes of me today. I didn't let it bother me though since I was already used to it by this point.

It took only about ten or so minutes before I actually grabbed the tools that were necessary to get me somewhere. The usual stuff like wrenches, blowtorches, screwdrivers, and the like were all pilled into my arms as much as I could. I may have also cheated a bit by lightly using San's 'Gravity Lift' in order to make sure that nothing falls over and onto the floor, but it's not like anyone else knows that.

There wasn't anyone else ahead of me to purchase anything, so I was free to the open spot that was in front of the register with the guy giving me a look. I didn't pay it any mind as I piled everything necessary for purchase onto the spacious counter.

The guy gave me a weird look before he glanced at everything I had just placed "...Are you sure you can afford all of this?" he asked. Which wasn't a bad question, since it was a good number of tools such as wrenches, blowtorches, drills, screwdrivers (both Philip and flat head), hammers, etc. It doesn't hurt to be too prepared after all.

Most people would have been annoyed at the question, but not me "Yeah, I'm sure. So how much for all of this?" I asked. He didn't respond, instead he opted to just go ahead and scan each item I had placed with a typical 'beep' noise going off at each one.

After they were all properly scanned, he looked back to me "That'll be one o' two, and ninety three cents, plus tax." he intoned blankly.

As I reached into my pockets, I subtly used my gamer ability in a quick moment to get the exact amount of money necessary to pay the cashier off properly. It happened so fast as the money appears the moment I needed it in a purchase, which was very handy when I need to pay anywhere.

I pulled out my hand with all of the sufficient funds to get what I need and handed it to the man. He grabbed the money without reacting to how quickly I pulled it out, and after counting to see it was the exact amount, he put each of them in a bag and handed it to me with a quick "Have a nice day".

After grabbing the bags, I wasted no time in heading out the door, but stopped before doing so. I turned to look at the guy to ask something, but saw him on the phone, so I just shrugged and decided not to bother him anymore.

So when I made it out of the store, I wasted no time in shoving the bags into my inventory until I find a good spot to get started. With my hands free, I proceeded to stretch my arms out, regardless of durability, I can still get uncomfortable just like anyone else unless otherwise.

Once I was done with that, I looked around me to see that some bystanders were looking at me in curiosity as they passed, most likely wondering if I was a new cape of some kind. Only made worse since some of them saw my pocket dimensional trick, but it's no skin off of my back.

Without paying any more attention to anyone else, I just lifted myself off of the ground again and proceeded to gain a rise in altitude before I simply hovered in place. I looked down to see that I was at least fifty feet off of the ground, which was good enough since I pulled out my phone and opened the GPS navigation.

There was a specific location in which I had an idea, that being the edge of the docks before entering the train yard. It seemed as if there were more abandoned buildings surrounding the area due to what I've learned about some of the gangs territories. From what I've gathered from the train yard, it seemed as if it was mostly controlled by the Empire Eighty Eight, while the Docks were in possession of the ABB.

The last one shouldn't be a problem since they're most likely in disarray from their leader's arrest. While the former shouldn't be much of an issue either due to the fact I wouldn't really be waltzing into their territory. So it seems as if this would be a good opportunity to get my own base before I get started.

I found the area through the GPS, and used the game play function of way points in order to not lose track of my destination. After all I still have "Watch Dogs" as one of my available functions for gaming physics on my phone, and it certainly makes things easier in the long run.

The very moment I had activated it, I noticed a sky-blue trail of arrows pointing in the direction I needed to go. The only problem with the function was that it was still giving short routes in terms of the roads and the fact it assumes I'm driving. But I could still see the end point that I needed to reach, so it wasn't really a problem that would hinder me in the slightest.

After putting my phone in my inventory, I decided to use this as an opportunity to see how fast I can fly. I brought my arms together in a similar fashion to those in Dragon Ball Z when they're taking off to the skies. What can I say, it certainly fits the moment.

Without another moment wasted, I dashed forth with as much speed as I could muster.

* * *

It only took a couple minutes since it turned out I couldn't really fly that fast.

Currently, I stood in place on the sidewalk staring blankly at the two story building that would be my new hot spot for various plans and operations. The outside was fairly presentable for the most part, but it was still pretty clear that the place was run down to an extent with it's broken windows and rusted metal door out the front. But other than that, I didn't see anything wrong with it so far that would immediately have me leave to look elsewhere.

It really amazes me about how on and off my luck is when it comes to just about anything. Whether it be simple steps to proceeding with a small task, or something along the lines of an event with friends and family, it never ceases to be as random as possible with no warning whatsoever.

The area surrounding this structure contained ones that were in worse if not just about the same condition as I can currently see, but neither of them had more than one floor. The one I found fits just what I plan to do with it, and it helps that there's more room to build and use things.

I walked forward, throwing all kinds of caution to the wind, and moved to open the door that was almost closed completely. The second I pulled, a loud screeching noise made itself known through the whole street as the rusted door slowly opened. The screech itself wasn't really bothersome since I'm used to high pitch noises, but I had to be really patient when it came to the door.

I'm aware that my strength is above that of an Olympic athlete, or at least a little, but it was also apparent that if I had used too much force then the door would just break off. And I don't feel as if I'm in the mood to start fixing stuff yet, though I plan to establish this place as mine before doing anything else.

Once I managed to finally shove the door open all the way, I took in the appearance of the inside.

It wasn't... too messy. Though that doesn't mean it doesn't need to be cleaned up, that's for sure. The walls were coated in some kind of stains that are an eyesore, the concrete floors looked cracked in every spot for whatever reason, and the stairs look as if they might fall the very next second with how worn out they look.

'Well, this is still good enough I suppose. So I'd better make the best of it.' I thought with a shrug of my shoulders before I moved to the left of the wall and brought up the menu in order to do the same stunt I had with Danny's house.

\YOU WISH TO SET 'WAREHOUSE' AS AN IMMORTAL OBJECT?/ (YES/NO)/

After confirming that yes, I wanted the place as an immortal object, I navigated to another part of the menu that went with it pretty well afterwards.

\DISABLE ABILITIES UPON ENTRY, MINUS [GAMEMASTERS]?/ (YES/NO)

That should about do it. After all, if anyone even consider sneaking in, which I doubt, then they'd find themselves on the other end of a beat down. Plus this helps if any conflict decides to break out between other people I let in, because lets face it, I'd rather have fists flying than powers being used aimlessly.

With a quick clap of my hands, I then pulled my phone out of inventory before I looked at the time to see that I still had those few hours until the briefing. Which was good, considering I'll have a bit more time to do what I need to do to get things done.

I briefly looked around the area before I nodded to myself and then cross my fingers in a familiar pattern.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I exclaimed out loud before feeling a massive drain on my chakra reserves. But the results were worth it since I managed to keep standing and my clone had appeared right next to me, though not in a tired manner.

Sweat was on my forehead as I was trying to catch my breath after such a draining technique. It had done worst to my body yesterday, but in the process it had also gave the small effect of increasing my reserves, even if small.

My hands were still on my knees as I was hunched over, before my clone started talking "Jesus man, it can't be that bad. Just get up already." it said. Smart ass.

I rose my head up to look at my copy "One...ha... we can't... really say man until...ha... we get our old body back. Woo... Two... you share my memories, so you know it's... ha... that bad." I managed to breath out as I ended up sitting on the ground to catch my breath. Looks like I couldn't stand up for long after all.

The clone rolled their eyes "Honestly, you know it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things since we plan to fix this today. And I'm telling you to move because I know you can just recharge your chakra and make another clone, plus we're on a time frame in case you forgot." he said with a condescending tone that I ignored.

I sat there for a moment hearing his words before I did as he said and recharged my chakra, causing my previous bout of exhaustion to disappear completely. With my reserves brought back to it's maximum, I could feel it's maximum capacity to increase by a handful, much to my satisfaction.

I climbed up onto my feet before I dusted myself off below the waist. I turned to the clone before talking again "Alright now that that's out of the way, time for us to get started. You go practice soul magic with mana and see the limits of what we can do, while I build the 'Neuro-Matter Transmitter'." I say with a grin.

The clone gave a similar one in return before it moved to a wider space and got into a cross-legged position, and from where I'm standing, I could already feel the excess mana from here.

The reason I find this being the better option was that I discovered the interesting thing when it comes to the memory feedback of the clones. While it's true that it can turn ones brain to mush due to sensory overload, there's also a reason that's the case as well.

For one, the brain can only handle so much at one time, so it makes sense that it would do so in the first place. Since you make a clone, it's another 'you' with it's own senses and abilities similar to your own, along with the information it's brain receives as well. So by this logic, the feedback is only major as long as the task itself isn't overly complex for the clone to accomplish. If I had the clone do the tedious, yet complicated process of tinkering, then my mind will probably shut down and cause me to black out.

Theoretically I SHOULD be safe thanks to my stats, but no way in hell am I going to test myself to that degree. I don't care what Johnny Test implies, random science experiments on humans is NOT always okay, no matter how smart you are.

I also went with the idea for the clone to use mana was because of the fact that just about everything I can do, so can my clone. The obvious exception is controlling all reality bending gaming aspects of course, but everything I have access to is available, such as my stats and magic in general. Which also means that it should be able to defend itself if I had left it alone for the time being.

I shook my head at that before I headed up the stairs, with it making groaning noises all the while. Once I made it to the top step, I could see that there were three rooms altogether with one being closed. The ones I could see were both a bathroom and an empty office, which was good enough for what I wanted to do. So I didn't hesitate to grab both the tools and the other pieces of scrap I collected from my inventory and put them separately onto the floor.

'There, now nothing can stop me or waste my time.' I thought to myself, almost letting out a maniacal laugh before I walked over to the tools and froze for a moment.

"Damn it... I have to unwrap everything..." I whined out loud to myself before groaning some more.

Looks like I've still got a long way to go...

* * *

 **A/N:** That's the end of this chapter. As far as locations go, I'm literally just using maps found off of google so that I don't end up over-exaggerating the distance too much. Because for some reason I tend to do that from time to time. And sorry for moving this a bit quickly, since I didn't see too many ways to stretch this besides more immersive writing or omakes.

And to answer to some of those who wonder why I picked Armsmaster as opposed to being satisfied with a jail broken L33t?

Let me put it this way, while jail breaking certainly removes the limits to allow me mechanical freedom, I don't think it holds up to all levels of complexity. For say, the PRT ratings regarding tinkers and their specialties, which I find a good basis to start. I like to chalk up the ratings in general for two things: the specialty in question, and how advanced the tech can be to where it can POSSIBLY branch into other areas. Because even those in worm who specialize in a certain thing are still limited to that to a degree. Like say, a tinker 8 specializing in computers as opposed to the more weaker capabilities of one with a rating of 4, with the latter being weaker because they're not as advanced and capable as one would hope compared to 8.

What I got with L33t (limitations removed) was still the matter of how much said technology would be able to function in multiple ways. Even if he was limited, L33t's tech was still pretty straightforward, and not at all complicated to understand unless he tried to reverse engineer one of his failures.

But Armsmaster was one of the best simply by making things better than what they are, even if they're relatively simple. As much as I don't like the guy, his specialty still kicks as much ass as he does on occasion. His Halberd alone is so bullshitingly powerful that every Hunter in RWBY would either say 'Holy hell! Chill out with that thing!' or 'Fuck me! Where can I get some of those weapons?'

So taking this alongside L33t's specialty seemed like one of the best ideas in regards to actually removing the limits on the level of complexity of my technology. Or in simpler terms, my technology is now capable of multi-functional operations of any kind.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: ** Surprised no one left any reviews... hmm...

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

The entire process of one's creations can be described in many different ways depending on both the creator's personal pride, and the creation itself. Both go hand in hand as one affects the other in even the most subtle ways. Such as pride for the creation, which can be measured by the time and effort it takes to put it all together for the final product. Then the end result itself, which is both a physical representation of all of their hard earned efforts to create something great to remember, and a reminder that one can achieve just about anything with enough time, determination, and support.

In a way, I'm feeling the same after all is said and done. It took about two HOURS of effort to pull through, but with all of my time and patience I managed to get it together to succession.

With a number of scrapped parts sitting off to the side, I beheld the glory of my masterpiece with an awe that only overachievers could sympathize with. It was shaped in the exact shape of a headband and glistened with a gold shine to it that I couldn't help but love immediately. That was however, the only visual appeal that the thing has since I didn't really put any emphasis on the cosmetics surrounding it.

The only reason this only took so long was due to the programming of the damn thing.

The main focus was both the programming through chips and circuit boards, along with the signals to allow the thing to affect physical matter itself. The most important thing to speed that up were the radios actually, since I could rework them to resonate with my minds neuron patterns and the ability to manipulate the physical plane itself.

Though, that also means that there's the issue with how much power it would take. It takes massive amounts of energy to even use the thing the first time I'd tested it myself. I could barely turn a small part of the wall into solid steel before I felt the thing giving out.

Yes... felt.

I purposefully put some minor limitations to this thing so that I don't cause massive amounts of problems later. One of the important ones were making it so that I can't directly manipulate organic material. The other was so that it connects well with my senses without straining my brain in any way imaginable.

The reason for the first limitation is so that I don't end up going overboard when it comes to other people around me. Like if someone managed to piss me off enough that I simply give myself an image of that person being eviscerated in some way or another. So I just decided to avoid affecting biology entirely, and it's not like I'll be unable to heal others or remove any other problems they may have with magic.

The next one isn't as much a disadvantage, but more as a precaution when it comes to it connecting to my senses. It's to insure that I know exactly what materials I'm manipulating in order to create my desired technology. But if I didn't have it, then not only would I be blissfully unaware that I'm doing it absentmindedly, but I also wouldn't be able to correct any of my mistakes should they ever happen.

But the problem with the energy output was the fact that even one of the mana powered batteries weren't enough, so I had to improvise on a solution. I simply took one of my many copies and just leveled it up by fifty, which was apparently more than enough to get the job done. Due to such an increase in capabilities, the battery made itself very useful in regards to what I can now accomplish without worry.

On a side note as well, I was finally able to make use of my repairing power that I have yet to use until now. It was no surprise I made a mistake at one point or another in regards to the actual construction.

It wasn't anything major, it was only certain times where I had to cut or combine certain parts so that they would come together. But these were relatively easy to correct as I could tell that my repairing ability would work on things that were at least minor in terms of complexity. So I don't think I'd be able to use it on anything too advanced when it comes to technology.

But damn if it isn't as boring as all hell.

Because it's one thing to follow instructions to a tee, but it's another when you're doing nothing but that for who knows how long. Even if helped me in the long run in terms of progress, it's still boring as hell when you do nothing but that for the past two hours. By then I wanted to do something else, and I felt just about mentally drained in the end because of it.

I shook my head before I gave myself a smile, as I had just made a block of platinum from the very air itself thanks to transmutation. It was small enough that I could fit it into my palm, but the fact of the matter is that I can now use this for various means of construction and combat.

Before that however, I need to make sure that I can do that with relative ease.

'Hmm, I'll have to start small if I want to test this thing properly.' I thought with a small frown before it turned into a smile in the next moment. I had already gotten an idea in my head while I had gotten up from my kneeling position and moved to stand.

Immediately, I could feel my senses resonating with everything else surrounding me in a way that only I could get a grip of. To help better with this I had closed my eyes, but even with that I feel as if I can see everything around me without trouble. I have to say though, it'll take some getting used to seeing things with my eyes closed, even if my sight is blocked in reality.

It's never easy when it comes to explaining how something feels to someone else, especially if they're specific feelings that only I could feel at the moment.

But the reason I closed my eyes to begin with is so that I can make something by only visualizing the technology I want whilst also following the mental instructions to build said contraption.

As the directions began to pile into my head, I pushed my senses to follow them as much as I desire. I could feel the other air molecules being transformed into an even more durable metal along with other parts in advance in order to complete the small test. I could feel them all come together in an orderly fashion, much like how an assembly line would have a certain order to it that anyone could follow. Difference here however, is that I'm pretty much aware of every single thing that's involved with my first quickly made invention.

Nothing escapes me, whether it just be something an inch out of place or a material not feeling right, I can pretty much spot them in an instant as it's my main focus.

It was really quick by the time that my senses revealed that whatever I intended on creating was pretty much complete by now, which surprised me since it took only about fifteen seconds altogether. So when I opened m eyes to see the finished product, I couldn't help but gain the biggest grin on my face due to my recent achievement.

The offending object in front of me was shaped to that of a laser gun of some kind. It was small in terms of how it handles, but the barrel is round in a 3-D oval kind of shape that makes it resemble something odd. The color scheme was that of silver with a bit of red on the top and bottom of the barrel.

I picked up the gun in order to inspect it closely, I turned it at multiple angles to insure that nothing was really out of place in order to be sure the thing would function properly. Using my newfound senses revealed that everything is how I had wished it to be when putting my direct attention to it.

I put my finger on the trigger function before I aimed at the block of Platinum I made on the first attempt and fired after making sure my aim was true. The laser made, I shit you not, a 'Pew!' noise when I had shot it, and out came an intense red laser headed right for the metal piece. Once it hit, it made a noise that sounded reminiscent of both a laser shot impact from star wars, and a regular gunshot.

I have no idea how the hell that works, but who cares... science.

Either way, that was the first test quickly done out of the way. Now I have to see for myself how my mind reacts to consciously focusing on the manipulation while my vision is clear. The first test was simply to see how well done I could follow the instructions without getting distracted by anything else. Now it's to see if I can handle it despite being able to see everything.

I put the gun of the future into my inventory, since there may be a point where I may feel like using it, before I then focused onto the floor of the office room I'm standing in. As I've stated, I'd rather not get distracted to the point where I think of something destructive on the fly.

When I was sure I was focused, I pictured another idea that was centered around something that by all means is entirely bizarre. Instead of creations, I wanted to see how it would do in the potential combat scenario. Yeah, distractions are possible, by I'd like to see where I could go with something like this when the time comes.

So with a thought, I managed to conjure up a small ball of solidified electricity in an instant. It glowed in white color that had tiny traces of violet as it simply sat there in midair.

I widened my eyes at the sheer bullshit that I could now accomplish, before I grinned at the thought at the idea that my new means of attack would be useful in so many situations. If I got used to using this, then just about nobody else would be able to really outright defeat unless their abilities are just as absurd.

I took the ball of electricity and began to shape it into other various objects. Swords, spears, hell, nun-chucks of all things were a snap to make. Guess it also answers the question of how difficult it is... which is pretty much nonexistent.

Though the reason I only changed the air molecules is because I have this place set as an immortal object, and I don't feel the need to make this place vulnerable just for a test.

I reshaped it to that of a sword again before I moved forward and grabbed it. It may have been the result of my signals resonating with my interaction of the physical plane, but I was still surprised to find that it didn't sting or cause me any pain in the slightest.

Which is pretty jarring given the fact that assembling physical matter like this is pretty weird on a mental aspect. It's like what I'd imagine telekinesis would be like, except the fact that I know it's not. Telekinesis requires your own mental willpower and such in order to do even a small amount of the things they can normally do, while I, on the other hand, am using a little high tech gadget to achieve somewhat similar feats.

Not that I'm complaining about receiving no backlash on my brain, it's just something I never expected to happen. It may be due to the fact that the transmitter does more of the heavy lifting while my mind is the switch, in which case makes things, amazingly, even easier for me.

I gave the electric construct a couple of experimental swings, finding that it weighed nothing for obvious reasons, and that it made light cackling noises whenever it was put into motion.

I dispersed it, causing it to make an odd fizzling noise, before pursing my lips in thought of my next move.

I wasn't really feeling it was necessary to level this thing up yet. For one, I wanted to test it's limits in the future in order to determine just how diverse it would make me.

That, and to see if I could assimilate the thing into a magical one that can surely perform up to snuff and create magical technology. Most seem to underestimate how well science and magic can go together if they put enough time and effort into both to see how one would affect the other.

Because while science has it's own laws that just about anyone can learn and manipulate with the right stuff, it still requires a major outlet depending on the desired effect the user wishes to perform, with the more complex actions being the most costly. But magic by itself seems to cover that for the user in ways that would be deemed illogical to a point where science just can't explain it. But where science is straightforward with it's effects, magic has a cost no matter the kind of spells that are used, whether it be simply the energy being put into it, or a sacrificial effect to gain results.

But playing my cards right with something like this would definitely bring some merit. Imagine being able to perform both of them with no backlash of any kind as a result, and only because both can coexist in order to achieve maximum efficiency.

Just look at my mana powered battery, that alone would keep the tech I build in good condition regarding power generation. But besides that, I don't have anything else that comes close to such a thing, which I'll correct at some point.

But not now, that can come at a later date when I'm free for more time.

'Hmm... guess I can get started on getting Taylor back.' I thought resolutely before I exited the room and walked down the steps before I noticed the state of my clone.

The clone was still in a cross legged position, but now it seemed to be in more focus than I myself can manage at the moment. It seemed as if it took a page out of Avatar's book, since it had it's fists together while maintaining it's meditative position.

Though the other big hint was the bright blue glowing eyes along with its long hair flowing about in a controlled manner that made no sense. Even when I got closer, it didn't seem to register my presence at all, but I don't know what they've found yet that can be useful.

But I won't be able to know if I just let it continue either...

So it was with great caution that I moved over to my clone and nudged it slightly in the hopes that they would react in some manner. With a startled gasp, the clone lost it's state of concentration as it had fell back onto it's hands.

It looked to my confused expression before it shook it's head "It'd be better if you experienced it for yourself." it said before it made the cross handed seal and dispelled itself, giving me it's memories.

I gave a large hiss at the momentary overload before I balked at the clone's findings.

Through the memories, I could see what it saw, and feel what it felt. What it found was utterly astonishing to the point where even I didn't expect anything of the sort to happen.

I heard a 'Ping' go off, prompting me to notice the notification that had appeared before me.

\YOU HAVE EXTENDED YOUR MAGICAL ABILITY INTO 'Spirit Magic'. ADDING NEWFOUND SKILLS TO CURRENT ARCHIVES./

'WHAT!?' I thought with my eyes going as wide as they're able in order for me to process what I had just read.

Just what in the world did the clone accomplish in the last two hours? I know I had at least expected it to gaze into what I wanted call 'Dead Sight', which would make it so that I can see ghosts, souls, or whatever counts. Normally I don't really invest my time in believing ghost stories of any kind, but magic will change just about anyone's opinion on the matter.

But what I'm getting right now really takes the cake.

I opened the 'Tales of' menu in order to see if any other changes had occurred. I scoured through the arte section, only to discover that it wasn't there to begin with until I found a little tab that separated it from the rest. It was labeled 'New', as to most likely differentiate the in game spells from my own. While this is good and all, I'm still surprised at how much this was already organized without my manual input.

Clicking the tab revealed another arte section that had only one spell within it which was oddly enough, labeled 'Dead Sight'. I find it weird that the system acknowledged that as my choice in name, but I guess since I was thinking about it openly it made the system recognize it.

I closed the menu in order to try it for myself at a first hand experience.

Once I focused on the spell, I could feel... something about me leaving something metaphorical. As if the very moment of activation revealed the fact that my physical presence would be no good.

The second it happened though, my mind felt... lost.

All previous contemplatives I've had to myself had now lost there meaning as I could feel my being being moved and pushed about to another location entirely. I could tell as I wasn't so much moving in an out of control manner, but more so in a chaotically set destination if that makes any sense. I couldn't even recall most physical senses that weren't sight or hearing, because I surely couldn't even perform the other ones.

By the time I could think about it, the small little journey had ended with me being... somewhere I didn't expect.

'Whoa... this is weird...' I thought as I found myself on another plane of existence. All around me was nothing but white, with the exception of what I can classify as a floor being death black. It was pretty freaky with just how dark the entire surface was.

The next thing was the fact that this place gave me a cold that just felt wrong in every sense of the word. It wasn't in a sense where it was physically freezing, but one that you can feel washing over your entire being.

I looked down at myself to see that my form had changed quite a bit much to my shock. My spiritual appearance actually matches that of my old one down to the last detail that I remember before I had appeared in this world. Though, my form in question lacks anything to really set it apart from anything without color, so I wouldn't know how I'd look now. Plus, it's not like I have a mirror to look into in order to see my face, I was only able to tell due to the fact that I could 'feel' the familiarity of my physique, in a sense.

In Taylor's body, there were changes that I can more than likely ignore, if not adjust to. Though having feminine... parts makes me uncomfortable by any means, I learned to deal with it as if I had acquired a new form for myself.

Of course it was still uncomfortable, like waking up in the morning expecting to see yourself, but instead you see another person's body. I managed to keep myself from being to surprised now, but I still don't want to get used to this more than I have to.

Which is all the more reason I'm here in this place looking for the original.

I turned around in my spot to gaze at the place, spotting a numerous amount of souls, all in varying shapes and colors that left me in a loop of trying to comprehend all of them blending together in a mass of kaleidoscopic spirits.

I still found that I had no other sensations besides my thoughts, which still went along the lines of figuring out how to acquire Taylor to begin with.

'Hmm, there's got to be a way to find her through all of this. I just need a way of identifying each of them.' I thought with a bit of nervousness coursing through my body as I had walked closer to the most likely deceased spirits.

It was dead silent, pun unintended, and not even the other lost souls I could see made any noise of the sort, which was disturbing in a morbid sense of the word, but what do you expect I'm in a different plane of existence where people are dead.

Honestly, I'm surprised that I'm willing to go this far in the first place for someone I don't know personally, but I believe I can mostly chalk that up to guilt. But at the same time I couldn't help but desire to help the girl who's been suffering for the past year and a half with no support. Sure Danny wouldn't have been as much help in the beginning, minus the threat of the media, but I know even emotional support would have done wonders on ones perspective.

Someone like me at least had both friends and family to talk to about this stuff, even if I didn't want to talk about it. But this girl had to suffer on her own, with no one vouching or assisting her in the SLIGHTEST. She was essentially isolated to the point where she truly felt alone and defenseless to the point where she just gave up on asking an older figure to assist.

And the fact she DIED with those thoughts in mind just pissed me off to no end with how unfair that is.

'One way or another, I'm bringing her back and giving back her future that isn't full of depressing memories.' I inwardly promised to myself with newfound determination that I rarely have.

With that set, I crushed any hesitance I had left and made it into the crowd of wandering souls. I was mostly walking in a metaphorical sense, because my physical body has no use here to begin with.

My clone had these same memories that I'm experiencing, though the difference is the level of interactivity in this plane of purgatory. While I'm currently able to move out and about with my spiritual essence, my clone was only able to gaze into the area while other individual souls were beyond it.

Guess you learn something new everyday after all, powers or no powers.

As I moved throughout the swarm of the dead, I decided to try and see if I was able to at least use my ability to make this easier. In a way, it was a dumb thing to hope for, but nevertheless it doesn't hurt to try.

With a thought that felt like normal, I used a regular scan like I would when facing an opponent. Though...

 **Soul Spirit** : Lvl 4 (Mr. Jenkins)

'Just great, another thing to contribute to wasting my time.' I thought with annoyance. If I could sigh, I would have, but physical actions like that have no meaning here to begin with so it's pointless in the long run.

With that in mind, I moved around in order to find the girl I plan to revive.

* * *

By this time, I felt that it was taking a while, so I decided to amuse myself by poking fun at some of the people's names. Yeah, from anyone else perspective it would seem like a douche bag thing to do to anybody. But I don't think that applies the same way if all I'm doing is good nature ribbing with total strangers.

If I was judging them as an individual just for their name, then that would make me a dick of the highest caliber.

'Who the hell named their kid Pubert?' I thought with incredulity at the prospect. If it was one thing I was beginning to catch on to when being here, it's knowing how old each soul is.

I mostly have the levels to thank for that, but it's also a matter of their appearance as well. For one, all of the youngest souls seem to be among the smallest of the bunch with duller colors, and they have the lowest level. The oldest on the other hand is the complete opposite in that regard, as they are larger, and their individual color has a higher intensity to it.

This at least also gave the side effect of narrowing down the overall search since I have a better idea of what to look for now. But it's still a manner of how I'm going to find her in the first place.

If I were to do it normally anyhow.

I gave a metaphorical sigh as I had now reached the end of my patience. While I couldn't get physically tired, my mental capacity could only handle so much before I just want to end it all myself. So it was with this reasoning, that I opened up the menu again, only this time I intended to test out one of the other things that Danny had pointed out to me.

\CREATED QUEST:  
-Find Taylor Hebert's soul.  
-Completion Reward: Her resurrection and 200,000 EXP/

Using quests to make things more plausible was an obvious idea I should have considered earlier, especially given the fact I'm using an RPG system regularly now. When it comes down to it, it makes things easier to accomplish in the long run since I could not only control the rewards received, but generally the fact that the game recognizes that I have an objective.

Games do this on a regular basis anyway in regards to completing certain objectives anyway. Majority of the time, you can finish a fetch quest that requires you to gather a crap ton of items, but the item you get afterwards either has nothing to do with said items, or the item is simply crafted on the spot in an instant.

Or even just defeat "X" amount of enemies, and you'll get a super sweet sword. Sure some don't work that way, but the point is, I can make it so that it does.

I wordlessly guided myself to see which games I currently have in use at the moment, and was pleased to see that they were still there. though this time, I added another game in order to make finding my objective much easier.

\YOU WISH TO ADD 'SKYRIM' TO YOUR SELECTION OF GAMES IN USE?/ (YES/NO)

I hit the yes option, but due to my current form I wasn't able to tell if there were any physical changes, so I'd have to wait until I get out of here in order to tell. But for what I needed, the game certainly has it for this particular situation.

In a way, that was good so that I don't have to try and distinguish every single one of them.

So with another thought, I specifically focused into bringing out the menu for Skyrim, after changing specific settings such as infinite magicka.

I was looking for the list of spells through each category, until I found the one labeled 'Illusion'. This was where the spell clairvoyance was, which would point me directly in the right path to finding my objective, making it highly useful.

Though, now it's only a matter of using the spell specifically, because in the game you simply equip it to one or both of your arms. So this makes things easier in regards to choosing which spell I want to use.

Still, I'm pretty lucky to even be able to use some of my abilities to begin with, but at least it revealed the fact that my powers are tied to my soul instead of my brain like everyone else.

Using Elder Scrolls magic on the other hand seemed like the safer option to me.

Even if I used another kind of magic to get here in the first place, I don't think I'm willing to experiment enough with the newly acquired Spirit Magic in order to try my hand at resurrection. Especially given the fact that I know the other spells aren't going to cut it.

Either way, I looked into the category to see that the spell was indeed there along with a couple of others. Which is weird, because I don't remember putting any thought into them, but it's no skin off my back in the grand scheme of things.

I exited the menu before I activated the spell with a mental sort of push. I immediately spotted the magicka meter at the corner of my vision, and much to my joy it hasn't gone down at all.

My vision was mostly jaded with different colors in order for me to notice the blue trail leading towards my objective. So the easy part was simply me following the trail to where my objective laid.

On the way, I couldn't help but think how preposterously different it was using a different kind of magical energy. Sure I can still use it, but it's still way different than the time I used Naruto's chakra as opposed to my own.

With mana from the 'Tales of' series, they each felt relatively the same and the fact that creating my own magic seemed more plausible the more I used it. But when you throw something like Skyrim's magicka into the mix, it's like using an entire fucking entity to do your work. Yeah, I can tell that with enough time and effort, I could achieve similar feats with it, but it makes sure that you can distinguish it and anything else you may use.

I shook my head before resuming my search for Taylor. I can delve back into the differences in the magic later, for now, serious time.

It took about only a minute and a half, but nevertheless I already found her, and it's... surprising to see how dull her color is for her soul.

Like everyone else here, her form is that equivalent to a flame that has it's own individual properties. It was pretty small as well, only about a foot in height and width, with her glowing a dull green.

The scan I performed next had confirmed it.

 **Soul Spirit** : Lvl 1 (Taylor Hebert)

The very second I had spotted and scanned her, she vanished.

Surprised, I frantically looked around for her, until I heard a couple of noises that was both familiar and surprising in one moment.

 **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up!**

 **[Skyrim Level up music]**

'Huh, guess I leveled up my illusion magic, cool.' I thought to myself as I mentally gave a sigh at my success 'Whew, looks like I finally kept up on my word to Danny. Guess I ought to head back and get out of this creepy place.' I continued to think as I made to end the spell before I was interrupted.

"Oh, don't go. By all means, stay for a bit. Because what you just did was very interesting." someone said.

I froze completely in shock at the fact that I heard anyone, no, anything here at all. Turning around meant facing somebody who more than likely didn't approve of my earlier actions.

I didn't dare to do so, instead choosing to inwardly panic at the fact that I have no idea what to do to get out of this situation unscathed in any manner.

"You know," the figure began "I'm not death himself, so hurry up and turn around." he said only a tad impatiently.

Now curious, I slowly turned around to face the being I never expected to encounter at all.

The worry on my face became both surprise and confusion as I took in his form. He looked human for the most part, but the deathly black skin would make anyone else bristle and shiver at the sheer pitch alone. His eyes were nothing a dull yellow that seemed cold, yet in a more apathetic way than any other negative way, from what I can tell.

Even when I said his eyes seemed to look apathetic, his smile looked to be the opposite with him giving a feral smile that contained sharp pointy teeth from top to bottom. His attire was very familiar to me in regards to it's style and where it's from. It was a coat consists of a single black leather hooded coat. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle with zippers at differing points. I could also see some knee high silver trimmed boots.

In my opinion though...

'Damn, he actually makes that outfit look even more cool. Maybe I should use that as a costume...' I thought with consideration on my features, which also had the effect of calming my nerves slightly.

The being noticed this, causing his grin size to increase "Thank you! Finally you eased up a bit. We have some things to talk about, but first," he rose his fingers "a change of scenery." he said before he snapped his fingers and we were no longer in the land of the dead.

The act itself shouldn't have surprised me, but it still got a minor look of shock out of me when I belatedly realized that he had just instantly brought me back to the little place I had just made as a base today. I even glanced around to see that everything about it was exactly as it had been before my spiritual leave.

Not only that, but I found myself back in Taylor's body as I was before. I gave myself a once over in order to confirm that it was indeed the case.

If that wasn't surprising enough, the girl in question was also laying only about three feet away from me. She was unconscious for the time being, but that was to be expected for the most part.

Her form looked just like mine at the moment, but at a smaller scale. No really, she was shorter in just about every department that can be referred to me at the moment. But that's only because I'm still in a female body that happened to be hers in the past.

I'm also thankful that she was fully clothed from what I could see. She was currently wearing a grey short sleeved shirt, some dark blue jeans, and some sneakers. I was very thankful because I did not want to be involuntarily violating the girl with my eyes.

I tore my relieved gaze from her to the being that more than likely put me through all of this in the first place. He still had that mad grin on his face, so that doesn't say much about his current thoughts if it wasn't amusement by itself.

He decided to speak, seeing that I wasn't going to "Well," he began with a clap "now that we're all where we need to be, we can start discussing what you have just done." he said with amusement coloring his tone as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, which happened to be near the metal door that was the entrance.

I didn't make any other sort of action save for moving closer to Taylor's unconscious form and propping her up into a sitting position. Once I had her leaning against me to insure that she wouldn't be laying face first on the old floor, I turned to face the ROB that had sent me on this whole 'adventure' in the first place.

When regarding ones emotions that deal with others giving them conflict, instincts mostly encourage you to feel some amount of negativity in some manner. While it doesn't completely cloud your judgement regularly, it still lingers in your mind in most decisions concerning said object of conflict.

In my case, I only hold a slight amount of resentment when actually concerning this being of powerful proportions.

I could lie to myself and say that I should be angry, but what purpose would it serve to not only be angry, but to aim it at said being in the first place? Sure, the fact that I was ripped from home was certainly a higher level of annoyance, but he definitely gave me my powers that let me defend myself.

And in the STRANGEST way that even I wouldn't expect... I could actually understand.

So when he continued to give me an amused look, I decided it was my turn to speak "So, did I do something to upset the rules set in this game or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow since some part of me was actually curious as to why he felt the need to show up.

He tilted his head before he moved from his position on the wall towards me. He didn't say anything as he just stopped about two feet away from me and just stared.

I returned the stare, but not with as much humor in them as he currently has.

In a move I didn't even see, he rose his hand in a way that I thought was meant to strike.

Knowing there would probably be no point in trying to dodge a God's bitch slap, I simply closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. When I felt something land on my shoulder, I opened my eyes, with them looking on in confusion at what they spotted.

His hand had simply landed on my shoulder. In what way, I couldn't exactly tell, but I think it was in good nature at least.

He spoke with a softer smile this time "I just wanted to say congratulations on the stunt you pulled moments ago. I believe you may be the first of many to pull it off on their own." he said with a chuckle after that last sentence.

I just stood there dumbly for a moment before I gave an intelligent reply "What?" I said incredulously at him.

He rolled his eyes "Like I said, congratulations on getting the girl back even though you replaced her at the beginning. Normally I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect it, but where would the fun be if I just read into the future?" he said at the end with a shrug of his shoulders as he removed his arm from my shoulder.

He continued where he left off "Though, I also admit that for someone who is not proficient in the strategy and planning compartment, you still manage to accomplish some things most haven't and/or haven't bothered with in the first place." he said.

I rose an eyebrow once more "How many more are doing what I'm doing? The whole adventure thing, I mean." I added at the end when I saw his deadpan look before it changed into something thoughtful.

He paused for a moment before shrugging "Not really important, but lets just say that some are having a blast, sometimes literally, while others are biting themselves in the ass for limiting themselves for the sake of something challenging." he said with a laugh at the end before rounding back to me "But you? Your something else alright, what with your paranoia regarding future danger and hazards when you feel it's necessary. Even when something seems to be harmless, you seem to treat it as if it would come to attack you at any moment you're vulnerable."

I shrugged my shoulders this time as I looked at him "Well that's what happens when some of your relatives were in the military, you watch the news that seems to be seventy percent negative on a normal basis, watching crime documentaries, your dad is twice as paranoid as a detective and a conspiracy theorist without the conspiracy, and said parent has a case of OCD that he loves to deny when it's brought up." I reply, not really denying it in the slightest.

It was true, I was just as paranoid as he could be at times. I could be at the house with everyone else, and when the doorbell rings I get up to answer expecting the worst, like someone wanting to shank me at the door. It could be the damn pizza guy or someone working for FedEx, and I'd always hold a suspicious gaze when they don't notice. It's a wonder I had friends to begin with now that I think about it.

Always have a way of spotting your visitors before they spot you.

ROB shook his head "Either way, it's not just that, but another thing. You also get one small favor as a bonus before I leave." he said nonchalantly as he looked to me for my response.

I gave a wary look at that, prompting him to sigh "Look, I already explained that you were the first to do something like bringing back the soul you had chosen to replace. Do you really think it was as minor as you thought?" he asked rhetorically.

I didn't answer, which he took as his cue to go on "By that account, you literally just removed one of your disadvantages with your own ability. It's one thing to eliminate an enemy that was a problem, but this is another slice way past anyone's limits. Hell, I expected you to give up at one point due to being lost in the 'Purge Zone'." he said informatively with a grin at my blank look when he said 'Purge Zone'.

"So what will it be?" he asked with his arms crossed, and his amused smile plastered back onto his face.

I just stood there blankly, trying to process all of the information I had just received in a moments notice thanks to my unofficial benefactor.

On one hand, should I really trust him out of the blue? I mean, yeah he technically gifted me with powers and freedom of a different variety. But what does that mean for this place in general? Is there an end goal, or do I just do whatever I want with my newfound strength?

On the other hand, he hasn't tricked me in the slightest in this conversation. Bonus points as well for simply just not screwing with me throughout the whole conversation like most would expect. I actually think I like his style in some way, especially his attire at the moment.

In the end, I mentally shrugged to myself wondering what backlash can I get from this.

So I gave a serious look at him as I've come to a decision.

I pointed at him "Give me my original body back." I said with a serious tone in my voice, even though it didn't hold any real authority in it. Nevertheless, it seemed to catch the being off guard for once as he had his mouth set in a small frown.

He deadpanned "Is that really all you could think of?" he asked blankly. At my nod, he gave an exasperated sigh before he snapped his fingers once again.

I was not warned about the next few seconds that would occur all in PAIN.

I could feel my veins being burned in such a way that they were being tortured in every possible way, along with my brain that was currently going through a weird breakdown I couldn't describe. Each of my limbs cracked and crunched in just the tiniest ways that still made the whole thing agonizing to experience.

I then felt myself fall onto the floor as the process was too much for me to handle all at once. I barely paid attention however as I had

My vision had then blacked out, preventing me from seeing the changes that were happening to my body.

* * *

 **A/N:** And done. Sorry that took so long, but you know school... and math... fucking hate it to the point where the heat death of the universe is like a vacation to Alaska. Though, none of you thought ROB just did that for free right?


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

You ever wake up with that feeling that you just don't feel like doing anything at all? It doesn't matter whether things have to be done or not, but just a matter of preference that says that you are done for the day even when nothing has been done.

Normally, those that know me would associate it with laziness, and sometimes aren't wrong for thinking along those lines. But today paints a different picture, as I woke up on the middle of the floor of the building that I now claim as mine.

The last thing I remember was going through some of the most agonizing pain I've ever experienced before I lost consciousness for the first time since being here.

'Man, that hurt...' I inwardly groaned as I made to roll myself over, and happily discovered that I was no longer in any serious pain like I had been before. Though that doesn't stop my body from being sore all over as an after effect.

So for the time being, I had decided to just lay there until I was comfortable enough to be able to get up on my two feet again.

While I did so, I couldn't help but slightly move my head in order to at least see the girl in question whom I went this far for.

Now that I was able to pay attention, her features became apparent to me now that I have a closer look. She was only about a foot from me since I had her leaning against me for support earlier, luckily she was on her back at the moment.

Her skin tone is pale from what I can see, but I couldn't tell if that was natural or because or recent events. Her hair's also on the curly side that's a nice shade of black that I find pretty awesome actually, which is weird because I technically had the same myself. Her lips were thin, but wide in a way that made them show more expression than I thought they would.

Looking at her, I could kind of see the features she was bestowed from Danny in the first place, which happened to be her wide eyes. Sure they were currently closed at the moment, but you can tell a little if you pay direct attention.

Her figure was also pretty average in terms of overall size, but that was a minor thing to note after taking a look at her current state.

She was still unconscious though, so she'll be out for the time being. I could force her awake, but that would more than likely put her in a panic at not only the abrupt awakening, but at seeing someone as unfamiliar as me. I can hope that she won't panic anyway when I try to explain what had happened to her, and what she'd missed when she was gone.

I turned my head up to the ceiling before I noticed that my body's sore feeling was now more a dull ache that I could work through. I gave a sigh at this before I went through the effort of getting myself up off of the floor in a minor stumble. Once I was standing on my own two feet, I let out a few more deep breaths to steady myself before I looked back to see that Taylor was still laid out on the floor on her back.

I frowned for a moment, wondering how I could make things easier before I felt an itch on my head and went to scratch it before I felt my hand touch metal. I slightly widened my eyes in recognition of my previous invention as I now had it with me on my person at all times.

'Oh yeah, I forgot I never really took it off since it's not like I was going to use it in the... 'Purge Zone', which still sounds a little ominous.' I thought to myself a little offhandedly as I looked at the steps and back to Taylor, only to see something that was sitting next to her that I hadn't spotted until now.

I walked closer to pick up the offending object, only to see that it was a note of some kind that ROB must have left after I had passed out. When I turned it over to read, I spotted the words:

 _Oops. Didn't mean to have you go through that, but it isn't exactly simple to change your biology back to your original. That, and you're not exactly used to being manipulated in a biological sense without at least getting some feedback._

 _Anyway, I wanted to pass something off to you before I go, but you had blacked out before I could, so be sure to read this._

 _While I did congratulate you on your achievement many have yet to accomplish on their own (which also ended up earning me two fifty on a bet that you would do something original), you still removed an asset that you and I had figured would make the adventure at least a little entertaining. So to rectify this little event, I made sure to add some other things just as funny to the both of you in order to see how you'll deal with it altogether. Let me just say that one of them will be a certain someone from a certain series you're familiar with I know you've been curious about, but you won't meet them until the moment surprises you. The only thing I'll spoil about that is... well... something's off. ;D_

 _These will be activated by the time you finish reading this, and don't expect to notice the changes right away, because you won't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~ROB_

I gave a deadpan stare at the note in my hand as I just finished reading the last of it, and suffice to say, I wasn't amused.

'So much for not messing with me.' I thought with a sigh as I dropped the note and inwardly hoped that whatever he threw at me I could deal with.

I then shook my head before glancing at the form of Taylor Hebert. She was still blissfully asleep as she had a content smile on her face for a reason beyond my understanding.

I just gave a shrug before I moved closer to her and, as gently as I could, picked her up in a bridal style carry. As much as I would like for her to wake up, I would rather she wake up in a more comfortable manner. And that probably won't be happening if she just woke up inside an unknown building with me waiting for her to rise from her slumber like a certain princess.

I could do very well without the panic, thank you very much.

So without the use of my hands, I mentally called up the console commands and briefly went to the settings in order to add Taylor into my party. This was because of the fact that I wasn't sure if she would have been able to teleport with me without doing so in the first place, but better to be safe than sorry.

Once I had done that, I then opened up the "Tales of" menu in order to fast travel to Danny's, and by extension Taylor's, house. Which also showed me that Taylor is indeed part of my party group, equipped with stats and everything like other characters.

I clicked on the quick travel button before I found myself at a familiar doorstep.

To be truthful though, I was surprised it had once again dropped me at the front doorstep like it had last time, which confirms that I can be expected to end up in this spot when I do it regularly.

Once I made it up the stairs, I let her form down slightly in order to get the key from under the rug in order to unlock the door, and went inside after putting it back in it's hiding spot. I then carried the girl upstairs and back into her rightful place in her room by placing her gently on the bed.

Well, her right leg was slightly hanging, and she was sort of drooling at the moment, but it's all good.

Once I made sure that she was still out of it, I went into one of her drawers and pulled out a notebook, ripping two pages out. On each of them, I wrote a message for both Danny and Taylor, when she gets up anyways, basically explaining that I'll be back to explain things when everything's done. One note I left on the nightstand next to Taylor's bed, and the other I used one of the fridge magnets to hold it in place for Danny to see.

When I had finished with that, I then went into the bathroom in order to look into the mirror...

I let out a small squawk of surprise as I gazed at the body that was certainly mine, but not in the way I had expected it to turn out.

My usual appearance is that of an average light tanned black guy with brown eyes and short black hair that went up about half an inch. My height was the same, clocking at an impressive five foot ten compared to most my age. Even though I still had the fox ears and tail, I didn't really mind as much since I now had what was the original me back.

But more importantly...

'Flawless, absolutely flawless~' I sang in my head as I lifted the shirt and got a look at the build that I knew I didn't have before. What was an average weight was now a noticeable pack that matched those of an athletes build. Even my mouth that had somewhat uneven teeth at the front, were now perfectly fit like how a gentleman's teeth would shine someone's way. The rest of my face simply lacked any of the small imperfections that made it stand out in the first place, at least in my opinion.

After a bit of washing up my face and doing my business, which I sorely missed, I went into Taylor's room to check up on her one more time before leaving.

Just like for the last thirty or so minutes, she was in a peaceful slumber. I moved closer to see that her face was somewhat content at the moment, but I knew she'd wake up when I most likely got back.

For now, I had a meeting to get to. And the clock on my phone revealed that I have about twenty minutes left before being on time. So with a soft rub to her head, which caused her to surprisingly lean into my hand, and a muttered goodbye, I had left the house back through the front door before taking off.

* * *

When generally talking and/or thinking about the PRT, I can't help but respect them about as much as I would military veterans, what with their experience and knowledge to assist them in the field. But these guys also have the advantage of dealing with other humans and sorts that have all kinds of powers and just stand up to them regardless of their own physical ability.

Now THAT takes some guts right there, not many people would even want to be involved in chaos like that in favor of living a bit longer than intended.

It was part of why I wanted to show up on time. While I personally didn't want to dedicate all of my time and resources to these guys, I'd still give them the respect they deserve from me by not ignoring them entirely.

I say all of this in good nature, but...

'This place looks like crap compared to the Protectorate HQ.' I thought to myself with silent incredulity as I walked into the building to observe the rather unimpressive architecture of the inside. I know I said I wasn't an expert on the subject, but did anybody honestly care about the presentation this place has? At least the Protectorate HQ had a look that both said clean and efficient, even if the atmosphere itself was serious and boring at times.

This... was at least a little bit more lax in terms of atmosphere, but the rest of what I'm seeing looks a little more rough than anything. What with it's more dull blue colored walls, and the somewhat dull gray on the floor matching it as well. The inside was filled with more dirty spots that a common person could ignore for everyday of the week if they deemed it a minor thing. But that's most likely my inherited OCD talking once again, because god knows how many times I'd get chewed out for missing about half a millimeter's worth of dirt on a spot I overlooked for a split second.

On the plus side though, I'm told that it would certainly help with organizing my stuff when I'm on my own.

I discarded such thoughts as I made my way to the receptionist desk and got the woman's attention "Excuse me, my cape name's 'Dr. Magi-Tech', and I was here to give my statement today?" I asked her politely with a small smile gracing my features.

She returned the smile a bit as she typed something else on the computer for a moment before replying "Alright, it seems what you said check out, and Miss Militia has been waiting to speak with you now." she said while looking at me with a thoughtful look before continuing "You can have a seat and wait until she comes around, or we could escort you their personally if you like?" she asks with that smile not wavering in the slightest.

I nodded my head "Okay then, I'll wait for her when she's ready." I said with my own smile never faltering as I made to one of the cushioned seats that were a nice shade of velvet red.

Once I got comfortable, I opened up the game menu in order to get a glimpse of my stats once again.

 **Name:** CJ (or Taylor Hebert)  
 **Title:** None  
 **Level: 31** Next Level: (9%) EXP

 **Stats:**

HP: 3220/3220  
MP: 2210/2210

STR: 22  
VIT: 9 (∞)  
DEX: 65  
INT: 37  
WIS: 29  
LUK: 3

Stat points: 20  
Money: $185,470.05

'Hmm...' I thought as I now considered where to distribute the stat points.

Before I mostly upgraded my dexterity in order to enhance the likes of my reflexes so that I'll be able to at least outpace any normal person. My intelligence and wisdom in order to affect my magic, even though I'm still not completely sure how much they will affect my mind overall.

Then again, the only reason I'd have to increase their effectiveness would be to deal with future heavy hitters, but I don't really count on that happening so often to where they would be able to brush them off. Though that will most likely be a different story if any of them are immune to certain laws of physics or something.

I think I'll stick to my physical capabilities for the time being, seeing as I'm pretty low on the strength scale.

'Hell, I'll change my luck for once and see what happens.' I thought with a mental shrug as I distributed the points to the specific areas of my choosing.

 **Name:** CJ (or Taylor Hebert)  
 **Title:** None  
 **Level: 31** Next Level: (9%) EXP

 _ **Stats:**_

HP: 3220/3220  
MP: 2210/2210

STR: 32  
VIT: 9 (∞)  
DEX: 72  
INT: 37  
WIS: 29  
LUK: 6

Stat points: 0  
Money: $185,470.05

Adding ten to strength, seven to dexterity, and three to luck, I found myself relatively satisfied at the moment in regards to my choices.

I closed the menu, now opting to simply close my eyes for a nap as I continued to wait until I was called upon. I decided to get even more comfortable as I crossed my arms and let my head fall back onto the seat.

As I waited and idly heard the usual amount of talking and walking, I couldn't help but consider the implications of my actions once more regarding the gang leader known as Lung and his arrest.

Crime-wise, it was probably the most uplifting thing to know that he was put behind bars despite his reputation of being one of the most dangerous to fight.

Otherwise, I'm not sure if the whole gang he runs will just move sporadically or still have some stable ground thanks to that Oni Lee cape. As much as I hate to say it, the latter would be preferable as it would be easier to neutralize specifically placed targets as opposed to dangerous amateurs shooting everyone around them like a psychopathic dumbass.

By now I'm pretty confident that I can take a large number of them on my own, which is all fine and good in a powerful perspective. Though it'll make things difficult if innocents are taken hostage, so I'd have to save them before I get to work.

Another thing to consider would be how I could help the injured besides simply healing them, like if they caught a disease of some kind as well. While that's more likely to not be my fault, I'd think it would make me feel better knowing I could cure cancer if what I'm thinking of works.

All these plans and the means to do them is pretty awesome in terms of how easy I can make it in the long run.

My current thoughts were interrupted when I heard a cough in front of me, but didn't open my eyes until the person had tapped me on the shoulder to grab my attention.

With a small groan I opened my eyes to see the confused gaze of Miss Militia. She was still in the same costume, which looked as good as always, and her right hand is currently switching between a small switchblade and a regular combat knife with a green flash.

'Cool.' I thought once again at the thought of the ability before I gave her my undivided attention "Remember me? No wait, you do because who else has fluffy fox appendages like I do?" I say with a smile while making a conscious effort to twitch said appendages in a rapid fashion, which garnered an amused smile from her.

She looked me up and down in recognition before speaking "So I presume that this is what you looked like compared to before. I must say, I didn't expect you to have been a boy trapped in a girls body." she said with a smile showing through her mask thanks to the way it crinkled upward on both sides.

I gave a small shiver and a shake of my head "Trust me, I wasn't able to do things as I usually would, which sucked for the beginning week. Don't get me started on everyone at school staring at me either." I said before I turned serious "So I guess everyone else is going to be knowing about this as well?" I asked her.

She gave a nod as she replied in a similar tone "Yes, after all we can now confirm that you are indeed your own person. But if I may ask, how did that happen?" she questioned in a curious manner.

I shrugged before giving a half truth "I just brought Taylor Hebert back to life before I change my appearance myself. I managed to do it recently, but things seemed to work out okay." I say a little nonchalantly. She looked surprised at what I've stated, but she didn't look like she didn't believe me in the slightest.

She snapped to attention as she quickly said "Let's speak of this in my office." before walking off with me trailing behind her. As we moved, I could see the way the rest of the interior design was a little more clean than the entrance, but it wasn't too much of an improvement all things considered.

While walking, I glanced around in order to see how everyone moved about in their work. Some were in that dark armor that was standard PRT equipment, while others were simply in business suits and performing other states of affairs, and the occasional few were lab workers of some kind.

Didn't expect that last one, but you know, whatever.

What was different compared to before was that everyone was either giving the two of us a nod of acknowledgment, a friendly wave, or vocal greeting. I could feel some were being genuine while others were doing it out of politeness, which was fine by me since I find myself doing the same on occasion. But it was nice to know that there was a little friendly atmosphere going on between one another, because as much as I myself don't do this all the time, I like seeing it there.

After getting past all of the hellos and such, we ended up going... up an elevator to reach the second floor, which is where her office was stationed in. Compared to the Protectorate HQ, this was a much shorter wait that I could definitely get used to.

Though that didn't stop the elevator from moving just as slowly as the last one.

'For fucks sake, don't the tinkers and/or engineers realize how monotonous this gets? I don't even ride these things on a daily basis, and I'm already sick of it!' I thought in a little agitation at something I find to be a flaw for an organization that likes to put emphasis on their response time to crime.

Once it ended, it was only two doors away before she opened the door, and I was treated to a familiar individual who gave me the usual stern gaze I've come to loathe, but get used to as she sat behind the desk with her hands intertwined with one another.

I gave a nod of acknowledgement "Director, it's a pleasure to see you." I say without any emotion lacing my tone. Have to say, didn't expect to see her here at all really, at least not until something major had happened. Guess there's still a lot of this stuff that I'm gonna have to learn for future reference.

She returned the nod with her own as she spoke "Quite. I've come to learn that you seem to have a knack for bringing a lot of attention to yourself." she stated simply before her gaze sharpened "Like taking down a Parahuman gang leader all by yourself in one night without much issue." she said, her eyes never leaving mine.

I gave a shrug as I returned the look "Well it's not like I went looking for him. Besides, where's that Browbeat guy that showed up that night? I could've sworn he would be here." I asked them with a little tilt of my head in minor confusion.

Miss Militia chose to answer that one as she cleared her throat before speaking "He actually managed to show up earlier than you, and already gave his statement of what happened from his perspective. Right now he's meeting the Wards on the lower floors." she said informatively to me.

I blinked "Oh, thank you. So I guess we're getting to the questions of what happened then?" I asked.

Piggot didn't react in any other way as she replied "I'd prefer it if we got down to the matter at hand. But please be sure to answer all of our questions truthfully in order to confirm any mishaps, understood?" at my confirming nod she continued "Very well, now what exactly had happened on that very night?" she questioned.

So from then, I told them just about every recollection I had of that particular event, from my patrol through my car, to the aimless wandering of the streets, to the explosions in the distance, and the very manner I had defeated the villainous dragon.

By the end of it all, Piggot's face only had changed when I had specified certain events such as when I told Alice to heal Browbeat after he took a nasty hit, and when I mentioned taking zero damage throughout the whole ordeal. The first look resembled a somewhat hidden amount of interest, while the other was a surprised raising eyebrow at the implications.

The obvious things I left out were my exact plans in the beginning, the little heart to heart conversation I had with Alice and Decus, and the little fact that I copied Lung's data alongside his powers.

Once I was done, both her and Miss Militia were having a silent sort of discussion as they stared at one another. I simply sat there with a good amount of patience since it was most likely something they themselves probably had to deal with that I don't understand.

After a minute or two, Piggot had looked back to me before speaking "Before we proceed, I just wanted to thank you for preventing Lung from causing any amount of damage as I'm sure things could have been worse." she said in a tone I knew was sincere, even with her stern look.

I simply nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing, which prompted her to continue talking "Now, one of the things you mentioned, you say that the one known as 'Alice', is able to heal others?" she asked, and at my confirming nod she continued "Is it limited to her usage, or can you do the same as well?" she asked again in no small amount of interest.

I gave a nod once again, but spoke afterwards "Yeah, though unlike her, I have more than a few spells to compensate for most other situations." I replied simply enough.

She didn't respond in any way in regards to when I said "spells", but she pressed on nonetheless "Alright, you also said you don't know what came of Oni Lee, that you left it to another one of your allies to face?" she had a calculative look as she said that.

I shifted slightly in my seat to get comfortable as I responded "Yeah, I left that job to Peacock since she was more suited to face someone like him rather than anyone like me." I said with a shrug.

She, along with Miss Militia, rose an eyebrow at that, but it was the latter who spoke up "Why's that? Surely with the abilities you mentioned it would seem likely that you would be able to overcome him in a much easier fashion compared to Lung?" she questioned in a slightly curious glance at my person.

I looked at both of them before sighing "Yeah, in a way it would be easy, but too easy. While I would've been able to beat him without question, I was aware that he was still pretty crafty with his god forsaken clones. Plus some of my techniques would no doubt simply crush the man if I'm not careful, no matter how much of a good riddance it would be to do so." I said without hesitance at the end.

Yeah, while I definitely read info about the rest of the ABB, it was still agonizing to know that he got away with murder of some of the highest caliber. While he wasn't full blown S9 level of crazy, he's still known as the type of Parahuman that specializes in assassination and such when it comes to his opponents.

It pissed me off because it sucks you can't return the favor even after all the other people he's killed without a second thought. The only reason he most likely doesn't have one of those 'Kill Orders' that I've stumbled across, is because of the fact that his murders aren't at a high number and the fact that some were regular people or independent capes.

Miss Militia didn't seem to share my feelings however "While his actions are detestable, we'd appreciate it if you didn't do so in the future." she said with a frown and a small amount of authority in her tone.

I just simply gave her a blank stare, "Tch," I scoffed "fine, any and all future killings by that asshole will be both mine and your responsibility as a result. So thanks for the extra pressure to be more than what I am." I said sarcastically at the end with a thumbs up with my left hand.

Before she could respond, Piggot spoke "I think we're getting off track," she gritted out between her teeth glaring at the both of us "so how about we get back to the matter at hand?" she said with a pointed glare at me towards the end.

I rolled my eyes "Fine. So what next?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

She coughed into her hand before looking back at me "Just a couple more questions that I'd like you to answer before we move on. Can you do that at least?" she asked with a small amount of patronizing at the last question.

I ignored it in favor of nodding, which prompted her to continue "Good. Now, there was a video uploaded by multiple people looking out their windows, but one thing that was present was the fact that there was some kind of song playing in the background. Can you explain that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked down in thought before speaking "Yeah, that's another part of my power. By listening to music and being in close proximity to it, both my body and some of my other abilities grow stronger, depending on the song in question." I said truthfully to the two in front of me.

While I hadn't been in that many fights, they lasted long enough to where I could tell how the music empowerment worked to a good extent. It was a matter of both the volume and the instruments being used in the song. Some songs wouldn't work if they weren't geared towards adrenaline like say rock or any other fast paced music. But play something like Jazz or country, then I'll only be getting the bare minimum of power ups.

It also depended on how I myself responded to the song on top of the other things mentioned. If I felt the same wavelength that the song gave, then it was amplified in it's effects. Like if I had access to Gurren Lagann's main theme, "Sorairo Days", and felt the same adrenaline, then I'd gain about ten times the strength I had now.

Pretty bad ass if you ask me, but makes me wish all the more that I could call up soundtracks like that just for the hell of it.

The director seemed to blink for a moment before accepting that answer with a small nod "Alright then, just one more thing to ask. What is that thing on your head?" she said while pointing to the offending object in question.

...Oh, I knew I had forgotten to do something...

I had meant to put the damn thing in my inventory before coming here, but being lost in my thoughts caused me to lose that memory pretty quickly. I didn't exactly want this thing to be spread around either in terms of it's existence, since it would spell bad things for me in terms of who would be after me just for what I could make.

With the biggest mental groan imaginable, I gave her an answer "Let's just say that it's my latest and greatest creation yet." I say with a small smile on my face. It was true, since this thing would allow me to accomplish more in the future than I could possibly imagine. It also helps that this thing alone makes me feel a small amount of pride I've never really felt for anything else I make.

Before I could hope she didn't ask for details, she quickly responded in a tense voice "What does it do?"

While I know I could try and lie my way around the issue to begin with, I just don't see that working in regards to something like this. I have a good poker face, and I can keep my voice steady as if I'm telling the truth, but it doesn't mean much to those experienced with lies.

What I mean is that regardless of how many times I do so, there are always those with enough knowledge to notice even the most tiny details in order to expose the truth for what it is. Piggot here seems to have that same sort of analyzing process that would let her know that I wasn't being entirely truthful.

Plus I don't think it would help my credibility if I was caught doing so. It would not only simply cause them to distrust me in general, but it would put them on eggshells around me should they even learn the real truth about my stuff anyway.

So best to not make things worse than they could be.

With a lot of hesitance to do so, I clarified "It allows me to control all forms of matter and energy on a whim." I simply stated while inwardly I grimaced slightly at the fact I revealed one of my trump cards.

Silence had decided to make itself apparent the moment I had explained what it could do, and the other two sitting in front of me weren't giving me any visible reactions that I would notice. But at the very least it told me that there was tension in the room thanks to that little revelation.

It was Piggot who eventually responded "Is that so?" she asked rhetorically while I could see that her hands were clasping together pretty tightly together to the point where I could see her knuckles whiten.

I gave an inquiring look at that, but she continued before I could give a response "Well then, what do you intend to do with such technology, 'Dr. Magi-Tech'?" she said almost condescendingly to me in a way that most wouldn't notice.

For once since my unintended arrival here, I decided to ignore the insult before properly responding "Well, since you asked, I have decided to use this thing in order to advance my plans even further in terms of overall progression. While normal tinkers would suffer from resources depending on their areas of expertise, I on the other hand, was able to construct something the likes of which removes that problem entirely and then some." I said with a grin on my face as I explained it to the both of them.

I honestly didn't even need to search it up in order to determine something like this was a problem since it's pretty obvious if one thinks about it, along with it's consequences.

Being an inventor in general requires strenuous amounts of time, effort, and as I've stated, resources. The first two can be pretty easy to manage depending on your way of living and if you have the motivation to do so. The third one is a bit more demanding however, as you ask for a good number of things you more than likely aren't sure if they're exactly what you need.

It takes a dedicated son of a gun to go so far to even just get the smallest amount of tools and parts to get anywhere. So when you take this knowledge and apply it for others who have some kind of tinker specialty, it makes a lot of sense.

The stern director rose an eyebrow in a questioning manner "Forgive me, but I fail to see exactly how that may be the case. While you make it seem easy, it sounds as if it's more costly than you'd like to mention." she stated at the end as she stood a little straighter in her seat.

I shrugged my shoulders "I'll leave that to your imagination." I said simply before stretching my arms "So, what happens now, Miss Director?" I questioned in amusement, but didn't change my expression from it's neutral/friendly look.

She didn't indicate that she heard me at all, but Miss Militia found this to be a good moment to get back into the conversation as she coughed into her fist "Well, we'd like to take this moment to as again if you'd be interested in joining the Protectorate-" she began.

I rose an arm "Not interest- wait, what?" I stopped myself while putting my arm down and having an incredulous look on my features.

For the first time in this discussion, she gave a small chuckle in amusement before responding to my confusion "At least let me finish before you stop me." she said with a smile before turning slightly serious "But you've stated previously that your current age is that of eighteen, which is the minimum age requirement for joining." she explained to me as her hand switched to that of a dagger at random with another green flash.

I let out an "Oh." before I shook my head and looked back at her "But still, my answer is no. Sorry." I said with another shrug.

Piggot gave a slightly annoyed look as I said that, but calmed herself when she spoke up "Would you care to explain why you're so against joining us despite the fact that we believe you could do so much more?" she asked with actual curiosity lacing her tone for once.

I looked to both of them once more "For one, I'm just not one for really joining these kinds of organizations, what with the rules and restrictions that would've drove me up the wall to the point where I guarantee I'd do something drastic. Secondly, while I'm aware that your entire shtick is being heroes and what not, I would NOT be able to deal with PR and the like without, once again, doing something drastic out of spite. Like, someone trying to give me a different, stupid, and lazy cape name as opposed to the one I have now." I replied in full honesty.

I'm being completely serious in regards to all of those issues. I don't take commands really well, despite the fact that I can do so with enough tact to do what needs to be done. I'm normally all well and good for being the follower type, hell, I prefer it sometimes as it makes my life easier. But there's still standards to be followed when doing that, and these guys don't look to be meeting those standards.

PR on the other hand would simply piss me off with how demanding it would be of me.

I mean, yeah, I understand the whole demographic of that whole, 'set a good example' and the like when it comes to kids and all that. But the fact of the matter is that at one point you'll be doing that more than your actual job. It doesn't help that they love to merchandise you in some way or another, and I've had enough of seeing a heroes face and/or logo plastered on underwear.

But it's also because of the fact that you'd have to keep up said appearances, and you'll eventually have to deal with bitches or assholes who want to call you out on just about anything to make you look like the devil or worse.

The seated director gave me a blank stare before she sighed "We could easily accommodate such things so that they would make your experiences easier. You wouldn't be the only one to have any sort of issues with it, as it is, most other hero affiliated capes within the Protectorate already have conditions being set to fit their needs and desires within reason." she rationalized in order to try and convince me otherwise.

I shook my head "As I said, even then I'd have to face authority with a false smile on my face, not that I really have anything against authority. I just simply hate the ones that rub it in my face that they enforce and/or make the rules." I said truthfully once again. There were too many times where I had to deal with that, and not all of them were meant to be taken that way either.

I could hear the woman ground her teeth together before she gazed at me with steely eyes "Well if that's the case, then I guess we're done here." she said while making a move to get up.

Miss Militia rose her voice "Actually," she began as she looked at her superior, who gave a tiny curious glance in response "There is an issue of which Dr. Magi-Tech here has brought to us as a matter of importance regarding Miss Hebert." she said. That seemed to give the pudgy woman some pause as she mulled over those words before she seated herself once more.

The american themed hero took this as her cue to elaborate "As he's revealed to me before this meeting, it seems as if our independent friend here has brought back the girl in question." she revealed as she leveled her gaze towards me alongside her superior.

The boss in question narrowed her gaze before bluntly demanding "Explain." she said with her gaze attempting to pierce my soul.

I mentally rolled my eyes at that before replying "To put it shortly, the girl who was previously dead, I have now miraculously brought back into the world of the living." I stated with a neutral look on my features.

She scoffed for a moment "Let me guess, due to your abilities over 'Video Games', it allowed you to do this?" she asked while saying those last two words with disbelief and annoyance lacing her tone.

I leaned forward slightly in my seat "You saying I'm lying?" I asked with my eyes narrowing along with my tone.

Her eyes still had that edge to it when she met my gaze "I think I can safely speak for others when I say it's very unlikely that's the case." she said with her voice matching mine.

I held on to that gaze for a few seconds before I surprised them both by smiling instead "Good. No seriously, that's great for me. Because at the end of the day, it's not my problem. And the best part? When you think you've got my abilities figured out into what YOU think they are with that boxed in piece of your brain that was supposed to give you an open mind, it'll be a fucking CINCH to prove you otherwise anytime I feel like it." I say with a somewhat dark smile on my face at the end of my statement as I gauged their reactions.

Miss Militia seemed to show both shock and most importantly, disapproval at my statement, but her posture has remained the same as it has always been the entire time I've been here. But the downward crease on her scarf tells me that she's giving me a pretty big frown right about now.

I switched my gaze to Piggot to do the same thing, and for once I was actually surprised by how calm her expression was. Besides the tight clenching of her knuckles, her face betrayed no other kind of emotion for anyone else to be able to see. I doubt she was feeling the same on the inside, but I actually found it impressive that she managed to keep herself impassive on the visible outside.

Her voice however, retained that same sharp edge to it "Very well then. Back to the matter at hand, where is she now?" she managed to ground out after nearly a minute of the tense atmosphere hanging around the office.

I went back to my neutral look as I answered her "Don't worry, she's fine. I dropped her off at her house, but she's asleep for the time being." I said simply to put their questions to rest.

She stayed silent for a moment, quietly considering my statement before she simply let out a sigh "I guess that's all we can get from you at this time isn't it?" at my nod she then looked to the patriotic heroine "We're done here, so as far as I'm concerned he can either meet the Wards, or get out. I have things to do and people to call." she said sternly before she looked back to me "As for you, I hope we can meet again on much better terms than what this meeting entailed." she said while getting up out of her seat and already heading out of the door before either of us could speak up.

When the two occupants of the room consisted of me and Miss Artillery, things got a bit silent for a bit as she still didn't forget my previous statement made to her superior.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke first "Would you like to meet the Wards?" she requested somewhat neutrally this time without any warmth in her voice when referring to me.

I ignored it in favor of actually considering the offer by asking "Are they all here?" while standing up from my seat and stretching out my legs and arms.

She simply nodded, to which I then gave her my answer "Okay then, I'll go ahead and meet the young justice enforcers." I weakly joked as I followed her out of the room.

Once we left, neither of us spoke as we passed by more people than earlier, but this time they seemed to be more focused on their work as only a few took the time to greet us. This made me idly wonder how long were we talking before I corrected myself, since I don't believe we were in there for that long.

We reached the end of the hallway in order to enter inside another elevator. After giving a mental groan at the thought of a slow ride, I noted briefly that she clicked a button that led to a level that I could compare that to an underground section of the building, which I didn't expect in the slightest.

However, once the contraption began to lower itself at a snail pace, that's when the heroine decided to speak "Can you explain just what that was when you decided to tell off the Director?" she rounded on me with a serious and cold look to her features. As she did so, her weapon kept switching between a dagger and a revolver, but made no motion to use either of them in the slightest.

Her expression didn't deter me in the slightest as I responded to her question "While I understand her reluctance to believe me, I still get annoyed when others believe I'm joking even though we're in a serious discussion. But she wrote off my claim as if I was just messing with the two of you, so I just decided to state a fact." I said bluntly without looking in her direction.

I could see her shake her head in disapproval once again "There are better ways to do it, because I know there was no need to antagonize her in the first place to get your point across. You could've at least shown valuable proof of your ability without having to raise her blood pressure." she said before she sighed "On the other hand, I can somewhat understand your frustrations. But my point still stands on the matter." she concluded as her weapon switched back to a dagger and stayed that way this time around.

I turned to face her until I was sure she was looking at me "One," I rose my index finger as I began "I don't have time to go into another room to test every nook and cranny of my abilities, because not only would everyone else and I be here all day, I'd also have to listen to you guys theorize how my ability works despite me telling you otherwise, because you know, it's MY power that I understand." I rose my middle finger next "Two, even knowing that my abilities seem too inconsistent to be anything normal, you all still seem keen on writing me off as delusional." I put my fingers down as I was still facing her "So tell me Miss Militia, with all that I've shown in the past and recently, do you or anyone else in your organization believe me?" I asked her with a narrowed eye look as I waited for an answer.

She faced me for about a minute before she turned away towards the door without saying a word.

I put my hands in my pockets as I added, "I freaking thought so." with an annoyed grunt and twitching of my fox ears.

I'm aware that I'm sounding like an annoying asshole, but I'm honestly tired of everyone thinking I'm a little unhinged in regards to my powers. Even after different things were shown, they keep thinking it's something else. I get that it sounds absurd, but damn if it doesn't get old.

On the other hand... she's right about showing proof. I admit I didn't really put emphasis on anything related to games when I did do something pretty extraordinary. But the problem is that neither of them really seem adept with it to begin with, which makes me wonder how games are treated in this version of Earth.

But until they have me test this on someone who knows, then I don't think they'll ever understand.

"...We don't think you're delusional." she said suddenly, but softly.

Slightly surprised at hearing that, I let out an confused "Hmm?" as my response.

She turned to me once again "I said we don't think you have mental issues. We figured that the case was similar to that of Myrddin, where in his case he believes his power is centered around magic. Not that he's got any screws loose, but we figured that it was a manner that was the power itself convincing the users mind that what they've been using is something else entirely." she explained to me in that soft tone before she went on "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry if it seems as if we indirectly insulted you in some way." she said sincerely while keeping her warm gaze onto me.

I looked to her in a calculative manner before I gave her a similar look with a smile "Ah, don't worry about it. I admit I can get pretty worked up about a lot of stuff that shouldn't mean so much to begin with. So... sorry for getting a little attitude." I admitted while scratching my chin before briefly adding "But don't expect me to apologize to your boss though, she does NOT come off as a nice person firsthand." I said with a pointed look.

She actually gave a small chuckle at that "Believe me, while she may not be the most... approachable of people, she does mean well and cares about everyone else here, even if you'll never get her to admit it." she said with a smile still gracing her face behind that scarf of hers before she pushed a little button on the elevator that had a little symbol on it that looked like a silhouetted masquerade sort of mask.

it made a 'ding dong' sort of noise that was impossible to ignore, and at my questioning look she answered the unspoken question "It's to make sure that they all have their masks on in order to protect their identities. It standard for any and all visits." she explained, with me letting out an 'oh' of understanding as a result.

I was shaken out of those thoughts when I heard a 'ding' noise go off and the doors open, leading into a larger room.

I looked around to see that it was pretty spacious, and had a slight homey look to it. With the tan leather couches that were placed in the center, the TV in front of it with what looks like a game console I've never seen before ever with it's gray color scheme and it's trapezoid shaped symbol. There was even a small sort of area that had a decent sized fridge, which I immediately assumed held food of all kinds, and a round table close to it, which was pretty big all things considered.

I continued to look around the room in a distracted gaze until I heard a cough next to me, which happened to be the weapon conjuring heroine who was giving a small amused glance at my actions.

She gave me some kind of look that I couldn't recognize before she made a gesture ahead of us, causing me to finally notice a group of people standing in front of us, with one or two I already recognize.

Looking at them now, I think I should have looked at the images of them beforehand to get a better idea of what I was about to see.

To get it out of the way, they were clearly in their costumes at the moment. But it was that very thing that made me pause for a moment or two.

The first to catch my attention wore a skintight white costume with panels of glossy white armoring placed, which I think was a good idea so that he can get a good grip on his movement. Though, it not only covered every inch of his skin, but the armor had grey clocks inscribed on it, they're on his shoulder, the center of his chest, and the backs of his hands - the places the armor was broadest - had hands that moved at different speeds. This threw me off more so than the rest in terms of just what his power represented for a theme, but it was if he shouted to the world that he is indeed Clockblocker.

The next one's wearing futuristic set of silver and gunmetal colored power armor from top to bottom with an aesthetic grounded in the medieval past for some odd reason. If you looked close enough, you'd notice there are recesses lights under the plates. I guess that would make this guy 'Gallant', unless someone else here has that name.

Next up was someone with red, more red, and a FUCK ton more red. There were silver trims here and there located at the edge of his boots along with that shield emblem on his chest. His helmet had a small visor, but the rest of it was, you guessed it, red. I'm taking a complete shot in the dark and guessing that this is either Triumph or Aegis.

The last two were female, with one being very much the youngest out of everyone in the entire room, revealing to me that this is indeed Vista. Said youngest wore a lot of green, but not to the glaring extent of the last guy I took note of. She had a green visor that pretty much covered her eyes, but some of her hair and lower face were exposed, revealing that she was blonde. Her costume also came with a skirt covered in wavy, swooping lines alternating between white and dark green, panels of body armor. I admit she actually looks pretty cool out of all of them.

The last female and member of this group was easily recognizable as Shadow Stalker, as previous searching had mentioned at one point that she was more schemed around 'dark' and 'edgy'. This girl wears a heavy black cloak and skintight black bodysuit with metal knee pads, gauntlets. Her pants were of a different color, as it was a dark gray camouflage as opposed to just black like the rest. Her mask was that of a woman holding a stern expression on her face.

I looked over each of them with a curious glance, trying to determine what would be the first thing I say in order to make a good impression. I may be older than some of them, but I think it's important that I give a good presentation in terms of personal-

"Well, if it isn't the 'cunning' and 'sly' fox! Glad to see that you could make it!" said an obnoxious voice, which also happened to belong to a certain clock themed hero.

'Well, so much for that shit.' I thought blankly as I was treated to the amused sight of Vista swinging her arm at nothing, but still managed to hit the walking timer on the back of the head.

I couldn't help but give a chuckle at that "Well, this is certainly an interesting group we have here. Can't say I haven't met all of you though." I said while looking at Kid Win.

He seemed to be confused, until his eyes widened before he chuckled nervously for a moment "Yeah... sorry about the first time around. It was just part of the job and, well..." he trailed off.

I waved him off "Don't worry about it, I'm already passed it. Though I'm surprised you recognized me that fast considering that you haven't seen me like this before." I said while gesturing to myself, to which he nodded in thanks.

The one who spoke next was the one in red "It was actually Miss Militia who informed us about that. Gotta say, it was the most unbelievable case I've ever heard happen to anyone." he said walking up to me and put out his hand "Hello, name's Aegis."

I gave his hand a good shake as I responded "Nice to meet you. Name's Dr. Magi-Tech." I say with a smile on my face as I release his hand. I heard a small gasp afterwards come from someone, and it turned out to be Vista as she walked up to me with a surprised look in her stance.

She looked at me for a moment before speaking "You mean your the same one that took down Lung?" she asked with curiosity. At my nod of confirmation she rose her hand up as well "Sorry. Was just surprised as all, I forgot that previously you were stated to be a girl." she said a little sheepishly as we shook hands.

Once I let go I replied "Eh, don't worry about it. Besides, it's good to know that his generous scaly ass is behind bars still." I say with a grin on my face as I looked to see Clockblocker coming up to shake hands as well.

He walked up to me before giving a thumbs up "Good job on slaying the dragon good sir! May your journey be an exciting one, sir knight!" he said dramatically with a bow to top it all off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Vista muttering out loud, "Clock, quit trying to play it up for once." even though it sounded halfhearted from where I'm standing.

I couldn't help but stare at the walking clock for a moment before I chuckled "I just hope the destination's worth it. What's up?" I eventually questioned while we shook hands.

He replied to my question with a shrug "Nothing much. Just watching the action that's been posted all over PHO!" he exclaimed as he gestured to me as if I were an attraction.

I understood his words immediately, and my eyes widened in response "Wait, seriously? I have my own thread now?" I asked incredulously.

He rounded on me as if surprised himself "What? You mean you don't know? Dude, you beat Lung of all people! Not many can even say that they drove him off since it so rarely happens." he exclaimed to me.

Huh, didn't expect that at all really. I mean, yeah I expected others to talk about it, but not for more than at least a day at most. I guess this was a bigger deal than I'd thought it'd be.

My attention was then directed to the one in knights armor when he spoke up, interrupting my short train of thought "Be careful Clock, I can feel him getting a bigger head from here." he said jokingly before holding his hand out in introduction "You can call me Gallant, resident empath of the team." he stated while giving my hand a good shake.

I rose an eyebrow "That sounds pretty handy dude. Don't need to worry about me getting a god complex or anything." I said with a chuckle at the end as we released each other's hand.

Vista let out a laugh "I can't imagine any cape being that full of themselves in Brockton Bay and getting away with it." she said stifling her laughter by covering her mouth with one hand.

Miss Militia made her presence known once more by adding "Not like we'd let them think that way for long. After all there is only so much one can do before they accept they aren't all powerful." she said with a fond smile as she looked at each of them.

While they continued to converse, I took this time to see that Browbeat was awkwardly off to the side. I could tell he wasn't really one for being completely involved in a group conversation unless necessary. It was mostly after the short little spout we had on the night we met, but with the way he had no problem speaking to me one on one compared to the addition of Alice, Decus, Armsmaster, and Dauntless was sort of obvious if you paid attention.

So with this thought in mind, I had already walked up to him and caught his attention before I spoke "What's up, Browbeat?" I asked with a grin on my face as I greeted him casually.

He stayed silent for a moment, but seemed to decide on returning it with a nod before saying, "Nothing much." he simply stated before turning to face the others who're currently engaged in a different conversation, but kept his focus onto me "How come you were different a couple of days ago compared to now?" he asked out of curiosity.

I gave a confused look before my eyes widened in realization "Oh yeah, they didn't tell you about the fact that I was hijacking someone else's body temporarily?" I asked for clarification.

He turned to me in incredulity "How did that even happen? Was it somewhat similar to the Butcher's powers, or something like that?" he asked in a wary tone.

I on the other hand, made a quick note to look up this guy as well "I don't know," I began with a shrug of my shoulders "But let's just say that it was unintentional, the problem is now fixed, and the girl is alright." I quickly elaborated to him the important bits.

He just stood in silence as he most likely was trying to ponder what I was saying, before he just shook his head and looked backed to the now finished group "Why do powers have to be weird?" he complained more to himself than anything, but nevertheless I heard him.

I just gave an amused smile as I gave another look at these junior heroes. They gave a feeling that made you know you were welcome, and that's something I could appreciate, since I think it's nice to be casual with others once in a while.

Though that little bit about gallant being able to read emotions makes me a tad wary, I'm not gonna hold it against him since he doesn't seem like the type to manipulate other's emotions. But I find it kind of annoying when people know how to read you like a book and act all smug about it, because it's fucking annoying. However, I'm surprised I didn't find him in PHO while looking for info, maybe I skimmed his page without realizing it?

I was brought back into the conversation when I heard Aegis speak to the one known as Shadow Stalker "Come on, Stalker, at least give the new cape a proper greeting." he admonished her slightly. I could see that she probably didn't take that very well as she snapped her head in his direction, but didn't say anything else.

I noticed Vista giving her a look "Come on, don't be rude. We know you're definitely not shy either." she said as she crossed her arms.

She then decided to speak after those words were said "Why should I have to say anything? Do you really think someone like him defeated Lung on his own?" she said with a scoff as she gestured to me.

I rolled my eyes "Ignoring little miss negative and angry for a moment," I said causing her to grow irritated to the point where I could feel it, but ignored it in favor of speaking "What's gonna happen to the discount dragon?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed "Don't think you can fucking ignore me like some-" she began.

I interrupted her "Shut up." I said pointedly before looking at Miss Militia, but not ignorant of the glare on my back "But is it true that he'll probably be sent to that birdcage place, or something?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Miss Militia gave me a weird look before looking to Shadow Stalker and back to me "...Yes. It's more than likely he'll be sent there. Due to his crimes, he might not even receive a fair trial after all is said and done." she stated rather truthfully to me while giving another glance to the dark costumed heroine.

I just gave a nod at that "Well that's good to know. All we need to do now is get rid of that freaking ninja assassin of his before the rest of the gang tries to get him out." I said thoughtfully to myself more than anything.

Clockblocker gave me an incredulous look "You want to go after that guy!? Sure he's no Lung, but even by himself he's been an annoying customer to the most professional heroes!" he all but shouted at me. Everyone else seemed to be thinking along similar lines as they didn't seem to look comfortable at the moment.

Though the angry, but oddly familiar dark clad girl spoke once again "Yeah right," she laughed to herself "Like you'd be able to pull it off. What makes you think you can do it any better than the rest of us?" she asked me condescendingly as I could imagine a smug smirk behind that mask.

I gave her a faux look of panic "What? Oh no..." I faked as I put my hands together in a nervous fashion "I... I thought I at least stood a chance. Oh whoa is me! What am I to do in these troubled times?" I 'Lamented' as I put to back of my right hand flat on my forehead.

I could feel her annoyance along with everyone else giving both weird and amused looks, but didn't let that stop me as I got in her face "Wait!" I said, giving a look as if I made a revolutionary idea "I've got it! How about you just sit on your hands and talk about pointless shit while I think of something!" I said growing louder until the end, in which I lightly tapped my forehead with all of my fingers as I gave a look of 'relief' "Man, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! You know what? Just for giving me the idea, I'll go ahead duct tape your mouth while I'm at it so no one has to hear any more of your stupid crackpot theories." I said with a smile as I pointed at her.

By this point, I bet she was probably very red in the face if her clenched and shaking fists are anything to go by. I still had my finger in her face along with my smile as I didn't take my gaze away from her in the slightest.

Before either of us could make a move, Aegis took this time to play peacekeeper "Okay, that's enough you two. We don't need a fight to break out in here of all places." he said sternly while looking at the both of us "How about you both apologize so we can move on?" he said with a little hope in his tone, wishing that we'd be welcome to the idea.

Shadow Stalker killed that hope "Why the fuck should I apologize to him? He's the one being the asshole here!" she said while pointing to me in a hostile manner.

This time it was Miss Militia's voice that gained an edge to it "One, watch your language young lady, or I'll have words regarding you to the director. Two, it was clearly you that instigated this whole conflict, so it seems fitting that you be the one to try and mitigate the issue." she stated coldly while giving the girl a hard look.

The girl made a venomous sound of some sort before she turned to me "Let's get one thing straight, we're not friends by any meaning of the word. In fact, if you had been killed by Lung, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest!" she bellowed out in the end while pointing at my chest.

I glared at her for the first time before I smacked her arm out of my personal space "Trust me the feeling's fucking mutual you idiot. I don't even understand why you're so angry in the first place, it like you hate me because of-" I stopped myself as my eyes widened.

Wait.

Her voice, the way I made fun of her like it was natural, the way she gets angry over what I say...

Oh HELL no.

Oh HELL NO.

"You..." I say in a dark venomous tone as I slowly began to walk closer while giving a dark glare at her person.

In a second, Gallant had walked in front of me with his hands in front of him as he pushed me back slightly "Now hold on," he began in a voice that I could tell was desperate for results "there's no need for violence at a time like this. I'm sure whatever she's done... out of mask, can be worked out." he said as he looked between me and the dark themed girl who was giving off a menacing stance towards me as she was also being held back by Aegis and Kid.

I glared at the knight "You don't know just what the HELL she's been doing. And don't you even dare THINK what I'm talking about is just small stuff!" I exclaimed as they all seemed to gain surprised looks on their features at the sheer hate my face gave off. None more so than Gallant, as he looked pretty uncomfortable being even close to me right now.

I was too angry to even care right about now "Do any of you even have a fucking clue what she does on her own time!? I thought there were supervisors or something to watch over her, because she's got problems!" I exclaimed as I continued to glare hatefully at the aforementioned girl in question.

She seemed to share the same sentiment "Oh! You want to fight asshole!? I still need to kick the shit outta you after what you did to my wrists!" she shouted at me in fury as she was trying to bypass her two teammates, who widened their eyes as they looked at me.

I crossed my arms "You can damn well try, you edgy little girl scout. But think before you try and fight someone who's abilities you have no clue on! Otherwise your ass is gonna be grass, and spoiler warning, I'm just the perfect lawnmower to cut it down to size!" I exclaimed almost as heatedly as we both kept glaring at one another.

Before one of us could break the hold and simply go at one another, the weirdest thing happened in my opinion.

Right before my eyes, I noticed the room itself twist and turn in an odd way before it settled on stretching it to an absurd degree. One moment I was about six feet from Shadow Stalker, and the next I was about over twenty feet away. The spot we were in was an open space between the lounge spot and the huge table, but now they were a huge distance apart from one another.

'The hell!? Is this what Vista can do when messing with space!?' I thought in an impressed manner as I momentarily forgot my anger in order to observe the fascinating ability when it did it's job.

"Enough! Both of you get a grip before we have to take extra measures to detain you both!" Miss Militia bellowed out with a glare aimed at the both of us.

I stared back at her for what seems like forever, but I didn't see indignation or disbelief at my actions when she looked at me. No, I saw the visage of another person simply telling me to calm the hell down rather than simply disproving my claims.

So while it seems as if she was somewhat open to what I was saying, she wouldn't really be able to talk to me if I was simply just going to jump the gun and resort to violence early on. There was no sort of personal grudge when she spoke out in a commanding tone, it was only a matter of authority.

But there's a different way of telling who you should really listen to, as they let you know who has earned respect in all forms regarding their position of power. Whether it simply be their general demeanor or the way their actions scream experience at what they do, I've met a number of them which I can say have earned my respect in a moment once I observed them for a bit.

So for once, I decided to listen her as I gave a nod of understanding with my face turning serious in the process. She looked slightly surprised at that, but I didn't let that distract me as I briefly closed my eyes took deep breaths over and over as I pointedly ignored the struggling Ward on the other end of the room.

In a moment, I blocked out all other forms of sound as I let my mind wander into peaceful thoughts. At some point in the process, I could feel the familiar warmth of my chakra responding to my current emotions as it brought a sense of calm to my head.

In the void that is my mind, I let such energy become my companion for once as I allowed it to flow around my body in such ways that made me feel more relaxed than I have been in my entire life. It made me more happy than I could imagine in just a quick little moment, and I could feel a smile of satisfaction because of it.

To add to such feelings, I then visualized many other things that I would consider some of the most beautiful imagery I've ever seen.

Then the most amazing thing occurred before my metaphorical eyes. What I believed to be an empty space, now began to change faster than I could process as color began to take it's own shape into the depths of my very own psyche.

The very things I knew as colors began to swirl around me in such a way that it was considered art. It started with the most basic of colors such as red and blue, but they moved in such a way that my mind decided to comprehend as being unique in it's own way.

Just gazing at one of the two put me in a speechless awe that kept me from reacting to such a phenomenon in a positive manner. But deep down, I truly felt that such a thing was a sight to behold.

And if that wasn't enough, more colors began to appear in a similar, but differently individualized manner that made me acknowledge it at something incredible to perceive with my senses.

But it happened so fast to the point where it then finished the makeshift construction that was in development within my head.

My mind was now in a place that I could now identify as nature's utopia. Frankly, even that doesn't sound as if it did enough justice since this place looks as if it's been more pure than I'd truly be able to comprehend.

This place was the prime example of beauty that I'd find myself rarely saying about many things in reality, but it just seems right for this place. From where I was standing, the grass looked so fresh, so untouched, so unrealistically pristine, that it looks as if anything that grew on it's soil would be the best thing imaginable.

The trees surrounding me were gigantic in the very sense of the word, and while that doesn't sound like much, there's a reason it is. You can tell a trees been well grown if it's thicker than any other normal house while still being tall enough to reach absurd heights. From my spot, I could take a guess and say they are above sixty feet, but that's just from my vantage point.

I didn't care however, as I looked around with the biggest smile on my face as I got a glimpse of everything around me, including a mountain in the distance that just barely resembles Mt. Fuji, which is awesome as I've always wanted to go there.

'If this is peace, then why would anyone want to destroy this?' I questioned weakly as I let myself fall onto my back and got comfortable a I let my body be lost into a haze of tranquility for the first time since I've gotten powers.

I couldn't help but be thankful this happened in the first place. I mean, there's only so long that I could be cool with being in another world before it really hits you. But it helps that there are times like these that I can call on to get myself together.

I frowned momentarily 'I know that I despised that girl for what she did, but I shouldn't have gotten THAT angry so quickly. Could that be one of the things that ROB affected me with? Or is it something that I wanted to say deep down despite all of what was happening beforehand?' I thought to myself as I let my thoughts wander on the subject.

Before I could contemplate that any further, a little white rabbit had bounded itself over next to my face. I gave a smile at that before petting it, in which it zipped away right afterwards.

I let my head fall back down, until I heard a pair of footsteps from behind me.

Before I could even feel curious I heard the person speak "Excuse me, do you have any idea where I am? I think I'm sort of lost." I heard a feminine voice say in a sheepish tone of voice.

I lifted myself back up on my feet before I turned to face the mysterious individual.

Once I caught a glimpse, my eyes turned blank before I gave an inward shout that I wasn't sure if she could hear or not.

I wasn't up to caring as my eyes twitched furiously 'GOD. DAMMIT. ROB.' I thought with my body now twitching.

* * *

 **A/N** : Awkward ending, I know. But any longer and I don't think I would have been able to get it out any sooner. Sorry if I've been out for some time, but finals came up, and I think some of you know what that's like, so you understand that I couldn't afford to get distracted. On the other hand, I totally aced math! FUCK YES. I hate it, and for now I'm done with it. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be playing some games to relax. *Actually skips to game consoles before playing*

P.S. BTW, next is another double interlude...


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** ...Family vacations are fun, what else can I say?  


* * *

  
 **Chapter 24 (Interludes)  
**  
(Taylor)

A sensation of warmth was coursing through my being as I have never felt so calm when sleeping. This feeling continued to bring a nice change of pace as opposed to the tension I would expect regularly.

But I knew that this shouldn't be the case, that I really shouldn't even be able to have such sense.

I could feel my body working back into motion as my eyes fluttered open in a weary manner right before they widened in surprise as I could tell I was laying on something soft. I shot up into an upright position only to see the familiar layout of my bedroom, and everything looked to be exactly the same before I left for school.

'W-what? How did I get home?' I thought to myself in surprise as I sat straight up from my bed before letting myself collapse like a puppet without strings in order to get my thoughts in order.

It all seemed to be so quick, and so sad when I felt myself blackout for but a moment being confined for only a minute or so within the depths of my own locker. My mind simply feeling both isolated and alone as I felt my consciousness slip away further than I thought possible.

That was the moment I thought everything was over for me, nothing achieved, no one else but dad missing me, and never truly being able to understand what happened between me and my one true friend.

For a time, I was convinced I was dead, as I could feel myself being pushed into another place that I couldn't identify. I had no feeling in my body as I was still only slightly aware of things I didn't understand going around me. I had tried to use my voice, but to no avail, and the same went for movement, so I was completely stuck and alone for the time being as all of my normal senses were beyond my control.

As I was alone and believed to have passed on, I simply thought about everything that's happened to me in my whole life. I recalled both good and bad memories when I was a kid up to the most recent points in my life in high school. Looking back on it, I could say it felt like a dream that I truly experienced at firsthand regardless of the negative outcomes.

After that was just a numbing sadness that everything had come to an abrupt end for me. It stayed that way for what seemed like a long time as well until I had experienced an odd feeling engulf me.

It was brief, but I still remember feeling some sort of pulling sensation overcoming me, which was odd since I didn't feel any real physical touch. There wasn't much that I could tell was happening at the time, but when it was over my body felt as if it was having the best relaxing sleep.

I looked around my room once more before I looked to the clock to see that it was a couple of minutes from being five o'clock.

I made a face at that before noticing something in front of the clock that stood out.

'What's this? A note?' I thought as I had grabbed the piece of paper and read it's contents.

 _Taylor,_

 _If you're reading this before I got back, then I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you. You were asleep and drooling when I brought you to the house, but just know that I'm with the PRT at the moment if you're curious of where I am._

I blushed, a little embarrassed at the fact that I was drooling in my sleep, and someone witnessed it. Before I could dwell more on that, I decided to read the rest of the letter.

 _I'll explain more of the details when I eventually get back along with your father, but short and to the point, I know your situation regarding your 'best friend' and school. Just know I'll see what I can do to help, but at the same time I also want to give an apology. Because part of this complicated situation somehow had me unintentionally end up in your body (and no I didn't do anything), and in the process... let's just say that you may want to be out of school when Monday comes around._

I found myself raising an eyebrow at the fact that he seemed to know my dad and the situation going on at Winslow. I don't know how this guy managed to know so much about my problem, but then again, he did say he knew my dad, so he must have been in the house at one point.

I found myself disturbed, shocked, and a little angered that someone was in control of my actions in the first place. I lightly shivered at the thought of what he implied when being in my body. But more importantly, what right did some stranger have to dictate my actions, why couldn't I just be left alone?

'Then again, he did say it was unintentional.' I added as an afterthought, which didn't calm me down completely, but enough to where I could think about what was going on. Though I did find that last bit about missing school suspicious, just what did he do that made going back such a bad idea?

I mean, granted that I didn't want to be there to begin with, but I'm still very curious as to what he did that makes it seem like an even worse idea.

Shaking off that troubling thought for later, I continued to read with rapt attention.

 _That's not the only thing I've done either. Let me just quickly add that I have powers, awesome ones at that, but that put me at a disadvantage because I had a physical appearance that resembles a 'Case 53' or 'Monster capes', but that last one sounds rude as hell if you ask me. Anyway, because of this, I couldn't hide my/your identity in the slightest and probably a good portion of people know who you are and believe you have powers. I'm going to be blunt here and say that basically I trashed Lung, and now everyone believes that it's you. I have to go meet the PRT now, but whatever you do... PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE! Even if you don't trust me, please just wait until I return to give you an explanation. Your dad doesn't know yet because... I forgot to tell him, but it may be a nice surprise._

 _~Sincerely, CJ/Dr. Magi-Tech_

...

Wow... he's not only giving me questions I want answered as soon as possible, but he's managed to make me feel exasperation regardless of the fact I've never met him in person. The fact he has powers both slightly surprised and interested me, but after mentioning he defeated Lung, that's where my shock came in as I wondered just how powerful is this cape.

The fact that he was a 'Case 53' didn't really sound so terrible, as it more so concerns and interests me. Concerns such as how does he appear physically, how much does it impact his daily life, and is he an outcast because of it.

But I found it slightly interesting considering I've never really met one before. I was familiar with the term, and most likely saw a picture of them at one point, it never really hit my mind as to what the circumstances to those are. As much as I was a fan of capes, I didn't know every little detail regarding how they did things on a regular agenda, so this was an extra piece of info to consider.

I paled when he mentioned that now pretty much everyone in Brockton who spotted 'me', thinks I'm a cape and that the ABB are most likely coming after me when the time comes. I was already well aware of how dangerous they are when they come together, and the less said about his subordinate Oni Lee the better.

Getting on either of the three gang's hit list was one of the worst things that could happen to you living in this city. Even I make sure to watch my back so that I don't get any attention from those like the Empire.

But how did he manage to cause so much trouble in one go? How long was I out for if he somehow did all of this so quickly? Anything I could consider at the moment just made me worry about the backlash he'll suffer as a result.

'But then again, he managed to take down Lung by himself, so maybe there won't be too much to worry about if he's that tough.' I thought to myself as I considered other options at the moment.

On the one hand, he mentioned that because of his actions that it'd be best if I don't go anywhere, which I could wholeheartedly agree on. On the other hand, I really would like to get some answers now so that we could find a way to deal with this. Does it seem rude that I just assumed he would help? Maybe, but in a way he owes me, and he probably feels that way too.

I let myself release a tired sigh as my body went on auto pilot heading down the steps and into the kitchen in order to get a quick cup of water. Once I got my cup and used the faucet to get said clear liquid, I sat down on a chair to ponder my situation as I took little sips of my drink.

By now I knew that... 'Dr. Magi-Tech's' activities took course over a few days or so up until now, which gives me an idea of when it happened. Though the idea that he was still piloting my body was a disturbing notion, I was at least reassured that he didn't do anything unsavory.

But if what he mentioned about upcoming trouble is true, then I REALLY can't go out the house. At least not until he gets back to explain things better for the both of us.

This however, doesn't leave me much to do right now. Besides reading or watching television, I don't really feel like doing anything else. We have a computer I could try to use and search for more info on PHO, but it's really slow and I don't think I'd get anything done in the long run.

'Guess the only person I can ask is dad, assuming he knows all of what's happening.' I thought to myself as I got up and moved to use our home phone to make the call.

Once I dialed the familiar number, I waited patiently for the other end to be picked up. I heard it stop before I heard a sound resembling paper being rustled.

 _"This is the Dockworker's Association with Danny Hebert speaking, how can I help you?"_ he asked in a voice that said that this was pretty routine, which was true in my case.

I made sure to speak clearly "Hey dad, nice to hear from you again." I said honestly, it was nice to hear his voice after what feels like forever. I felt my eyes swell a bit with visible tears as I waited for him to respond in any way.

The line went silent for what felt like hours to me, but in reality was only a few seconds as he spoke up _"...Little Owl? I-Is that you?"_ he asked in a light trembling voice, showing that he was trying to keep it together.

I wasn't much different than him, all things considered "It's me dad," I then heard a choked sob at the end, but didn't let that stop me "But, what happened? How long was I out?" I asked him while also trying to keep my own voice from choking a sob.

I really did miss him more than I thought I would.

The line went quiet for a short moment _"Taylor... god, that's a little... tough to explain over the phone."_ he said as I could hear him taking a deep breath _"Just hold on, I'm on my way right now. Where are you now?"_

I sniffed before I replied "The house." I answered simply.

I heard him make a noise of affirmation _"Alright, I'll be there!"_ he said hanging up before I could even think of a proper response.

Hearing the line go off, I put the phone down before moving into the living room to sit on the couch with the most space. I let my head rest as I processed what I've figured out so far.

From the sound of it, it seemed as if I was out for a number of days if the way dad sounded was any indication. Then in my stead was a new cape who claims they accidentally ended up in my body and caused some trouble while doing so. The school part worries me though...

I let my mind wander as I let the things I knew about said cape come to mind.

'He said that he has a physical condition similar to that of a case 53 and that he plans to help with my situation at school. I don't really know what to make of all of this today.' I thought with a large sigh leaving my lips as I considered all sorts of possibilities.

There's still the question of why am I involved to begin with in these events. While I'm thankful to be alive thanks to him, I don't really know what kind of person he is, and the letter he left doesn't give me much insight into his personality all that much. So all I can hope is that he's at least nice enough to follow on his word.

'Because if it's one thing I'm sick of,' I thought a little angrily as I laid myself out on the couch and grabbed the TV remote 'it's everyone lying to my face and breaking my trust.'

As the television sparked to life, I couldn't help but notice how quickly I got over the fact that I was essentially dead.

Oh, I knew I was dead, without a doubt due to recalling the memory slightly better now that my mind is in overdrive. In a way that would seem weird to anyone else, the best way I'd say it was like being born... but backwards.

That was probably the weirdest thing I could say to describe death in general, but it did feel like someone put you in a permanent sleep.

Though this could also be because of the fact that everything I've learned from that letter was so unbelievable that I just want to know what's going on, along with the guy involved with what happened to me.

I gave a weary sigh at that 'Why couldn't things just be simple to figure out?' I thought as I rubbed my head for the oncoming irritation I began to feel. The fact that dad also had been heavily involved as well only increased that feeling.

Just another day of being me.

* * *

(Vista)

"He fell asleep! While standing up! That's gotta be a record somewhere, because I don't even think Armsmaster's been able to pull that one off yet!" exclaimed a humorous but mostly incredulous Clockblocker.

Yes Clock, we noticed. We don't need a gross exaggeration of just what happened in a few seconds prior. You know what, just for that you deserve this...

'Little tug here, tug there, and...' I inwardly trailed off as I let my right arm swing in the intended direction...

... Which also happened to be aimed towards the back of his head without moving from my spot

"Ow!" exclaimed the jokester as he was now cradling his head halfheartedly since he was most likely used to this routine between me and him. Everyone else choosing to ignore him and I as they gave suspicious glances to the still irate Ward present in the room.

I let the warped space move back to normal before I gave a similar glance in her direction.

It was for a pretty good reason as the new cape had not only recognized Sophia, but blatantly accused her of something that warranted such a reaction.

I may have been the youngest and most of the older generation still tend to underestimate me, but even they would know that I'm aware of most actions by experience alone. Where most kids my age would focus on having fun, I was all too good to get right into hero work. Was there a reason for that? Yes. Was I willing to elaborate on that to anyone? Hell no.

Regardless of such, my experiences help me deal with those that happen to act similarly to Hess here. While most capes have the bigger egos, I've also came across a few with a similar mentality regarding the strong dominating the weak because they can. It's the regular idiots with the dangerous weapons who think they can run things because all of a sudden they think they're on top of the world.

Or in this case powers.

Ever since meeting her, Sophia didn't waste any time on letting us know exactly what she thought of joining the Wards. She made her point in which she gave us a menacing look that also said that she thought of us as lesser beings.

At first, I was insulted and a little hurt that she didn't want to get to know us, but nowadays I simply grow tired of her annoying attitude. Someone needs to simply either beat her at her own game, or straight up explain to her that her way of thinking about people just doesn't WORK.

I gave an annoyed sigh as I looked directly at Sophia, speaking when she caught my gaze "Just what did you do to get someone so steamed at you? He practically wanted to throw you to the ground the second he knew who you were." I said as sternly as I could, but alas my voice doesn't do me any favors.

The girl made a scoffing noise behind her mask "What makes you think I actually did something? For all you know he could just be trying to get me into trouble just because he doesn't like me." she said tersely before she added "Besides, he's the one who sprained my wrists yesterday!" she exclaimed angrily while pointing in said person's direction.

Currently our 'guest' is resting on the couch due to the fact that he randomly fell asleep right after Miss Militia simply told him to calm down. I don't know how on earth that happened in the first place, but each of us agreed that it was for the best considering the fact that Sophia and him were probably about to fight it out.

Compared to the others, I'm not really shocked that she started some trouble in her civilian identity. The only thing to note is how utterly pissed the guy looked when he announced it to all of us at once. Sure he waltzed toward her in a threatening manner, but he stopped when Gallant had gotten in his way instead of shoving him to the side. So he gets a small point in maturity in my book.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of the knightly cape, I focused back on our brash teammate, only for Aegis to respond to her as he walked in front of me "Knowing you, you more than likely started it in the first place, Stalker. So how about you explain what he's talking about?" he stated with a tone that convinced me that he was frowning at her.

The girl in question rounded on him in outrage "So you'd take his side rather than mine? That's fucked up even for you _team leader_." she said harshly at the end of that statement.

Said leader just gave a large sigh at that, but I myself understood just fine how he was feeling about this. It wasn't just a matter of causing trouble that we've come to expect from her, but now we've got a cape who's aware of her other identity and is more than likely going to want revenge in some form or another. We're simply trying to make sure she's actually speaking the truth so we don't have to deal with any of her screw ups as always.

Not that we don't manage to do that on occasion, hell, if you asked the older heroes they'd probably be able to tell you some stories involving me. Because let's face it, as much as I want to be treated equally, I know that's most likely not going to happen due to how old I am. When I started out, I really didn't do myself any favors when I occasionally acted more like a typical child to the point where it's easy to forget that I had powers.

So it was no surprise that our rebellious ward wasn't really taking me _too_ seriously.

I gave a quick glance towards Miss Militia, and I believe each of us could see the clear expression of disapproval aimed at the dark themed cape.

Her expression was also set into a firm glare while she spoke "That's enough Shadow Stalker. There's no need for you to get snippy when we're simply trying to diffuse the situation, and you getting an attitude won't get us anywhere. So here's what we're going to do, your going to come with me to speak with the Director and Armsmaster since you seem so set on being difficult." she said in stern tone that gave no room for an argument.

Shadow Stalker made a scoffing noise, but said nothing else as she stared at the rest of us with what I can safely say is disdain before being led out by our militia themed cape senior.

I rolled my eyes behind my visor 'Well it's not like she was making herself look innocent by any means. She should know that getting angry about it just makes her more guilty of whatever she did.' I thought exasperatedly regarding my violent teammate.

It was true after all, more times than not a person is innocent of any sort or trouble, but even they knew that they had nothing to hide more times than not. So her being angry about it makes it hard to tell if she's actually done something or not, but I don't really pity her in the slightest as far as I'm concerned.

Those quick thoughts came to a halt as I heard the familiar noise of the elevator opening. Before the fellow heroine went into the elevator, she turned back to face the rest of us "Be sure to watch him. I don't know how he'll react once he wakes up, but I'm not eager to find out his abilities just because someone wanted to provoke him, am I clear?" At our nod, she gave a relieved sigh before entering the contraption.

Once the doors closed, it was just silent for a few moments before Clock had broken it with a light cough getting each of our attention "Wow, I don't even have a witty retort for something like that." he gave a weak chuckle before glancing at Aegis "Seriously though, what was all that about? The guy seemed so cool a few moments ago, but the second he knew double S' civilian name, he went all dark and vengeful on us." he said almost seriously, but I could tell he meant for it to be serious overall.

Kid Win gave a 'hmm' noise before he responded "Well, if what we knew from the reactions of the guy, he clearly knows her out of costume activities. Even I could tell he wasn't lying, or at the very least believed what he saw." he ended with a shrug.

I could imagine the time themed ward rolling his eyes "Well yeah, i got that part just fine. But I mean, the way MM simply demanding her to see Armsy and Miss Piggot seems like a serious and suspicious issue." he said a little more seriously as he crossed his arms lightly.

The other new cape, Browbeat made his presence known once again, startling us slightly when he spoke "So what you're saying is that this isn't the first time it's happened?" he asked as he continued to lean against the wall closest to our group.

Aegis seemed reluctant for a moment before responding "Yeah, this wouldn't be the first time she's been... out of line. But normally they deal with it immediately as opposed to raising a bigger fuss about it." he answered the independent, who was accepting of the answer before going silent again.

The adaptable cape turned to face Gallant "What do you make of what happened with Stalker? Was she giving any inward signs that she was guilty?" he asked him with a pointed look.

The handsome knight stood there thoughtfully as he considered his answer "Well, besides her anger clouding the rest of her judgement, there was a small trace of both desperation and panic despite her boastful words." he said before shrugging and added "But who knows if it even had to do with our comatose Parahuman here or the fact she'll be face to face with our superiors." he stated simply enough.

I chose this point to give my own thoughts "Knowing her, it may be the former rather than the latter. After all, she's never been one to really step back and listen to someone else boss her around endlessly." I said before I looked at the rest of them "She's used to the Director getting on her case, but as far as anyone else goes? She won't let it by without a fight." I stated as much as I knew.

Both nodded at my words, but Aegis responded, "Noted." before turning to face the emotion blaster "Out of curiosity though, how bad was Magi-Tech's anger?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Gallant seemed to have grimaced for a moment before responding "I'm gonna be frank... when he walked in, he was only slightly nervous but was otherwise calm and uncaring. The very second he found out Stalker's identity, his anger dwarfed hers by a huge margin. I'm honestly surprised he didn't try to shove me in order to start a fight with her." he said in an interested tone.

In a way, I could agree. While his senses tell him someone's feelings, it doesn't exactly give away their thoughts unless it's pretty obvious. It's why he also practiced figuring out the source of them to the point where it'd be useful elsewhere.

I frowned as I had a thought before voicing it "Say," I began once again, catching everyone's attention "Speaking of him, what exactly are his powers?" I questioned before looking at Clockblocker "Didn't you say you watched a video?" I asked him bluntly.

He nodded "Yeah, the fight may have been days ago, but the video itself was uploaded yesterday night since the poster had to edit the footage to high quality." he said with a shrug before continuing "Honestly, I don't even think that was all he could do." he added more so to himself than anything.

I rose an eyebrow alongside everyone's confusion "What makes you say that?" I asked in a curious tone.

Before he could answer, Aegis spoke up "Do you mean his tinker abilities that Armsmaster informed us about?" he also asked.

Clock shook his head "No, not even that really. I mean, remember when he also mentioned that the guy said one of his main abilities was centered around warping reality into a game?" he asked all of us.

Kid Win responded this time "Yeah, but we pretty much don't have any actual proof of that. And to be honest it sounds pretty ridiculous on it's own." he said in a skeptic tone.

Really, I couldn't blame him for that. I was still having trouble believing something like that. The idea just sounds so absurd, more so than capes like Myrddin who believe their powers to be something else entirely. Research clearly showed where powers came from, so I don't see a reason to believe otherwise.

'On the other hand...' I pondered as I let myself look back to the cape named 'Browbeat', who was the one to witness the fight.

I grabbed his attention by calling his name before I asked him "You were there, so what can you tell us about that?" I said as I crossed my arms and lightly kicked my feet off of the ground.

He pondered that question for a moment before he looked at each of us "Well, I don't know for sure, but it seemed to be a number of things at once. For one," he began to list off "He was moving pretty quickly when I managed to wake up and spot him and Lung go at it hand to hand. And when Lung tried to go for me and his friends, it looked like he used some kind of telekinesis and forced him into a hold. Seemed pretty strong if someone like him couldn't break out of it." he said in a casual tone of voice.

Like the good heroes we are, we heard an important detail "Speaking of that, we heard there was two other people. What about them?" Aegis almost blurted out in interest as Browbeat turned to face him.

Browbeat stood silent before speaking "Both never bothered to wear masks, but it didn't seem like an issue for them. One of them was a guy with a nasty looking broadsword, and the other was an odd looking girl who also healed me from my injuries." he stated simply.

I knew I wasn't the only one who was surprised at that last piece of information as I found myself widening my eyes in a little shock. Everyone else in the Wards seemed to be just as surprised as I was hearing that there was another who could heal.

While they existed, healers were still pretty rare on the fact that they could restore people without too much consequence. Removing that, there were a number of people that could heal, but not to the point where it would make things easier. One example being one cape in Russia I heard about named 'Cold Bandage', where his power involves him tearing of pieces of his skin and placing them on others so that it adapts to their body in order for them to regenerate any damage. It wasn't as if he was a brute of any kind, and he doesn't heal from his own torn skin either, so it's not much in the way of being useful unless in an emergency.

'Still disgusting though...' I thought with an internal shiver as I mentally shoved that piece of news into the back burner.

But either way, this was still pretty big if what he's saying is true. The only healers we have in Brockton are both Panacea, a hero, and Othala, a villainous cape of the E88. While Panacea was the best overall in terms of effectiveness, she could only do so much on her own.

So to hear about a new sort of healer thrown into the mix was certainly a change of pace.

The silence ended quickly when Clockblocker gave his two cents "Seriously? Does this guy have any more surprises in store for us or the city?" he asked rhetorically.

Aegis got out of his shock for a moment to respond "We'll talk more about this later." he said before turning back to face the somewhat silent cape "Besides that, what else were they doing?" he questioned.

Browbeat gave a small shrug "All I know is one of said friends was there to heal me, but they both seemed to have been protecting me from Oni Lee." he explained to each of us that were interested.

I had to admit, now I 'm more interested to see what this guy can do.

My first impression when he introduced himself wasn't very high as the pleasant conversation didn't last for too long, but small signs gave me a small, somewhat basic read that may as well be a guess. From both his short humorous talk with Clock and Kid, he seems to act more with a laid back attitude that reminds me somewhat of Assault, but without the over abundance of humor.

That in which surprised me slightly as this was exactly the same individual who brought down Lung of all people, the one who pretty much everyone here didn't want to mess with, at least without help. I honestly figured he would keep bragging about it, and while he kinda did, it wasn't a serious amount of arrogance, but rather looking back on the moment and treating it somewhat like a joke.

"So they were the ones who drove him off? They've got to be pretty strong too then." I say more to myself, but I'm sure everyone else heard me.

To my surprise however, the unreadable independent shook his head "Actually, it wasn't them who actually fought Oni, it was another friend of his. The other two I assume were to make sure he didn't try anything." he elaborated much to our confusion.

I rose an eyebrow "So who was it?" I asked out of curiosity that was somewhat matched by the others.

The guy went silent for literally half a minute before he responded "...You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he simply said before taking his leave while quickly conveying that he'll consider the Wards as he waltzed into the elevator.

I blinked at his answer to my latest question, and looked to see everyone else in the same state. I then turned to see the guy was still knocked out onto the couch, snoozing the day away without worry.

Just what else can he do that made stuff seem unbelievable?

* * *

 **A/N:** Done. Probably screwed up this entire thing, but that's what happens when you take a nice long vacation with your family. Seriously though, I think this is lacking, but I honestly don't think I could have conveyed Taylor's emotions and actions properly without dragging on for too long, but that may also just be my lackluster skills as an amateur writer. For Vista, it was meant to be that way, to mostly show that she's a lot more intelligent than most give her credit for. Sure in most other fics she can be just as upbeat and what not, but I think her thought process (thanks to her experiences) are clearly different from any typical kid. Back to normal stuff next chapter, along with the reveal...


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

There were a number of things I could have expected today, but for now nothing really went to plan like I thought it would.

Firstly, when I had used my chakra as an experiment to calm my emotions and ended up here, I already had a good idea that this is my Mindscape. While it looked a lot better than I was expecting there was no doubt that this was the place. Though I guess that means I probably fell into some kind of sleep in the middle of the room the Wards were in.

It was both the strangest, but most awesome discovery at the same time when I used chakra for this. I had a theory once, that it was a matter of meditation in order to even reach this place, but I also forgot that clearing ones head is another step involved with doing so. To think it was so easy while I previously thought it was a little more complex than any other technique. Then again, I shouldn't have been able to pull off that fire ball technique in the past either.

As cool as all of this was however, I still had to get back to business in reality... after a good nap under the 'Sun', of course.

Which should have been as easy as waking up, right?

But that wasn't quite possible since I was dealing with the issue of my current ire at the moment, which I had also discovered that I had gained an unintended passenger thanks to the likes of ROB. So not only do I have to deal with my own activities, but now I've got someone else running around in my mind.

This wasn't expected, but I was still not too surprised since the guy said that he would make something he would consider funny. But from the looks of things, he and I clearly have different perspectives of comedy if he thought this was funny. Then again, that could be my bias talking since I'm the unfortunate punchline to said joke.

I found myself brought out of my thoughts as my attention was then directed to the attractive, but unwilling passenger. Said passenger had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. It reached her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She also wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and open toed sandals.

Real eye catcher if you saw her up close, problem was she was somebody I recognized from a certain anime. An anime that has powers that I could do myself for the most part besides family techniques, but a show that grew on me nonetheless.

The one and only red hot habanero Kushina Uzumaki.

My eyes twitched as I continued to keep my ass on the ground. This could just mean that I had sat up after resting, but not intentionally I assure you.

I heard the red haired woman coo slightly as she rubbed the spot where my fox ears are located. By the look on her face, she most likely found it both adorable and amusing seeing the embarrassed blush on my face as I knew it felt good to be rubbed in that spot.

She giggled "Your just so adorable that I could eat you up, ya know!" she cooed even louder as she was now onto my tail. I felt my face heat up even more at another sensitive spot being touched upon.

Yeah, she did this the moment she spotted my extra appendages and I never even got to tell her my name before she went on her own tangent centered on me. Right now, she's the only one to make me feel this way since she's also the only one to get away with touching those areas.

"Please stop." I tried to say in a serious tone, but both my expression and words sounded a little weak to my ears.

Really, the show implied she was impulsive to begin with, but I didn't think it would mean jumping me on the spot due to my supposed 'cuteness'.

She gave an exaggerated shout as she hugged me closely to her chest "How could I? You're just too cute! Way more appealing than a certain old grumpy fox I know, ya know!" she said with a minor squeal as she was holding my form tightly, practically taking me off of my feet. She was at least a couple inches shorter than me, but she had enough strength to make that seem like nothing when she hoisted me up.

Have to admit though, it's certainly something to be compared to Kurama of all people, I must be more negative and cynical than I thought I was.

I gave a deadpan expression this time "Please let go." I said blandly, but serious nonetheless as I slightly shifted my body.

She gave a huff for a moment before she let me down on my own two feet "Fine."

Once I got my bearings, and made sure to give some good space between us, I took a moment to observe her current expression now that that was out of the way. Now she was trying to keep her face from going to a pout in order to keep herself a little dignified, but was failing since she continued to glance at my appendages from time to time.

I gave a look that was filled with amusement, before I schooled my features as best as I could in order to actually process the situation.

From what I've gathered, ROB clearly knew I was curious about Kushina herself, so he saw fit to place her in my Mindscape of all places. I doubt he bothered with any sort of sealing to begin with, so I can toss out that idea. Even then, I doubt he'd let me try and get around this after the last stunt I pulled in order to keep things interesting. But I guess disclosing that information to the beautiful redhead would be very appreciative at some point in this talk.

From one angle, I can't understand how this is supposed to be a disadvantage of sorts. Or at least, not one I can think of right now that seems the most plausible.

On the other hand, screw you ROB. You know very well how attractive she looks now, but you decided to have a married woman inside my head for who knows how long.

Actually if I think about it like that, then it most likely won't end due with her being tied to my soul in the first place. Guess she's stuck with me till death... do us... apart...

Oh god...

'Don't think about how similar it is to marriage! She was married! Keep it to yourself!' I thought frantically while immediately trying to hold down a blush. I mean, she's beautiful beyond my expectations, but... man is it ever weird to even think of her like that.

Thankfully, I managed to hide it and give an annoyed sigh before looking back to see that the Uzumaki looked to be waiting for my next choice of words.

Not wanting to drag this out, I spoke first "Alright, now that the greetings are out of the way," I began with a halfhearted glare, to which she just smiled innocently "How in the world are you here right now?" I asked first and foremost as it was the number one question.

She just rose her arms in a shrug "I don't know who, but someone with clearly more power than death said something along the lines of 'Your adventures are far from over. Now take this chance to enjoy something new with a friend in tow!', or something like that." she said casually as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I gave a sigh at that before continuing "Okay, so what do you know now?" I asked.

She came even closer to me until she wrapped an arm over my shoulder and got in my face with an even bigger grin "Come on! No need to be suspicious of little old me! Besides, that weird looking guy in the black coat explained to me that I was in your head along with the fact you already know about me." she said thoughtfully as her eyes wandered in thought.

I shifted myself so that I could see her face "You don't seem upset that you don't really get to go home." I attempted to say without sounding rude. For all I know it could be a sore topic for her, talking about her past up to her death.

She gave me a measuring look, before she simply closed her eyes with a smile gracing her features "To be honest, that was the first thing I asked the guy. It was so weird when he asked if I was interested in becoming someone's companion." she said with a very warm smile at the end that surprised even me.

Thankfully I kept it hidden enough to ask "What did you say at first?"

She turned to me with a look of amusement "I asked if my companion was going to be a flaky little wimp who couldn't handle any roughhousing." she stated with a grin before adding "It's good to see you're not totally helpless." she said with her arms crossed.

I gave her an offended look "Eh? I dare you to say that again." I said making a bring it on motion, never minding the smirk plastered on my face.

She returned the look "You heard what I said..." she spoke in a mock superior tone.

We held that for a moment before the both of us started laughing out loud. Even when I was laughing, hearing the sound of hers was something to behold as it sounded like it should from her.

Once we got it together, I decided to be the one to respond first "This was fun and all, but I think it'd be best if I went ahead and woke up. You know, 'outside' business and all." I said with a minor shrug.

She gave her own in response "Fine by me. I assume you'll talk to me later, so I'll be able to wait till then. Not like I have anything to do though..." she muttered at the end, but I heard her anyway.

I gave a somewhat guilty look at that "Sorry. But at the very least I can definitely say that no seal array is holding you inside me." I gave her a reassuring smile "So maybe I'll eventually find you some leeway and enjoy yourself a little." at that statement she gave me a look of shock for only a moment before smiling.

After a moment of silence, I was about to ask if she was okay, but I was the one shocked this time when she came and hugged me. I was too surprised to even say anything as I could feel the warmth she was letting off.

I stood there, not knowing what to do until I decided to return the gesture by hugging her even closer. It felt... nice to be hugged by someone who wasn't my own family. It rarely happens at all, so I normally don't think about it too much to the point where I stopped caring altogether.

When we both separated, I looked at her face only to see her giving a beaming smile that showed pure joy on her features. Seeing this, I couldn't help but turn my gaze toward another direction, prompting the woman to giggle in amusement once again at my moment of bashfulness.

Once I was able to look at her in the eyes once more, she spoke in a voice filled with appreciation "Thank you. It's nice of you to consider that, especially since this is the first time we've met." She said with a sheepish smile at the end.

I gave a nod at that "Well, since we're going to be bound to one another, I figured it would be better to have some fun at least as opposed to doing nothing." I stated before closed my eyes "I'll be seeing you later then." I said while trying to replicate what I had done previously to arrive here in order to leave.

After about a minute, I opened my eyes to see an amused redhead giving a smug look.

"...Stop laughing at me damn it, and help me outta here." I said turning my red face away from her so that she didn't see.

By the sound of her laughs I don't think I managed to do so.

* * *

With a small gasp leaving my mouth, I sat up from a laying position on something comfy. A quick glance showed me it was a couch, which in turn also told me that I was back in the real world. Knowing this, I let a sigh escape my lips as I let myself fall back onto the couch while taking deep breaths.

'Man, chakra magic is complete bull.' I thought as I recounted the fact I already had my own Mindscape. By all means I shouldn't even be able to do it due to my lack of experience with chakra.

Once I got my bearings together, I sat up looked around the room to see that the kids I've met today were staring at me silently from a good distance as if they were waiting for something.

Well, that just won't do.

"So what did I miss?" I said as casually as I could sound as I stood up from the admittedly comfy couch and started stretching my arms and legs. Who knew sleeping for who knows how long would make you feel cramped, even when you just laid out openly?

They were staring at me with a look I couldn't decipher right away, and they were sharing glances as if having a conversation I couldn't spot. Makes things easier when you throw people off for even a moment.

That moment seemed to end as Clockblocker was he first to react "Oh, nothing much, besides our teammate getting pulled off to do business, and Browbeat leaving after telling us how you swooped in and saved him." he said in a faux casual tone that I noticed immediately. While he at least played it off, everyone else was content with crossing their arms with what I can guess is an... amused glance?

This had no effect on me, for I cracked my knuckles as I replied "Hmm... not so much swooped in, but more so throwing the demonic ninja to the curb as to keep him from being killed. But you can thank Peacock for driving him away from the rest of us."

When I glanced at them, it seemed as if my response threw them for a loop for a moment. They looked a little skeptical as they glanced between me and one another in silent discussion again.

Makes me wonder how much I really missed, since that Sophia bitch is out of here for the time being. I'm glad she's gone since I don't feel like jumping up in anger to try and simply kick the crap out of her. So it's nice to get back with the more positive group, even if they're acting kind of strange for some reason as they had the most amused looks on their face, but I didn't think too much of it.

"Uh, Peacock?" the one that asked such a question was none other than Vista, who gave a light tilt of her head.

I gave a confused look before widening my eyes and then slapping my forehead lightly "Oh yeah, you did say people only caught my fight with Lung, so it makes sense that you never saw her..." I said more to myself than anything.

They heard me nonetheless, but it was Kid Win who brought up the unanswered question "Okay, back up." he said holding up a hand "What the heck was with all of the sleep out of nowhere?" he pointed out for everyone to hear.

'So much for avoiding it entirely.' I thought as I turned my backs to them and said nothing in response.

Was it really so bad that I didn't feel like explaining everything? I already felt as if I didn't need to give out more bizarre info that no one would believe me on, and I don't know how I'm going to deal with the redhead who's living in my mind.

She was also nice enough to actually instruct me out of there, after mocking me by trying to encourage me by chanting "you can do it foxy!" over and over.

I hoped I would have been able to throw off that subject entirely by talking about Peacock, but I guess I'll have to settle for denial before I get any more looks of disbelief.

With my back still turned I spoke up "Let's just say that I've... found something new alongside my powers that I'd rather keep to myself." sounded weak even to me, but it's technically true.

I turned to see their expressions, and seemed to take my words with a grain of salt before they each simply nodded in what looked like... sympathy?

I shook my head lightly at the idea before I loudly clapped my hands getting immediate attention "So! What was it you wanted to know about Peacock?" I asked this time curious, but still moving the conversation along.

Clockblocker shrugged "I dunno, can we meet her maybe? Browbeat seemed pretty sure that it was unbelievable if he simply told us." he said a little unsure of himself.

I looked to see the others were of the same way, if their wary postures were anything to go by. But they didn't seem to oppose the idea entirely, which seemed good enough for me.

Come to think of it, she never really talked to anyone besides me anyway.

I gave a grin at that "Sure. But be careful, she can be a little looney when she wants to." I say in a pointlessly cryptic manner as I was going to show them anyways. I couldn't tell, but by their wary stances, they may be raising their eyebrows in confusion.

With that in mind, I didn't bother to pause the world as I normally do, and simply jumped to the point where the toon girl would simply appear at my beck and call. In a bright blue flash, she appeared right next to me, but somehow ended up on her face.

She hopped up on the spot before looking at me with a mad sharp toothed grin " **Hey Boss! It's good to see you again! Do you have anything fun planned this time?** " she asked a little in excitement as she hopped from one foot to the other.

I let out a little smile at that "Afraid not, toon star. This time some people wanted to see you for themselves, so go ahead and introduce yourself." I said pointing to the gaping teens plus one, and watched as Peacock turned to them for the first time.

Their jaws were parted, but not to where they would gape like fish. But at the very least, they've definitely forgotten about what happened prior to this as well.

Peacock slightly widened her eyes before she gave another grin showing her sharp teeth " **Well, well, well! Seems we've got some young heroic types to come and save the day! Hahahaha! Can't wait to see them in action!** " she said in an almost excited tone as she playfully punched into her left palm with her right hand.

I gave a grin at that as well as I still waited on their shock to wear off. This always makes me smile when you surprise others by something so crazy and unbelievable. Maybe I should bring out Bobobo again at some point in the future...

Kid Win was the first to get out of it "Y-You're a cartoon character..." he said with a little stutter while pointing a shaky finger at the bizarre toon, as some of the rest simply nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes a little "If this surprises you all, then you ain't seen nothing yet." I said with a big grin still plastered on my face. I couldn't completely blame them though, none of this would've been possible at home, and they've probably dealt with the more... logical powers, yeah.

Peacock then gasped as she pointed a finger at them " **Wait a minute! How can we enjoy this little meet and greet without the greet? Let's fix that shall we~?** " she sang out that last part as she moved a little closer to make sure that she was in front of each of them as if they were an audience in waiting.

She let her right hand move to her dress to perform a curtsy, while her hat was being lifted by her left hand. Their dumbfounded looks increased tenfold when it was revealed that she had her little bird friend under her hat. Said bird friend stunned them even further when it pulled it's hat up to reveal another friend that I believe is an insect of some kind.

Making it an amusing sight to behold if it wasn't so absurd to witness in real life.

The nicely dressed cyborg gave a more soft smile at them with her eyes closed " **Name's Peacock, how do you do~!** " she sang out loud in a presenting fashion.

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I heard that line before, but I decided to let that thought linger for a bit before I shook it off.

The Wards seemed to be blown away from the unexpected introduction, and for a bit it didn't seem as if anyone would really say anything. I was really beginning to question their tolerance for the unusual if this is their initial reaction to something so out of place.

"That's pretty amazing..." Vista said in a bit of awe as she moved closer to the living cartoon, inclining her head here and there to get a closer look at her from each angle. She was doing it with such glee that I couldn't help but be amused that it's happening in contrast to the shock they went through moments ago.

Peacock didn't seem to mind, if her cocky grin was anything to go by " **That's right! No one can best me in sheer ridiculousness!** " she said puffing out her chest in a moment of pride.

I decided to bring it down "Okay, you're good. But until you can bring us home in a silly transition, there's not too much you can brag about." I said while crossing my arms and giving her an exasperated look. It was more halfhearted than I thought I'd feel, but it was there nonetheless.

She gave me an affronted look " **Le gasp! Bite your tongue you no good hoodlum!** " she said with an angry pout on her features as she pointed at me in a mock menacing fashion. Kid Win and Clockblocker had a good chuckle at hearing that, while the others were content with snorting in amusement while their shaking shoulders said they were trying to hold in a laugh themselves.

I rolled my eyes as I brought up the command system "Yeah, yeah. Just get ready to say your goodbyes for now." I said pointedly.

Aegis rose an eyebrow "Goodbyes?" he inquired while giving me a curious look.

I shrugged "Just means I'm sending her away for now until later." I answered while Peacock was giving exaggerated waves to everyone while dramatically telling them to never forget her. I found myself snorting in amusement along with the rest as she continued to do so.

Once that was over with, I did as I said I would and sent her away.

The moment her form disappeared, the rest of the Wards group turned their gazes to me in slight wonder and surprise, from what I can guess.

I didn't let it bother me as I quickly pulled my phone out of my inventory, garnering a few more looks of curiosity, before checking the time to see that it was close to being five-thirty. Well that somewhat answered the question of how long I was out, so Taylor may or may not be awake at this time.

I put my phone back where it was before addressing everyone "Well, it's been... interesting. But I'll be leaving pretty soon, so would you mind answering some questions before I go?" I casually asked while putting my hands in my pockets and making the minimal effort to move my tail from side to side.

Giving a brief glance at the appendage, Aegis was the one to respond "Questions like what? You seem like you have an idea of what you're doing." he said in confusion as he crossed his arms in a serious manner.

I gave a shake of my head "I mean things like being a ward, general cape information, you know, obvious stuff." I said making a move to sit down on the couch again.

Because if it was one thing I believe I'm ignorant in, it's the status quo. I remember thinking (and hoping) that the ABB are in an unstable position to really try anything. Because without their leader, they lack the real stones to really DO anything. I doubt that Oni Lee guy is going to be able to handle everybody on his own even with clones, but the fact he has no qualms on killing makes him the more unpredictable.

We all know the saying about cornered rats after all.

Thinking on it, I REALLY don't think he'd be able to handle breaking out his boss by himself. I also don't think it'd be possible for him to ask for any other gang in the city for a favor either, if I was to consider their current animosity towards one another.

Considering a now possible misunderstanding due to ROB shenanigans, I cannot afford to bounce all over the place just beating down one gang after another.

But now, I have an opportunity to get a better picture of things. Sure it will be purely from heroes, but besides the older ones I have no one else I can refer to with this stuff. While PHO was informative, the apparent bias towards certain subjects easily clouds what's the truth or just a shared opinion.

And besides that Assault hero, these guys are actually alright as far as first impressions go. Well, at least the ones currently in the room anyway.

They all shared a look between one another before Clock chose to respond to my request "You sure? I mean, we don't really mind, but it's pretty lengthy in explanation to the point where even I fell asleep." he said in an unsure tone all while rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner. Which would make since, considering they probably don't get asked such questions constantly.

"You manage to accomplish that anyway with a two minute explanation." Vista deadpanned at him with a look I couldn't identify while putting one hand on her hip.

He rose his hands in surrender "Looks like the cats out of the bag, guys. Looks like I qualify as a slacker now." he said jokingly enough that even I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

Aegis turned to him and clapped him on the shoulder in a humorous manner "In that case, you should be able to stay awake by explaining things to him right?" he challenged just as jokingly with a small smirk I could tell was on his face at that moment.

The time themed teen chose to whistle innocently while looking in another direction not facing his team leader.

Said leader gave a mock sigh "Figures." he muttered before letting off his teammate and facing me "But he's right though, this could take a bit. Are you sure?"

I hummed in thought of that, considering my choices now.

I already figured that Taylor may already be awake by now, and I didn't want to leave her in the dark any longer than I have to. But on the other hand this could be my chance to get a lot more info than I would have found on my own. If only I had a way of being in two-

'I'm so fucking stupid.' I thought with certainty before I put my hands together in a familiar hand sign, which drew odd looks from the young heroics.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I lightly exclaimed before a puff of smoke next to me revealed that another copy of me was the result of such a technique. We both let our arms down before looking at one another.

"You know what to do?" I asked my clone with a raised brow while pointing in it's direction.

It gave me a deadpan look in response before pointing to me "Do you even have to ask?" it said blankly.

I rolled my eyes at it before turning to see the surprised gazes of the Wards once again as they kept looking back and forth between my copy and myself. They were more than likely trying to find a way to set us apart so that they'll be able to tell the difference later, which obviously isn't likely to happen.

Before they could raise any questions, I spoke and grabbed their attention "The short version of this is that I made a copy so that I could leave it here to listen to the explanation while I head back. Don't worry, once it disappears I learn what it learns due to memory transfer. But whatever you do, DON'T hit it. It will disappear right away, leaving it's memories unfinished." I explained in a short, but quick summary.

Once again, this seemed to do the trick and surprise them into silence before Aegis spoke up "Please tell me you're interested in joining the Protectorate." he said almost desperately after understanding what that ability alone implied.

To his disappointment, I shook my head "Sorry. Doing things that way by joining just isn't my thing. Anyway, you wouldn't mind passing along the important information to the clone right?" I asked while looking at each of them as my clone gave an innocent wave.

They gave each other unsure looks for a moment before reluctantly nodding to my request for more info. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that they didn't take it as an insult in any way that would have been unintentional.

"Thanks guys," I looked Vista's way "and girl." I could feel the eye roll from here, and Clock's laughter was apparent until she ended up smacking him in the head again without even moving from her spot.

With an amused shake of my head, I brought up the "Tales of" menu and got the fast travel option brought up.

Before I confirmed the option, I looked to each of them "I'm sure it would be nice to say goodbye, but I'm sure my clone will do that for me regardless. But nevertheless, it was nice to meet you guys, and I hope we can work together the next time we meet." I say with a grin that was matched by the rest of them.

"See ya later!" I said before confirming the option to head back to the Hebert household.

* * *

Once I popped back outside of said house, I couldn't help but wonder what the girl had been up to while I was out. I had no clue when she woke up, and it certainly didn't help when I told her she couldn't go anywhere. But better to be bored and safe rather than dead, because it's all over once it's done.

Sure I could try and resurrect her like before, but I'd rather not have to do that more than I'd have to.

I shook of those thoughts while heading to the door and finding the key under the door before I proceeded to unlock the door. Once I put the key back and walked in, I was treated to the sight of Taylor giving me a look similar to a deer in the headlights. She didn't seem scared, but cautious in my eyes, which is better than someone screaming their head off.

Once I walked closer to her position on the couch, I looked her in the eyes while putting my hand out "It's nice to finally meet you for the first time, Taylor Hebert. I may not remember my original name, but you can call me CJ." I said with a welcoming smile on my face.

She seemed hesitant at first, but nevertheless she returned the gesture before speaking "It's... nice to meet you too, but uh... just Taylor is fine." she said a little unsure about the situation before opting to stay silent. I couldn't really blame her, but I wasn't even really sure how she would have reacted if I wasn't being nice about things.

Seeing that the silence was beginning to become awkward, I spoke once more "Alright then, Taylor." I said as I moved to sit on the other end of the couch as to keep a comfortable distance "I'm sure you have a good number of questions, but I just want you to know that I don't plan on hurting you or your dad in the slightest." I said trying to reassure the girl that I was friendly. It seemed to do the trick as she let out a little sigh of relief before letting her head back on the couch.

She gave a sigh before looking at me in tired confusion "...What happened to me?" she said almost wearily.

Assuming we were just starting off, I answered without hesitation "Essentially, you died, and I somehow unintentionally ended up 'taking over' your body afterwards." I said making air quotes when I mentioned taking over, but not taking my eyes off of her.

I knew I informed her of this when I left the letter, but I guess she just wanted to hear it from me before jumping to any conclusions.

She gave a wince, like she remembered something unpleasant before speaking up "So I guess all that stuff you said was true, huh?" she said turning her gaze away from mine.

I didn't have to say anything, but that was all she needed for an answer as she let out a shuddering breath "Oh my god... I really was dead..." she said while I now noticed she was trying to fight back tears.

Inwardly, I panicked as I had no idea what to do in this scenario. Never before has any female cried in front of me to where I had to be the one to comfort them, it just never happened. I'm pretty sure a hug wouldn't help considering she doesn't know me personally.

'Damn, this is a mess. But maybe I can try anyway...' I thought more than a little hesitant, as I got up and moved closer to her side before I took a chance and placed my hand on her right shoulder.

She flinched heavily at the contact, but didn't say anything in favor of looking at me with a slightly distrustful gaze that surprised me for a moment. Her now tear stained face made me inwardly wince before I just pulled my hand back away from her and gave her space.

'Hmph, figures...' I thought a little sadly at how badly she reacted to my touch alone. I guess it's clear by now that I'm the last person that'll be able to comfort her in the slightest, and that the job goes to her dad.

Speaking of which...

I turned my back to her and let out a tired sigh "Alright, sorry about that. Guess you need a bit of time to adjust. But we should call your dad and tell him about this before I answer some more questions." I said as I was heading towards the kitchen.

Until I was stopped "W-Wait!" I heard Taylor cry out.

Once I turned to face her again she gathered her wits before elaborating "I... already called him, so he should be on his way back." she said a little more calm than mere seconds ago as she was wiping her eyes furiously to get rid of the tears.

I nodded and turned back to face her "Alright then, how long ago did you call him?" I asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

She looked ti be in thought for a moment before looking back to me "A little after four-thirty." she stated simply.

Hmm... didn't think she would wake up then, but it's not like I would have known anyway. Then again, I could've made things simple if I left a shadow clone in place to at least not have her wait for so long.

I gave a shrug at that answer before I simply plopped back into my original spot in silence. I looked next to me to see that Taylor was in deep thought, so I opted not to say anything to her for the time being.

'Well, that just leaves the only thing left to do...' I thought while moving to grab the remote and turn on the TV.

Only for my hand to meet another one, to which both of us hesitated as we looked at one another. One studied the other to read what kind of emotion was written on their features, but both found nothing of importance besides trepidation.

I pulled my hand back "Sorry. Forgot this is your house too, sorry for being rude." I said a little awkwardly.

She seemed really surprised at my answer before simply nodding and attaining the device before turning on the TV. She messed with the buttons for a bit before the channel changed to the news, which neither of us had a problem with.

So we spent about the next ten minutes in silence as the news prattled on about either existing problems the gangs cause, or more of the economical issues.

Personally, neither of these felt any different from where I'm from. Though the obvious difference being that I can definitely do something about it. As far as economics go, that stuff always went over my head, one way or another. It definitely becomes more than I can handle when they're talking about international trade, but was reminded that Leviathan was responsible for sea trade becoming either high risk or downright impossible.

Just another reminder that they need to go.

My thoughts were briefly disturbed when I spotted a live breaking news appearing on screen. Though it was the text that caught both our attention the second we read it out.

 _Merchants/E88 battle in front of DWA_

I looked to see that Taylor had froze on the spot, worry etched all over as she kept looking at the dreaded heading.

'So this is what they mean by a bad feeling.' I thought in a large bout of worry I've ever had since coming here.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally got it! Thank you all for being patient, even with mandatory events getting in my way! By now, I have a beta now, so you can expect more of my chapters being more fleshed out.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Alright, time for some** **review responses before kicking things off!**

Guests(1-3):  


1) Armsmaster mentioned it, but it wasn't really a priority given the situation.

2) True, but it's not as if what you read about them in the original (or even looking through their bio) would really explain what they're all about. So I kind of had to improvise some of those reactions as they weren't properly established for most given scenarios. Nevertheless, I understand what you're saying.

3) ...You are aware that nothing's stopping you from looking it up either, so there's no need to bite my head off for it. While I understand that the first chapter didn't do so well in terms of context regarding the Worm CYOA and it's rules, it won't do much if you're not willing to simply search through google and type the name.

Redaer Copious(2):

1) Because he was fully aware that he's someone else occupying another's body and told them this. And while the confusion seems to make it likely, the fact he said he had other memories beforehand dissuades that, since usually C53's are a blank slate.

2) True, but L33t seemed like the better option just by sheer capability since without limitations, it's quite literally endless with possibilities. With Armsmaster giving the tech an extra douse of further improvement.

Neko-Mitsuko(1-3):

1) That would be easier wouldn't it? :)

2) ...Damn, another error I missed. Thanks for pointing it out!

3) Glad you think so! :D

 **With all of that said and done, begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26  
**  
You know, ever since I found out what I could do, I never had a true reason to worry about anything. I'm not referring to general paranoia, things that can be worked around at a later date, I'm referring to things going out of control in an instant without my knowledge and forethought.

Case in point, a fucking battle smack dab at the front of the building that Danny works at.

On one hand, I can thank the cosmos that I thought about giving him equip type rings to boost his body to begin with. On the other hand, I'm still concerned for his well being whether he was wearing them or not, and I never really planned for a surprise fight to happen out of nowhere.

So when Taylor and I were watching this on the TV, you may kinda-sorta understand why I was cursing myself numerous times.

I admit it's not anything to have a heart attack over if he used the rings to defend himself. But the point is I'm worried if it'll be enough in the first place to give him an edge in a fight with these punks.

Against regular goons? I don't think I need to answer that.

Against another powerhouse cape... I'm not completely sure, and that bothers me more than anything right now.

Hell, he could have even more of those rings I gave him and I'd still go down there to make sure he's safe and sound. I would rather guarantee his survival rather than simply gamble on it and hope for the best.

For this very reason alone was I chose to take no chances, and was already walking to the door while almost mindlessly saying "Stay here while I go save him." with as much calm and confidence as I could muster.

But before I could even open the door, I felt a nasty tug on the back of my shirt, forcing me to look into the furious eyes of the girl I saved.

"Wait!" she shouted with more emotion than I expected out of her "I'm not just going to just sit here and wait any longer while my Dad's getting hurt!" she bellowed out in a way that I could feel the anger and anxiety just by listening close enough.

I rose an eyebrow before speaking "Don't worry. Once I get there they won't even be able to get him... not while I'm there to do something about it." I said silently clenching my fist while my eyes narrowed in determination.

Her eyes seemed to lose their edge "But I..." she began in a low tone before she seemed to remember something, as her face shifting shows that she's currently in thought for the time being. For her sake I didn't say anything, but it never stopped me from feeling impatient, until she then turned her eyes away from me "...Please bring him back... please... I can't lose him." she said before her shoulders started shaking.

I widened my eyes at the tearful spectacle that occurred before me. Not her crying itself, but the unspoken message she made right before that.  
 _  
Promise me._

She may have not said those words exactly, but the sheer emotion put into her speech indicated such feelings to what my mind could process correctly.

Those very accursed words I'd never thought would ever be associated in the same sentence involving me.

I've always been a thinker with an open mind, so I never make a guarantee that either I or someone else will be able to get stuff done. Believing something like that is under the assumption that everything around that event can't possibly go wrong, so that's why no one really argues with the law of Murphy.

Hell, even my own family and friends never do anything like this, just as I don't ask anyone to do the same.

But for the first time in my life, someone's asking me of all people to keep a promise. While I had no real problem with that in general, it was just who in question that was making me feel so surprised.

I may not know Taylor all too well, our first impressions speaking for itself. But for what I've known her to have been through with nobody giving any real assistance in any way, turning to someone like me... ME... for help... it's pretty shocking.

'...Am I... am I her last hope right now?' I thought with my eyes going even wider at the revelation.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I just barely made out a sniffling noise reaching my ears. I looked to see the girl in question was nearly sobbing at this point, which is bad since I had bad experience with this just recently.

Acting on instinct, I grabbed both of her shoulders while her gaze was to the ground "Taylor, look at me." I said softly. It was a moment before she was able to let me see her severely saddened expression that nearly made me wince, but I pressed on "I promise to bring your dad back home. Count on it." I said softly, but with a fierce determination I never knew I had behind my eyes.

Just what is THIS family doing to me?

It was her turn to be shocked this time before she simply nodded in response, not trusting herself to talk at the moment.

I just chose to nod before letting go of her and walking towards the door. Once I made it outside, I paused the world for a moment to do something I should have done.

When the menu popped up in front of me, I decided to get myself an outfit so that NO ONE forgets this when it happens.

\ITEM SELECTED: "Organization XIII Coat". EQUIP ITEM?/(YES/NO)

Before the prompt appeared, I set the options to where the outfit itself is now indestructible to any kind of damage that may occur.

Once I confirmed it however, I felt the weight of the clothes settle right over me. Even my shoes were changed to that of the ones the Organization wore.

I looked myself over, before noticing my tail waving at the back 'Huh, guess this thing knows how to work around my body alright.' I briefly noted before shaking my head and getting my game face back on.

I un-paused the world and flew up towards the air as fast as I could while pulling out my phone to use the map of the city.

Once I got a hit on the location, I moved as fast as I could to stop the fight before it got out of hand.

* * *

I guess in hindsight, it was only a matter of time before I actually showed up to the Dockworkers building anyway. Because considering how Danny really helped me out, and the fact that he was a good guy anyway, I was considering on seeing how I could help things in his line of work go more smoothly.

Politics may go over my head with it's absurd amounts of strategic value using media, networks, etc., but it certainly gets stuff done no matter how much I despise it.

'Pity that it's now being stalled in it's progress by these territorial idiots.' I thought with an obvious scowl on my face as I assessed the situation before me.

I was standing only a block away so that I was able to survey the area. The building I was on was tall enough to where I wouldn't be immediately spotted, even if it was straight ahead towards the major gunfight taking place currently.

From my left, I could see a large number of white Caucasian males that wore jackets with an '88' number being the most prominent logo. No problems figuring out who they were, but the other group looked... not as prepped up as the other.

They were on my right side, and they were dressed similar to either a homeless person to a drug addict. Their appearance didn't do them any favors, but I guess this is what they meant when they said the Merchants are more adept in drug usage than any other business in the city.

Each side was packing their own kinds of weapons against one another that ranged from handguns, automatics, and explosives. Off to the sides their were multiple skirmishes between other civilians and people who may or may not work for the DWA. Those members carried melee weapons such as baseball bats, knives, and from the glint coming off one of their hands, I'd say brass knuckles.

There were a number of bodies on the ground that were motionless. I already had a pretty good guess as to what happened, judging by the pools of blood alone, but I was too pissed off t really dwell on it.

My hands were clenched so tightly I thought I would have broken my own knuckles, and my gaze was set into a glare dark enough to shock those who knew me personally.

And it was all aimed at each and every gang member that I could spot in my vision.

I clenched my fists when I spotted an E88 member taking a moment to shank an unaware African-American woman who was trying to escape from danger.

I glared at the culprit responsible, just to see the guy have a obvious look of satisfaction on his features as he successfully stabbed the woman and proceeded to flick the blood of the knife.

'THAT'S IT!' I inwardly roared as I rushed through my next course of actions.

I quickly leaped from the roof of the short building and landed in a crouch that didn't hinder me in the slightest. Knowing this, I put my newfound speed to work as I channeled chakra into my feet and sprinted towards the vindictive asshole.

I could feel the wind hitting me in the face, but it wasn't enough to obstruct my view of my surroundings since I was in the mans face in no time flat. He just turned his eyes towards me, but they were still in the process of widening in surprise.

He was beyond late for a reaction however, as I brought my left hand down hard on his right shoulder. There was a sickening sound of bones being snapped in the wrong direction as the guy gave a loud shout of pain while crumpling to the ground clutching the wound.

Satisfied that the crooked earned his dose of pain, I turned a concerned gaze the the woman bleeding profusely as I crouched down next to her. I looked to see her eyes shut in pain, but she was breathing nonetheless, which also made the next part easier.

I put a hand above her body before focusing my mana towards her "Heal." I whispered to myself in relief as the spell did it's work and closed the wound with only a small green flash, thus allowing the woman to blink in surprise before sitting in an upright position.

"Ma'am? Are you ok-" I began before I was interrupted by a close gunshot.

I felt a painless impact land on the right side of my head before I snapped it in another direction to see the cause for such a thing. The gang member who I thought was simply down was weakly holding a revolver in his hands, though he now had a scared look on his features.

With an angry look on my features I quickly snatched the weapon out of his hands before I used my personal TK to crush it instantly, putting it into pieces. I wasn't done however as I rose my foot before stomping down on his hands, prompting a loud shout of pain that was drowned out by other gunfire.

I could see that some of his fingers were mangled in a way that made them sport a little blood. Not that I particularly cared too much mind you, but it was good to know I didn't simply crush his hands to paste.

I rolled his whimpering form over onto his back with my foot so he could face me "Now," I said seeing his fearful expression aimed toward me "am I going to have to break your hands completely to insure you won't do anything stupid?" I said with a dark glare on my face that froze him in place for a good few seconds before he frantically nodded "Good answer." I said before I quickly knocked him out with a well placed punch to the face.

Now truly satisfied the idiot earned his PROPER dosage of pain, with a side order of suffering, I turned to face the previously injured woman to see that she was okay, if a little shaken.

Before I could ask her anything else, she latched herself onto me giving a numerous amount of thanks and praises that surprised me for a moment. But I knew I couldn't let it go on for too long, lest things get worst.

I managed to pry her off of me, but as it was a gunfight happening close by, I still had to shout a bit "Listen! It's good to know you're okay, but I need you to get yourself and anyone else you can to safety! Can you do that?" I managed to ask in a raised voice as I changed my attention to the main gunners in the shootout.

The woman, who I also noticed was a little shorter than me, hesitated slightly before she gave a quick nod "S-sure! I'll be sure to call the PRT too! Just be sure to wreck those guys a new one!" she said running off before I could nod at that.

I was planning on doing so anyway.

Thankfully the few others that went after the other civilians went down just as fast, and without life threatening injuries to innocents in the process. So while the would be victims got away safely, MY victims were still currently holding their more than likely fractured, if not shattered, limbs.

I shouldn't really be surprised given my abilities, but I still managed to shock myself over how easy it was to throw down several adults who normally outclass me in a fight. But now it was like the roles were reversed in the most laughable way, especially given the fact that I was too quick for them to follow my movements.

'And then there's these assholes...' I mentally groused as I looked towards the center of the chaos in general. Some used their vans to hide behind for cover, while others hung around other cars that flipped over onto the sides.

With an annoyed scowl on my face, I walked closer to the middle where the bullets were flying. Getting a closer look at it though, the DWA building didn't look any worse for wear. More than likely because the decently reinforced gates were closed, though I think it was rather because both adversaries were too focused on killing one another.

They didn't spot me quite yet, but after this they will.

Pulling off a familiar pose that's reminiscent to a certain flame alchemist, I had my left arm casually on my side as my right arm was brought up with my hand in a snapping position.

I snapped my fingers before uttering "Explosion." in which the spell gave no warning to it's activation as I looked up to see a small ball of fire dropping down from above. As it was getting closer, a few of the gang members happened to look up and notice it before they froze in shock before trying to alert the others.

It was all for naught however, as the small ball of flames soon made contact with the ground and generated a massive explosion that threw off both parties since the force was enough to blow them away. As I made to cover my face with my arms, I briefly noted that the explosion itself was a lot bigger than I thought it would be, but I just chalked it up to my increased intelligence.

Once I felt it died down a little, I looked back to see a large amount of smoke was covering the area, thus I couldn't tell if they were all down or not. But I could hear a number of curses and groans not too far from my position, so that told me they were still up and awake.

To get rid of the smoke, I used my neuro-matter headband for the first time outside of construction by gathering a large amount of air particles in my palms before waving my arms in a sweeping motion releasing it all in one burst. Thankfully this concentrated air blast blew away the smoke pretty quickly to where I could see the after effects of my attack.

To put it bluntly, I made a pretty decent crater near the entrance that looked about three feet deep from what I could see, and the radius looked to be about fifteen or so feet.

I gave a grin at that as I spotted some of the members picking themselves up slowly enough that they were regaining their senses "So..." I said loud enough to break the dead silence caused after my attack. This naturally catches their attention as they rounded all of their heads instantly to look in my direction with wide eyes.

While they were gawking, I took the moment as a chance to survey the damage I had dealt. The cars they had used for cover were now in pieces, and some of the others were lying around half intact while now sporting some new scorch marks.

The members themselves were still ranging in the double digits for how many were up and about, but a combination of the previous bout and my attack has lessened the number considerably. I could guess that there were about forty something when I showed up, but now it looked to be less than twenty.

By the time these thoughts ran through my head, I had expected at least a majority of them to run. Instead, only the ones belonging to the Merchants group seemed keen on retreating. I made no move to stop them, as I noticed that the E88 seemed to look to one another in a weird form of agreement before they all pointed their weapons at me.

'I should've at least considered this option.' I thought in a moment of hindsight as I noticed one member in the E88 put his phone away briefly once he saw my gaze, causing mine to narrow "What did you just do?" I asked in a threatening tone.

The guy laughed "Just calling some reinforcements, something you should be concerned about freak." he said cockily, annoying me in the process. The others seemed to gather their wits as they soon followed in the man's footsteps when putting up a brave front.

I rose an eyebrow "Oh really? Just WHO should I be concerned about?" I reply with a roll of my eyes. I'm sure I look pretty arrogant in the eyes of the public right now, but I'm annoyed damn it.

The now confident gang member rose an arm and pointed at me "You'll know when they get here, then you'll be sorry you ever got involved in this fight." he said before looking at the sizable crater nearby "Besides, I bet there's a limit to that little power of yours considering you only did it once. And don't think we didn't notice you resorting to hand to hand a minute ago." he said in a matter of fact tone that almost made me laugh.

As it was however, I was trying my best to not give an openly malicious grin at his little theory on my abilities. Now was the perfect opportunity to play off my abilities as something else for the villains to guess. That little fight with Lung prior didn't really give anyone a real idea of what I could do at all.

And the perfect time to put my acting skills to the test.

"Hmm, you may just be on to SOMETHING there buddy. But tell me, just why are you here to begin with?" I asked in a casual manner, as if it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

The man, who I presume is the leader of the group at this point, shrugged "Not my place to say besides the fact that we've got... business for this area now that the chinks are in disarray." he said confidently before adding "The Merchants just happened to show up before we could set up shop." He said this more to himself, but I heard him nonetheless.

Hmm, from what I understood from the word 'disarray', he's most likely referring to the ABB. And since they're not around to flail some "authority", that means the area they owned are now up for grabs.

Guess that at least assures me that Danny's alright since they aren't after him. Though I hope he's already gone as opposed to still being here, even if the entranced is blocked off.

I was finished with my thoughts when I heard the guy talking again "Either way, things aren't looking good for your ugly mug. So how about you run off before you get yourself into some real shit?" he said cockily while a few of the other thugs waved their weapons in a menacing manner.

I made my face move into a small grimace that at least one would spot as I spoke "I may be in some shit right now, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to pull a win." I said pretending that my options were limited.

From his sneering smile just made it clear that it was working "Win? You think you'll have a chance once they show up?" he asked rhetorically, but with an amused tone.

Pretending I didn't notice, I simply stated "Yes." with a straight face not betraying any other emotion I feel currently.

If anything, he seemed more amused "And why is that?" he asked while the others around him gave hostile, but still mildly curious looks at my next actions.

I raised my hands once more into a snapping position "You just ASSUMED that my last attack was somehow limited." I simply said before snapping my fingers once again initiating the "Explosion" spell, but not before seeing the rapidly paling expressions on each of the E88 members faces.

Before the explosion made its impact, I had simply shielded my eyes once again so they won't be irritated by any smoke or dust. I noted thankfully that the streets were clear, save for a few a good distance away simply watching, but they weren't at risk.

I dully noted that as the smoke was blowing past me, that this could go one of two ways. Either the so called Empire will decide to retreat and fight another day, or they take what I've just done as an insult, therefore try to crush me.

'I think they may fall under the latter option considering it's just me that's here. I think they'd only retreat if it was a group that caused them trouble in the first place.' I thought with some consideration as I saw the complete aftermath of my previous spell.

By now, all of the gang members were down for the count. I can tell they weren't dead as the most serious looking injury I spotted were third degree burns at worst. Had my intelligence stat been a lot higher, then I would be looking at piles of corpses instead.

It's one thing to dish out pain and another to simply kill because it's the easier option.

I felt one of my fox ears twitch as I heard a distant noise of tires screeching on the road. Based on how loud it was, it could be either the PRT or the previously mentioned reinforcements.

Not wanting to get flatfooted at any point, I devised a different idea as I recharged my chakra from today's earlier events. Hopefully the Wards are still giving info to the other clone I left, as I was planning on making another one for once.

Once I felt that my reserves were brought to the max, I crossed my fingers into the hand sign while exclaiming "Shadow Clone Jutsu!", as to keep up the charade that I need to vocalize my techniques.

A poof of smoke was the signal to telling me that my clone had formed, alongside the fact that I had that feeling of being drained once again. Thankfully though, it wasn't anything as serious as earlier when I was setting up my new base.

As I was recharging my chakra pool I looked to the clone "Go make sure he's safe, if he's in there at all." I said simply enough, to which I received a nod in return before it dashed off and hopped over the gate.

I was well aware that the conversation was pointless to have as it already knows what I had in mind, but I just felt like saying something before the coming fight.

Even if it was myself I was technically speaking to.

'Is this how Naruto felt when he talked to his clones?' I briefly wondered before I shook my head at that idea 'Nah, his clones more times than not do something stupid like holding the original Naruto hostage.' I thought with amusement as I continued to wait.

Again I experienced the feeling of refilling my chakra, bringing back the comfort of it's full warmth once again.

Just in time too, because a minute later the screeching noise that's been apparent earlier was now getting closer. A curious part of my mind wondered just who they were sending, but I guess I'll find out a moment later.

My attention was now focused at the van that just made a wide turn into my direction before stopping hard on its brakes. The van in question was simply black with no other features on its frame to discern it as anything unique. I can only assume this is the case so that they can be discrete in their line of work when off the clock.

Two doors opened, one on the driver's side and the passengers, which allowed two individuals to step out. They walked at a slow pace as they spotted me, but made no moves to do anything else until they stopped about fifteen feet away.

While they were taking their time, I had plenty of my own when I observed them and their general outlook.

The first one to stand out was a... big man, lots of fuzz on his chest, with long, greasy blond hair, an "E88" tattoo on one bicep, and a wolf superimposed on a swastika on the other. He donned a metal mask that was similarly shaped to that of a wolf, which already told me he was Hookwolf.

The other looked to be female, based off of the lower facial features and body build, and oddly enough, she was dressed in a cloak similar to a wizard. It was a robe that covered her whole body and was both black and red in certain areas such as the mask and skirt. It also had various symbols running down the center of the outfit, not that I understood the meaning.

'Oh great, this must be that Rune girl I glanced over.' I thought with a minor amount of annoyance. While she didn't stand out to me like a number of her other colleagues, I still didn't think I should take her too likely.

And while Hookwolf wasn't a huge concern thanks to my own set of specialties, but his reputation just made me eager to put him down brutally.

The silence between both sides ended when the 'dog' of the Empire spoke first "Well, isn't this an interesting find? Seems like a new challenger has stepped into the ring, wouldn't you agree?" he questioned as he looked to his current companion for the moment, who never took her eyes off my form.

She gave a short nod before responding "Yeah, must be something if he caused all this chaos by himself. I'd almost say he was what we were looking for, but that's clearly not the case." she said observing the damage I started with an amused look.

I made a showing of having my arms behind my head as to look relaxed for the time being before I added my two cents "So you two must be Hookwolf," I looked at said man before turning to face the girl "and Rune. Gotta say, I didn't expect you two of all people to show up." I said casually as I tapped my left foot over and over.

The metal masked villain gave an amused chuckle at that "Neither did we expect to see our forces brought down by one individual." he said in a humorous tone that had me wary of his intentions immediately.

Not letting it deter me in the slightest, I switched my gaze from one to the other "So what happens now? You wanna fight, or do each of us just walk away?" I questioned suspiciously.

It wasn't immediate, but I could tell that my little query made the air thick with tension. The main reasons being right in front of me, but more apparent from the older male rather than his companion.

"You believed that we were just going to let this matter slide? No, we'll be giving you the message not to screw with the Empire, lest you want to live." he growled out in a manner I would compare to a dog.

I rose an eyebrow as I lowered my arms "Would that message happen to be a violent one by chance?" I asked rhetorically.

He snickered in response, but said nothing else as he began shifting into the metal wolf shape that gave him his namesake. Whatever it was, his power generated metal from somewhere and began to encase him entirely with hooks, blades, and other dangerous objects.

Hearing another noise that sounded like shifting, I looked to see that Rune herself had crouched and touched the ground behind her. Which then had the result of causing a car size piece of rubble to rise before she hopped onto it and gained a bit of distance away.

Seeing this happen, I couldn't help but wonder how much collateral that was considering we haven't even started yet.

I felt a spike of new knowledge enter my brain before I felt a maniacal grin take over.

'Looks like Danny managed to leave before I got here. Well, at least it wasn't a waste of time considering what I can now do for an insult.' I thought before holding one hand behind my back and subtly using my neuro-matter transmitter to create a dog treat.

I walked about five feet closer to them, garnering some confused and suspicious looks, before I started talking "Well, guess there's not much to do but fight, huh boy?" I said with an amused grin on my face.

He looked confused for only a second before I heard him growling in anger. Rune looked to be a little irritated, but said nothing at all in response to my actions.

Just one more push...

"With that being said..." I trailed off before I held up the dog treat I quickly created in front of their faces. Now the man in front of me was giving off growls that even animals wouldn't be able to replicate, and his metal armor was grinding across the ground more fiercely as he was just barely containing his rage.

Now, at this point it was all too easy to set him off should I continue this little game of mine. Is it dumb? Maybe. Fun? Absolutely.

With this in mind, I decided to poke the time bomb with the metaphorical stick as I came to a choice to throw said treat towards where his mouth would be, ultimately setting him off.

All whilst shouting "Have a biscuit!" with my grin growing to Cheshire levels of size.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the long wait again, but I have a feeling it won't be the only time it's happening. But I still plan to do the best I can to get these done.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**  
One part of me wishes for two things; for the metal to part away so I can see his face and more dog treats so I can throw more at him. Most of it all just for the sake of simply pissing him off more than what I've done just now.

So it was also no surprise to hear him let out a furious snarl as his metal form scrapped across the road in his rush towards me. A quick glance behind showed that Rune is providing support from a distance to most likely try to throw me off guard.

'Like that'd work.' I thought before pausing the world, stopping his charge before he could reach me.

Bringing up the menu, I decided on playing some battle music to at least give myself a little boost. Sure I most likely won't need it, but still good to have an extra buff in play.

\MUSIC SELECTED FROM: "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle"  
SOUNDTRACK OF CHOICE: "Aggression and Victory"/

Once I validated the settings, I un-paused everything allowing things to move normally again.

 **[Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle OST - Aggression and Victory]**

While the music didn't distract the heavy hitter by any means, the floating Rune seemed to look around in confusion trying to find the source.

I didn't let that distract me however, as I quickly got into a basic boxer stance "Looks like I'm gonna teach you some new tricks!" I boasted with a smile before running to meet his charge. He seemed to growl in annoyance at the comment before he was upon me.

Once the metal man was in my face, he tried to give a fast swing towards my face. While it was much faster than I thought it would be for someone like him, I still ducked under it with relative ease. As it passed over my head I had already setup my counter attack by quickly inputting a lot of TK into my right hand as I planted my empowered fist where his stomach would be; which sent him flying a good thirty feet away with some metal shrapnel coming off of him.

However, Rune seemed to take that as a sign for attack as she launched two decently sized pieces of asphalt and threw them at a breakneck pace.

The first one I simply sidestepped in order to annoy her and the next one I grabbed using Sans' gravity TK before throwing it back at her improvised platform. She didn't have time to avoid it as she was slightly surprised for a moment, which caused her to let out a shocked gasp as she fell onto the ground. Thankfully she wasn't too far up into the air, so she's okay for the most part.

As I was done with that, I looked to see that Hookwolf was ready for another bout as he made to reach my position once more. This time, he gave a wary sort of glance as he approached but I could tell he wouldn't hesitate.

I met him up close again and decided to indulge him in close range combat.

To which I quickly became surprised because to put it frankly, he was good... and I mean REALLY good.

Not even half a minute and it was only by my own short experience and speed that I was able to keep up with the guy. Where I would block a punch from him, he would try and work around that by throwing out a kick; which would then result in me raising my other arm to block seeing that he was a pretty tall man.

He knew his way around a fight if he understood that my reach was shorter than his by a small margin. Because most decent fighters don't even capitalize on something like that as they're more likely simply trying to pummel you. But to keep his concentration during his course of anger was actually pretty impressive; even I could only manage it for so long before growing more furious.

Another surprising factor was that his metallic armor didn't seem to slow him down tremendously like I had thought it would. Rather, he seems to take in its accounted weight and use it for heavy strikes and keeping up the initial momentum the mass of his shield enforces. Using a basic understanding of physics into his fighting style seems like a similar idea to those who've grown accustomed to wearing heavy armor to begin with.

Impressive for someone I considered would only charge blindly from the start.

We continued to trade blows as I was beginning to get a better idea of how he fought. But that didn't seem to stop the green cloaked villain from trying to take shots at me as I made space between me and the hound of the E88.

Proven once more as I blocked a straight punch from connecting with my face before throwing a quick kick powered by my personal TK. This sent him a reasonable distance away with a loud grunt leaving his lips, revealing that I was doing a decent amount of damage.

The moment he moved however, Rune was now launching pieces of the pavement at a frequent rate. Thankfully she only fired only a few at a time, but she managed to transition from firing to 'reloading' pretty quickly using her newly made platform. She also had a good thought to try and get me from all angles as she moved sporadically between all of my general directions.

One part of me was curious why the launching speed of her projectiles were pretty slow, but I just chalked it up to my reflexes being even faster than before.

So I was content on dodging and taunting for a moment "Man," I began while dramatically ducking under the first chunk of concrete "if you were a real mage I'd say you'd need a bigger list of tricks. Take it from someone who's seen a thing or two." I said with a grin while crossing my arms and jumping over two more pieces of asphalt.

She let out an irritated growl as she made to 'restock' her ammo "Oh yeah? If your such a wise guy, then can you do me a favor and saw yourself in half?" she asked mockingly as she launched the rubble in my direction once more.

I let out a hum as I only moved one step to my right before jumping again "Nah, that's cliche. How about I pull some spells outta my ass, would that impress the little lady trying to hurt me?" I said in a playful tone while giving her a foxy grin. I can already tell I'm having too much fun with this.

She released a dismissive snort "Spells? You must be really off your rocker if you actually believe that stuff. Because I don't like to deal with crazy and delusional people if I don't have to." she said with a mocking smile while once again rearming herself and launching her attack.

I simply returned the favor while shrugging "Technically you do on a regular basis, but I'm not gonna argue with a hypocrite." I said easily dodging her assault before continuing "Besides, why only use spells when I can do things like THIS!" I shouted at the end as I used Sans' gravity hold to halt her movements once she made to reload again. Knowing she was stuck, I simply removed the platform from under her feet, causing her to fall to the ground with a noticeable thud.

She let out a loud curse at that, but I ignored her for the time being in favor of finding my other opponent.

I was surprised to see that he was already about eight feet away, but I was at least sure it was due to the fact his ally was already distracting me for the time being. Seeing how that's stopped, I guess he felt now was the time to reengage in close quarters.

He made to go for a grab, but I backed away in time to lash out with a quick kick to his midsection. It caused him to stumble for a moment, but he recovered pretty quickly and tried to attempt the same move I had. Since his legs were longer, I saw that I had no room to dodge.

After I blocked said kick, he spun on a dime in order to try and backhand me with one of those lethal "claws" of his. I ducked under it and made a quick jump to give a kick to his chest, but he managed to complete his turn halt it at the last second with his left arm. But before I could use it as a medium to gain some space, he managed to use his right arm to quickly snatch my leg into his grasp.

'Ah crap.' I thought annoyingly as I saw the world swirl around my vision before I felt my face hit the road with a ton of force. Not that it hurt, thanks to my vitality and tech, but anyone else would be feeling it for days. He continued to slam me into the ground a few more times before he hurled me a large distance away and into somebody's car.

I managed to bend the car halfway into it's side with my back alone, which was interesting to note. It felt kind of weird having metal wrapped around your form without any pain involved in the process. The only thing was that the constant honking noise began to get on my nerves the longer it went on.

So with a little push I forced myself off of the vehicle and quickly smashed the battery before I began dusting myself off. In the meantime, my current opponent was walking towards me in a menacing manner.

He stopped just a little short of eight feet before he spoke "Hmm, your not bad, freak show." he began casually before he crossed his arms "But tell me, just who are you? I'd like to know the name of the Empire's new adversary." he said in a more scrutinizing fashion as he never took his eyes away from me.

I, in turn, did the same before I answered back "Name's Dr. Magi-Tech. Newest independent cape responsible for that little laser show awhile ago." I said in a stern tone waiting to see how he would respond. This was pretty convenient for me, all things considered, because this lets me establish that I was the one stirring up trouble instead of Taylor.

He seemed to become interested as he uncrossed his arms "Is that so? Well that's certainly intriguing. I was told that it was a young girl at first, but I guess you managed to stir up quite the bit of trouble either way haven't you?" he said in a tone that convinced me he'd be smiling right now.

Not liking the sound of that, I narrowed my eyes "What are you talking about?" I slightly demanded in a serious tone as I felt my tail slightly twitch in response.

He gave a feigned sigh before reciprocating "It seems you are not aware that your defeat of the dragon have created a whirlpool of chaos in this city." he said letting that sinking in for a moment before proceeding "Since he's been away, his territory was easy enough for the rest of us to claim in such a short time. That lieutenant of his was annoying to deal with at first, but even he wasn't capable of stopping us on his own." he said that last part as more of an afterthought than anything.

I let my face drop into one of slight surprise before I gained a look of understanding in its place.

I don't expect someone like him to be beaten easily considering what I've heard about him. But even with his absurd teleport-clone power, it would only be so long before you're forced to call it quits.

'I guess Peacock was more of a threat to him than I thought; guess I'll tell her about it later.' I thought to myself in a show of satisfaction, seeing as I could save the trouble of dealing with him myself.

Just one thing bothered me though "What made you decide to inform me of all of this?" I asked with my eyes fixated on his form. I widened my legs a little more in case of a sudden attack from him became apparent.

He gave a reaction to my question in the form of a small laugh before speaking again "Why? Because at the end of it all, we'll end up taking this city just by the fact we're now the most powerful gang in the city!" he exclaimed in what seemed like pride for a moment before refocusing on me "While I'd like to say thanks for the opportunity, I think I'll settle on crushing you for that joke of yours." he said with an edge to his tone while getting into an aggressive stance.

I crossed my arms with a smirk as I subtly charged a spell in my right hand "Well you certainly wouldn't be the first to think it would be easy, but I'll indulge you for the time being." I said before crouching slightly and beckoning with my left hand "But this time, I'll be the one to put you down." I said mockingly, causing him to let out another snarl before he repeated his earlier method of rushing me.

On one hand, I was extremely amused at the fact that he believed fighting me would be another chore off the list. On the other hand, I didn't exactly prove it that I was a larger threat than at first glance.

It was clear to me that I was just fighting them for the hell of it. Nothing more than another reason to get some action once in a random point in time to make things somewhat exciting. If I was serious about this from the get go with Danny being here, we'd already be back at the house by this point.

But since I knew he was safe, I figured it was the perfect chance to rub it in these gang's faces that I'm not so easy to kill.

So it was with a maniacal grin on my face that I lifted my hand in his direction to activate the magic technique.

"Stop Flow!" I exclaimed as I let my spell do it's work once it was unleashed from my hand.

Immediately a violet clock appears near him, surprising the metallic villain with how it suddenly appeared. But he had no time to respond accordingly as the arte technique did it's job by freezing him in time when the minute and hour hands reached "Midnight".

However, while the clock was in the process of doing this I wasted no time in forming another Shadow clone. Once it popped into existence it already knew what I had in mind as it proceeded to cast the previous spell over and over in a wordless manner.

'Perfect.' I thought as I rushed to give Hookwolf a much deserved beating.

Funniest thing about my shadow clones was that they could actually do everything I could do except for one thing; they couldn't influence "Gamemaster" rules like I can onto the world. Any change I've already given myself will carry over just fine, but any new changes I have won't give it to them until they're re-summoned.

In a way it makes since, but I'll think about it later in regards to changing it. It could help even further with multitasking everything I want to do later on when necessary.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts before focusing onto the E88 cape in front of me who was still frozen courtesy of my clone.

I gave a grin "Whatever you do, don't blink." I said before I dashed to him and began to punch and kick him as fast as I was able to manage. While I could see through my HP scan that he was armored, I was still bringing him down to a managaeble level.

But not without using some arte techniques to finish him off.

"Swallow Dance!" I shouted as my body went into autopilot with my body jumping a few feet and giving two midair spin kicks to his chest

"Demon Fist!" I shout as the shock wave hit the man full force. At this, my clone stops his casting to join me at my side before we get as close as possible to finish of Hookwolf.

We both reached him before we let our fists fly as fast as possible while putting a little TK power into these strikes. As each strike landed, I could feel my blood pumping in excitement to know how much damage I'm doing.

Our barrage of punches ended with a synced uppercut as we shouted "Take this!" just when the effects of the time spell wore off. Once it did, the built up momentum sent the metal themed cape went flying onto the other end of the sidewalk before crashing into a brick wall that surprisingly stood strong barring a few cracks. His wolf shaped armor was in pieces by the time he hit the ground, and he looked to be unconscious with a lot of bruises visible to all.

(End OST)

With that done, I can properly restrain him for when the PRT eventually show up.

'Now to wrap this up.' I thought to myself before I dispelled my clone and used my neuro-matter transmitter to transmute the earth under the downed cape. What was once a slab of concrete is now an impossibly dense metallic straight jacket, just for caution.

With this part completed, I looked around for Rune to see if she was still around. She wasn't too far from where I made her fall earlier, but she seemed to be crawling away in a snail paced fashion.

I rose an eyebrow at this before I walked closer to her to restrain her.

She spotted me with a stunned expression before it was replaced by defiance "Stay away from me! You do anything weird and I'll fucking kill you!" she said as she was now backpedaling, but with a noticeable wince on her features.

I rolled my eyes at her for a moment before speaking "Oh will you relax already? I came to see whether or not you were unconscious." I stated simply, causing her to freeze up and look at me in alarm for some reason.

What was she... damn it.

I rose both my arms quickly "Not like that, god no. I meant after that nasty fall you took. But it looks as if you're injured in some way." I said looking at her form to spot the injury. I could see her left foot wasn't moving as she had previously relied on her other one to backpedal.

She looked at me in order to observe my features for any form of deceit. Once she came to the conclusion I was telling her the truth, she seemed more inclined to talk again "Yeah? What's it to you? Your the one who sprained the damn thing, and my back hurts like hell!" she bellowed out with an irritated look.

I sighed heavily and pinched my nose in frustration before I looked back to meet her gaze "Once again, calm the hell down. I asked because if you cooperate I'll heal you after restraining you for the PRT." I said with a little annoyance in my tone seeing as she was getting on my nerves with her rebellious attitude.

She scoffed "Like I need help from the likes of you. You think because you beat me that I'll just keel over and listen to you?" she stated stubbornly.

I rose an eyebrow at her before responding "So you're all good with a sprained ankle for twenty-four hours or so rather than me making it go away instantly?" I challenged while crossing my arms.

She was most likely glaring at me as her mouth was in a snarl "Like I said, I don't need help from a freak like you. So why don't you just buzz off and-" her sentence was cut off abruptly as I lightly kicked said ankle. She shouted "OW!" before she glared back at me "What the fuck was that for!?" she shouted angrily.

I blankly stared at her "I don't know what you expected out of me, but I offered to fix your ankle without any issue. But you seem to be keen on being as hardheaded as possible to say no." My expression now became a glare aimed towards her "While it's true that I still plan to restrain you, I have no plans to do anything else besides heal you. That's all." I said with an honest tone of voice.

Whatever reply she was about to give had seemed to have died in her throat as she simply stared at me with a little shock. She then looked to be okay with staying silent for the next minute as she was looking towards the ground now.

As I waited for her decision, I could faintly hear sirens that seemed a little different from the police but still told me that it was most likely the PRT.

She seemed to take notice of this as well as she rose her head to face me "Alright... just hurry up already..." she mumbled towards the end as she turn away from me in a grudging manner.

I said nothing as I knelt down next to her and carefully put her on her stomach to put her arms together as I made some basic handcuffs to form around her wrists. She grunted slightly in annoyance as I moved her but payed no mind to it when I flipped her back onto her posterior to treat her.

I stretched out the injured limb in question, prompting another pained grimace on her face. But I nevertheless put my hand on the injury as to have a better connection with the intended spell.

"Heal." I said lowly enough to where she couldn't hear. The spell itself was enough to distract her as it glowed a bright green on her injured foot for a moment before it died down to nothing.

Afterwards I removed my hand from her and stood back up before looking around as I could hear the sirens getting closer. I looked back down to check the cloaked telekinetic only to see a look of surprise grazing her features.

She continued to give me this look for a bit before she simply let out a "Why?" in confusion.

I rose an eyebrow at her before elaborating "Well, I don't like your gang and what they represent. But you on the other hand, haven't really given me a reason to legitimately crush you to make you eat more pain. Plus, seeing as you're down now I don't have a reason to go any further unless you did something like one of your stupidly violent members." I said with a casual shrug as I continued "You'd have to REALLY fuck up to make me want to unnecessarily beat you that bad."

After that, there was nothing but silence between us as I could hear the sirens just around the corner. I was proven right when I spotted three large vans coming down the road before screeching to a halt on the end opposite of us.

Once the doors opened on each of the vans, PRT troopers pooled out immediately before making the decision to surround the both of us with their rifles aimed in our direction.

I rose an eyebrow at this, but made no move to act as I was focused on two familiar figures who were last on exiting the vehicles.

I put up my arm in a greeting "What's up Assault?" To which he rose his right arm with a grin on his face. Turning to the next person, I politely exclaimed "How's it going Battery?" with a small wave.

Once they were close enough, she let out a little sigh "Things could be better, but it's nice to see you again... Magi-Tech." she hesitated towards the end.

I grew a confused expression "Something the matter?" I asked as I idly noted that Assault was waving down the troopers to secure the downed villains.

She shook her head "No, it's just... your cape name still throws us off. Not even just us, but pretty much everyone who's heard of you now." she said in an exasperated manner.

I put my arms behind my head in a lax manner "Really? Granted, I didn't expect for everyone to understand, but does it really seem so weird?" I asked her.

Before she could speak, Assault cut her off with his own answer "Not so much 'weird', but rather confusing as it doesn't give much of a hint for what you can do." he said with me nodding in understanding. He looked back at Rune and Hookwolf, who were being doused in some weird foam from the troopers firearms, before facing me "Nice catch by the way. We really appreciate the help you've done today stopping these guys." he stated with sincere appreciation lacing his tone.

I gave a mock salute with a grin "No problem sir. Best we catch these ne'er do wells before they cause all sorts of dastardly dangerous events to occur." I say in an overblown fashion which had caused the current red themed hero to give an amused smirk of his own while his partner simply muttered under her breath.

Assault let out a small chuckle "Ah, a fellow follower of Mouse Protector and her theatrics. But you've got a long way to go if you ever want to get on her level." he said in an amused manner.

I gave him a confused frown "Mouse Protector? Is that another cape in the city I don't know about?" I whined a little, annoyed that I still don't know everybody in the city, while looking at both of them for an answer.

It was Battery who responded to my question with a little chuckle "No, she's in Boston at the moment. But for now, we'd just like to know what happened before we showed up." she said with a small smile as both gave me their undivided attention.

So in the next few minutes I basically recounted all of the events of the gang fight from my perspective. From my intervention with the un-powered members to the fight with Hookwolf and Rune. I figured it was also necessary to inform them about what I've learned from said members, which they appreciated as it would help them narrow down possible chances that crime would spread to nearby locations.

Considering that both gangs had fought for this particular area, I'm going to assume that this won't be the last I'll see of them. Not too sure about the Merchants as they were at least smart enough to run away after my explosive entrance. I can at least guarantee that the so called "Empire" will be looking for me now that I've interfered with their objective.

I stretched my arms "Well, I hope that's everything because I need to get going." I said once I was finished telling things from my perspective. By this time I noticed they had already begun to get the two criminals into the vans.

As I saw Hookwolf's restrained form, I widened my eyes before exclaiming "Wait!" which also startled almost everyone involved.

Eventually the emotion shared by everyone eventually became confusion as I walked closer to the shirtless E88 cape. I gave a quick insurance that I wasn't going for unnecessary roughness as I was now standing above his unconscious form. I used my matter headset to create another treat in a moment as I simply stared at his form for a few moments.

The others looked on in silence until I made my move by I throwing said treat at his head with a dull smack resounding afterwards.

The silence was further destroyed as Assault let out a loud guffaw of laughter as he bent over a little while holding his stomach. He wasn't alone however as I had walked back over to the two of them, finding my stunt hilarious as well.

It was a good few minutes of the both of us chuckling like morons as the PRT squad had already driven off with the now transported criminals to lord knows where.

Once that was over with, I had wiped a small tear from my eye while letting out small snickers here and there "A-Are we done yet?" I said with one last chuckle as I managed to get myself together.

Assault gave a playful smile at my reaction "We're all done. But by regulation I'm oblidged to give you an offer to join the Protectorate organization." he said with Battery giving me a slight hopeful gaze.

I shook my head, all traces of my previous humor gone "Sorry. Same answer's no." I said before turning thoughtful for a moment "But I... may provide something in the future." I said in contemplation.

The laid back hero had a confused look at my last statement before he shrugged "Well, it's your decision I suppose. Be sure to call if you need any help from me and Puppy here." he said with a grin before it was instantly wiped from his face as the circuit themed heroine gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs.

She sighed, exasperated at her partner's attitude "Just be sure to give us a call when something comes up, and please consider joining. Seriously, we'd love to have you." she stated with a sincere smile at the end before she headed inside the only PRT issued van around.

I tilted my head in confusion before turning to the other male cape "So what's the deal with the whole 'Puppy' nickname?" I ask him with an amused grin on my face.

He chuckled in a joking manner "Ha, I don't know~," he sung out before continuing "Think you can make a good guess?" he challenged with a grin present.

I opened my mouth to do just that before I thought better of it "You know what? I think it's already funny how you ruffle her jammies with that one word, so I'll just leave that to you." I said with a smile.

He patted me on the shoulder "Good choice, 'Wiz Kid'." he said with his grin widening even more.

I snorted in laughter "'W-Wiz Kid'? Where in the world did that originate?" I managed to laugh out.

He shrugged "Since you decided to go with the whole Magic schtick along with being a tinker. But don't worry, I'm sure everybody else will give you more flattering names than I have." he said before bellowing in laughter for the time being.

I let out a faux sigh in sorrow "Great, thanks for nothing people of the internet." I said as I put the back of my right hand to my forehead.

Before he could join my act, Battery's voice boomed "Assault! Get your your lazy butt over here so we can head out!" she exclaimed while poking her head out for only a moment.

The man in question gave a dramatic sigh of his own "Well, it was nice meeting you again. Though next time I want an explanation on the whole 'hero to heroine' transformation." he said with a grin as he walked off, but not before adding "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with experimenting." he said cheekily before closing the doors as the van took off.

My jaw dropped when I processed that last sentence of his, momentarily shocked that he put my previous 'issue' as such. I felt a scowl on my face as I grumbled to myself in indignation.

"That son of a... that is not what I'm into." I moaned more to myself than anything as I turned to walk away. I felt my attention being brought to the downed gang members as I could see a majority of them being restrained and taken away.

On the other hand, there were a number of them that seemed to be beyond saving due to bullet wounds before my intervention. Because while my explosion certainly had some kick, it wasn't enough to blow them all to pieces.

Some part of me wants to attempt resurrection seeing as how some of them were close to my age at least. But then I remind myself that they made their choice to follow this group. Whether or not they believe in such a stupid philosophy notwithstanding, I feel like it wouldn't do the city too many favors when they decide to cause trouble once more.

'Then again, I have all the time I need to really think about it anyway.' I thought to myself as I was walking away from the crime scene with my hands in my pockets. By this point I also noticed that quite a crowd had gathered to see either the aftermath, or what everything was about to begin with.

I ignored the looks thrown my way as I had opened up the menu to fast travel to the Hebert household. However, I was interrupted with a feminine voice shouting "Wait!" right before I could confirm the option.

I opted to leave it hanging in midair as I looked to see it was the woman who I'd first healed at the beginning of the conflict. She looked to be more calm now than before thankfully, though the nervous glance my way was very apparent.

Curious about her emotional state, I walked over to her while also bringing those nearby to give odd or curious glances at me and my appendages. They didn't seem to be wary of me, which is good for the most part.

When I was close enough I began by asking her "Yes? Do you need me to help you with something?" I say as politely as possible. I idly noticed that some are recording, but didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Based on her sigh of relief, I succeeded in alleviating any worries "I just wanted to ask... who are you?" she asked in interest as the other people close by gave small murmurs of agreement.

I made sure to look at everyone before I turned to address them "The name's Dr. Magi-Tech, and I'm the same cape who defeated Lung that fateful night." I say with a voice filled with so much confidence that surprised even me for a bit.

Nevertheless, I proceeded to explain "Not just me, but three other companions of mine were involved as well in the assistance of pushing back his sidekick Oni Lee." I say looking at each of them before continuing to speak "They and I have plans for the future, so be sure to look out for that." I concluded as I walked away, ignoring any other outspoken questions thrown my way.

In a way, this is also a good way of bringing more attention to myself. Not that Taylor would be any safer, but I'd feel a lot better if I was to take the heat for this stuff. Now it's just a matter of how much of it will burn me as a result.

I halted those thoughts as I clicked the confirm button that would allow me to teleport back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, sorry it took so long to get this out. But hey, after a good number of rewrites I had to do, I feel a lot better about this one.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Things were currently silent within the household I was residing in for the past few days or so. Not because of anything bad enough to cause more tension between ourselves, nor is it because of the fight I had gotten into earlier.

It was simply a comforting silence between father and daughter as they shed barely restrained tears for their happy reunion as they hugged on the couch.

I was seated on the other since I didn't want to interrupt them at this time. After the state I saw Taylor in earlier today, she could use her father right about now. The same could be said for Danny, as Taylor was temporarily dead for a period of time.

He was certainly depressed about her absence, but more times than not I see him with a more determined look after telling him I would bring her back. Most likely feeling that he can be their for her now that he has another chance to do so. Given Taylor's circumstances, that will be an even bigger improvement for her emotional state.

So I was content on staying silent for the time being as they let out their sentiments to one another.

But my thoughts were of a different matter entirely as I contemplated recent bouts of information from the Wards to my clone. Good news is that I have more information to go off of regarding this city and it's cape population. On the downside, the information towards everything else was either stuff I had an idea of, or was abridged in a clear cut manner.

Let's start with Brockton Bay, as I find that I'll more than likely hang around here the most.

I already knew the villains for the most part, but they even went as far as to tell me about past villains when my clone became curious enough to ask. Such as the cunning and feared Marquis and the previous leader of the E88, Allfather. However details on the latter were mostly glossed over due to the fact that he's been dead some years ago.

As far as heroes go, it seems as if I missed another group. Known to the general public as New Wave, the only family cape group to support the belief that heroes should go public with their identities and be held accountable for their actions. However, two members suffered from this course of action: Fleur, who was killed in her civilian identity and Lightstar, who left because of said woman's death.

I feel sympathy for the loss of a loved one, but that particular ideology makes it hard to believe they still band under the same message about public reveal. To be honest they should have expected something like this to happen at some point or another, but it's nonetheless an admirable effort.

The other eight members were still up and about, with most of them having strikingly similar power sets around hard light attacks and force fields. The only ones without them are Manpower, Glory Girl, and a healer by the name of Panacea.

While the first two I could generally accept, the healer was the one that caught my attention. So when I had asked more questions regarding her, it turned out she spends a majority of her free time at hospitals curing one person at a time. While it's definitely great she's doing the medical community a good service, I can only hope she's not snarky and cynical. Odds are high on that though, considering she does this just about daily, and the fact that there are most likely a good number of people getting messed up as collateral in cape fights.

But more on that when I see her in the future.

The next group was actually a rogue faction in a sense, which was good enough for me. I may end up actually hiring them considering what I've been told about it's members. Or even simply going to the club just because they're there and make a fool of myself as a first impression.

Now for the rest of what I felt to be important.

Apparently, the Protectorate organization as a whole seem to have an allied organization that goes by The Guild. Two most prominent members are the heroines Narwhal and Dragon, with the former being the leader of the whole group. Apparently, the latter was currently perceived as the world's best tinker. Considering she makes vasts amounts of Dragon suits, created the inescapable prison known as the Birdcage, and supplies the PRT and Protectorate with more technology, I'd say she's earned her spot.

Until I make an effort to openly disagree, but I don't care too much for bragging rights regarding this.

'At the end of the day, I'd say things were worse off here than they were at home. Only saving grace is that some people have more ambition and a good heart to change the violent foundations others try to set for everyone else.' I thought with a frown to myself as I was relaxing on my side of the living room.

My gaze eventually landed upon the family duo who was now giving a mixture of curious and concerned looks aimed at me.

I was caught a little off guard "Oh! Uh... yes?" I asked as carefully as I could while sitting up a little straighter.

Danny seemed to think for a moment before he spoke "CJ," he began before taking a deep breath and continued "you have no idea how thankful I am for you bringing back my little Owl." he said in a sincerely grateful tone.

Taylor gave a little nod "Yeah, I can't thank you enough for getting me home." she said with a little smile gracing her features.

I gave a warm smile in return "Well the way I see it, I owed it to the both of you to try my best." I said looking at them both while getting back into a relaxed position.

The thankful parent returned the gesture "Not only that, but from what Taylor told me you also stopped the gang members from causing trouble at the association. Thank you, Cj." he said to me once more.

I simply nodded before I faced his daughter "Now that the everything is good for now, I believe we still have issues that need to be dealt with." I said a little more seriously at the end.

At this, Danny seemed to get the message as he verbalized his thoughts "Yeah, you're right about that. I think now would be a good time to explain to Taylor here everything that's happened since you... took over, so to speak." he said now looking at the mentioned girl in question, who had a confused look on her features.

"Wait, I thought you explained everything that had happened in the letter?" She questioned me with an unreadable look on her face.

I gave a sheepish smile at that "Well uh, that wasn't exactly everything..." I trailed off with an awkward look aimed in the direction of the kitchen.

From this point, both Danny and I proceeded to give her further insight as to what we've both gotten ourselves into for the past few days. Bouncing from my point of view that began with the locker, to my meeting with the Protectorate heroes, taking her place in school, beating a gang leader, and everything afterward leading up to today.

I made sure not to leave out too many details that I felt were good to know for the both of them. After all, with each of us now coming together we have to gather what we know so far in order to have a plan for the future afterwards. Plus it was good to keep Taylor in the loop so that anything that happens regarding me won't such a big surprise.

She took everything... decently well, barring the fact I had to reassure her that I didn't hijack her body intentionally in the first place. She seemed really shocked at the fact I confirmed my recent defeat of the ABB's dragon. She seemed pretty steamed that her bullies had gotten away with the attempted murder, but was assured by me that they'd get theirs eventually.

Though their faces resembled surprise when I told them of my actions in the next day of school involving her three bullies.

The man of the house had an unreadable expression "Okay, how did things escalate that badly?" he said a little sternly.

I rose my arms in defense "Honestly I didn't throw the first blow to start with. They decided they wanted a verbal battle, but one of them seemed to not find my insults so funny since she tried to deck me in the face." I informed him quickly before both came to different conclusions.

Taylor seemed to think for a moment before looking to me "Was it Sophia by chance?" she asked curiously. At my nod she let out a sigh "Figures, she was always the one to get her hands dirty when it came to me." she muttered bitterly to herself as she clenched her fists. Danny, having heard her statement, performed the same gesture with a menacing scowl on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders "I figured as much. I'm just surprised that they would keep going with their stupidity even after shoving you in that locker." I said with an annoyed scowl on my features as I crossed my arms.

Taylor winced slightly when I mentioned the word 'locker' "Y-Yeah..." she said a little shaken while looking down at the carpeted floor.

Danny and I shared a quick look, silently agreeing to change the subject, when I promptly brought up another issue "So, what do you both want to do now?" I asked regarding the both of them.

This time both father and daughter shared the similar expression of confusion towards my words.

Though it was Taylor who responded first "What do you mean?" she asked.

I leaned back onto the couch "Well, whether it be school or a way out of school I guess. It's up to you on how you want to move on, I'll help you either way since I owe you that much." I said with a serious tone to match my words.

She seemed surprised for a moment "...Y-You'd really help me? But you barely know me." she asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

I rubbed my head awkwardly "I... kind of found that journal regarding the incidents at school and showed it to your dad." I clarified, causing her eyes to go a little wide as she snapped her gaze to the man in question, who was looking a little bitter at the reminder.

When she glanced back in my direction I quickly spoke "Just so you know, it was to find some kind of evidence that would prove they were screwing with you." I said to ease her worries.

She seemed to have a look of resignation before letting out a sigh "I guess it's fine, as long as you found something to use against _them_." she said with contempt at the end while clenching her fists.

I gave her a smile "Don't you worry about it. Once we get more solid proof of what they did, they'll get nailed pretty hard." I said with a grin before it disappeared as I added "By the way there's something you both should know about one of the bullies, but I can't outright tell you." I said seriously to the family pair.

Danny rose an eyebrow "Is it something that could cause us more trouble than it's worth if we learn about it straight from you?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

I moved my hand back and forth "Kind of, but that's why I can't tell you outright. However that doesn't mean I can't drop hints or suspicions while Taylor here can connect the dots easily enough." I said with a knowing grin.

Taylor perked up at that "Me?" she asked pointing to herself.

I nodded "Well you know how they act against you considering the circumstances." I explained, to which she nodded in understanding. With that I pressed on with my information "Now, it's 'rumored'," I began while making air quotes "that the Wards typically attend Arcadia, a high standards kind of school. There are 'suspicions' that not every one of them are enrolled in the same institution, but that at least one is elsewhere to throw off that particular 'hunch'." I ended with air quotes once again as I looked at the two of them as they were in thought.

It took the girl about a couple of seconds before her eyes widened "One of them is a WARD!?" she damn near shouted as she came to the conclusion.

I nodded in confirmation "Yep. Now let's take one more step in the right direction." I said before holding up three fingers "Which of the three you know is the most physically capable?" I said rhetorically.

That was enough to get the both of them pissed off in a split second as both were shaking in restrained anger as they glared at the floor. I don't blame them, considering I felt a little insulted that someone like Sophia was apart of a hero group to begin with.

Taylor took deep breaths alongside her father, calming herself before she was able to look back up to face me "How come you couldn't just come out and say it? Wouldn't we just be able to tell them it was her so she can be locked up?" she asked with a furious gaze not aimed at me.

I let out an annoyed sigh before replying "Trust me, I would've if it weren't for the _Unwritten rules_ set for capes." I said with mockery lacing my tone towards the two words.

The very first thing the Wards informed me of was the Unwritten Rules in light of what happened with Shadow Stalker. But nothing but a warning was aimed at me considering how new to the cape scene I was.

It was essentially a sacred code that was followed by Parahuman society. It wasn't really anything 'official', as in the government will enforce anything, but rather any nearby capes will make sure you don't break any. The fact that both heroes and villains join together to do so says a lot about how serious it is.

Personally though, I think it's a little retarded regarding some individuals and how they could abuse such notions. Such as the gangs themselves when regarding the whole 'No attacking civilians' or 'try not to use lethal force'. For civilians in general, this rule amounts to nothing since the powerless members can do that for them, and even if they were brought to jail it would only be a matter of time before they got out if they were important enough.

As far as the lethal force goes, it doesn't mean much if you're an independent considering to others you have no allegiance with any group. That pissed me off to no end given the fact that some are heroes, but don't feel the need to be chained down by specific groups like the Protectorate.

Is it just me, or does the organization in question seem indignant because some capes don't share the idea of joining them?

At least Rogues have it a little easier, seeing as they operate in business solely to improve their own agendas. I can respect that honestly, seeing as that they just want to live their own lives without constant conflict unless necessary. Probably doesn't stop both the heroes and villains from raising their noses in a disgruntled manner. Because speaking for a lot of groups, not just capes, once you don't support their cause your priorities don't mean much in their eyes.

Shaking off that little bit of anger, I explained said rules to the both of them so that they could understand. They didn't like it either, but for clearly more obvious reasons than mine.

After getting a better understanding, Taylor had a look of determination aimed towards me "So what do we do then? If we can't walk into the PRT with this, then how do we catch her?" she asked, with Danny looking to be in thought.

I let out a hum before speaking up "I don't think we need her to reveal her powers, just that her and the others have been harassing you." I said with her nodding in acceptance.

The father however, posed a question as he held his chin "...But how do we catch them in the act? I'd rather we do it without my little girl being caught in a beating." he said with Taylor giving an indignant look at him for the 'little girl' comment, but not reacting otherwise.

I closed my eyes in thought for a good minute, contemplating possible scenarios and ways to use them.

After a moment of silence, I decided to give my thoughts on the matter "...I'm thinking along the lines of going to the Protectorate myself, considering I'd be able to get the truth out of her." I say as if it were obvious to anyone.

They seemed to be confused "What does that mean exactly? How will they help?" Taylor asked perplexed at my statement.

I shrugged helplessly "Well, lets just say my power will be involved on that one. Plus, I kind of openly insinuated she got into some trouble of some kind to both Miss Militia and the Wards team." I explained before I added as an after thought "That's the idea I have on mind if we're going with the idea of NOT risking her getting beat." I said with a sheepish look.

The girl in question looked to be in thought before responding to my idea "But how does that ensure Emma and Madison get caught?" she inquired with a raised brow.

I looked down in thought "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, compared to Sophia those two couldn't fight to save their lives. The only way I see them getting caught is either the other students fess up and admit they know what's going on, track all the annoying emails, or we try the whole 'Taylor shows up' except that if by chance Sophia's gone by then you'd be less likely to get hit." I informed with certainty.

Danny let out a sigh "Does she really have to go herself? Can't your broken game power do something about that?" he said exasperated while Taylor looked skeptical at his comment about my ability.

I opened my mouth to retort before I closed it, then closing my eyes to ponder his words.

I let out another hum "Yeah... that could actually work..." I thought while opening my eyes and facing Taylor "I think I've got a plan." I told her with a grin.

Taylor seemed to return it when she confirmed that I was serious.

* * *

Once we got the details of everything worked out, we decided to go ahead and grab something to eat in order to relax. Apparently Taylor seemed to be really eager about said upcoming events, so she wanted to celebrate by cooking some lasagna for tonight.

Danny informed me, much to the young girl's embarrassment, that she also wanted to cook for a guest to see my thoughts. To which I said was fair enough, as it's always a satisfying feeling to have others enjoy your home cooked food.

After a half hour, we were all comfortably eating at the dinner table while making idle chatter to pass the time. One thing I could be thankful for when coming back was that she was more receptive to talking to me, even if a little slow in progress.

Definitely better than before where I didn't have a clue on how to make her feel better.

I chewed the cuisine some more before swallowing "Man, this is great Taylor!" I said with a wide grin before I took another bite and repeated the process "You're really good at this aren't ya? Leagues better than what I could've done without cheating." I said before going to get another helping.

The girl in question just let out an bashful chuckle, not really responding in any meaningful way. But I wasn't focused on that since I was clearly enjoying the good food I was given. All good cooks deserve some praise for their tenacity within the battlefield that is known as the kitchen.

'I swear if I ate anymore than humanly necessary, I'd eat whatever's left in the fridge too.' I thought in amusement as I plopped my last spoonful of Italian goodness onto my plate.

I heard Taylor suddenly exclaim "Dad!" in what I recognized was mortification for a moment.

Once I sat back down I gave her a curious look "Something weird happen?" I asked looking back and forth between her and her for some reason amused father.

Taylor quickly said "Nothing!" with a flustered look before she went silent and back to eating.

Shrugging I did the same seeing as it was probably nothing, though Danny's amused face said otherwise.

After calming herself, the dark haired girl gave me another curious look "So... is your power really centered around video games?" she asked for the second time since earlier.

I nodded "Yup. Best power I could ever have if you ask me." I said with a smile. I damn well meant those words too.

She seemed to think over her next words "What's it like? Having powers, I mean." she clarified at the end.

I paused in my eating, considering her words before swallowing to answer "On one hand, it's exciting like you wouldn't believe." I began before gazing at my hands "All of childish fantasies I could easily bring out with a snap of a finger. Donkey Kong, Megaman, and just about anything else I can remember at the tip of my fingertips." I said excitedly before I looked back up to her with a frown "But at the same time... it's a little frightening." I inform her with a serious tone.

By this point even Danny was paying attention "How so?" he asked in an interested manner.

I looked at both of them before sighing "When thinking about just how much power I hold, there's a considerable number of responsibilities to think about. This mostly depends on how I use it however, so I'd need to set specific guidelines for myself so that I don't end up with a god complex of some kind." I say in a severe manner while facing my plate with a narrowed gaze.

They seemed to be a little surprised at my admission but looked as if they wanted to say something else. Obviously they didn't, because what could you really say to that?

Seeing my short bout of tension Taylor decided to quickly change the subject "So how does it work?" she asked in a slightly more excited tone.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before answering "Imagine everything a game entails; whether it be characters, weapons, items, extra lives. Basically anything you can do in a game I can do, but better as I can freely cheat as long as I don't go too far." I said giving her another grin, albeit smaller than previously.

She seemed to think for a good minute before her eyes widened "But that's-"

I cut her off "Freaking broken. I know." I said with my smile widening a tinge. Seeing her shocked look was kind of amusing if I was honest with myself, though I wonder how many others would share that sentiment.

Danny chose this time to speak up "It's true. He even gave me three rings to give me an edge in case I ever found myself in danger." he told her with a smile as he lifted his hand showing the objects in question.

This only seemed to surprise her even more "What! You can give out powers too?" she exclaimed with wide eyes as she pointed at me. Kind of rude, but it doesn't really matter at the moment.

I gave her a nod of confirmation before turning towards the only parent present "Speaking of which, I'm going to have to give her a set of real powers. Because something tells me that things are going to get a little more complicated in the future." I said in a negotiable tone.

The family duo widened their eyes at the implication, more so Taylor than Danny. I think by this time it's needed considering Taylor had nothing anyhow.

Danny raised a hand "Hold on," he then pointed to himself "I understand why you wanted me to have them before. But why Taylor?" he asked while pointing in her direction.

"Because due to past events, everybody more than likely believes she has powers. Better that she be able to fend off danger than rely on only us for protection all the time." I explained seriously enough for them to reconsider.

The youngest in the room looked to be in deep thought for a moment before deciding to speak "...Can you actually do it?" she asked me for confirmation. At my nod she continued to ask "Is their any catch we need to watch out for?" I shook my head in response. After seeing my answers she turned to her father "I think we should go with it dad." she said with a sudden fire in her eyes that surprised me for a moment.

I really didn't expect a quick response at a time like this. Then again I'm offering free abilities purely on the basis that I trust them both. Well, more like I trust Danny, and by extension Taylor once I learned a bit about her.

The man in question seemed to share my sentiments somewhat "Taylor, are you absolutely sure about this? You'll be in constant danger once you agree to this." he said assertively to get his point across.

She seemed to be a little surprised at his response "Your not going to try and stop me?" she asked a little stupefied as she probably expected him to go against the idea.

The man of the house shrugged "Don't get me wrong, I'd rather have you as far away from danger as possible. But after the things Cj had pulled off," he said with a lighthearted glare at me before facing her "I'm inclined to agree on this one." he stated in a begrudging manner that showed the both of us just how much he was against this.

'I can understand in a way, except I may be a little too lenient at times.' I thought to myself with a frown thinking about home once again.

I was disturbed from those memories when I spotted Taylor giving me a look of determination with her father waiting in anticipation. Both were keen on being silent through the ordeal, most likely that they assume I'd do the actions now.

Eh, why not?

I clapped my hands in a minor bout of excitement "Okay then, lets do this." I said standing up from the table, with the younger teen following shortly after.

She rose an eyebrow while moving about two paces closer to me "You do know what you're doing right?" she asked a little nervously.

I simply smiled "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll explain your abilities once you have them." I stated, to which she grew even more confused before shrugging afterwards.

With that settled, I didn't bother pausing the world once I brought up the system command. Within moments, I had brought up the options I had been looking for.

\SELECTED ENTITY: "Taylor Hebert"

MAKE CHANGES? (YES/NO)/

Confirming these choices caused a new screen to pop up.

\ENTER CHANGES FOR "Taylor Hebert":

_/

'Damn that's a lot of options I can insert!' I thought with wide eyes at just what bullshit I could accomplish with this feature alone. While it looked like only three slots were available, I instinctively knew that I could simply add more if I felt like it.

\ENTER CHANGES FOR "Taylor Hebert":

ABILITY LINK:

TACTILE TELEKINESIS

CONFIRM CHANGES? (YES/NO)/

Once I was sure of the adjustments, I confirmed the options before closing the menu.

The instant I had done so, Taylor seemed to widen her eyes as she most likely noticed the changes firsthand. She brought her hands closer to her face as if she couldn't believe whatever it was she was seeing. Guess that proves it's a different perspective for everyone who has that ability.

However, this wasn't the only ability I was going to hand her. No way would I think that was okay considering what other threats exist out there.

She rose her head to meet my gaze "What did you just give me?" she asked in a little awe.

I gave her a friendly smile "One of my abilities, Tactile Telekinesis. Basically anything in contact with you you'll be able to manipulate to a degree with your mind. Though I wouldn't strain it too much unless you're mentally strong enough to handle it, but it should get better the more you use it." I explained to her as best as I could.

She nodded in understanding before she gave an unsure look "Um," she began a little awkwardly as she looked at everything but me "Is... that it?" she asked a little apprehensively.

I let out a little laugh in response "Of course not. I'd have most likely put you in danger if I was that inconsiderate." I said much to the girl's visible relief. It was clear she was expecting more, but I still found it kind of funny to see how hopeful she was about it.

I decided to clarify "No, I intend to give you an ability that no one else but Danny knows about." I said with confidence lacing my tone. I walked closer to her while raising my hand and placing it atop her head, drawing a look of wary confusion from the girl "Don't worry, this one works a little differently from normal abilities but it'll be great in the long run." I told her in a reassuring tone which thankfully calmed her nerves from what I could see.

What I'm essentially about to attempt is giving her chakra without my reality altering gaming power having any influence.

Looking past the regular feelings of chakra and into my mental archive of techniques informed me that it was possible to awaken it within others. I found it impossible at first seeing as no one else had it at any point, but the info given to me said otherwise. Hell, it even encourages that I do so!

'At least she'll be getting it from me instead of Shinju Tree bullshit or alien shenanigans.' I thought in a positive manner as I began channeling my chakra through her systems like I've been instructed.

It was quick to the point where it may as well be instantaneous, but the job was done as I could spot the change immediately.

For only a moment, her whole body glowed a wispy blue color before it straight up vanished. But when I saw Taylor widen her eyes, I could tell it was a whole new experience for her compared to the first superpower I gave her. By her far off gaze, she's more than likely getting a feel of her own chakra for the first time.

After a minute of this, she looked at me with amazement "This... feels exhilarating." she said after taking a deep breath.

I nodded in agreement "I know, right? Feels like you just got a little stronger didn't it?" I ask her curiously for her reaction.

She nodded "Yeah..." she muttered out loud in wonder before she shook her head "...I mean, what is it?" she asked me with an interested look.

I put a hand to my chin in thought, choosing my words carefully before I began speaking "Have you ever watched any Anime?" I simply asked her. By the looks of both of them, I probably threw them for a big loop.

To be honest, I never even took the time to actually look it up for myself. I mean, I'm aware Leviathan sunk Kyushu to the ocean depths, and that it forced Japan to become a third-world country; but surely it couldn't be that bad though?

After a few seconds, she gave the most intelligent response "...Anime?" she asked confusedly.

I felt a bit of panic rise, but I didn't let it deter me "You know... Japanese cartoons, and all that stuff?" I asked praying that there's such a thing on this planet.

Seeing as her expression was still wrapped in confusion I gave a sigh "Never mind." I said in disappointment before explaining further "You know how in some cultures and religion have a belief that there's an internal source of energy within every individual?" I asked her. She gave a thoughtful look before slowly nodding, prompting me to explain further "Well, this is one of them. It's called chakra, an internal source of energy made up of one's spirit and physical capabilities. With it you can perform amazing feats such as walking on water, creating clones of yourself, shooting lightning, etc." I elaborated for her.

She rose an eyebrow at that "Is that all it can do? Or is that dependent on me for the rest of it?" she questioned.

I answered "To the first one, no. To the second one, yes." I said truthfully before raising my hand to her "If you want, I could try and share all the knowledge I have on it tomorrow." I told her seriously.

She looked a little apprehensive "Uh, that won't hurt me in anyway, right?" she asked a little skeptically.

I shook my head "No. It should be as easy as it was before when I gave you the first ability. But like I said, lets save it for the next day." I said as I turned to face Danny "I think she'll need all the rest she can get after today, don't you think?" I asked him with a smile.

He gave a quick glance at Taylor before facing me "Yeah, I think you're right about that. C'mon kiddo, let's get you some proper rest this time around." he said in an amused manner at the girl whose currently fixed us with a balked expression as he brought her up the steps.

I let out a snicker before calling out to them "Alright then. Since she's back I'll just take the couch this time around." I told them with Danny giving me a confirmed nod before disappearing to the next floor.

I waited for some time to pass before I was sure that both of them had went to bed. When I was certain that they had, I let out a tired sigh seeing as I still had some stuff to take care of. After all there was a reason I suggested the couch in the first place minus Taylor being a pretty notable factor.

With this in mind I laid myself across the couch, not bothering to remove my Organization cloak, and closed my eyes before losing myself in my chakra like I had earlier.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that I had returned into the beautiful forest within my Mindscape. Nothing looked to be out of place besides the absence of a specific redhead I had met earlier today.

Question is, where did she-

I felt myself hoisted up into the air by a pair of arms before being forced into a hug "Foxy! You're back so soon!" Exclaimed Kushina as she turned me around to face her lovely appearance before hugging me close to her chest once more "Mm~! hugging you feels nice!" she said in such a cheerful tone that I had to mentally remind myself that she's still a deadly ninja.

'Is this how Rin felt when she was nuzzled with the Uzumaki matriarch?' I thought exasperatedly as I could already tell that this was going to be a thing.

I felt myself blushing as she began to rub my fox appendages once again, prompting me to react the only way I knew how "...whatever you do don't stop." I found myself saying loud enough for her to hear, to which I then widened my eyes before turning to see her somehow giving me a more beaming smile.

That's not what I wanted to say!

Before I could tell her to actually stop, she proceeded to pet my ears and tail with much added gusto. Instead of telling her to stop, I just decided to go with the flow and let her do her thing. She's bound to stop eventually right?

Well... ten minutes later I was proven right as both her and I were seated on the ground about one foot from one another. The heat on my face just never went away no matter how much I tried to think of anything else.

Thankfully it was her that chose to start the conversation "So," she began with a more serene smile aimed my way "What do we need to talk about?" she asked curiously as she leaned back on both of her arms to the ground.

I felt the heat on my face lessening before speaking "Like I said earlier today, I was hoping to somehow make things interesting for you. I figured we could set up some kind of connection that'd let you see and hear what I do. Sort of like what Naruto did with Kurama." I said toward the end for the sake of clarity.

She let out a hum that conveyed her interest "Sounds good to me, but do you have any idea on how to do that. Because I've never even done that before with that old fox." she said earnestly.

I gave a helpless shrug "Well I figured since there's really no seal giving any restrictions besides having you reside here, then it should be easier to manage. Especially given the fact you still might have questions that I might not be here to answer." I said with emphasis on that last statement as I stood up.

She nodded before standing up as well "So how do we do this?" she asked with an enthusiastic smile.

I felt my eye twitch "You do remember that at most I'm winging this right? Everything else is an idea I might have on how it works." I said with a little incredulity in my tone.

If anything she gave me an even wider grin "That's still better than nothing, so hop to it!" she said with her hands on her hips.

With a sigh, I decided to fall back onto my chakra system once more while grasping the woman's hand. At the same time I was trying to focus on the depths within my mind in order to see if it would actually affect anything.

After about a minute of standing and circulating my chakra, I stopped when I saw nothing happen "Well, looks like that's a bust." I said with a little annoyance as I crossed my arms on m chest.

She simply gave me a pensive look before speaking "Let me try something..." she said while grabbing my right hand and focusing intently on it. I looked to see that her hand was glowing with chakra and flowing into me. After a few seconds, I decided to try and flow mine as well at the same time.

I widened my eyes just as she did the same; simply because we were experiencing the same feeling. In a rush, all of my thoughts and memories were shared with her, and hers with mine. It was both amazing yet overwhelming at the range of emotions that enveloped us both in a matter of moments.

It seemed to last an eternity, but in such a way that I would compare it to that of a dream. By connecting my chakra to hers allowed us to open up to one another like we've known each other forever.

Because in only a matter of seconds... we understood one another better than siblings, best friends, or even lovers.

Once we pulled our hands apart, we just simply stared dumbly at one another with amazed looks as we processed what just occurred. My body felt the most relaxed it's ever been even without the Mindscape being a factor.

I looked up to see that her gaze looked as surprisingly disturbed as I was.

"Shit..." I said breathlessly.

"Damn..." she said in a similar manner.

This is going to be an problem for the future, I just know it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait! Besides classes and looking for work, I've been slacking off for the most part.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Alright! Time for some review responses that I've noticed!

aaa: I'd think the better question to ask is what's your damage? What kind of story do you think I'm going for? Those were simply details that anyone else could've pointed out, so don't make this story come off as smut of any kind. Not only am I unable to find it within myself to even write it, this story is strictly rated T for a reason.

LuluViBritania: (1)You can have an SI without the characters having knowledge of the series. If I reincarnated into some nobody without any knowledge of worm or my own memories, you'd be right. But it's the fact that the MC here still has his memories, even if it's not strictly worm. I wouldn't be the first to do it like this anyway, and others manage to make it better for it.

(2)Yes, he can. As far as Gilgamesh goes, I may/may not do something with that later since I now have more knowledge regarding the Nasuverse. And there're a couple of times I'll probably use Marvel or DC if I feel like it.

(3)If you have as much knowledge on the gaming ability as I do, then you'd know it wouldn't matter too much in the long run anyway. Plus, with being immune to precogs and power nullifying/altering Trumps, there's not much in ways of a solution.

Betoran: ...What is with people thinking this is that kind of story?... Ugh, whatever, considering this site let's just agree that this isn't the worst thing in the world. BUT nevertheless, I'm glad you've enjoyed what I've written so far and I hope you continue to enjoy yourself!

With this out of the way, let's get started!

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

I found myself giving a wide smile whilst I flipped the last pancake onto the final plate. Afterwards I had cleared away the kitchen area of all the things I had used including the pans, spatulas, etc. All while humming a tune I found appropriate for the moment.

'Gooood Morning~, Good Morning~!' I inwardly sung with a smile.

With my mental partner joining in a second later ' _We've talked the whole night through~!_ ' she sang as well as greeted me in a lovely voice.

Then we proceeded in unison 'Good Morning, Good Morning... to you~!' we both ended as I had now placed everything onto the table before everyone else was up.

In case anyone was wondering, I had just prepared breakfast for myself and the other two house tenants as a good show of faith for what's to come today. This of course came with a healthy selection of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I would have made coffee for them, but I don't know how either of them like it so I opted to just leave it entirely and settle for milk.

Thankfully my companion was more vocal at this point ' _So did ya have a good sleep?_ ' she asked casually, but curious nonetheless.

I nodded my head on the outside before replying 'Yeah, but it's good to be able to talk to you like this.' I said with a small smile at our... eventful discussion last night.

The overall issue initially, was that we already understood one another in such a short amount of time. In such a short notice in our connection, we both realized that we unintentionally utilized the purest form of Ninshu itself. From my perspective, this was pretty amazing considering that this was what the Sage of Six Paths had envisioned, and I had been curious about it to begin with.

From Kushina's point of view, she both liked and disliked the entire concept. When I asked why, she explained that it's wonderful when regarding specific individuals, but ultimately would make the overall purpose in forging bonds completely obsolete for everyone else. Not in the sense that bonds and connections themselves are worthless, but that it removes the adventure of learning about one another through trial and error.

In the grand scheme of things, what eventual value would love and friendship actually have if everyone always had both informational and emotional understanding of one another at the drop of a hat?

Frankly speaking, after our little... heart to heart, she seemed completely surprised at how much I knew about where she was from. On one hand, she seemed a little peeved that her world was only fictional in mine. She was pissed when she had an idea of what some fans thought of her in a way that Jiraiya would pause.

When a famous character is exposed to the Web, especially those of the opposite gender, there's no hope for privacy of any kind.

On the other hand, she thankfully didn't fly off the handle completely since she understood how I perceived the multiverse in it's infinite expansion, therefore it's not much different than how anyone else would see it.

I'd normally say Multiverse theory, but considering our situation that's no longer the case.

Before any of that happened however, we were both keen on staying in an awkward silence on the matter for about a half hour. How couldn't we? Both of our secrets had been exposed to one another among just about anything else the other is aware of.

Hell, we couldn't even look each other in the eye for the time being.

But after that period of silence, we both mustered up enough courage to talk to one another like people again. Though most importantly, we didn't bring up anything in regards to our... personal secrets.

It was another two hours before we could look each other in the face and get back to the issue of communication. This however, proved to be unnecessary as the redhead theorized that since our souls had opened up to one another that it had the added effect of removing any mental boundaries between us.

So when I tested this, it turned out she was right. From then on, it was only a matter of talking about nicer, more enjoyable subjects alongside for what I have planned for the next two days.

It didn't hit me until afterwards that I now understood that we're both trying to make things work.

I couldn't see it, but I could tell she was smiling at my statement ' _Ain't that the truth! Even after all of... that, I'm still interested what world you people live in!_ ' she said somewhat excitedly.

I felt a smile spread across my face when hearing her statement. If it was one subject that helped break the ice, it was her deep fascination with my planet, and this one by extension. When I asked why, she told me that one thing she's wanted to do after the war was explore the lands like Tsunade had.

Hearing this, I reminded her that I have two others interested in the same. Thankfully she knew exactly who I was talking about, further proving our bond was beyond deep and intimate.

My mind responded to her while I moved towards the staircase 'I'm glad to see you so excited about that. I'm sure it'll be a memorable experience for the both of us.' I thought fondly before going serious 'You know what problems we'll have to take care of before we can do any of that though, right?' I asked while already somewhat expecting the answer.

Her answer came quick ' _Of course._ ' she said in a similar tone.

I let out a hum of acknowledgement before I shouted up the steps "Alright everyone! It's time for breakfast! So hurry the hell up and get down here!" I bellowed out, hearing two loud thuds against the floor confirmed that they got the message. With that done, I headed back into the kitchen and waited for them.

About ten minutes later, both father and daughter came downstairs and gave a glare, more so the latter than the former. But I could tell that would soon go away once they started eating.

Their current attire was making it clear that they were ready to take on the day, but didn't appreciate being awoken.

Danny was wearing a short sleeved polo shirt that was blue all over except for the collar and the end of the sleeves, which were white. He was also garbed in some dark brown khaki pants that were as plain as you can get.

Taylor was simply dressed in an all gray Nike hoodie, some blue jeans, and some white sketchers.

Good to know more familiar brands exist here too I guess.

I gave them a cheery grin for added effect "Morning! Isn't it just awesome to wake up early on a weekend?" I asked while sitting down in a chair close to me.

Taylor didn't seem to appreciate my humor "It's eight in the morning. You couldn't have let us sleep in?" she asked me in an irritable manner.

I tilted my head slightly "I could have. But you wouldn't have been able to eat this stuff I made!" I said with a flourish as I pointed towards the plates I had set for all of us. It took them only a second to realize that I had called them down for a reason as they looked a little surprised at the gesture.

Danny seemed more surprised out of the two "Since when could you cook? Don't mean to sound rude, but it seemed like the last thing you'd do." he asked me curiously.

I just gave a shrug in response "Eh, it's kind of an 'on' and 'off' sort of thing. So I wouldn't go and expect this until you least expect it really." I said before eating, with the family of two not to far behind.

The youngest of the three of us gave me a weird look "How does that work? That just sounds like you'd do it whenever you feel like it." she said with an almost accusatory tone in that last statement.

I gave a small smile before answering "Well, kind of. When the occasion arises, sometimes I feel the need to do something like this. So I felt today is one of those days." I said a little excitedly.

She rose an eyebrow whilst swallowing a piece of bacon before speaking "So what's the occasion then? Does it have something to do with that... 'chakra' power you told me about?" she asked before munching on some scrambled eggs.

I nodded "Yep, but more than that. We're going to do some training, some long training if you're okay with it." I said before quickly devouring the last of my food altogether. I placed my fork down before speaking again "I'll explain in a minute once your done eating." I simply said before putting away everything into the sink and cleaning them.

Once I was through with that, I moved into the living room to wait for them. Which didn't take long as pretty soon they were seated on the couches while I was keen on standing up this time around.

I clapped my hands "Alright, now that we've got that over with, we can get into today's agenda!" I said with a little bit of anticipation.

Danny gave me an odd look "And that would be?" he trailed off towards the end.

I looked at both of them "Training!" I said as if that was the only answer needed to understand.

Taylor face seemed to gain a look of understanding "Wait, so you're excited that we get to practice today?" at my nod she continued "Why? I mean, I get why I need it, but it seems like you already know what you're doing." she said with a perplexed look on her face.

I gave a chuckle at her reasoning "Oh no, heck no. If it weren't for what I've already been doing before today, I'd say I was exactly in your position. Only difference being physical capabilities and my general mindset when it comes to fighting." I said before rethinking that last statement "Then again, I don't know how well you fight exactly, so we'll have to check on that first of all. But I'm sure you get the idea." I said with a shrug of my shoulders at the end.

She seemed to wince slightly "I've... never been involved in any real fights." she said a little shamefully while glancing off to the side for a moment.

I rose a hand up to interrupt "Hey, that's alright. If I'm gonna be honest here, my life back home wasn't exactly filled with danger and adventure. I mostly get by with staying relatively fit while relying somewhat on unpredictability in a occasional scuffle to knock somebody's block off." I said to imply that I'm not that drastically different. If her raised eyebrow was any indication, I guess it wasn't an answer she expected.

' _Inspired from my awesome son, no doubt._ ' the redhead giggled from within my mind.

If it was one thing we both agreed on, it was how fucking awesome Naruto himself was. Flaws aside, he definitely grew to be on of my favorite people to watch in action.

Kushina had no problems in loudly proclaiming how epic and bad ass her son is to achieve his goals. Which is why I didn't protest in the slightest when she also hugged me once more, due to both her celebratory moment and my proximity as the closest person.

'Quiet you.' I briefly thought a little indignantly before refocusing myself back into the conversation.

The dark haired girl in front of me seemed confused at my statement "I get that not knowing what your going to do next is useful, but is that really all you stick to?" she asked in a quizzical manner.

This time, I found myself reluctantly nodding "Yeah... but to be fair, I had no reason before to actually stick to a particular style of combat." I said a little sheepishly at admitting such a thing.

She seemed a little surprised at the revelation "Well maybe we can start learning self defense as something to have as a basis? It would give us at least some style of close combat." she said in a contemplative tone as she leaned back further onto the couch.

I grunted in agreement before responding "True, we wouldn't even need to really sign up for it either. All we need is a book or something and we're all set." I said in support of her idea.

She rose an eyebrow "Is this another weird way of abusing your 'gaming' power?" at my growing grin she let out a faux irritated sigh "Should've known, I've only known you for half a day and I can tell you'll be... interesting to work with." she said choosing her words correctly.

I gave her a mischievous smile "Oh, this is only the beginning. By the time you hang with me long enough, I'm sure you'll understand how crazy and stupid some things can get." I said in an impish tone while crossing my arms on my chest.

She rolled her eyes when hearing that "Sounds wonderful..." she voiced while shaking her head.

Despite myself, I let my amused grin stretch even further. As it was, I'm a little surprised that she was already starting to get used to being around me. Especially considering that yesterday she seemed very nervous; though that could have something to do with being revived under certain circumstances.

As it was however, we don't really have any real personal connections to one another besides me being adamant on helping her with her school "issues" and bestowing her some powers. So I at least figured the easiest way to test her social barriers was to mix a little serious talk with some humor once in a bit.

It's worked for me in the past, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to do so now.

Danny cut into the conversation with a small chuckle "Look now, we all understand he's a dunderhead with strong powers," he began with an amused look in the same moment I gawked with a miffed expression "But," he turned slightly serious "She's not going to suffer any long lasting injuries is she? Because even if I'm okay with you helping her, I won't allow you to hurt her more than necessary." he said sternly enough to where I could respond with nothing but a nod, which thankfully eased his concerns if his facial expression was any indication.

Taylor looked to him with a startled gaze "Not that I'm complaining... but I didn't expect that you'd say something like that dad." she said a little taken aback at his overall reaction.

Said father gave her a wry smile "I'm not crazy enough to think that you'll be able to get out of any danger without taking a good hit, no matter how much I want to say otherwise." he explained to her, which she understood thankfully.

Technically I could, but I'll more than likely save that for later when it's needed.

I decided to get back to the matter at hand "Either way, I was going to suggest that we head over to my new base and practice as soon as possible." I said while looking both of them in the eye at that moment.

They then shared a look before Taylor decided to ask "Why's it so important to do it right away? We have pretty much all day to get to it." she said at the end with a perplexed look, more than likely trying to understand my reasoning.

I put a hand to my chin "Well, for one chakra is going to take a good chunk of time to actually make any use out of it in a fight. Plus, both of us need more experience in certain scenarios when it comes to both battles and emergencies in general." I explained.

Both cases were true regarding both myself and Taylor herself.

Taylor needs more than just two days to actually make a good use out of chakra in the first place. Doubly so considering she didn't have any prior knowledge of Naruto to begin with, which I'll correct pretty soon later. It also doesn't hurt that I need to improve almost as much as she does when it comes to actually using it since I've only done so a couple of times.

Regarding the experience comment, this is necessary as a precaution for the stuff we'll probably deal with later in our hero careers. The two fights I've been in were mostly luck when it came down to the severity of the situations. With Lung, only Browbeat was down, and I had Alice, Decus, and Peacock to help fend off his annoying ninja bodyguard. With yesterday's battle, I only managed to save other people nearby as a majority of the other gang members were to busy trying to kill one another while I dealt with the trigger happy stragglers.

There was no real plan, nothing that says I had any sort of contingencies to deal with other variables. If I didn't have the abilities I do now, it would have definitely bit me straight in the ass.

Danny nodded in agreement "That makes sense. I'd rather have her be prepared than just jump right into danger." he said with a little more relief that I wouldn't just drag her into a gang fight.

I gave him a curious look "Do you want to come and join us? We've got room for one more if you're interested." I asked him whilst giving an easygoing smile.

He shook his head "Thanks, but I'd rather stick to what you already gave me. I'll just sit back and let the two of you enjoy whatever kids do together." he said with an amused look at both of us.

The girl next to him simply rolled her eyes before responding "Then what do you plan on doing dad? You just going to sit by and watch?" she asked curiously.

Once again his answer was a negative "Nope. I've got some things I need to check up on at work due to yesterday's events." he said whilst getting up from the sofa and heading for the door "You two have fun, and don't get into trouble." he said a little cheerfully before looking directly into my eyes "I'm trusting you to take care of her alright?" he asked in a serious manner. At my nod of confirmation he simply grunted in acceptance before he went out the door. Then it was only a matter of moments before we heard him start up the truck and pull out of the driveway.

When I knew for sure that he left, I looked to see that Taylor had been staring in my direction before she quickly switched her gaze to the floor.

Not wanting the silence to drag on, I decided to initiate the discussion "Well, looks like we better get started soon." I said before standing up onto my feet "Hey, is it alright with you if we head to my base and begin? We don't necessarily have to do it there, but I think it would make things a little easier." I explained while looking at her contemplatively.

She seemed to ponder that thought until she had a look of realization "Wait, you never really explained where it was." she pointed out to me.

I decided to be honest "It's somewhere around the train yard and the border between Empire and Merchant territory." I said as I started casually stretching with my arms over my head before bringing them down.

Like a switch, the girl started panicking "Wait, What!? Why would you deliberately choose that spot if you knew?" she asked with an incredulous look aimed at me. If the stern look she had wasn't another hint, I'd say she was a little upset.

However, it didn't stop me from being honest "To piss them off when the time comes." I stated simply.

For the first time since I've met her, Taylor's began giving me a deadpan look "And why do you feel the need to do that? Aren't we in enough trouble as it is?" she sighed out, already annoyed at my behavior.

I gave her a smile before turning only a little serious "Think about it, we already plan on making changes to this city by taking out the gangs right?" I ask, to which she nods in response, prompting me to continue "Well, considering the ABB is in time out for the moment, I'd say the other two take a larger priority for the moment." I explained to her while pulling up the menu.

She gave me a weird look "But that doesn't explain why you want to station yourself between the both of them." she stated blankly.

"Simple," I began before turning away to face her "Both of us, or just me, are gonna wipe 'em out in one fell swoop. What better way to do that than to ruffle their nonexistent feathers by blatantly stating they can't do a thing about it." I said while turning back to continue the various settings that I'm altering for today.

She seemed to ponder what I told her before voicing her thoughts on the matter "But that'll just make things harder in the long run. Aren't you afraid that they'll come at us in the middle of something else?" she asked me in a little worry regarding my response.

I paused my current actions once again to answer "To answer your first statement, things are already difficult because everyone else believes that you have powers too, so having a secret identity is out of the question." I reminded her, much to her dismay "As far as the second thing goes; at best it'll be a three way fight, while the worst case is that they both decide to team up on us." I explained to her before turning back to the menu.

While I do have potential to basically no-sell anything they throw at me, anyone with an ounce of brain power could still outsmart me if I'm not careful. I'm not delusional to think that I'll be aware of every little thing happening around me, cause I tend to miss important details more times than I can count.

My statement seemed to confuse her however "But how's any of that good in the slightest?" she asked me incredulously.

This time I didn't bother looking "For the three way option, there's a good chance I'll be able to force them to finish each other off while slipping away, therefore eliminating most of the work. On the double teaming option, I crush both sides and I'll basically be in the same position Lung was in, minus the whole running a gang shtick." I said in justifying my plan.

Was it a good one? Hell to the no. Still effective? Most definitely.

She seemed to go silent at that, which was excellent seeing as I had managed to set up what I needed to for the base.

Once I glanced away from the menu, I turned to see that she looked to be lost in her thoughts. Knowing this, I decided to get her attention "Hey, ready to get going? I'll just teleport us there real quick." I tell her while setting up a quick travel.

She simply rose an eyebrow once again as a way of projecting the unspoken question.

I decided to elaborate for her sake "Basically I formed a party with you so that you're a part of my group. So anywhere I instantly go to, you'll follow." I said with a casual shrug.

She chose to nod in acceptance at my answer before giving me another one to go on. Within moments, we had already left the premises.

* * *

"Huh, I expected this place to be a little more... spotless." Taylor stated weakly as she glanced around my newfound establishment.

I spoke without moving to face her "Well, I did just find this place yesterday." I pointed out blankly before walking up the stairs with my first guest following right behind me.

Once we reached the top of the steps the first thing that stood out immediately were three doors glowing brightly. The one on the right glowing a crimson red, and the left a sky blue. The door at the end of the hallway however was glowing a forest green.

The sole female in the building raised an eyebrow in astonishment "Then where did this stuff come from?" she asked looking in my direction.

I licked my suddenly dry lips "It was an idea I came up with last night for training, but I ended up getting it together once Danny left the house." I explained while leaning against the wall. She simply gave the doors a look of suspicion before looking back to me for an inquiry, prompting me to explain further "Alright, I'll start by simplifying the doors function." I began by pointing to the red one "This one takes you into an empty space that allows you to choose which game to put yourself into." I said to the confused young teen.

She gave the door in question a skeptical look before aiming it towards me "Why do we need that?" she asked.

I gave her a grin "To get more experience with fights with various opponents. You don't have to use it if you don't want to though, but I'll definitely be using it myself." I tell her with confidence oozing off of me. I proceeded with the explanation "Anyway, the blue door," I began while pointing to it "Is a simple training room that can be altered however you wish. Surroundings, obstacles, enemies, etc." I simply stated before pointing to the last door "The green door, well, just consider it a break room of sorts where we can relax and enjoy ourselves if we feel like it." I said plainly enough.

I looked to see that she was processing all that I've described to her. When She looked back to me she seemed only slightly confused "Okay, from what I'm getting you just created separate dimensions in order to mainly accomplish training." she said as more of an incredulous statement.

I spoke before she continued "How do you figure that?" I asked out of curiosity.

She gave me a dubious look "Well it isn't exactly too hard to figure out. Since the doors themselves not only give off the idea that somethings different, but when you mentioned the blue one letting you play "games", that made me think you intend to play the ones you know as if they were real." she directly elaborated her reasoning to me.

I was momentarily taken aback for a moment before I caught myself "Well, yeah, you're exactly right on that deduction. Good job." I said honestly, which also seemed to catch her off guard for a moment before she looked slightly bashful at my praise.

I felt my mouth twitch upward in a smirk for a bit before getting serious again "There is something important you should know however." I said in a no nonsense tone.

Caught off guard momentarily, all the dark haired girl could do was nod and wait for my explanation.

Seeing this, I decided to be direct "I've also adjusted the doors to where time is... altered within the doors compared to the rest of the world." I rose my right index finger "What would be an hour for us right now, would be a full month in either of them." I said whilst pointing to each door to emphasize.

She seemed to go wide eyed at hearing this "Why for so long? I know you said it would be a while, but that seems a bit much. Besides, what if we get hurt or killed in these?" She asked warily.

I kept my tone the same "To your first question and statement, because it takes a while to master chakra in order to utilize it fully. We can do that easily if we don't have any interruptions, and the more time the better to brush up our powers." I then waved my hand in an almost dismissive manner "Dying won't ever happen as I've set it to do so specifically for the training room. If we happen to die in the 'Game Room', then it just puts us back outside the door itself with no injuries prior to dying in the game of choice." I said in a matter of fact tone in order to assure her that there was nothing to worry about regarding those things.

I was absolutely serious regarding chakra training, considering I didn't touch on the subject much. But considering I just gave Taylor the ability to use it, it would be practically a death sentence to simply leave her with no knowledge centered around it. The point blank TK power I gave her would only let her go so far before she needs some extra firepower.

While I don't really need to rely on chakra alone, I would feel a little bad just letting her train without any guidance. And well... it wouldn't do if she simply left the "Master" behind in the dust, would it?

She leaned against the wall with a contemplative look upon her features, at the same time she was glancing up at me every now and then. I didn't say anything, all I did just allowed her more time to think about what I've said.

After a few moments, she prodded once more "Do we have to do it this way?" she asked.

I shook my head "You don't have to, but I certainly plan to myself. If you're not comfortable spending that much time in there, then we can do it the normal way." I told her with an easygoing smile.

She seemed to ponder my words for a certain amount of time before she came to a decision "Alright. But just one thing." she said giving me an equally serious look.

Despite that I responded in kind "What is it?" I asked politely, curious in my own right.

She rose a finger "One week for today, and that's it. We'll go through a month tomorrow depending on what happens." she said sternly before her face seemed to scrunch up in a disbelieving manner "Wow, that sounds weird to say out loud." she said more to herself than anything.

Hearing her request I gave her a grin "Look at you, growing all bold when you were almost quiet yesterday. Go you." I said giving a little playful nudge to her midsection.

She sputtered for a bit before she managed to look a little serious again "We'll, after facing death and going through it's door once, let's just say I'm in NO rush to go back." she said with an edge in her tone that wasn't aimed towards me.

Nevertheless, I nodded at her request "Sure I can definitely do that. But first, I need to give you the knowledge to do this thing." I said before pulling up the menu I had used when giving her powers, only with a slight difference.

\ENTER CHANGES FOR "Taylor Hebert":

KNOWLEDGE LINK:

NARUTO

CONFIRM CHANGES? (YES/NO)/

Confirming these options a moment later had the effect of Taylor giving a wince of pain which lasted a second as she leaned against the wall opposite to me. She had a hand to her head in order to nurse a short headache as a result of a large amount of info was inserted into her brain.

Without hesitation, I was by her side in an instant "You alright? The pain isn't unbearable is it?" I asked with a look of concern on my facial features as I had a hand on her right shoulder.

She gave no vocal answer, so she settled for a nod to confirm that it hurt pretty badly.

I gave a wince of sympathy "Sorry about that, but you needed to know. Here, I'll help." I said before putting my hands on her head, both having different spells active.

"Heal, Recover." I muttered aloud as I quickly saw a flicker of a green and aqua blue glow before it died down. I removed my hands from her head to see that she looked better than a moment ago.

She let out a breath of awe "W-Wow, that felt... nice." she said with an astonished gaze that then chose to turn to me "Thank you." she said sincerely.

I shook my head "Well I caused it in the first place, so it's the least I can do." I said with a relieved smile at the fact I eased her pain.

She let out a relaxed breath before closing her eyes in focus "...Can I have a minute to think about all of this?" she asked in a pensive tone. She seemed to be distracted by something else if her current demeanor is anything to go by alongside not looking me in the eye.

I rose an eyebrow "Uh, sure, go on ahead. I'll just get something ready before we leave." I said looking at her, though I don't think that she even heard me by this point. Her face kept changing every few seconds or so, which confirmed such a notion.

With that settled, I moved back downstairs and into the center of the room before reaching into my inventory and reaching for the matter headset. Setting it upon my head, I crossed my fingers together whilst focusing the shadow clone technique.

One poof of smoke later, and there was a clone of me with the exact same piece of machinery on his head.

With a mutual nod, the clone made a move to test if it would work by simply morphing a spiked metal cube. With this confirming my curiosity I headed back up the steps while my clone got to work, with the occasional odd sounds reaching my ears.

I snickered a little to myself 'Using shadow clones as personal janitors was a brilliant idea.' I thought to myself.

I heard a certain redhead huffing in my mind ' _You're just lucky your own clones don't turn on you or do something dumb._ ' she said in a jealous manner. And if I could see her, I'd be sure that she was crossing her arms.

I snorted 'You sound like you've dealt with that more than you'd like.' I laughed as I leaned back against the wall while waiting for the girl who's deep in a trance of her own 'Besides, the difference between me and your son is that I had a different mentality when it comes to this kind of stuff. Where he treats his clones like fodder, I like to think of the clones I create having more of a team effort.' I said informatively to the Uzumaki matriarch.

She let out a hum in thought ' _Yeah, but so does Naruto's clones._ ' she deftly pointed out.

I snorted 'Sometimes. Other times they fight among one another if it's not the original himself. My clones and I understand how pointless it is in the long run since they, and by extension myself, accomplish nothing of any worth after it's over.' I explained to my redheaded companion.

She seemed to sigh in defeat at that ' _You've got a point. Though you have to admit his "Uzumaki Barrage" techniques are always cool._ ' she added as an afterthought.

I nodded despite the situation 'Oh hell yeah. Uzumaki 5K Barrage? Goddamn is that a beat down on a near continental scale.' I thought in slight amazement of the technique itself.

She hummed again, but in agreement 'Yep, and it'll be a while before you can even imagine doing it yourself.' she pointed out the crucial fact.

For a second, I let out a small chuckle 'Well of course. But with Taylor here thrown into the mix,' I inwardly began as said girl had snapped out of it and immediately noticed me heading for the training door 'Things, will definitely be getting more fun in the long run.' I thought in response as I let her through first, disappearing in a quick yellow flash.

Another thought occurred to me 'Kushina?' I prodded seriously.

She quickly answered 'Yeah?' slightly startled at my tone.

'Can I count on ya?' I asked earnestly.

She was silent before she snorted in amusement 'As long as you got my back, I've got yours... partner.' she said softly.

I gave a smile of my own "Yeah, we're partners now." I said aloud before I walked through myself.

* * *

 **A/N** : Done! To be honest, I was procrastinating a fuck ton here.


	31. UPDATE

**Quick notice for those following this amateur's story:**

Even though I'm very late in mentioning this, I'm currently on a long term hiatus mostly due to my job and school transfer.

 _"Not cancelled, but it'll do."_

 _"Someone enjoys reading this!?"_

 _"No point in continuing, nothing interesting going on."_

 _"Of course there isn't, it's just another writer on a power fantasy."_

 _"Why should I care for this at all? Not like you really did anything phenomenal."_

*sigh* So much for putting my all into this. Then again, this is what happens when you get full of yourself in highschool and think it's easy. And that's after trying to not be corrupted by the usual grammatical/structural sins of other certain fanfics (you know the ones).

Point is, even when I knew what I was doing in the beginning it still sucks overall. But for the rare few that care, I'm gonna be blunt and say that I'm considering a massive rewrite of sorts for certain chapters on top of actually trying to write other kinds of stories, some of which may also be Worm CYOAs due to their simplicity. That, and the thought of fucking around in a serious setting still amuses me to no end.

While this story is definitely nowhere near as good as other stories using the CYOA method, I just love the number of possibilities given through these besides AU/Altpower stories even if they're far from terrible. I also feel that it's a sort of creative outlet for me besides sketching out (probably not) original game ideas for future development.

So until the future proves otherwise, I'll instead be sticking to rewrites and dabbling elsewhere in this site.


End file.
